


De Civil War a Infinity War

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Steve y Tony acaban de separar sus caminos, luego de Civil War. Ambos se sientes heridos por todo lo sucedido y no saben lo que vendrá ahora. Lo que les espera...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todo los que lean esta historia.  
> 

**_Wakanda | Una semana después del asalto a "La Balsa"._ **

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel cuarto, donde el ventanal reflejaba la salvaje y exótica selva. Estaba mirando hacia la nada, realmente; con su mano en aquel bolsillo del pantalón, justamente donde llevaba aquel viejo teléfono, muy atento por si este llegase a vibrar.

Hace una semana había rescatado a sus amigos de aquella prisión y los había escoltado a Wakanda, gracias a la amabilidad de T'Challa. A pesar de tener poco de tratarse y haber peleado en bandos distintos con este, a Steve le caía bastante bien, pues había sido muy amable tanto con él como con sus demás compañeros. Le agradecía mucho por eso.

Soltó un suspiro profundo.

T'Challa también había ayudado a Bucky, y aún seguía haciéndolo; buscaban cómo recuperar sus recuerdos y bloquear el control mental. Barnes había tomado la decisión de ser congelado de nuevo, no se sentía seguro estando en plena libertad, ni confiaba en sí mismo después de lo sucedido. Steve solo le apoyó en silencio, en la _T'Cueva_ -recordó cómo lo había nombrado Clint- estaría más que seguro. Sonrió por su último pensamiento.

Los días siguientes habían sido lentos y sin novedades. A veces proponían recorridos a los alrededores de la selva, lo cual levantaba el ánimo de varios. Ese día, en especial, Steve les había informado a los demás que se quedaría en las instalaciones en vez de acompañarlos a mirar. La verdad, era que la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla y luego no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Sus manos de repente comenzaron a temblar solas al recordarlo, porque estaba consciente de que era muy real, la culpa y el remordimiento comenzaban a llenar su mente.

Había estado a punto de matar a Tony...

Steve cerró sus ojos de inmediato, pero con ello solo hacía que imágenes de lo sucedido se repitieran una y otra vez: la llegada de Tony a Siberia, la camaradería de cuando le contó que sabía la verdad y que estaba ahí a escondidas de Ross; mas eso no duró tanto como hubiera querido. La manera en la Tony se enteró de lo de sus padres, de Bucky y de que él ya sabía la verdad todo ese tiempo.

Sus facciones dejaban reflejar el dolor, la decepción, la traición y la ira. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su palabra ya no valía nada. Seguramente Tony le reprocharía dónde quedó el ''Juntos'' de cuando enfrentaron a Ultron. O en casa de Clint, cuando indirectamente reclamó por las "cosas que ocultaban". ¿Mi lado oscuro?, pensó Steve, burlándose amargamente de sí mismo. Ese día se lo había enseñado sin compasión.

A pesar de saber que Tony peleaba porque se sentía herido, Steve no se detuvo. Como tampoco se detuvo cuando lo tenía en el suelo, ni cuando le quitó el casco, y no fue hasta que vio el terror pintado en los cafés luceros de Tony y su propio escudo clavado en el reactor cuando reaccionó, comprendiendo lo que pudo haber pasado si Tony jamás se hubiera sacado el reactor de su pecho.

Las palabras que Tony expresó al irse se habían clavado como cuchillas en su corazón, y retumbaban siempre que los recordaba. Porque él tenía completa razón. No merecía seguir llevando el escudo, no después de tanto dolor y destrucción que había causado, pensó. Dejarlo atrás significaba para él quitarse un peso de encima.

Una sacudida más fuerte recorrió el cuerpo de Steve. ¿Cómo iban a superar eso?, se preguntó. La carta que le envió a Tony había servido para descargar una mínima parte de sus remordimientos. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas en realidad, no de salvar a Bucky, ni tampoco se arrepentiría de no aceptar los acuerdos. Él tenía muy claro que jamás entregaría su libertad de esa forma. Pero sabía que pudo haber hecho todo de una mejor manera, si tan solo hubiera tratado... De verdad deseaba que Tony lo comprendiera de alguna manera.

—Hola Steve.

Este se volvió de manera rápida. Esa voz... No podía ser otra persona.

—¡¿Natasha?! ¿P-pero cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Expresó el rubio con asombro.

La pelirroja elevó una de sus cejas con su característica coquetería.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Bromeó.

—No, Nat. Yo... —suspiró —Discúlpame, solo me tomaste desprevenido. ¿Cómo estás?

Natasha le estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, escaneándole quizás.

—Tú no te ves bien. —Dijo ignorando su pregunta.

Steve desvió su mirada una vez más al ventanal, ocultándole el rostro. Sabía bien cuan ágil era la espía para leerle.

—Han pasado muchas cosas y solo... Aún sigo asimilándolo. —Le respondió sin mentirle realmente.

—¿Es por Barnes?

Steve negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Él ya está a salvo aquí.

—De alguna forma ya me enteré de que los salvaste a todos de La Balsa, así que no es por el equipo que estás tan triste —agregó ella —. Sabes que no puedes culparte por sus decisiones tampoco, ellos quisieron apoyarte y ya sabían el peso que cargarían en sus hombros. —Continuó, acercándose lentamente hacia él —Pero no es eso lo que te tiene así, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo... —Frustrado, Steve pasó su mano alborotando un poco sus cabellos.

—¿Estás pensando en él? ¿En lo que sucedió? —Le preguntó esta vez, siendo consciente de que era zona delicada a la que llegaba.

Steve aclaró su garganta mientras su corazón daba un doloroso latido. Natasha siempre tan perspicaz, pensó. Aunque él estaba seguro que la chica hablaba por los acuerdos, pues nadie más que él, Tony, Bucky y T'Challa sabían cómo había terminado todo en Siberia.

El rubio dudaba un poco. Natasha se había convertido en su mejor amiga y estaba seguro que no le juzgaría si le contaba.

—No me has respondido. ¿Qué haces aquí, Nat? —Le recordó Steve, ganando tiempo para sí mismo.

Natasha no había despegado su vista del ex soldado, analizándole, notando su tensión, su respiración rápida y superficial, sus puños fuertemente cerrados y a la evasiva. Pero lo último que buscaba era presionarlo, así que prefirió ir por el camino largo que prefería tomar Steve.

—T'Challa me delató.

Steve regresó su mirada al rostro de la pelirroja, confundido ante sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Fue antes de que se pasara a tu bando. —Contó ella de manera algo burlona. Steve sonrió, parte de su estrés estaba liberándose. —¿Cómo están los demás?

—Es complicado. —Steve suspiró nuevamente.

—Ya te lo dije, Steve. Ellos sabían en qué se metían cuando decidieron apoyarte.

—Lo sé, Nat, créeme. Pero no por ello voy a dejar de sentirme así. —Respondió, negando con la cabeza. Miró otro rato por la ventana antes de continuar. —Clint... Ah, Nathaniel tenía poco de haber nacido. Sus otros dos hijos, Laura... Scott tiene una hija también, ¿sabes? Wanda... Ella está un poco más callada y seria. Y Sam. Él también tenía una vida afuera además de ser un Vengador.

Natasha le abrazó con consuelo.

—Todo va estar bien, Steve.

Steve sonrió ante el gesto, agradecido. Quería preguntarle por Tony, pero no tenía el valor suficiente todavía. Abrió la boca deseando que las palabras le salieran. Sin embargo...

—¡Natasha! —Wanda entró en la habitación, llamando a la pelirroja emocionada. Parece que todos han regresado ya de la excursión, pensó el rubio.

—Hola, Wanda —Natasha le miró y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Nat? —Clint la miró de lejos, desconcertado, no sabiendo muy bien cómo sentirse o qué hacer.

—No seas idiota, Clint. —Se burló ella, extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo que él correspondió en seguida.

—Bienvenida, señorita Romanoff.

—Rey T'Challa, muchas gracias por su invitación. —Respondió ella.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. —Natasha solo le sonrió en reconocimiento por sus palabras, no hacía falta especificar nada entre ambos.

—¿Sam y Scott? —Preguntó Steve, no los veía por ningún lado.

—Se pusieron a competir de camino —Clint torció los ojos al decirlo —, ya sabes como son.

—Nat —llamó Wanda —, ¿c-cómo están las cosas allá?

El ambiente inmediatamente cambió, tensándose en un instante. El nerviosismo de Wanda fue claramente palpable para todos. Natasha les miró extrañada.

—Nadie murió, ¿saben? —Intentó bromear, pero solo logró que Clint hiciera una mueca.

—Déjame las bromas a mí, ¿quieres Nat? —Se burló el rubio arquero.

Natasha suspiró.

—Los del gobierno no están felices con lo sucedido, después de su fuga han estado acosando a Tony sobre su paradero. Rhodes, bueno... él estará bien mientras tenga a Tony. Visión está ayudándole con todo, incluso con Industrias Stark.

—Espera —interrumpió Steve —. ¿Y Pepper?

—Ellos se han distanciado un poco... —Nat le miró fijamente un momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia el grupo. Se produjo un silencio antes de proseguir. —Solo quedaron James, Tony y Visión en la base.

Clint bufó.

—Ninguna novedad —dijo este a nadie en particular.

—Les informaré si hay cambios o algo importante sucede. —Anunció T'Challa.

Sin embargo, los días pasaban y nada sucedía. No había avances ni noticias. Tampoco llamadas telefónicas...                                                     

_ _

_-_ ** _4 meses después_** -

La primera vez que supieron algo importante estaban todos reunidos en la sala de juegos. Wanda y Scott yacían sentados en la alfombra realizando competencias de autos en la consola PS4, junto a Sam detrás de ellos en el sofá alentando a Wanda o abucheando al Hombre Hormiga; dependiendo de quién iba de primero. Natasha y Clint bromeaban sobre la mala película de zombis que se habían quedado viendo la noche anterior. Steve, por el contrario, se había sentado lo más alejado del grupo con un libro.

Fue entonces cuando T'Challa entró.

—Miren las noticias. —Indicó el moreno.

 

_''En Vivo - WORLD News: ¡Ataque en el edificio de Industrias Stark!_

_Noticias de última hora: Un grupo de criminales atacó esta tarde las oficinas centrales de la compañía Industrias Stark. Aún no se sabe con certeza la cantidad de heridos de este atentado._

_Según la información que la policía maneja, este hecho se debe a una venganza de un supuesto ex empleado que se hace llamar "Chapucero". Según testigos se encontraba acompañado por 3 personas más. Y cabe destacar que el individuo conocido como "Spiderman" también fue visto en la escena._

_Ante tales sucesos intentamos conocer la opinión del multimillonario, Anthony Stark, pero hasta el momento no ha ofrecido declaraciones.''_

_ _

_-_ **_2 meses después del atentado_ ** _-_

Estaban todos en la sala de entrenamiento cuando entró T'Challa

—¡Hey, T'Challa! ¿Quieres practicar conmigo? Aún me quedan flechas con luz roja. —Bromeó Clint en cuanto le vio.

El moreno rodó los ojos cuando lo oyó, Barton siempre estaba haciendo bromas malas.

—Tony Stark acaba de llamarme —anunció, todos voltearon a verle.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Wanda.

T'Challa negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo que creen... Él está creando un nuevo equipo. Hay nuevas personas con poderes que han estado apareciendo junto a los acuerdos vigentes. Tony ha estado reclutándolos.

—Pero... No hemos visto nada de eso en las noticias. —Reclamó Sam.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —Replicó Natasha al moreno —. ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada hubo una noticia acerca de las extrañas explosiones y temblores que se han sentido por todo el mundo? —Sam asintió —Pues hemos logrado averiguar que se trataban de alteraciones sobre esta realidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Steve a la pelirroja, con cierta confusión.

Natasha miró a todos sus compañeros de equipo antes de dirigir su mirada a T'Challa, este le asintió.

—Nadie más sabe porque este hecho lo hemos estado manejado con mucha discreción —explicó T'Challa —. Se trata del hechicero supremo, poseedor de una reliquia llamada "El Ojo de Agamotto". Sus poderes... —Hizo una breve pausa, recordando. —Nunca antes había visto algo así, desafía todas las leyes de física; telepatía, telequinesis, proyección astral y realidades alternas.

—¿Así que no estamos solos en el mundo? —Se burló Clint. Natasha le miró con algo de molestia.

—¿Aceptarás? —Preguntó Steve.

—Tengo que —Contestó T'Challa —. Mi padre promovió y firmó los cuerdos. Yo, como su hijo y actual Rey de Wakanda, debo respetarlo.

_ _

_-_ **_3 meses después_ ** _-_

Para la siguiente vez que escucharon sobre Tony, fue Clint quien los llamó a gritos desde la cocina.

 

_''En Vivo - WORLD News: ¡Polémica en la ONU!_

_Nos encontramos en vivo desde Viena, donde después de haber pasado 9 meses desde que se firmaron los acuerdos de Sokovia, esta mañana se ha presentado el Sr. Anthony Stark ante la corte, pidiendo una reestructuración de las normas de dicho tratado y presentando un borrador de las posibles nuevas leyes._

_Según se nos informó, el General Ross, quien se encontraba en dicha reunión también, inmediatamente pidió sacar de la sala al Sr. Stark, tachando de absurda la petición y recordándoles a los demás las razones por las cuales fue establecido el tratado. Sin embargo, en un giro de acontecimientos el Sr. Stark se ha dirigido a todos exponiendo sus razones de dicha petición presentando pruebas a su respaldo acerca de hechos incriminatorios muy graves sobre el General, entre ellos el abuso de autoridad, tratos con delincuentes, experimentación humana, prohibida por el gobierno y acoso contra los superhéroes._

_Por supuesto, más adelante les tendremos más información con respecto al acontecimiento y a lo que pueda ocurrir en torno a este tema.''_

 

Todos se encontraban estupefactos con la noticia. Nuevamente Tony estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Steve observó fijamente la pantalla del televisor donde había estado enfocado Tony. No le asombraba en nada lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al verlo caminando tan seguro con Hope Pym a su lado y hablando con el chico Parker, que reía sin duda de algún chiste contado por Carol. Visión estaba un poco más alejado charlando algo inaudible con Stephen.

_ _

_-_ **_2 meses después_ ** _-_

Steve y Natasha se encontraban de camino al laboratorio de investigación aquel día, pues la noticia de que habían logrado dar con la cura para Bucky se les había informado la noche anterior, pero hasta ese momento lo despertarían.

—Capitán, señorita Romanoff —T'Challa les nombró cuando entraron.

—Buenos días —contestaron ambos.

—Déjenme informales primero —comenzó el moreno —, ya se ha tomado una decisión sobre los acuerdos. —Dijo, mirándolos a ambos.

La noticia no los tomaba del todo desprevenidos, pero aun así era sorprendente. Tony había logrado que cambiaran un par de cosas de los acuerdos.

—Eso no es todo —continuó —. Tony Stark también ha sido nombrado el nuevo Director. Es quien va a manejar todo ahora —Steve y Natasha abrieron sus ojos asombrados, ante ello —, y al parecer el trámite para que les otorguen el perdón de infringir la ley también ya fue presentado.

Esta última noticia dejó a Steve en shock. Eso era algo que no se esperaba. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco. En ese mismo momento pensó que finalmente Tony no le odiaba aún después de todo, porque estaba seguro de que, si no fuera así, no estaría haciendo tales cosas por ellos.

—¿Tendremos que firmar los nuevos acuerdos? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—No si es que no lo desean.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una de las asistentes de T'Challa.

—Está todo listo —informó esta.

El ambiente se llenó de nerviosismo, todo parecía estar mejorando. Los acuerdos, su perdón y Bucky ahora estaría mucho mejor. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían, era que una tormenta se avecinaba: su reto más grande como equipo, y no sería fácil de enfrentar.

En el momento en que Bucky abrió los ojos, un estruendo que ellos muy bien conocían se escuchó en el techo del edificio.

Thor había vuelto. Pero las noticias que traía, no eran positivas...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nueva York | Días después de lo acontecido en Siberia_ **

Tony se encontraba ahora en su oficina revisando el paquete que acababan de entregarle cuando estaba junto a Rhodey. Rodó los ojos al recordar a su amigo y su promesa de no olvidar jamás su apellido _Stank_. Le alegraba saber que mantenía su optimismo y humor de siempre.

Al abrir la caja, vio que esta contenía una carta con su nombre.

 

_Tony,_

_Me alegro que volvieras al complejo, no me gusta la idea de que estés deambulando solo en una mansión; todos necesitamos una familia, y Los Vengadores son la tuya, incluso más que mía._

_Me he cuidado solo desde los 18, la verdad nunca encaje en ningún lado... ni en el ejército. Mi fe se centra en la gente, supongo, individuos, y me alegra decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado, y por eso tampoco los decepcionaré._

_Las cerraduras se reemplazan, pero tal vez no deberían._

_Sé que te lastimé, Tony. Supongo que creí que no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo me estaba protegiendo, y lo siento._

_Espero que un día tú lo entiendas._

_Qué mal que no coincidimos con los acuerdos, me hubiera gustado. Sé que crees en lo que estás haciendo y es todo lo que puedes hacer, lo que todos deberíamos hacer._

_Así que no importa qué sea, te prometo que si nos necesitas... si me necesitas, ahí estaré._

Con cada línea que leyó sus pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvieron gracias a las distintas emociones que le provocaba; tristeza, soledad, decepción, enojo e incredulidad, esas solo eran algunas de ellas.

Estaba claro que Rogers había sido el responsable de liberar al grupo de Vengadores que estaban en La Balsa, F.R.I.D.A.Y ya le había comunicado de la llamada del General Ross por ello. Al final, como siempre, él tendría que pagar.

Miró nuevamente la carta en su escritorio y frunció el ceño al dirigir su mirada a aquel teléfono. Es más viejo que los malditos dinosaurios, pensó, tan típico de Rogers enviar algo así para disculparse. Y entonces una nueva interrogante cruzó por su mente, acrecentando su irritación.

¿Rogers de verdad pensó que solo porque le enviaba ese tipo de teléfono desechable él no iba a ser capaz de rastrearlos con su tecnología y encontrarlos?

Pasó su mano sobre su cabello, alborotándolo a su paso. Soltó un fuerte suspiro. La luz parpadeante del teléfono le recordó que había dejado a Ross en espera. Bufó, se merecía eso y más.

—Ross —contestó.

—Supongo que no tienes idea de dónde están —dijo este de inmediato.

—No, ¿por qué debería saberlo? —El sarcasmo marca Stark se hacía presente.

—Stark, que le quede claro, espero que no los esté encubriendo. No siempre podrá salirse con la suya. —Tony apretó los puños. —Se lo dije antes y se lo repito ahora —continuó Ross —. A ustedes no les toca encargarse de nada a menos que nosotros se los digamos. —Decretó, colgando sin dejar al castaño contestar si quiera.

Tony se intentó relajar un poco en el respaldo de su silla, totalmente frustrado y cansado por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Señor Stark —Visión le llamó. Aún en su posición y sin volverse, Tony respondió con un pequeño gruñido para que este simplemente prosiguiera. —Acaban de llegar estos documentos de parte de la señorita Potts —le avisó, entrando a la oficina para darle un sobre.

—Gracias Visión —Tony alargó su mano, tomándolo. Al observarlo, de inmediato reconoció los sellos y firmas de sus abogados.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Visión, el cual había estado analizando a Tony desde que entró.

—Siempre estoy bien —replicó Tony, como en automático. Él ya sabía bien de qué iban aquellos documentos; con Pepper se habían distanciado bastante, no le extrañaba que renunciara a dirigir la compañía. —Vis, ¿no te gustaría dirigir Industrias Stark? —Preguntó de repente.

Visión le miró confundido, sin comprender si el castaño se refería a él con seriedad o se trataba de una simple broma. No respondió, esperando que el castaño continuara.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y puede ayudarte, yo tengo que retomar ciertas actividades, aún debo mejorar el prototipo de Rhodey también. Necesito ayuda —murmuró muy bajo aquello último, tanto, que Visión no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien —. Ya sabes, necesitamos hacer otras cosas ahora —continuó Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no sé nada sobre eso...

—Te podría enseñar.

—Está bien señor Stark, lo haré. —Respondió al fin.

—Bien —masculló Tony poniéndose en pie para acercarse al androide y estirar su mano —. Tenemos un trato —finalizó, sonriendo de lado.

Visión admiraba mucho eso en lo seres humanos; cómo cambiaban su humor en segundos, su optimismo y extrañas costumbres sociales como el estrechar las manos para cerrar acuerdos.

Correspondiendo la mano del genio, asintió a él tratando de crear una sonrisa natural. Tony sonrió por eso.

Ambos caminaron a la salida, ahora tenían mucho que hacer...

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde los incidentes ocurridos. Las cosas con el gobierno estaban muy tensas aún. Por un lado, la publicidad de los hechos ocurridos había dado la razón a la creencia de unos cuantos individuos, estos decían que los superhéroes debían ser controlados. Pero por el otro lado, algunos se daban cuenta que presionando y controlando a aquellos que arriesgaban su vida por el planeta, solo generaba más y más caos.

El General Ross, por su parte, no había dado tregua a Tony, tenía vigilado todos y cada uno de sus pasos a pesar de que, irónicamente, su comportamiento era el adecuado. Le exigía que participara en eventos para dar publicidad positiva, si se presentaba cualquier problema ''heroico'' de inmediato Tony debía investigar, y no hay que olvidar que siempre le cuestionaba por los Vengadores desaparecidos.

Visión, por otro lado, se había adaptado bastante bien a estar en la cima de Industrias Stark. Tony se encargaba de las reuniones la mayoría de las veces, recordándole cuan tediosas podían ser las juntas con aquellos aburridos inversionistas, como decía el billonario.

James Rhodes se había sentido bastante inestable al inicio de su rehabilitación, obviamente, y le preocupaba mucho Tony luego de todo lo que había pasado, no quería que su amigo se culpara por lo que le había ocurrido, le asustaba un poco que volviera a los vicios o cometiera imprudencias por ello. Y aunque a veces le veía cansado o decaído, Tony jamás flaqueó, siempre estaba presente en sus terapias o preguntándole si carecía de algo.

Estaba demás decir que se sentía realmente agradecido con Tony por el prototipo y las mejoras en las que estaba trabajando, pero tener que hacer de niñera y regañarle a las 4 de la mañana por estar en el taller sin parar a descansar o comer, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

De hecho, esa noche fue una de esas.

Tony bostezó, para después desperezarse un poco y restregarse los ojos con las manos. Parecía que había dormido en mala posición debido al dolor de cuello.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., dime la hora.

_—Son las dos de la tarde, señor._

—¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo en mi agenda?

_—Hoy no tiene nada en su lista. Sin embargo, debe saber que hubo un problema con el joven Peter Parker._

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó, atento a su I.A.

— _Hubo un asalto donde el joven trató de ayudar._ —Explicó la femenina voz a la vez que mostraba el desastroso vídeo.

—¿Ross no ha dicho nada?

_—No._

Tony tomó su teléfono, buscando rápidamente el número del chico.

— _S-señor Stark_ —se oyó la voz temblorosa de Peter desde el auricular.

—¿Sabes que a pesar de todo luces bien en las noticias? Te pareces un poco a mí.

 _—Y-yo..._ —titubeó el menor, suspirando derrotado sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Eso fue muy irresponsable, niño —continuó Tony, endureciendo levemente su voz —. No te di el traje para eso, un Vengador no actúa de esa forma.

_—Ah... Es que..._

—Debes cuidarte, Peter. No debes exponerte de esa forma.

_—Lo siento, señor Stark._

Tony suspiró. La voz de Peter sonaba igual de siempre, así que se sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba bien, aunque de todas maneras quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

—¿Estás bien?

_—Sí, solo un poco adolorido por unos cuantos moretones._

—Bien.

 _—La próxima semana tenemos una excursión a Nueva York. Dentro del recorrido pasaremos por Industrias Stark_ —contó el menor con alegría, tratando de desviar el tema para evitar un regaño mayor.

Tony sonrió al oírlo.

—Te veré ese día entonces. Cuídate.

_—Gracias. Adiós, señor Stark._

Al cortarse la llamada, Tony miró nuevamente la pantalla frente suyo, donde veía la imagen del chico araña congelada. Suspiró audiblemente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo?

Tony se giró hacia Rhodey en cuanto le oyó.

—Peter tuvo unos problemas, hablaba con él.

El moreno asintió.

—Lo vi en las noticias. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, nada grave. Viene la próxima semana —comentó, perdiendo su vista en la pantalla nuevamente.

Su amigo le observó con atención, recordando cómo Tony había traído al chico al grupo y luego haber trabajado juntos en el taller, haciendo Dios sabrá qué cosa. El moreno sonrió.

—Te encariñaste.

Tony bufó.

—Me recuerda a mí... —A Rhodey no le sorprendía que Tony pensara de aquella forma, de alguna manera él también se acordó de Tony en su adolescencia cuando le vio —¿Hamburguesas? —Preguntó de pronto el genio.

—Tony, deberías dejar de comer esa basura.

—Está bien, algún día lo haré, mamá ganso —se burló este —. Yo invito, vamos.

El coronel rodó los ojos al oírle. Pero apenas Tony estuvo a su lado, no perdió la oportunidad de devolverle la broma.

—Muy amable, señor Stank.

Tony rio golpeándole muy levemente el hombro.

_—Él es mi amigo._

_—Yo también lo era._

_Steve y Tony estaban peleando, ninguno de los dos se rendía. Pero el Soldado de Invierno distrajo al conocido Iron Man y en ese momento, Rogers aprovechó, lanzándole al piso. Tomando su escudo, comenzó a golpearle sin piedad hasta quitarle el casco, cuando levantó su escudo una vez más, Tony solo pudo elevar sus brazos para proteger su rostro. Estaba temblando de miedo._

_Su último golpe lo lanzó directo al reactor ARC de la armadura._

 

Tony despertó de golpe sentándose rápidamente en la cama. Su camiseta yacía empapada de sudor frío y la respiración se había vuelto agitada. Llevó su mano por inercia al pecho, donde quedaba solo la cicatriz de la operación.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró, recordándolo todo.

Se dejó caer al colchón y trató de normalizar su respiración, pero su mirada le traicionó y la desvió hasta su mesita de noche, donde había guardado el maldito teléfono prehistórico. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo una vez más.

—La hora, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_—Son las cinco con quince de la mañana, señor._

Tony sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy agotado luego de lo sucedido.

_—¿Quiere que llame al coronel James Rhodes?_

—No, todo está bien. Mejor prepárame un café mientras tomo una ducha.

_—Como guste, señor._

Tony se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pensando que el agua caliente le ayudaría a relajar aquellos músculos tensos. Media hora después, al terminar de arreglarse, recogió su celular y se dirigió a la cocina por su café. Mientras bajaba del segundo piso, revisaba los emails pendientes en su celular. Por eso no percibió aquella presencia llegar.

—Stark, hay trabajo que hacer.

—¿Fury? ¿C-cómo entraste aquí? —El asombro era palpable en su voz.

—Nunca me he ido, Tony. ¿Cómo estás tú?

El genio se volteó fastidiado hacia la máquina de café, necesitaba beberlo con urgencia, sin duda el día prometía ser largo.

—¿No se suponía que eras un anciano retirado?

—Tengo mis contactos, aún, y creo que necesitas mi ayuda. Me preocupo por ti y lo sabes.

Tony asintió.

—¿Un café? ¿Donas? —Ofreció el genio, desviando el tema mientas se sentaban a desayunar. —Entonces, ¿qué tienes para mí?

—He estado reuniendo información sobre las gemas, pero no será suficiente con lo que tenemos —comentó, extendiéndole un sobre —. Necesito que vayas a esta dirección y hables con él, trata de obtener toda la información posible, y de ser necesario tráelo contigo.

—Doctor Stephen Strange, 177A Bleecke Street - New York. Hechicero Supremo —leyó en voz alta, elevando su ceja izquierda ante lo último.

—Necesitamos volver a reunir al equipo. —Tony se tensó ante el comentario. Fury suspiró. —Los vamos a necesitar, aunque por ahora podemos ir reuniendo al nuevo equipo.

—Yo no sé nada de eso.

—A tu lado está Visión y el coronel Rhodes, además de Spiderman. Ahora trae a Strange, Banner se unirá pronto.

El castaño abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Bruce?

—Y tenemos que hacer algo con los acuerdos —continuó, ignorándole por completo —, así que muévete.

— _Su auto está listo, jefe._

—Esto no se va a quedar así, pirata —le advirtió Tony mientras lo veía salir.

Ahora hay mucho más trabajo que hacer, pensó mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar al hechicero.

Fue así que con la llegada de Fury, el cual trabajaba desde las sombras, que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

De una forma bastante complicada, y como solamente él podía hacerlo, Tony había logrado llevar a Strange a la base, aceptando unirse al equipo. Resultó ser que el hechicero tenía en su poder la gema del tiempo, aunque la información que tenía sobre estas aún no era suficiente para saber de qué se trataba todo el rompecabezas.

Las siguientes en unirse fueron dos chicas, Carol Danvers y Hope Pym. Esta última había generado cierta incomodidad en el genio cuando pidió trabajar con ellos, ya que era bien sabido sobre rivalidad entre Hank Pym y Howard Stark. Pero ella le expresó que la razón de su decisión era exclusivamente para encontrar a Scott Lang, así que iba a ayudar como sea para encontrar a los fugitivos.

Su hermano de ciencia aún no había aparecido, pero Tony estaba bastante ocupado con los proyectos que Fury le encargaba. Además de tener a F.R.I.D.A.Y., que le avisaba cada hora sobre la situación de Peter.

Ese chico sin duda era un imán para los problemas, aunque no podía realmente culpar a Parker por lo sucedido en Industrias Stark; al contrario, le agradecía la ayuda y se sintió bastante orgulloso por como actuó el menor.

—Otro error más Stark. Así se lo había echado en cara Ross; aunque para ser justos el genio ni recordaba nada de lo sucedido en el pasado con aquel ex empleado suyo.

De pronto la música en el taller de Tony bajó de nivel.

— _Señor Stark, Fury y el equipo se encuentra en la sala de juntas y le está esperando._

—Iré de inmediato —contestó. Starkpad en mano se encaminó a la reunión. Pasando antes por la cocina para rellenar su taza de café.

—Tarde como siempre Stark.

—¿En mi propia casa Fury? No lo creo.

Tony se encaminó a su silla, junto a Rhodes y Stephen.

—¿Cuáles son los avances que tenemos hasta ahora?, —prosiguió Fury, sabiendo que el genio era un caso perdido.

—Acá se encuentra la última actualización para las nuevas normas, —explicó el castaño, proyectando en pequeñas pantallas de la mesa de reuniones; el documento en el que había estado trabajando.

—¿Strange, algo nuevo sobre a las gemas del Infinito?

—No, revisé varios libros y escritos; pero no hay mayor información que ya que les dije sobre el Ojo de Agamotto.

—Bien, tendremos que esperar a Thor vuelva entonces para saber más de esto.

—¿Y eso será?, —preguntó Rhodes.

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero si buscó a Strange la última vez que estuvo en la tierra es por algo. ¿Cuáles han sido las misiones asignadas por Ross desde la última vez? —continuo Fury.

—Nada de relevante, puras tonterías publicitarias como siempre, —contestó Carol.

Nick asintió, —Bien, necesitamos tener un perfil bajo en este momento. El nuevo tratado está casi listo; pero antes vamos a deshacernos de Ross.

James miró con asombro a Fury y Tony sonrió con malicia al escuchar aquello.

—Eso suena interesante, ¿Cómo haremos eso pirata?

—Ni te emociones Tony, tu tendrás otra misión.

El aludido bufó con fastidio, estaba deseando quitarse de encima al General de una buena vez por todas.

—¿Fury está usted seguro sobre eso? —preguntó Rhodes, —estamos hablando del Secretario de Estado.

—Nadie está completamente limpio Coronel y lo que tengo hasta ahora de Ross lo eliminara del mapa.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es eso tan grandioso que debo hacer yo?, —indagó con sarcasmo el genio.

—Necesitamos que traigas a Parker cuando los acuerdos y la información sobre Ross esté lista.

Hope se inclinó al frente, colocando sus brazos en la mesa; mirando directamente a Fury—¿Y cuándo empezaremos a rastrear a los demás?, llevo ya un mes aquí y no he visto a Stark ni siquiera internarlo, —cuestionó.

El genio se tensó ante esto, como cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema del antiguo equipo. No se tomó a mal el cuestionamiento de la chica, sabía que quería dar con el chico hormiga y él había estado bastante ocupado con otras cosas.

—Ahora, señorita Pym —le contestó, —usted trabajará en conjunto con Tony para rastrearlos.

Fury dirigió su mirada al castaño, —No hay problema, ¿verdad Stark?

Todos voltearon a mirar al aludido, si antes estaba tenso; ahora no sabía bien como describir lo que sentía. Se removió incómodo y miro a Hope.

—Puedes trabajar sola en esto si lo prefieres, F.R.I.D.A.Y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites por supuesto.

—Si no te molesta, sé que debes hacer otras cosas.

 Tony le asintió.

—Bien, eso es todo por ahora entonces, —finalizó Fury.

— _Jefe, la comida china que solicitó acaba de llegar, ­_ —informó en ese instante la IA.

—Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y., —el genio se puso en pie con una sonrisa y frotó sus manos. —Llegó la cena chicos, ¿te quedas Nick?

—Debo retirarme de inmediato, pero primero mírame al ojo y dime que vas a portarte bien Tony.

Stark torció los ojos —Si, sí; soy un angelito.

—¿Pediste galletas de la fortuna Tony?, —preguntó Strange.

El castaño lo miró con una ceja levantada —¿Leer tu futuro?

El aludido se encogió de hombros —Es divertido ver lo que escriben.

—¿Una galleta puede predecir el futuro?, —preguntó en ese momento Vision.

Todos en la sala volvieron a verle y soltaron a reírse por la ocurrencia del androide. Mientras este les miraba más confundido que antes.

—Vamos Vis, te lo explicare de camino, —le dijo Carol, tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo hacia el comedor junto a los demás.

 

Tres meses después de aquella reunión, Hope ya había dado con los fugitivos y Tony tenía listo el nuevo acuerdo de Sokovia.

Fue gratamente satisfactorio que su primera misión como equipo fuera presentarse ante la ONU, pidiendo la reestructuración de los tratados y la destitución de Ross, no por nada él era llamado genio, y estaba seguro que había hecho bastante alarde de ello ese día, así que saldría ganando.

Por eso no le sorprendió nada, cuando recibió la notificación de aprobación. Aunque sí le dejó bastante helado el hecho de haber sido nombrado el nuevo director.

—Es hora —dijo Fury, entrando a la oficina del genio.

El castaño giró su silla y miró rápidamente a Rhodes, quien le esperaba en la puerta.

—Todo va a salir bien, Tony.

El genio no estaba muy seguro de ello. En su mano yacía la solicitud de perdón para el antiguo equipo.

— _Señor Stark_ —llamó la I.A. en ese momento.

—¿Si?

— _Le informo que el Doctor Bruce Banner acaba de entrar a las instalaciones_.

Tony sonrió, tal vez su amigo tenía razón. Todo iba a estar bien.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., comunícame con T’Challa.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wakanda | Actualidad_ **

Bucky apenas abrió sus ojos sintió el cuerpo pesado, las ideas carecían de coherencia en su mente y los oídos le zumbaban.

No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, aunque notaba cierta presión y un calor en su mano. Giró su cabeza buscando el origen de aquella sensación, tratando de enfocar bien su vista, divisando de primeras una silueta borrosa. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo dejándose arrastrar hacia la oscuridad.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Mantenga la calma, señor Rogers. El paciente debe estar cansado después de encontrarse criogenizado todo este tiempo. Además, el suero que le inyectamos para suprimir recuerdos específicos puede generarle cierta confusión al inicio. Es normal su comportamiento.

―¿Va a estar bien? ―preguntó Natasha a un lado del rubio, la cual no había apartado su vista del soldado castaño.

―Hemos realizado todos los estudios pertinentes, no se preocupen. Aunque debemos esperar a la reacción del señor Barnes y comparar los análisis para ver que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo que esperamos y no sea necesaria otra intervención. ―Explicó la doctora.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos en la enfermería; revelando a Clint y T'Challa, los cuales traían consigo a Thor un tanto malherido.

―¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Steve exaltado, corriendo a ayudarles.

―No lo sabemos, estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos al techo ―respondió Clint.

―Supongo que es otro amigo vuestro ―comentó el actual rey de Wakanda.

―Lo es, T'Challa, pero luego de Sokovia viajó a su reino. Creo que debía investigar algo importante, realmente no sabemos más. ―Explicó la pelirroja.

―Sus heridas son profundas ―dijo la doctora mientras le veía ―, pero va a estar bien.

―Bueno, lo mejor es que dejemos a ambos pacientes tranquilos y nosotros vayamos a descansar, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más. ―Ofreció T'Challa.

Y aunque todos estaban preocupados y reacios a irse, sabían que el moreno tenía razón.

 

Al día siguiente, todo el equipo ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido anteriormente, varios de ellos preocupados por la condición del Dios Asgardiano. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que llegara en esas condiciones? Se preguntaba la mayoría. Por ello, luego de haber almorzado para tener las energías suficientes, todos se dirigieron a la enfermería para saber nuevas noticias.

―Buenos días, doctora. ¿Cómo está Thor?

―Él se encuentra inconsciente aún.

Mientras la doctora explicaba sobre los análisis obtenidos, Steve se acercó a Natasha y le susurró bajito que estaría en la habitación de su amigo, marchándose de manera silenciosa.

El rubio, al entrar, descubrió que todo estaba igual. Suspiró aliviado por ello. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

James despertó, esta vez sus sentidos alertas y con su mente más tranquila. Notó que en una silla cerca de su cama se encontraba un hombre dibujando tranquilamente, miró su perfil atentamente durante unos minutos, hasta que el otro levantó su mirada.

―Buck... ¿Estás bien?

El soldado asintió levemente en reconocimiento a su pregunta, mirándole todavía. Steve sonrió.

―Iré a llamar a la doctora para que te revisen ―explicó, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

―¿Quién eres tú?

Esa pregunta hizo que Rogers se detuviera en seco. Su corazón martilló aceleradamente. Esto no podía estar pasando, pensó, no otra vez. Volteó lentamente para mirar nuevamente a su amigo en la camilla.

―Soy Steve Rogers, ¿no me recuerdas? —el castaño miró a la nada un momento, intentando recordar, quizá. Pero, sin los resultados que esperaba, negó. ―Llamaré a la doctora, espera un momento. ―Exclamó el rubio con urgencia, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Corriendo se dirigió a la enfermería, entrando de manera brusca en el cuarto de Thor, asustando a todos.

―¿Steve?

―Bucky despertó, pero hay algo mal, él no me recuerda. ―Explicó acelerado.

Sus compañeros le miraron con preocupación, la doctora se disculpó y salió enseguida para dirigirse a la habitación del soldado.

―Señor Barnes, buenas tardes. Me alegra saber que ya despertó, soy la doctora Palmer.

Natasha les siguió también, pero se limitó a observar todo desde el marco de la puerta.

―Hola... ―Murmuró James a la doctora.

―Necesito hacerle un chequeo rápido y unas preguntas por el momento para ver que todo esté bien ―dijo mientras revisaba sus pupilas y procedía a tomar su pulso con suavidad ―. Luego haremos más estudios intensivos si es realmente necesario, ¿entendido?

―Está bien.

―Bien. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Yo... No lo sé... Me duele la cabeza.

―Es completamente normal, luego le daremos algo para ello. ¿Podría decirme su nombre completo?

―James... James Buchanan Barnes.

―Perfecto ―oyó decir Bucky a la doctora mientras la veía tomando apuntes ―. ¿Recuerda su fecha de nacimiento?

―Diez de marzo de mil novecientos diecisiete.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

En ese punto el soldado guardó silencio, tratando de descifrar los flashes que llegaban a su mente con aquella pregunta. De repente miró con el ceño fruncido a todos en la habitación.

―Y-yo... Hace frío, hay una pelea... Alguien habla en ruso ―detallaba despacio ―. Irán, un disparo... Un hombre en una armadura roja.

Se detuvo sin ser capaz de reconocer nada más, pero para ese punto la pelirroja se había adelantado. Con esas pequeñas descripciones tal vez me recuerde, pensó. Su mano, sin ser consciente del todo, estaba en su abdomen, justo sobre aquella cicatriz.

―¿Sabes quién soy? —Se atrevió a preguntar ella en un susurro, esperanzada.

Los verdes ojos de Bucky se posaron en Natasha por primera vez desde que despertó.

―No. —Articuló con confusión.

―Bien, es suficiente ―intervino la doctora en ese momento ―. Vamos a realizar una resonancia magnética.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar esta a su asistente, Steve le habló.

―Doctora, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella le miró. Los ojos de Steve parecían suplicarle que hiciera algo para que su amigo le recordaba tal como hacía antes de congelarlo, pero quería saber todo, con lujo de detalle.

―Señor Rogers, una intervención cerebral como la que realizamos es complicada, el cerebro no es predecible y puede que tenga el tejido inflamado produciendo confusión, cambios de humor y hasta pérdida de memoria.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó, deslizando su mano por el cabello, frustrado.

―Todo ello es normal, irá recuperando las cosas poco a poco, ustedes mismos pueden ayudarle hablándole de su pasado. Aunque como la idea era borrar los recuerdos de control mental, para que ya no pudieran afectarle. Pero como todo tiene su consecuencia, esto no es una excepción. Puede que hayan cosas que él nunca pueda recordar.

En la habitación reinaba el silencio. No obstante, Bucky se atrevió a algo que jamás pensó hacer. Miró a la pelirroja y tomó valor a hablarle.

―¿Cómo te relacionas conmigo?

La pelirroja sonrió de lado al oírle. Si no la recordaba, entonces era una completa extraña para él. A Natasha le surgió una sensación familiar en el estómago.

―Algún día te contaré esa historia. —Dijo con suavidad, sonriéndole.

James arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

―¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

La espía le miró de reojo antes de marcharse.

—Natalia.

 

Dos semanas habían pasado, el diagnóstico de la doctora había resultado ser cierto. Bucky tenía amnesia selectiva, había logrado recordar varios hechos de su pasado y misiones de cuando era el Soldado de Invierno, aunque nada muy fuerte o perturbador por el momento. En la noche a veces sufría de pesadillas, algo normal también, por lo general eran imágenes inconexas que no tenían del todo sentido, según decía James.

Curiosamente del resto del grupo recordó a Sam, aunque no sabía de dónde. El carácter de Barnes le agradó a todos, era muy tranquilo y callado, aunque habían días que se comportaba como el viejo amigo de Steve, algo bromista y sobreprotector, todos suponían que estaban en buen camino, pues este les tomaba más confianza; Esos días el rubio que había estado todo ese tiempo cerca de su hermano. Compartían sus anécdotas y aventuras en común a veces, haciéndoles reír a todos.

Lo que sí mantenía intacto, para asombro de Clint y Scott cuando lo vieron, era su manera de pelear. A pesar de aún no recuperar su brazo, la forma en que se plantaba ante Rogers era increíble.

Thor, por su parte, externamente estaba casi por completo curado, sin embargo aún no despertaba, o al menos eso creían.

―¡Hermano!

El grito se escuchó por toda la base, alertándolos. Sin perder tiempo corrieron a ver al Asgardiano.

―Señor, cálmese por favor, solo quiero revisar cómo se encuentra. —Pidió la doctora.

―No me toque, mujer.

―Thor, ¿qué sucede?

―Steve ―exclamó Thor al verlo ―, no comprendo qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. ¿Quién es ella? ―Preguntó señalando a la mujer junto a él.

―Ella es la doctora Palmer, estaba encargándose de sus heridas ―explicó T'Challa.

Thor miró al montón de gente en la habitación. Habían caras nuevas que no reconocía, al igual que el lugar, el cual le seguía siendo extraño.

―¿Pero dónde nos encontramos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

―Él es T'Challa ―explicó Natasha, señalando al moreno ―, rey de Wakanda y dueño del complejo donde estamos ahora.

―Y ellos son Bucky y Scott ―presentó el Capitán.

El rubio asintió en reconocimiento y luego les sonrió a sus antiguos compañeros, Sam, Clint y Wanda.

―¿El pequeño Banner está bien?

El grupo de antiguos Vengadores se asombró ante la pregunta.

―¿El grandote? ―preguntó Clint.

―Mi amigo Hulk peleó valientemente a mi lado, él estaba conmigo, pero supongo que su particular enojo ya habrá pasado al caer inconsciente al igual que yo.

El silencio en la habitación era total.

―Thor, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Wanda.

―Les explico mis amigos, regresé a Asgard porque debía averiguar más sobre la visión que tuve, pero al llegar a mi divino mundo, mi hermano había usurpado el puesto de mi padre y desató una guerra por conseguir las gemas del infinito, la tierra está en peligro.

Tales declaraciones dejaron helados a todo en la habitación. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Stark —contestó el moreno. Steve le miró rápidamente, asombrado.

— _T'Challa_.

—¿Qué sucede?

La línea en un momento quedó totalmente silenciosa, al igual que la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

 

**_Complejo de los Vengadores_ ** **_-_ ** **_Nueva York_ ** **_| Actualidad_ **

―Tony estamos en problemas, la tierra está en peligro de nuevo ―interrumpió intempestivamente el doctor Banner en la oficina de Tony con el resto del equipo siguiéndole.

―¿Es en serio, amigo? ¿Ni siquiera un saludo luego de tanto tiempo?

Banner alzó sus brazos con frustración, ese no era un buen momento para las bromas del castaño.

―Tony, escúchame atentamente. Estuve con Thor en Asgard, hubo una guerra que lo destruyó todo a su paso porque están buscando las gemas del infinito por todos lados, incluyendo la tierra, Vision... Vision actualmente posee una.

El panorama descrito no pintaba nada bien, porque la verdad era que habían dos gemas especialmente en ese lugar.

―Stark, llámalos. ―Ordenó Fury.

Tony respiró profundo antes de darle la orden a su I.A. para que se comunicara con T'Challa. Esa llamada, o más bien el objetivo de ella, le incomodaba. Además, el tener a todo el equipo ahí con él escuchando, no ayudaba.

― _¿Stark?_

 _―_ T'Challa

_―¿Qué sucede?_

El genio cerró sus ojos por un momento y guardó silencio antes de soltarlo todo.

―Dile a Rogers y a los demás que deben volver.

_―¿Disculpa?_

―Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que ellos han estado ahí contigo todo este tiempo. La solicitud de perdón ya fue aprobada y Fury los quiere ahora. Les detallaré lo que está sucediendo cuando lleguen, solo sepan que el mundo está peligro... para variar.

― _Entendido, te informaré cuando despeguemos y vayamos para allá._

―Nos vemos.

―Tony, ¿qué significa esa llamada? ¿Dónde está el equipo? —Preguntó Bruce.

El genio aún continuaba tenso cuando le devolvió la mirada.

―Es una larga historia.

―¿Nos avisarás cuando lleguen? ―Preguntó Hope desde la puerta.

El castaño sonrió sin muchos ánimos.

―Creo que se darán cuenta solos, además, debemos hacer una reunión apenas pongan un pie en la base. F.R.I.D.A.Y. se los comunicará. Bueno doc, déjame que te los presente ―continuó Tony ―, él es Peter Parker, mejor conocido como Spiderman, y debo agregar que es, además, un muy buen estudiante de ciencias, nos hará bastante compañía en el laboratorio; Carol Danvers es Capitana Marvel, Hope Pym es Wasp, en honor a su madre, y el doctor Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo. Todos, él es Bruce Banner, cuando algo le enoja se vuelve verde y se hace llamar Hulk. Adora aplastar.

Bruce negó con la cabeza ante el comentario. Saludó a todos ligeramente.

―Tony, debemos agregar que el señor Strange posee otra gema ―intervino Rhodes.

―No teníamos toda la información, al menos no hasta ahora ―prosiguió el castaño ―, vamos al laboratorio, te contaré todo lo que ha sucedido desde que te fuiste.

 

Estaba ansioso, no podría evitarlo, de hecho, no había podido dormir nada y no paraba de moverse alrededor de la oficina. En el fondo sabía perfectamente que era eso que lo tenía así.

Hoy volvían.

— _Señor Stark, un quinjet se está aproximando a la base, calculo un tiempo de cinco minutos antes del aterrizaje. —_ Interrumpió la I.A.

El genio tragó con dificultad, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Aquello no sería nada fácil, pensó, estaba bastante inseguro con respecto a ambos equipos viviendo juntos y sobre qué sentir o cómo actuar con respecto a ellos, especialmente sabiendo que Rogers venía con ellos.

Respiró una vez más de forma profunda, tratando de tranquilizarse. Luego, con paso seguro se dirigió a la pista de aterrizaje, tomando su saco de camino y colocándoselo. Ante cualquier cosa debía mantener el estilo fresco.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., comunícale a Fury y los demás sobre la llegada.

— _A la orden, jefe._

En el quinjet había un ambiente de nerviosismo y ansiedad, estaban volviendo al lugar al cual un día habían llamado hogar, y habiendo escuchado el relato de Thor, sabían que su obligación era volver a unirse una vez más, pero esta vez iban a tener mucha dificultad de por medio.

Cuando aterrizaron en el helipuerto, uno a uno fueron descendiendo de la nave quedando al frente del nuevo grupo de Vengadores con Tony Stark frente a ellos.

―Bienvenidos. ―La cara del castaño estaba mortalmente seria y su tono sonaba algo arisco. —Steve le miró de manera aprensiva con el corazón estrujándosele al verlo así. La tensión en el ambiente era tan insoportable, que hasta podía cortarse con un chuchillo. ―Supongo que aún recuerdan donde se encuentran sus habitaciones, salas de entrenamiento y esas cosas, pueden usarlas como siempre lo hicieron. Estoy seguro de que T'Challa les ha explicado todo lo ha pasado durante este año y sobre los nuevos acuerdos, así que no creo necesario entrar en detalles ―continuó el genio ―. Sus nombres están limpios, aunque no puedo decirles lo mismo sobre su imagen, por lo tanto, si existen misiones pequeñas en un futuro, no asistirán a ellas por el momento.

Tony se dio el tiempo de presentarles a cada persona presente. Luego de que nadie aportara nada más, dio un paso para retirarse.

―¿Eso es todo? ―Preguntó Natasha.

―Es todo lo que necesitan saber de momento ―respondió sin siquiera voltear o detener su paso.

Fury suspiró, le preocupaba lo que podía pasar ahora que estaban todos otra vez ahí, era indispensable que el equipo estuviera unido. Tendría que intervenir como la primera vez.

―Bueno chicos, pasen, acomódense y conózcanse, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Sean bienvenidos todos. ―Dijo dando media vuelta para ir en busca del castaño.

―Hola de nuevo Capitán, soy Pe-Peter ―se atrevió a hablar el menor ―, ¿me recuerda? Steve, quien aún mantenía la mirada perdida por donde se había ido el genio, se dirigió hacia el chico y le sonrió.

―Un gusto verte de nuevo.

―¿Quiere que le acompañe adentro? ―preguntó nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

Steve asintió y siguió al chico, quien parecía haber cogido de pronto confianza para hablarle sobre tarjetas coleccionables, cómics y no entendía qué otras cosas más. Carol escuchándole, se les unió entusiasmada también.

―Lang... —Scott no había despegado su vista de Hope desde que llegó, confundido por su presencia ahí. La chica frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. —Tenemos que hablar.

El chico hormiga tragó y tembló nervioso al oírla, el tono duro de Hope le daba mala espina. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le sonrió tratando de suavizar la charla que seguramente le esperaba.

Ella le respondió la sonrisa, siendo sincera consigo misma; lo había extrañado, pero eso no salvaría de leerle la cartilla por haber actuado tan irresponsablemente, sin pensar en cómo afectó a su hija el haberse desaparecido de esa forma cuando le había prometido estar más presente en su vida.

Entrelazando sus manos, se lo llevó con ella a su cuarto.

―Vis ―llamó Wanda al androide ―, y-yo... lo siento.

Este la miró y le sonrió como siempre.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte.

―Pero yo te lastimé.

―Ya no pienses en ello, sabes que nos perdonamos en el aeropuerto. Mejor dime, ¿cómo has estado?

Wanda le sonrió tímidamente, con los ojos algo humedecidos.

―Estoy bien ahora.

―¿Quieres comer algo?

―¿Aún sigues cocinando? ―le preguntó burlonamente.

―He practicado bastante.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió. Caminó hasta Visión y le tomó del brazo para llevarlo adentro. Volver a pasar tiempo con él iba a ser maravilloso.

Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, T'Challa y Thor habían mirado cómo se habían relacionado los demás de manera tan natural, frente a ellos quedaban Rhodes y Strange.

―¿Cómo estás, Rhodey? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

El coronel los miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna. La verdad es que interiormente se sentía muy inquieto por su mejor amigo.

―Estoy bien Natasha, gracias. Me alegro que ustedes luzcan de igual manera.

Natasha sonrió de lado, pero la cara del moreno aún estaba muy seria, y teniendo al hechicero a la par en igual posición defensiva, no colaboraba a aligerar el ambiente.

―Manténgalo alejado, por su bien. ―Habló de pronto Strange.

El grupo se tensó al oír la advertencia y no respondieron nada cuando les vieron marchar.

―Eso fue extraño ―comentó Sam.

―¡Hagan sus apuestas, damas y caballeros! ―gritó Clint de pronto, sobresaltándolos. —Todos le miraron con cara de incomprensión, excepto Natasha, qien estaba segura que era otra estupidez de su amigo. ―¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Cuánto tardaran el Cap y Tony en pelearse de nuevo? ¿Quién pedirá disculpas primero?

Sam bufó ante el disparate del arquero.

―Cien dólares a que Steve va a hablar con Stark hoy mismo. —Dijo Clint, intentando incentivarlos.

―Cien dólares a que pelean hoy mismo ―se le unió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bucky levantó su ceja, asombrado.

―Cien dólares a que Stark lo ignora por una semana ―señaló.

―Bien, yo apuesto cien dólares a que pelean mañana, Tony lo ignora por dos semanas más y entonces Steve irá en su búsqueda ―declaró la pelirroja.

Todos la miraron extrañados por la apuesta, más Clint soltó a reírse ante la ocurrencia de Natasha.

―Jamás ganaras, arañita ―le dijo en tono burlón.

 

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., dame acceso al taller.

― _A la orden, señor Fury._

La puerta se abrió, el moreno observó detenidamente al genio que se encontraba con Banner mirando los últimos avances que habían logrado. Le gustara o no, debía platicar con él sobre lo que había pasado.

―Nick, tengo cosas que hacer.

―Hay que programar una reunión lo antes posible para aclarar todo este asunto de las gemas ―siguió el moreno sin tomarle mucho en cuenta. Usar su táctica de ignorar al castaño era lo mejor por el momento ―, ahora eres el Director, Stark, y debes liderarlos ante esta nueva amenaza. De paso trata de no pelear con ellos, sé neutral, ¿quieres? —Tony suspiró y asintió, sin dejar de teclear en la computadora. ―Además, vas a iniciar un nuevo proyecto tecno-científico.

El genio le miró con una ceja alzada con la curiosidad picándole. Adoraba los retos y construir cosas.

Bruce, que hasta el momento había mantenido silencio, levantó la cabeza mostrándose interesando también por la petición.

―Deben construir un nuevo brazo para James Barnes.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

―Deben construir un nuevo brazo para James Barnes.

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, tenía que haber oído mal o su cerebro definitivamente ya había colapsado de tanto café.

Bruce y Nick miraban atentamente al genio, el cual se había quedado estático y con la miraba turbada.

―¿Tony?

Bruce le había llamado con suavidad tratando de no alterarlo. Pero nada, el castaño no reaccionaba.

―No. ―Dijo cortante y enojado de pronto, saliendo enfurecido sin dar explicaciones.

―¿Fury? ―llamó Bruce.

―No lo sé doctor, pero espero que reaccione para mañana, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Al día siguiente, todo continuaba tranquilo, se podría ver a un amplio grupo desayunando y conversando temas sin importancia.

― _Joven Parker, el señor Stark quiere verlo en el taller._

Peter sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la I.A., comió su último bocado de tortitas y tragó el jugo de naranja lo más rápido que pudo sin atragantarse. La última vez que había estado en el taller con Tony, habían mejorado muchísimo su traje, y el que lo llamara de nuevo ahí, solo podía significar algún nuevo proyecto.

Se puso de pie y recogió rápidamente los platos, llevándolos a la cocina.

―Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Mi contraseña sigue siendo la misma?

― _Sí._

El chico prácticamente corrió. Al llegar a la habitación notó que el doctor Banner también se encontraba ahí.

―Buenos días, doctor Banner ―saludó mientras entraba y se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban, sentándose en la silla libre frente a ellos.

―Llámame Bruce, ¿bueno?

El joven asintió, sonriéndole.

―Buenos días, Señor Stark.

El genio levantó su mirada. Al ver a Peter, sonrió de medio lado y se le acercó a él solamente para alborotar su cabello.

―Mocoso, ahora que has llegado quiero que ambos vean esto ―explicó extendiendo unos planos en la mesa.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., abre un nuevo archivo en la computadora.

― _Entendido, jefe. ¿Cuál será el nombre del proyecto?_

―Prototipo B.A.

― _¿Guardo toda la información descargada ayer?_

 _―_ No, solo conserva los planos y busca las aleaciones más adecuadas para el caso.

― _Procesando._

 _―_ Tony esto es...

―Wow, increíble ―exclamó el joven en ese momento ―. ¿Va a construir un brazo biónico?

El castaño había estado tenso desde se levantó esa mañana, indeciso de hacer lo que Fury le había pedido. Había investigado la noche pasada, y revisado unos planos que Hill le había enviado, el prototipo era interesante y muchas ideas de mejora habían llegado a su mente. Pero recordar para quién debía hacerlo le molestaba de sobremanera.

Escuchar a Peter emocionado en ese momento le relajó de inmediato. Se centraría solo en la creación del proyecto olvidando la finalidad.

―Vamos ―corrigió el genio, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico ―, de paso estoy seguro que aprenderás varias cosas.

Bruce había mirado toda la escena asombrado. Tony no solo había accedido a la petición de Nick a pesar de la rabieta inexplicable de ayer, sino que ahora lo miraba interactuando de manera muy paternal con un chico de edad de secundaria, invitándolo a participar del proyecto.

―Está muy callado, doctor Banner.

―Ahm...

―Muy elocuente ―se burló el castaño ―. ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

―¿ _Se le ofrece algo, señor?_

 _―_ Programa una reunión con el equipo para las tres de la tarde, no olvides comunicárselo a Fury.

― _En este mismo momento lo estoy haciendo, jefe._

 _―_ También ordena pizza para que esté acá a la hora del almuerzo, que sean dos extra grandes de pepperoni con queso al borde. Y que lleguen directamente al taller, no vaya a ser que Barton o Thor les pongan sus manos encima.

― _Entendido._

 _―_ ¿Ya me tienes listo lo que te pedí antes?

_―Sí, señor. La aleación más adecuada para la construcción de la prótesis cibernética sería una combinación de titanio con vibranium, le dará una fuerza sobre humana y mejorará el tiempo de reacción._

_―_ ¿Y mi idea del holograma?

― _Se adaptaría sin ningún problema a la aleación._

 _―_ Perfecto, manos a la obra entonces ―dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros del taller.

―Tony, ¿a qué te refieres con holograma?

―Es una idea para el prototipo, una función para disfrazarlo como un brazo de carne y hueso.

―¡Alucinante!

Tony rio ante la exclamación de Peter.

―Mucho alago, chico, más atención.

Se les fue volando el tiempo desde ese momento. Al llegar la hora de la reunión, todos los detalles del proyecto estaban decididos y varios algoritmos habían sido probados ya para realizar funciones de mejoras.

― _Señor Stark, Fury acaba de llegar y en veinte minutos inicia la reunión._

―Haz café F.R.I.D.A.Y., lo necesito.

― _A la orden._

―Peter, ve adelantándote ―ordenó el castaño ―. Aprovecha para llamar a tu tía y salúdala de mi parte.

―Está bien, señor Stark.

Cuando el muchacho estaba saliendo del taller le llamó, haciendo que se volviera.

―Pet, cuando vayas a la reunión quiero que estés sentado a la par mía, ¿entendido?

―Sí, señor.

―Bien, vete a hacer esa llamada.

El chico terminó de salir del taller, dejando un silencio a su paso. Tony se volteó para mirar a Banner.

―¿Estás listo para esto?

Bruce se removió incómodo.

―¿Por qué no lo estaría?

―No lo sé, grandote ―ironizó el genio ―. ¿Sexy espía pelirroja tal vez?

El doctor desvió su mirada a la pantalla de la mesa.

―No hay nada entre nosotros, Tony, no podía haber algo... ¿Y tú estás preparado para esto? ¿Para mirar a tus amigos luego de lo sucedido? ―le devolvió la pregunta.

Tony suspiró audiblemente.

―No, no estoy listo.

La sala de juntas estaba en completo silencio a pesar de haber tanta gente reunida. El único que falta era Tony. Steve se había sentado al lado de Bucky, quien a su otro lado tenía a Natasha. El sentimiento de aprensión crecía con cada minuto que pasaba, pues todo aquello lo sentía mal. Había notado que el genio claramente seguía molesto con él, no estaba seguro si hasta el punto de odiarlo, porque ni siquiera lo había mirado o dicho nada desde que llegó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, ingresando Tony con Banner a su lado. La reacción fue inmediata, Thor le llamó alegre poniéndose en pie para ir a saludarlo mientras que Clint y Steve habían volteado a ver a la pelirroja, la cual se había mantenido impasible en todo momento.

Cuando Bruce saludó a todos y llegó al frente de Natasha, un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente, Barnes a su lado los miraba algo curioso analizando la situación.

―Hola, Natasha.

La espía le sonrió de medio de medio lado.

―Hola, doctor.

Tony aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

―Terminemos con esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Varios fruncieron el ceño ante el tono del genio, pero ninguno dijo nada.

―Bien ―continuó ―, necesitamos aclarar ahora mismo el tema sobre estas gemas; lo que hacen y el peligro que las envuelve.

―Visión está en peligro, Stark.

―No solo él beach-boy, el doctor Stephen Strange también posee una de las gemas.

Esta afirmación asombró al grupo de antiguos Vengadores, quienes voltearon su mirada hacia el hechicero.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Clint.

Stephen señaló en ese momento su medallón.

―Es una reliquia, se llama el Ojo de Agamotto, pero sabemos que la piedra verde es una gema.

―La gema del tiempo. ―Afirmó Thor, quien ya sabía de ello.

―Thor, ¿podrías explicarnos todo este asunto de las gemas y lo qué sucedió en Asgard? ―Pidió Fury. El aludido asintió.

―Esta es una historia que ha pasado a través de generaciones en mi pueblo. Mi padre muchas veces me contaba sobre ella de niño. Las gemas del infinito son seis: espacio, realidad, poder, mente, tiempo, y alma. Son poderosas piedras utilizadas tanto para destruir como para crear. Se cree que fueron creadas por entidades cósmicas antes del principio de los tiempos. El titán Thanos es quien está buscándolas; al reunirlas a todas se convertirá en el ser más poderoso del universo. Cuando volví a mi reino para hablar de ello con Odín, descubrí que Loki no había muerto y había tomado el puesto del padre de todo, y no solo eso, desde el inicio estaba aliado a Thanos ayudándole a conseguir las gemas ―el rubio apretó su puño poniendo sus nudillos blancos ―. En Asgard teníamos resguardado el teseracto, dentro del cubo estaba la gema del espacio, cuando llegó el titán por ella, el Ragnarok calló sobre nuestra tierra, dejó a su paso solo destrucción y muerte.

El silencio le siguió a la explicación del Asgardiano.

―¿Qué sucederá con Visión si le quitan la gema? ―preguntó Wanda con voz algo temblorosa.

―Él... él podría morir ―respondió Banner.

La bruja sintió que el corazón se le detuvo en ese momento, desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia su lado para mirar al androide.

―Debemos hacer algo ―agregó con desesperación.

Visión le tomó la mano y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

―Y lo haremos, Wanda. Si estamos aquí es porque vamos a luchar juntos con lo que vendrá.

―¿Y cuáles son sus órdenes, jefe? ―preguntó Clint con diversión.

Todos miraron al genio, pero este no dejó caer su máscara ante el evidente tono irónico del arquero, y la verdad era que les gustara o no, ahora él era quién estaba al mando.

―Stark, el proyecto del que te hablé ayer ―interrumpió Nick.

―Lo inicié hoy en la mañana con la ayuda de Bruce y Peter, voy a construirlo, pero hasta ahí llegará mi participación.

―Podrías trabajar con Pym también.

La aludida levantó una ceja cuando la mencionaron.

―Podría ser ―el castaño volteó su mirada a la chica ―. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías pasar ahora al taller para que revises unos planos?

Todos los presentes miraban la conversación que parecía darse en clave. El rubio soldado se sentía irritado, aunque no tenía claro el porqué. No pudo detener su boca cuando pronunció las palabras, de las cuales sin duda se arrepintió apenas abandonaron sus labios.

―¿De nuevo realizando proyectos secretos?

La sala quedó en silencio. Natasha, Sam y Barnes miraron extrañados a Steve por lo que acababa de decir.

―¿Me vas a hablar tú de secretos, Rogers? ―escupió el castaño con enojo, poniéndose de pie ―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero para que te quede claro ―continuó, mirándolo fijamente ―, Fury me encargó construir una prótesis para tu _amigo_. —Dijo haciendo énfasis. Luego suspiró con cansancio y decidió irse antes de alargar la discusión.

―Bueno, no salió tan mal como creí ―comentó Fury ―, hablaremos más adelante sobre las medidas que vayamos a tomar contra esta nueva amenaza.

Nick salió de la habitación con lo demás siguiéndole, quedando solo el grupo del Capitán.

―¿Steve? ―llamó suavemente Natasha, pero el soldado no la oyó, aún estaba helado por su propio atrevimiento y por la respuesta de Tony sobre ayudar a su hermano, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

―Cap ―Sam pasó su mano frente a la cara de Steve tratando de llamar su atención.

―¿Dónde dejaste tus modales, Steve? Deberías disculparte ―le regañó Bucky.

Steve se sintió descolocado ante esto último. Y solo miró en silencio a su compañero y amigo marcharse.

Bucky no entendía por qué se sentía incómodo desde que Stark entró a la habitación, así como tampoco tenía claro por qué le irritó haber visto a Banner tan cerca de Natasha. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que se había perdido en las instalaciones.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que a su derecha parecía haber un taller, pero lo que llamó su atención era un casco rojo con dorado en la mesa. Se acercó lentamente hasta él.

― _Señor Barnes, este lugar tiene acceso restringido. Le pido que se retire._

Al soldado ya le habían explicado que esa voz que salía de la ''nada'', era como una especie de asistente de la casa. Pero es que, aunque entendía que no debería estar ahí, ese casco le recordaba algo, otra memoria parecía querer abrirse paso en su conciencia.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bucky se volteó de prisa, encontrándose frente al castaño.

―Yo... ―no estaba muy seguro de que decirle, sentía que le debía una disculpa y su mente aun trataba de decirle algo. Pero la imagen le llegó tan rápido que le desestabilizó, dejando caer el casco de Iron Man ―Howard y María... ―pronuncio bajo, abriendo los ojos con asombro por la memoria de su muerte y la culpa abrumándole.

Para Tony escucharlo decir aquellos nombres, fue como recibir una descarga directa.

―¡Lárgate! ―Le ordenó, su voz fría al igual que su rostro, solo dejando entrever el odio como única emoción reinante, y es que en verdad no lograba sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio hacia el soldado.

Bucky estaba en shock, el odio en la mirada del castaño y el recuerdo que acaba de llegarle le tenían acorralado. Con el corazón acelerado, salió corriendo de ahí hasta que llegó al patio trasero de la base.

Él sabía que su pasado era complicado, ya Steve se lo había explicado, aunque también le había recalcado mil veces que no era su culpa, que había sido manipulado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumado y sobrepasado cuando esa clase de recuerdos o las pesadillas se hacían presentes, porque manipulado o no, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

―James. —El soldado cerró los ojos, cuando escuchó su voz. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera para no encontrarse justamente con ella. ―¿Está todo bien?

Natasha colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño, lo notaba pálido y respiraba muy rápido, como si no le llegara suficiente aire a los pulmones.

―Maté a Howard y María. —La pelirroja presionó su hombro levemente, ella entendía cuán difícil era cargar con el pasado. ―Me perdí, por error llegué al taller ―su respiración se alteró aún más ―. El casco, Tony Stark...

Natasha maldijo internamente, aquello no era bueno.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, la convivencia entre todos era bastante buena; entrenaban juntos, compartían tareas, habían salido en grupo a comer, de compras o solo al parque. Scott y Clint habían sido los único en irse por unos días para ir a ver sus familias.

En muchos aspectos, al antiguo equipo les recordaba lo que tenían antes de los acuerdos. Excepto claro, por Tony. El genio se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el taller alegando que tenía mucho que hacer, y cuando salía de ahí los evadía a todos, especialmente a Steve y Barnes. Apenas los veía en una habitación, inmediatamente se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Al rubio le dolía cada vez que sucedía eso, sin embargo, la urgencia de hablar con Tony seguía ahí. Quería aclarar los malentendidos, disculparse por todo y explicarle él porqué lo había hecho, el porqué de su secreto.

Por eso, dos semanas después, cansado de ser evitado, se encontró a sí mismo caminando lentamente hacia la oficina que una vez fue suya, repasando en su cabeza lo que le diría a Tony.

Al llegar a la puerta, encontró al genio enfrascado en la pantalla de la computadora.

―Tony... ―Llamó suavemente para no asustarlo.

El castaño tembló ligeramente al escuchar esa voz que también conocía.

―Rogers, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

―Yo... ¿Podemos hablar?

―¿Y por qué debería escucharte? ―preguntó en tono frío.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras ―pidió Steve, aún inseguro sobre qué le diría, pero queriendo la oportunidad, sobre todo porque sabía que ambos la necesitaban.

Tony le miró fijamente un minuto y suspiró imperceptiblemente, tal como había aprendido a hacer para que nadie lo notara, igual que como había aprendido a enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones, sus miedos más que nada.

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó por fin.

Steve le contemplaba sin poder creer que así de fácil hubiese accedido a darle aquella oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. Suspiró y decidió contarle todo desde el inicio:

―El verano cuando pusieron precio a mi cabeza, yo estaba siguiendo una pista con Natasha en la base donde me habían creado. Cuando encontramos una zona subterránea, el sistema informático de ese lugar, resultó ser una base de datos de las memorias de Zola, un científico que trabajaba para Red Skull. En ese momento fue que nos enteramos de que dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., habían agentes infiltrados de Hydra que durante setenta años estuvieron generando crisis, guerras y eliminando personas que se les interpusieran o no colaboraran... entre ellas tu padre, mi amigo, Howard.

Mientras trataba de explicarse, Steve caminó acercándose a Tony, mirando atentamente su rostro, quería saber que estaba pensando sobre lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, su cara seria no demostraba expresión alguna. Prosiguió.

―Ellos habían creado un arma para esos casos, se le conocía como el Soldado de Invierno. Poco tiempo después, mientras trataba de destruir los planes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y me enfrenté con el soldado, me di cuenta que era Bucky. ―Steve apretó los puños. —James Barnes, el chico con el que crecí, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Se suponía que había muerto cuando cayó del tren en aquella misión que comandaba, pero en cambio estaba vivo, era un asesino y no me reconocía. ¿Cómo te explicaba algo así, Tony? Cuando yo había decidido después de salir del hospital, ir a buscarle para ayudarlo... Cuando nos enseñaron los acuerdos de Sokovia, enserio entendí tu punto, sé que querías proteger a los demás... Protegernos a todos —se corrigió —. Entiendo la culpa que sientes cuando ves que gente inocente sale herida cuando podías haberlo evitado, pero cuando Buck apareció y me enteré que habían más soldados creados por Hydra, tenía que intervenir, no podía permitir que los utilizara como armas.

Tony no perdía ninguna de las palabras que iba diciéndole Steve, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez.

―La carta que te envié... yo no sabía que más hacer, fue lo único que se me ocurrió ―su tono sonaba frustrado para este punto y desvió la cara avergonzado ―. Quería tratar de explicarte un poco lo que sentía, a la vez que me disculpaba y te dejaba en claro que a pesar de todo, puedes contar conmigo, aunque creo que no funcionó. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, Tony, nos habíamos acercado bastante. Adaptarme fue un poco más fácil para mi gracias a ti, pero la sensación de soledad, de no pertenecer a la época y ser un extraño aún estaba ahí, a pesar de vivir todos en tu torre, de formar más que un equipo una familia... Ahora sé que ese sentimiento en parte es mi culpa, porque no dejaba ir mi pasado. —Steve fijó su mirada en los ojos cafés ―No quería perderlos, ni mucho menos separarlos. No quería perderte, Tony.

La última frase provocó el enojo y la indignación del castaño. Todo ese discursito que acaba de darle pudieron haberlo hablado antes. ¿De verdad Steve creía que no lo entendería? ¿Qué solo explotaría? Aún después de decirle todo aquello sobre que eran una familia y que su relación había mejorado.

En ese momento entendió que después de todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera Rogers parecía entenderlo o siquiera saber quién era el verdadero Anthony Stark.

Se puso en pie y apretó los puños por la rabia contenida.

―Ese es el motivo por el que tú... ¿Por qué diablos haría eso? ―Explotó.

―Lo siento... Estoy tan apenado, no quería lastimarte ―Le replicó Steve, ignorando su tono y acercándose otro paso adelante, obligándose a parar a pesar de la necesidad abrumadora de acercarse a él. Tony sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera teniendo problemas para entender todo eso. Sin ser invitado, su pie dio otro paso. ―Lo siento. —De repente estaba diciendo esas palabras una y otra vez, repitiéndolas con cada paso que lo llevaba más cerca de Tony. ―Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento... —Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que se preguntó si iba a explotar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Tony se apartó de Steve.

―No necesito tu ayuda ni tus disculpas, Rogers, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Se fue de la habitación finalizando la conversación con el corazón acelerado. Porque la verdad era que estaba cansado física y mentalmente, porque su cuerpo y su alma ya no soportarían, porque el dolor cada segundo era más intenso que el anterior.

Steve estaba matándole de a poco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link donde también pueden leerla: https://www.wattpad.com/318508387


	5. Chapter 5

Steve miró con impotencia cómo el castaño se iba de la habitación. Que Tony le hablara agresivamente no era nada nuevo para él; sus peleas y discusiones eran parte de su relación y lo sabían todos los que convivían a su alrededor, siempre le desafiaba sin guardarse sus comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos. Pero esta vez el enojo iba dirigido directamente hacia él, el dolor y la traición seguían reflejados en sus ojos cafés. Dentro de sí se instaló un vacío al darse cuenta de ello. Lo había intentado, se había disculpado y le había contado todo sin guardarse nada esta vez, pero resultó no ser suficiente.

El soldado sintió que se ahogaba, necesitaba dejar de pensar y sentir en ese mismo momento. Tomando una rápida decisión, salió de la oficina presuroso por llegar a su cuarto. Ni siquiera cerrar la puerta buscó entre su armario la ropa deportiva y se cambió, tomó las vendas del cajón del baño y se dirigió al gimnasio.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., dame acceso por favor.

― _A la orden, Capitán Rogers._

Torció el gesto al oír la palabra ''capitán'', pues ahora era simplemente Steve Rogers.

Sus pasos lo llevaron automáticamente a su área de entrenamiento, la que Tony había hecho especialmente para él por su fuerza. Suspiró frustrado. Todo en la base le recordaba lo que tenía antes de haberlo arruinado.

Se puso en posición de pelea frente al saco de boxeo y dio el primer golpe, sin contenerse para sacar todas las emociones que lo embargaban. Un nuevo golpe para eliminar el recuerdo de sus ojos que le miran de una forma que realmente no desea, luego dio otro golpe más tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, y siguió golpeando sin notar la hora. Sus nudillos yacían rojos y la camiseta empapada de sudor.

―Cap.

―¿Steve?

―¡ROGERS!

El grito le sobresaltó, volteó la mirada buscando el origen y se encontró a Sam y Bucky que le miraban preocupados.

―Llevamos varios minutos hablándote, amigo. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el moreno.

―Oh, sí, yo... ―titubeó ―Despejaba mi mente.

―¿Qué sucedió?

El rubio miró a su casi hermano.

―Nada.

Bucky le miró acusadoramente.

―Tú no sabes mentir, Steve, te conozco. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?

Ambos soldados se sostuvieron la mirada en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. Steve suspiró.

―Hablé con Tony ―respondió con tono derrotado, desviando la mirada para evitar apreciar las reacciones contrarias.

Bucky y Sam intercambiaron miradas con el silencio instalándose en la sala.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Se atrevió a preguntar Falcon.

Steve negó levemente.

―Le conté todo desde la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D, no me guardé nada ni le mentí esta vez. También me disculpé con él de frente por lo sucedido después de los acuerdos.

―¿A qué te refieres con esta vez? ―Interrogó James.

―Yo... Le-envié-una-carta-de-disculpa-cuando-nos-fuimos-a-Wakanda. ―Respondió de manera rápida e ininteligible.

―¿Qué?

―Ah. Que le envié una carta de disculpa cuando nos fuimos a Wakanda ―repitió algo bajo con sus mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza.

―¿Una carta? ―Cuestionó Sam levantando una ceja.

―Una carta ―repitió el castaño despacio, como deletreando cada palabra para desesperación de Steve.

―¿Aún se envían esas cosas? ―Siguió Wilson en tono divertido.

―Al parecer sí ―contestó Bucky siguiéndole el juego y mirando al moreno ―. Aunque es mis tiempos usábamos cartas para declarar nuestro amor por una chica.

Ambos miraron a Steve, quien se sintió como un completo idiota por haberles contado sobre la carta. Pasó sus manos por su cara con frustración, ya que, pensándolo más tranquilamente, fue bastante cursi y tonto haber enviado una carta.

―Ahm... ¿Cap? Solo bromeaba, no te preocupes. ―Aclaró rápidamente Sam.

Bucky, sin embargo, le golpeó el hombro llamando su atención.

―Todo mejorará, aún estoy aquí a pesar de lo que hice. ―Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Recordaste algo más? ―Preguntó Rogers, con el miedo apoderándose de él.

―Me perdí el día de la reunión y fui a dar a su taller... Tenía el casco de su armadura en mi mano y la memoria simplemente llegó a mí.

―Buck...

―El apareció justo en el momento que sucedió.

―No puedes...

―Sí, sé lo que dirás ―interrumpió endureciendo la voz ―, fui convertido en una máquina de matar sin voluntad ni recuerdos propios, pero ahora esos recuerdos están aquí, al menos algunos ―señaló su cabeza ―. Mis misiones como el Soldado de Invierno fueron violentas, y entiéndelo, la culpa no se va a ir así como si nada, porque al final fueron mis manos las que quitaron esas vidas, ellas son las que están manchadas de sangre.

Sam se sintió algo incómodo, Steve pensaba en que nada le salía bien ese día.

―Lo siento.

―No importa, olvídalo.

―Yo... Iré a ducharme.

Sam y Bucky asintieron, le miraron irse sin decir nada más.

―¡Demonios! ―Gritó el moreno.

Barnes volteó a mirarlo confundido por el arrebato.

―¿Qué? ―Exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. ―¿No te acabas de dar cuenta que perdimos cien dólares en la apuesta?

James sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Así que la pelirroja ganó, eh?

Natasha jamás se equivocaba. No se había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación entre los tres.

Esperó un par de segundo más para luego retirarse sin que nadie la notara.

Tony aún continuaba alterado después de su conversación con Rogers, así que su opción más segura fue refugiarse en su taller. Desde antes de conocer al rubio siempre había sido capaz de mantener su vida y emociones bajo control, ni siquiera Pepper había logrado que aquello cambiara a pesar de todos sus intentos.

Pepper, pensó con tristeza dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa de trabajo; ya había pasado un año desde que habían terminado, sin duda la extrañaba demasiado. Lo había soportado aun cuando en su vida reinaban las fiestas, mujeres y el alcohol. Era tan inteligente que se había hecho cargo de Industrias Stark luego de haber cerrado de manera abrupta el área de armamento, pero sobre todo, Potts era una mujer fuerte, amorosa y leal que se mantuvo a su lado sin importar qué.

Entendía bien el que le hubiera dejado, ella merecía mucho más. Se esforzó por ser atento, estar presente para ella, llevarle a cenar o darle regalos que no la matarían esta vez, pensaba recordando las fresas. Trató de ser un mejor Anthony Stark, uno que ella mereciera, pero al final los secretos siguieron encerrados dentro de sí mismo, ella casi muere por su culpa, y por más que trató, el cariño que le tenía nunca se volvió amor de pareja.

Así que dejó de pelear consigo mismo y aceptó que no podría amarla, por el simple hecho de que hace mucho ese lugar lo ocupaba alguien más. Gruñó ante eso último sin querer recordar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en la misma posición perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

―¿Tony? ―le llamó Rhodes, entrando.

El castaño giró su cabeza aún en la mesa para mirar a su amigo.

―¿Stark? ¿Está todo bien? ―Strange desde la puerta, estaba serio analizándolo. Tony sonrió internamente ante la evidente preocupación de sus compañeros. ―¿Tuviste problemas con él?

Aquello le confundió un poco, sin saber muy bien por qué estaban ahí.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?

― _Yo los he llamado, señor._

El genio abrió los ojos con asombro.

 _―_ F.R.I.D.A.Y., eres una traidora ―murmuró a lo bajo.

―Y bien Tony, ¿qué pasa? ―Interrogó su mejor amigo sentándose frente al genio.

―No pasa nada, enser-

―¿Barnes o Roges? ―Le cortó Strange.

Tony se tensó al oír los nombres. Enderezó su columna en la silla y achicó la mirada viendo al hechicero.

―¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿Es alguna clase de abracadabra u okuspokus?

El mayor bufó por la idea disparata del genio.

―No eres muy difícil de deducir, ¿sabes? Los evades a ambos como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

―Tony... ―Llamó de nuevo el moreno.

El millonario cerró los ojos no queriendo oír nada más. Se sentía especialmente cansado en ese momento y sobrepasado por todas las memorias que acababa de recordar luego de haber escuchado a Rogers. Todo le agotaba.

―Acaba de pedirme disculpas. ―Soltó, deseando aligerar un poco el peso que había llevado esos últimos días desde que el equipo volvió.

―Eso es bueno, Tones.

―No, no lo es. ―Negó categóricamente mirando al moreno.

Stephen levantó una ceja al oírle decir aquello.

―Ustedes son amigos, no deberían...

―No ―pronunció con un tono de voz más elevado.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, Tony? ―Preguntó Rhodey con evidente curiosidad, confundido ante la actitud de su mejor amigo, recordando que antes de que todo sucediera, Steve y él habían logrado tener una relación bastante estrecha, ambos se complementaban bien.

El castaño respiró con dificultad al oír su pregunta. Apretó sus puños, indeciso en contarle o no lo sucedido en Siberia.

―Él me traicionó ―respondió luego de un silencio, sin agregar más explicaciones.

Strange y Rhodes se miraron sin saber qué hacer, no queriendo presionar más a su amigo.

― _Señor Stark._

Tony suspiró con cansancio antes de responder.

 _―_ Dime, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

― _Acaba de llegar la invitación del baile anual de la compañía Stark para el fondo de bomberos._

 _―_ Archívalo, ¿quieres? Este año no iré.

― _Entendido, jefe._

Y de pronto, una idea llegó al genio, para variar, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había hecho en la sala.

―Tenemos que planear una fiesta.

El moreno rodó los ojos al oírle y el hechicero alzó su ceja interrogante por el cambio radical de tema y actitud del castaño.

―Estoy seguro donde está... ―masculló Tony tecleando rápidamente en su celular. ―¡Lo tengo! ―Exclamó, proyectando de la pantalla el archivo de Peter Parker.

Rhodey y Stephen lo miraron atentamente sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

―!Oh! El chico va a cumplir los 16 años en dos meses ―agregó de pronto el hechicero.

―¿Y cuál es tu idea, Tony? ―Preguntó James, pensando que nada bueno saldría de ello ―Los amigos del chico son de Queens y aquí en la base solo estamos nosotros.

El castaño los miró a ambos con sus ojos brillando algo traviesos.

―Cuando Anthony Stark planea una fiesta, lo hace en grande y espectacular, ¿recuerdas?

―Tony, no ―Suplicó el moreno recordando las fiestas de cumpleaños de su amigo, llegando especialmente a su mente en la que destruyeron la mansión en Malibú por pelear con los trajes puestos.

―Anímate, Rhodey, será divertido.

James suspiró.

―Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Tony no había dado marcha atrás con la idea de la fiesta, aunque había dejado toda la organización a cargo de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y le había ordenado muy explícitamente que lo manejara todo con discreción para que los demás miembros del equipo, especialmente Peter, no se dieran cuenta hasta el último minuto.

El proyecto de la prótesis estaba casi por completo terminado, necesitaban hacerle unos cuantos ajustes y probarlo. Esa mañana T'Challa se encargó de informarles que la doctora Palmer llegaría en quince días, ya que habían decido pedirle ayuda para asistir la cirugía que realizaría Helen Cho. Y a pesar de que es en el taller donde debería estar el mencionado genio, trabajando con Banner y Parker en los últimos detalles, si lo buscaban lo hallarían en la oficina sentado en su cómoda silla, haciendo absolutamente nada simplemente mirando aquel objeto a sus pies.

―Tony.

El castaño se tensó como siempre que lo escuchaba. Dándose vuelta para encalarlo, trató de ocultar con su cuerpo lo que tenía allí consigo.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Rogers? ―Preguntó con fastidio.

―No encuentro a los chicos, ¿los has visto? ―La excusa era mala, lo sabía, pero deseaba volver a hablar con él nuevamente.

―¿Me ves cara de niñera? ―Respondió con ironía. ―Sabes que solo tienes que preguntarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

A Steve le dolía el tono y la mirada que el castaño le dedicaba cuando se veían. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se disculpó y pensó que dándole un poco de tiempo las cosas cambiarían, aunque fuera un poco. Un brillo captó su mirada en ese momento e inclinó su cabeza tratando de ver mejor.

―¿Es... Es el escudo? ―Preguntó en un susurro.

Los ojos cafés se endurecieron al oírle decir aquello, iba a responder con algo bastante defensivo, pero la alarma se activó en ese momento, sobresaltándolos.

 _―Señor Stark, el satélite acaba de detectar a Brock Rumlow en una base subterránea a diez kilómetros al este de Nueva York ―_ Informó la I.A.

―No puede ser ―exclamó Steve ―, él está muerto.

_―Nick Fury se encuentra en la línea._

―Comunícame con el pirata y avisa a todo el equipo que debe estar listo para partir en cinco minutos. ―Ordenó poniéndose de pie y saliendo apresuradamente hacia el helipuerto con el rubio siguiéndole.

_―Stark._

―Ya lo sé, Nick, ya vamos para allá.

_―Te enviaré a la Agente 13 como refuerzo._

El corazón de Steve dio un brinco al escuchar sobre Sharon, el castaño gruñó.

―No la necesito, te mantendré informado.

―Tony...

―Ahora no.

―Tony, por favor escúchame.

―No tengo tiempo ahora para tus cosas, Rogers.

Al llegar al helipuerto todas las personas que vivían en el complejo estaban ahí.

―Tony, ¿qué está pasando? ―Preguntó su mejor amigo.

―Tenemos una misión, hay que irnos. Espero que estés listo para probar en batalla la nueva armadura.

―No estoy segur-

―Igualmente, si no estás preparado para ir, lo entenderemos todos, ¿sí? ―Le interrumpió.

Rhodey asintió con una sonrisa.

—Iré. Confío en el genio que tengo al lado.

Tony le apretó el hombro derecho con suavidad.

―¡Tony! ―Le llamó Natasha.

El castaño suspiró y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse al grupo sabiendo que tenía que recordárselos, porque los conocía y sabía que no iban a aceptar sus palabras tan fácilmente la primera vez.

―Parker, Danvers, Strange, Vision y Thor, vayan subiendo y colocándose los intercomunicadores. Pym, ¿vas a venir? ―Preguntó, sabiendo que la chica solo se había unido a ellos para encontrar a Scott Lang.

Hope sonrió de medio lado. Puede que su relación con el genio no fuera estrecha, apenas pasaban como conocidos, de hecho, pero siempre quiso demostrar de qué estaba hecha.

―Iré.

Scott abrió los ojos con asombro al escucharla.

―Hope...

―Te veré más tarde. ―Besó la mejilla de Scott y se encaminó al quinjet.

―¡No! Stark. ―Habló Lang con molestia.

―Banner, quiero tu apoyo. ―Ignoró al chico hormiga mirando a su hermano de ciencia.

―No creo que un código verde sea bueno, Tony.

El genio sonrió.

―Aunque sería genial verte grande y verde por los viejos tiempos, en realidad quiero que nos apoyes como médico, por si acaso.

Banner le miró inseguro, pero asintió.

―Bien.

―En cuanto a ustedes —dijo a sus viejos compañeros —, pónganse cómodos, volveremos en unas horas.

El grupo se heló en ese momento. ¿Así que realmente ellos no podrían hacer nada? ¿Tendrían solo que sentarse y esperar?

Steve los miró partir con el corazón latiéndole a mil, pensando en que debería estar ahí apoyando a Tony. Nuevamente estaba demostrándole que no le necesitaba. De alguna manera se sintió reemplazado.

Scott pasó con furia las manos por su cabello.

―¿Para qué nos quieren aquí si no nos van a dejar participar? ―Dijo furioso.

―Fuimos declarados fugitivos, ¿qué pensará la gente si nos ve de nuevo? ―Respondió Sam. ―Los héroes en quienes confiaban en vez de pelear por ellos.

―Pelearon por un solo hombre. ―Completó Barnes.

―Esa no fue la razón de nuestra causa ―intervino Clint.

―Tienen que dejar eso atrás, estas son las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones ―agregó Natasha.

―Hay que darles un tiempo, esta situación no será así siempre, y como ya expresó Thor, el mundo está peligro. Nos van a necesitar a todos ―expresó T'Challa.

―Solo espero que estén bien. ―Susurró Wanda con su mirada aún en el cielo.

Steve miró a la chica comprendiendo el sentimiento. Colocó una mano en su hombro apretando ligeramente como ofrenda de apoyo.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿nos mantendrás informados si algo sucede?

_―Sí, señor Rogers._

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., programa las coordenadas y pilotea la nave.

_―A la orden, señor._

―Bien, señores. Brock Rumlow está en una base subterránea al este de Nueva York. La misión será entrar, averiguar qué trama y de ser posible, capturarlo ―explicó el genio mientras proyectaba un mapa satelital holográfico ―. Rhodey y Thor, quédense conmigo vigilando desde el aire. Hope, recorre la zona sur. Vision, infíltrate por la zona este. Strange, cubre la parte oeste del lugar. Y Danvers, entra por la línea norte. Tú buscarás el área de informática y copiarás toda la información que encuentres, Peter.

_―Diez minutos para la llegada, señor._

―¿Están listos?

El equipo asintió, sintiendo la adrenalina empezando a correr por sus cuerpos, pues desde que se unieron, esa sería su primera pelea real.

Al llegar al lugar notaron que la zona estaba completamente desierta.

―Manténgase alertas en todo momento ―ordenó Tony ―. F.R.I.D.A.Y., has un escaneo de calor.

― _Procesando. El objetivo sigue estando en área subterránea este._

 _―_ ¿Existe algún campo de protección?

― _Negativo, señor._

 _―_ Rhodey, quédate sobrevolando la zona. Thor, acompaña a Carol, yo iré con Strange.

―Entendido, Tony. ―Respondió el moreno.

Todos ingresaron a la zona de manera silenciosa. Por dentro, el lugar estaba igual de desierto con las telarañas y el polvo cubriendo cada rincón. Sin embargo, en el instante que todos llegaron a la bifurcación donde debían separarse, las defensas tecnológicas se activaron.

―¡Mierda! ¡Hope, Thor, avancen! ―Gritó el genio mientras era atacado por miles de disparos provenientes de todos lados. Strange proyectó un campo de fuerza para protegerlos, mientras que Vision disparaba eliminando las armas más cercanas. ―F.R.I.D.A.Y., rastrea todas las armas y prográmalas en la mira.

_―Hecho, señor._

Tony disparó uno de sus misiles dirigidos eliminando todos los objetivos que quedaban a la vez.

―Tony, necesito refuerzos por acá ―habló Rhodes.

―Visión y Danvers, ayuden a Rhodey.

―Señor Stark, c-creo que tenemos un problema... ―se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Peter.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., dame la posición exacta del chico. Strange, alcanza a los demás por si necesitan ayuda.

El hechicero asintió y continuó por el pasillo por donde se habían ido sus compañeros.

_―Triangulando... doble a mano derecha durante los siguientes cien metros y luego quinientos metros más hasta el fondo a la izquierda._

El genio voló en dirección a Peter.

Por su parte, Thor y Avispa estaban peleando contra Rumlow, lo habían encontrado en una sala que parecía ser un hospital provisional con varias máquinas extrañas en funcionamiento y partes robóticas inconclusas. Hope se encogió en una maniobra evasiva cuando empezaron a dispararles, mientras que Thor con su martillo girando desviaba todas las balas.

―No van a salir de esta.

Thor lanzó su martillo, pero el otro lo interceptó y desvió con la parte protectora de su brazo generando una resonancia de sonido por el choche de los metales. Aprovechando la distracción, Avispa le disparó rayos de energía mientras el dios recuperaba el mjolnir y lo cargaba con rayos.

―¿Necesitan ayuda?  ―Unos rayos de color verde fueron disparados a Rumlow.

―Hechicero, un Asgardiano no necesita protección ni ayuda ―contestó enviando sus rayos a la calavera.

―Salgan de ahí, ahora.

―¿Qué está pasando, Tony? ―Preguntó Carol.

―¿Me escuchan? Lo que sea que estén haciendo, déjenlo y salgan de ahí ahora ―exclamó su voz con un tinte de urgencia.

Strange, siguiendo las órdenes de Tony, se cargó de la energía mágica que le rodeaba en ese momento. Activó en sus dedos los círculos mágicos y los usó para teletransportarse con sus compañeros directamente al quinjet.

―¿Pero qué tipo de ataque defensivo fue ese? ―Indagó Thor.

El hechicero de encogió de hombros.

―Uno de mis tantos poderes. ―Explicó con un dejo de superioridad que les recordó a Tony a los presentes.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Preguntó Bruce al ver aparecer a los demás.

―Cuando se activaron las alarmas, aparecieron varios mercenarios, pero junto con Vision y Danvers nos deshicimos de ellos ―explicó Rhodey.

―Nosotros encontramos a Rumlow en una sala de experimentación. Estábamos peleando con él cuando Stark nos dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí. ―Aportó Hope.

―¿Dónde está Tony? ―Preguntó Carol al ver a Peter entrar agitado.

―No lo sé —la voz del menor tembló más que de costumbre, todos le miraron extrañados —. En el área de informática encontré-

Una explosión tras ellos interrumpió a Peter, justamente el más joven del equipo le había visto la última vez.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaba de medianoche y Steve no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas en su cuarto preocupado porque aún no tenían noticias del equipo. Pasó su mano por millonésima vez sobre su rubio cabello con frustración, alborotándolo, y sin aguantar más salió directo a la sala buscando algo con qué entretener su mente.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿puedes poner las luces a un tono leve, por favor?

―Me gusta cómo está.

_―¿Señor Rogers?_

Steve miró hacia el lugar donde oyó la otra voz, sin localizar a nadie.

―Está bien, déjalas apagadas. ¿Wanda?

―¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ―Cuestionó la chica.

―No.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Steve se sintió inseguro sobre qué hacer.

―Sé que ellos son capaces de defenderse y luchar contra muchas cosas ―dijo Wanda ―, pero tengo miedo. ―Su tono de voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro. ―No quiero volver a separarme de Vision.

Steve se acercó lentamente al sofá para encontrar a la chica en el suelo, apretando con fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho y sus manos alrededor de éstas. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, recordando lo bonito que era el sentimiento de cuando te enamoras por primera vez.

―Te gusta mucho, ¿no?

Wanda se dejó reconfortar por aquellos grandes brazos simplemente. Steve siempre la había cuidado desde que se unió a Los Vengadores, era como un padre para ella. Asintió en reconocimiento a su pregunta.

—Sí.

―¿Y se lo has dicho?

―No...

―¿Conoces mi historia?

Wanda frunció un poco el ceño.

―¿Que peleando contra Hydra caíste al océano y dormiste en el hielo setenta años?

Steve rio suavemente.

―Antes era un chico pequeño y delgado, que siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas de los cuales Bucky tenía que rescatarme. Yo quería servir a mi país a pesar de saber que no cumplía con los requisitos. Intenté seis veces antes de que me aceptaran en el ejército y aun así tuve que pasar varias pruebas antes de ser escogido para el proyecto del suero de Súper Soldado... Ahí, entonces, la conocí. Ella ayudó a convertirme en el primer superhéroe del mundo. Era hermosa, fuerte y con muchas agallas. Peleó y le demostró a todos su valor, en un mundo que solo era de los hombres.

―¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

―No tuve tiempo. Iba a llevarla a bailar, pero mi avión... ―su voz se quebró, recordando sus inocentes juegos cuando volvían a verse: _''Has llegado tarde''_.

―¿Aún la amas?

Steve sonrió.

―Ella siempre tendrá un lugar especial y único en mi corazón.

Wanda asintió, pensando seriamente la historia del rubio.

―¿Steve?

―Dime.

―¿Puedo confesarte algo?

―Por supuesto.

―Yo... Extraño a mí hermano. —Steve sintió su hombro algo húmedo. Comprendía su dolor, pues lo suyo con Bucky lo había sentido tan fuerte como si hubiera sido su hermano de sangre. —Me siento muy culpable por lo que le pasó.

El pecho del soldado se apretó dolorosamente.

―Wanda, no te sientas así.

―Lo es ―le contradijo ―. Nos unimos a Strucker para vengarnos de Stark porque lo creíamos culpable de la muerte de nuestros padres. Yo... ―Hipó y respiró profundo antes de continuar. ―Cuando ustedes llegaron a la base, usé mis poderes para entrar a su mente y mostrarle sus mayores miedos. ―Su voz se quebró. ―Tony... Su mayor miedo es perderlos a ustedes, ¿sabes? En su visión, los vio muertos a cada uno de ustedes en un mundo donde solo él había sobrevivido. Él fue exclusivamente a tu lado apenas te vio, recuerdo. Tú le decías que podía haber hecho más, algo para salvarlos, sin embargo no lo había hecho. Yo sentí personalmente cómo el corazón de Tony se inundó en miedo de que aquello se haga realidad.

Steve no sabía qué decir. Su corazón latió con fuerza y las manos, que aún sostenían a la chica, le temblaron. La culpa y la vergüenza le inundaron de nuevo. Eso explicaba por qué Tony había construido a Ultron. ¡Dios! Y él reclamándole por sus acciones, por escondérselo, cuando, comparado con su miedo, era solo perder un pasado que no existía más.

―Wanda, en serio no puedes pensar-

―Y yo decidí unirme a Ultron y los manipulamos a todos, hasta al Doctor Banner. La muerte de aquella gente en la costa africana... Cuando descubrí cuál era su verdadero plan, ya era tarde para evitar toda aquella destrucción en Sokovia.

Wanda lloró como jamás Steve la había visto, ni siquiera cuando Pietro había fallecido.

Steve tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara fijamente.

―Ustedes recapacitaron y decidieron corregir sus errores ―le dijo con tono autoritario ―. Tu hermano no merecía morir, pero decidió dar su vida para salvar a un hombre de familia y un pequeño niño asustado. Fue un héroe. Y ahora tú estás aquí con nosotros haciendo la diferencia cada día, él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

―Lo que nos narró Thor... No quiero perderlos a ustedes, son lo único que me queda.

―Pelearemos para proteger lo que más amamos, no nos vamos a rendir nunca, Wanda.

Steve sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad.

―¿En serio un pañuelo? ―Cuestionó ella con tono burlón.

―Te faltó el ''anciano'' al final y hubieras sonado como Tony.

Ambos rieron, el ambiente se había relajado un poco.

―Ya no pienses más en eso, Wanda. No cometas mi error y vive el ahora.

La chica asintió.

 _―Señor Rogers ―_ interrumpió la I.A. ―, _el equipo va camino al hospital. El señor Stark ha sufrido un accidente._

Su cuerpo dolía como si un tractor hubiera pasado por encima y le costaba respirar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Y qué era ese ruido tan molesto? Trató de hablar para decirle a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que lo apagara, pero su voz no salió, tenía la sensación de tener un tuvo en su garganta. ¿Un tubo? Aquel pensamiento le alarmó. Trató de abrir sus ojos, topándose al instante con una luz blanca que lo cegó momentáneamente. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Elevó su mano para cubrir su vista de la molesta luz notando una vía. Un hospital, pensó, mirando las paredes blancas que le rodeaban. Su tubo fue retirado en ese momento y la cara de un muy preocupado Rhodes apareció al alcance de su vista.

―Tony, ¿estás bien?

―Necesito agua.

El moreno le alcanzó un vaso con pajita, mientras el genio se sentaba en la cama para beber y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sabía se le vendría.

―¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no saliste de ahí con el chico? Eso fue muy peligroso e irresponsable, ¿sabes?

―¿Peter está bien?

Rhodey suspiró con frustración por la falta de conciencia hacia su propia persona por parte de Tony.

―Sí, está bien, muy preocupado por ti, debo añadir, y ha estado bastante inquieto allá afuera ―explicó, señalando hacia la puerta.

En ese momento una cabellera castaña y desordenada se asomó por la puerta.

―¿Ya despertó?

―Lo hice, niño.

―¡Señor Stark! ―Gritó con asombro, mientras entraba corriendo para abrazarlo, dejando helado al genio por el gesto y en shock al moreno por la escena. ―Usted dijo que saliera, que iría detrás de mí, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué pasó?

―Lo siento, Peter, tenía que descubrir qué más estaban escondiendo ahí y pensé que me daría tiempo para desactivar la bomba.

―¿Bomba?

Todos desviaron su mirada a la puerta donde Steve y Natasha acababan de entrar. Tony no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al oír su voz.

―Tony, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

El menor de ambos desvió su mirada a la pelirroja.

―Estoy bien, la base subterránea a la que fuimos era de experimentación humana, pero Rumlow nos había tendido una trampa e instaló una bomba en el servidor de datos. En el momento que tratamos de acceder a ellos el tiempo empezó a correr.

La sala se quedó en silencio, los ojos cafés se desviaron para conectarse a los celestes como si solo ellos dos estuvieran ahí. Para Steve todo aquel tiempo había sido una tortura desde que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le había informado que Tony estaba en el hospital, había corrido sin pensarlo siquiera una vez con el corazón acelerado hacia su moto para llegar lo más rápido posible y saber cómo estaba, solo para descubrir que la imprudencia de Tony se había hecho presente de nuevo poniéndole en peligro. Antes de decir algo de lo que podía arrepentirse por su estado actual de agitación, dejó salir un suspiro y dio media vuelta, yéndose de la habitación.

―Señor, Stark ―entró en ese momento el doctor ―. Sus análisis están listos, todo está bien y mañana podrá irse a su casa.

―Gracias, Doc.

―Ahora le voy a dar este calmante para que pueda descansar tranquilamente ―agregó mientras la inyectaba a la bolsa de la intravenosa ―. En cuanto a ustedes, solo uno puede quedarse en la habitación como visitante. Tienen autorización de turnarse.

―Rhodey, llévate a Parker a descansar, ¿sí? Yo me quedaré. ―Dijo Natasha, sabiendo que aquellos debían estar agotados.

El moreno le sonrió con agradecimiento.

―Gracias, Nat. Pórtate bien, Tony.

―Adiós, señor Stark.

La espía se acercó a la cama del genio para sentarse en el sofá que había cerca y le miró bostezar.

―Duerme, Tony.

―¿No me desearas dulces sueños? ¿Algún beso de buenas noches? ―Bromeó medio adormilado.

―Ten hermosas pesadillas.

―Con arañas.  ―Nat sonrió al escucharle roncar a los pocos segundos y siguió mirando su perfil durante un rato mientras pensaba en lo que hacía poco había pasado en esa habitación, porque no se le había escapado para nada la mirada entre Steve y Tony, y si analizaba más las cosas, estaba segura de que había otros detalles más iguales a eso.

―Steve. ―Llamó el castaño entre sueños.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió.

Tony caminó por el pasillo de la torre con sus pasos haciendo eco debido al silencio que le rodeaba. Hacía una hora le habían dado de alta del hospital. Había pasado al Burger King por unas cuantas hamburguesas con queso, a pesar de las miradas que le lanzó la pelirroja.

―Gracias por todo, Nat. ―Exclamó el castaño mientras comía y se encaminaba hacia su taller.

―De nada.

Le extrañaba que el equipo no estuviera ahí cuando llegó, pero tampoco haría un drama por ello.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿tengo algo pendiente? ―Preguntó entrando al taller.

_―Señor usted tiene una-_

―Stark.

―¿Nick? ¡Seguridad violada! ―Exclamó. ―¿Qué nunca vas a llamar o entrar de una manera normal? ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y., nena, algo que decir al respecto en tu defensa?

_―Desde que usted no se comunicó ayer con el señor Fury mis protocolos fueron violados, señor._

El castaño frunció el ceño.

―¿En serio, Nick? Voy a tener que reprogramar mis sistemas de seguridad. ―Comentó con fastidio.

El moreno miró impasible al genio y la escena que le estaba haciendo.

―Tus sistemas son buenos, Tony.

―No lo suficiente si un pirata es capaz de hackearme. Por cierto, ¿notaste lo divertido e irónico de eso cierto?

―Vengo por el reporte de la misión.

―Oh, bueno, no lo tengo. Acabo de salir del hospital, estoy malherido, ¿ves? ―Señaló sus moretones ―. Además, soy un futurista, llenar papeles no es lo mío.

El moreno lo miró más duramente.

―Solo dime lo que sucedió, ¿quieres?

Tony se sentó en una de las sillas y le miró con cansancio.

―Experimentación humana. Eran registros de reproducción del suero, pero no sé si eran nuevos intentos o eran parte de los expedientes de los anteriores Solados del Invierno.

Aquello era grave sin tomar en cuenta las miles de otras amenazas que monitoreaban en la actualidad y la posible llegada de Thanos.

―¿Y la explosión?

―Había enviado al chico por la información, pero había una bomba programada en el sistema informático. ―Dijo haciendo una mueca. ―Cuando él me llamó, ya no tenía suficiente tiempo para desactivarla y obtener el máximo de archivos.

―¿Así que por eso hiciste la estupidez de quedarte dentro con una bomba solo para decodificar lo máximo posible?

―Si lo pones así... Deja de sonar tan grandioso.

―¿Recuerdas tu perfil de personalidad? ¿Tus tendencias autodestructivas?

El genio torció los ojos.

―No estaba intentando morir, Nick. Solo hacía mi trabajo. ―Exclamó indignado. ―Y gracias por recordármelo, así podré agradecer a la agente Romanoff por tan bonita descripción mía. ―Agregó con ironía.

Nick suspiró.

―Bien, dejando esto de lado, de nuestra parte sabemos que hay nuevas células de Hydra que están reapareciendo. Esperemos que no se relacionen con esos expedientes. Y con respecto a la prótesis de Barnes, ¿cómo vas?

―En dos semanas será la cirugía.

―Cuando eso esté listo, necesito que planees una reunión con Strange y Thor.

―¿Para qué? ―Cuestionó con curiosidad.

El celular de Fury sonó en ese momento, interrumpiéndoles, el moreno miró el mensaje y se puso en pie yendo a la salida.

―Ya lo sabrás, Tony. Nos vemos después, y por favor, no hagas nada imprudente.

El castaño bufó como respuesta. Giró su silla y desplegó el teclado de la computadora.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_―¿Qué necesita, jefe?_

―Dame un avance de la fiesta del mocoso.

_―Todo lo que va a necesitarse para la fiesta ya fue comprado y los servicios que pidió contratados._

―¿Y nuestro proyecto secreto?

_―Aún no han llegado algunas piezas necesarias._

―Mantenme informado sobre eso.

_―Sí, señor. Y con respecto al regalo, ¿ya ha pensado algo para el joven Parker?_

Tony cerró los ojos y maldijo, lo había olvidado.

―¿Podrías tomar los datos del chico, crear un perfil y generar una base de datos de lo que podría gustarle más?

_―Si me permite una sugerencia, ¿no sería mejor darle algo que usted mismo haya escogido?_

―A mis 16 años obtuve un auto, F.R.I.D.A.Y. No digo que Pet no vaya a querer uno, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea.

_―¿Y si le construye algo?_

―¿Cómo qué? Las mejoras que le hicimos a su traje son bastante buenas y lo único que se me ocurría hacerle más sería una armadura.

_―Crearé la base de datos._

Tony se había quedado en silencio. No era una mala idea lo de la armadura, aunque si al final no llegara a dársela, podría tenerla guardada por si algo grave pasaba y la necesitara, sin embargo, realmente deseaba que algo así no llegara a ocurrir.

_―Señor, ya tengo la base de datos de posibles regalos._

―Archívala y abre un nuevo proyecto con acceso restringido. Construiremos un traje, código: Iron Spider.

_―A la orden, y retomando lo de la fiesta, la lista de invitados está en espera jefe._

―¿Por confirmar o quieres que la revise?

_―Por confirmar, excepto por la tía del joven Parker, señor._

El genio levantó la cabeza de golpe.

―¿Ya le hablaste?

_―No, consideré que no era adecuado que le enviara la invitación estándar que le remití a los demás invitados de su parte._

―Excelente decisión F.R.I.D.A.Y. ―Sonrió el genio. ―Comunícame con May Parker.

― _Llamando._

El teléfono timbró una vez, al tercer tono ella contestó.

― _¿Hola?_

 _―_ Muy buenos días, señorita Parker. ―Saludó él en tono coqueto.

―¿ _Señor Stark?_

―Me alegra mucho saber que le cause tan buena impresión que no se ha olvidado de mí. ¿No te he dicho ya que me llames Tony?

De otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa.

― _Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes, Tony._

 _―_ Los son. ―pronunció solemne con una sonrisa.

― _¿Y a qué debo la llamada? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Peter estar bien?_

 _―_ El señor Parker se encuentra perfectamente. Es un gran chico y muy inteligente. La razón de mi llamada es usted. ―Señaló.

― _¿Yo?_

 _―_ Sí, verá, en mes y medio es el cumpleaños de Peter y dado que se encuentra acá conmigo por lo de la beca, decidí realizar una fiesta ya que no todos los días se cumplen dieciséis. Así que pensé en extenderte la invitación para que nos acompañaras.

― _¡¿Una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Peter?! Señ- Tony, no deberías molestarse._

Tony sonrió al oírla.

―No es ninguna molestia, créeme, yo salgo ganando más que él ya que voy a volver a verte si decides venir, y claro, de paso aprovechas para ver a Peter. ―Agregó casual.

Un breve silencio se produjo en ese momento.

― _Me gustaría mucho ver a Peter._

—¡Auch!

La línea se llenó nuevamente de una suave risa.

― _Iré_.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. Nos vemos acá entonces, May.

― _Nos vemos, Tony._

El genio tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando terminó la llamada.

―Creo que tengo una cita, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

― _Felicidades, jefe. Aunque déjeme aconsejarle que debería hablar con el joven Parker de ello._

 _―_ Obviamente, cariño. Le avisaré que el bombón de su tía vendrá.

― _Me refería sobre la cita, señor._

Tony río.

 _―_ Ah, sí, también le diré de eso. Por cierto, empieza a correr el programa con los nuevos algoritmos de mejora para la seguridad de tu sistema.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolo.

―¿Pero q-

―¡Tony, ¿por qué no nos avisaste que ya había llegado?! ―Interrumpió Bruce, entrando al taller seguido de todo su equipo.

El genio estaba un poco anonadado de verlos ahí. Miró de reojo a la pantalla donde había estado bajando los planos de la armadura, pero notó el archivo cerrado. Su I.A. era toda una chica lista, pensó.

―Lo siento, tuve una reunión con Nick para informarle sobre lo de ayer.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Carol.

―Siempre. No se preocupen, chicos, la peor parte se lo llevó la armadura.

Rhodey tenía los brazos cruzados, se notaba que aún estaba molesto.

―¿Fury te comentó algo importante? ―Inquirió Strange.

―Hay varios movimientos por parte Hydra, nada que nos requiera todavía, y quiere que hagamos una reunión contigo y Thor más adelante. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que quiere hablar o planear algo sobre las gemas.

El hechicero asintió.

―Señor Stark, ¿qué era tan importante para que se quedara en el edificio? ―Le cuestionó Vision, amonestándolo con su tono.

Tony hizo una mueca. Al parecer hoy era el día de regañen al genio, pensó. Pero compuso una cara seria y los miró a todos.

―Los archivos que estaban en esa base de datos trataban sobre la creación de una réplica del suero del súper soldado, necesitaba saber si eran estudios viejos o recientes. Después de lo sucedido con el Soldado de Invierno no podemos permitir que algo así se repita.

―Pero no era para que te arriesgaras de esa forma. ―Le regaño Hope.

―Lo siento, ¿vale? ―Replicó ya cansado.

El grupo asintió, habían estado preocupados por él.

―Rhodes, ¿y la armadura?

El moreno le miró, pero no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa de medio lado a su amigo.

―Funciona de maravilla.

―Lo sé. ―Respondió con arrogancia, luego miró la hora en su celular. ―Parker, ¿podrías acompañarme? Necesito hablar contigo.

―Claro, señor Stark.

―Buenas noches a todos. ―Tony tomó al chico por los hombros y se lo llevó consigo a la habitación que le había dado en el complejo.

De por sí ya era bastante tarde, luego de hablar con él se iría a descansar ya que aún estaba agotado y algo adolorido. Podría ponerse a crear como en los viejos tiempos, bueno, no tan viejos, pero los medicamentos le avivaban el sueño.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó el menor sentándose en la cama.

―Hace poco hablé con tu tía.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente del chico. Sabía cómo era su tía, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

―No, tranquilo, solo quería avisarte que ella va a venir a verte en mes y medio.

―¡Oh! No, espere ―se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación ―, ella no puede venir aquí, ¿qué le voy a decir cuando vea que vivo con superhéroes?

―Niño, cálmate ―le ordenó el genio ―. Mi identidad no es un secreto para nadie y ellos son mis amigos, no va a haber problemas.

―Pero no entiendo, ¿a qué vendrá?

El genio arqueó su ceja bastante entretenido con la situación.

―¿De verdad no sabes qué va a pasar en mes y medio?

El menor detuvo sus pasos y lo miró totalmente perdido.

―No, ¿qué se supone- ―Su labios se abrieron formando una graciosa "o" cuando lo recordó. ―Es mi cumpleaños. ―Exclamó alegre.

―¡Bingo! Así que ese día debemos ir por ella y luego a celebrar. ―Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

―¿Usted irá con nosotros? ―Preguntó asombrado.

―¿Te molesta?

―Oh, claro que no. ―Le sonrió.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Vale. Ahora descansa, es tarde.

―Buenas noches, señor Stark.

―Adiós, Pet.

―¿Cómo está?

―¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo cuando llegó y así le preguntabas o lo veías por tu cuenta?

Steve desvió la mirada hacia su cuaderno de dibujo de nuevo, ocultado su mirada.

―Sabes el por qué, Nat.

La pelirroja le miró. Él estaba sentado tranquilo en la cama dibujando, o al menos aparentando estar tranquilo.

―¿Por qué te fuiste ayer?

―No quería decirle algo de lo que después me arrepintiera.

―Bueno, sabes que Tony siempre ha sido así. ―Calló un momento. ―A él hay que cuidarlo. Y no hubieras sido el primero ni el último en regañarle por ello.

El soldado dejó de dibujar y la miró.

―La imprudencia no se justifica, Natasha. ―Comentó irritado. Porque, aunque todavía estaba preocupado por el genio le molestaba en demasía que siempre fuera lo mismo con él y no se cuidara.

La pelirroja frunció los labios con molestia. Steve se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero había actitudes que enserio le molestaban. Pero bien, no por nada ella era llamada la Viuda Negra, un poco de realidad al rubio no le vendría nada mal.

―Él se encuentra bien, un poco golpeado nada más. La razón por la cual se arriesgó a quedarse ahí es porque era una base de Hydra con archivos codificados sobre copias del suero como el que le inyectaron a Bucky. Deberías dejar de juzgarlo sin conocer sus motivos, Steve, ese siempre es el problema con ustedes dos, no se hablan, solo sacan sus propias conclusiones de lo que el otro piensa o hará. —Rogers la miró asombrado. Natasha le había dado discursos y medio regaños en otras ocasiones desde que la conoció, pero nunca la había visto así de seria y sonado tan severa. ―Lindo dibujo, por cierto. ―Dijo antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Quiero agradecerles mucho a todos aquellos que me leen, dejan sus comentarios o kudos; aprecio mucho eso y en verdad me alegra que les guste lo que estoy haciendo. 
> 
> Les recuerdo que también pueden leerme en Wattpad: tathiaraya  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/84846021-de-civil-war-a-infinity-war


	7. Chapter 7

Steve corría por el perímetro desde hacía unas tres horas. Aunque su respiración seguía calmada, se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana y no había podido volver a dormir debido a los nervios y muchos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

Para empezar, hoy en la tarde operarían a Buck, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Tony y Natasha, aún no podía olvidar lo ocurrido. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, pues sabía que lo que la pelirroja le había dicho era verdad, y estaba seguro que esas mismas palabras se las diría al genio si fuera necesario, sin cortarse, pues así era su forma de ser. No había intentado volver a hablarle o acercarse al castaño, lo había visto desde lejos cuando salía a buscar algo de comer o tenía que ir a la oficina con Vision.

El dibujo que le vio Natasha hacer, estaba guardado bajo llave.

―Hoy estas muy lento, Cap.

Steve sonrió sin muchas ganas.

―Iniciemos una carrera entonces, Sam.

El moreno lo miró serio.

―No, no te atrevas, ya no es gracioso.

El rubio rio empezando a correr más rápido.

―¡A tu izquierda!

―¡Espera, eso es trampa yo no tengo súper poderes!

Natasha estaba en la cocina desayunando sola. Había notado que Steve estaba un poco más serio y reservado desde aquel día que hablaron, seguramente pensando sobre lo que le había dicho. Suspiró, había notado las miradas que le dio a Tony cuando se topaban en una habitación, una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes, pero no se acercó a él. Estaba segura de que el rubio no se enojaría con ella por lo que le dijo, pero no sabía si por el comentario la relación entre esos dos empeoraría con los días.

Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido las miradas de soslayadas del genio, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran ciertas actividades sospechosas que estaba llevando a cabo últimamente, y aunque había tratado de hackear a F.R.I.D.A.Y. para ver qué pasaba, al parecer el sistema de seguridad había sido renovado recientemente. Esperaba que Tony no estuviera haciendo alguna de las suyas, como siempre.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca y volteó para mirar quién le acompañaría, encontrándose con unos ojos café oscuro. Le sostuvo la mirada en silencio.

―Hola, Nat.

―Hola. ―Le sonrió. El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó a la alacena con paso inseguro. ―Hay fruta y yogurt en la heladera.

―Gracias. ―Respondió desviándose a buscar su desayuno.

Natasha lo miró atentamente notando la incomodidad. Sonrió para sí y decidió ayudarle un poco.

―¿Cómo has estado, Bruce?

El doctor se sentó frente a ella.

―Todo tranquilo. Trabajando, en realidad, nada nuevo. ¿Y tú?

―Espiando ―sinceró con diversión ―y entrenando. No hay mucho por hacer.

Bruce negó al escucharla.

―Tony me contó lo que sucedió, debió ser difícil.

―Lo fue ―suspiró ―. Realmente creo que debíamos aceptar los acuerdos, tanta gente con poderes apareciendo e igualmente amenazas surgiendo para enfrentarnos. Mi expediente no es el más limpio, y todos ya lo saben, me han perdonado mucho y estoy agradecida por ello a pesar de que yo misma nunca llegaré a olvidar todo lo que hice. Pero, ¿realmente hay un equilibrio entre lo que defiendo y lo que destruyo? ―Le miró.

―Igualmente he tenido muchos incidentes y he sido perdonado ―suspiró el doctor cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera borrar recuerdos ―. A veces nosotros mismo somos una amenaza en sí.

―¿Y si lo hubiéramos hecho distinto? ―Cuestionó. ―¿Habría muerto tanta gente de no haber intervenido?

―Nunca lo sabremos ―murmuro por lo bajo ―, y créeme que entiendo tu punto, pero no todo es blanco o negro. Tienes razón al creer así, pero Steve tiene la razón al decir que no podemos entregar nuestra libertad, entregar nuestro derecho a decir a quién ayudar y a quien no, cuando sabemos que el mundo nos necesita ante las amenazas que ellos mismos no pueden controlar. —La pelirroja asintió. ―¿Y cómo fue que terminaste de fugitiva si estabas de acuerdo con Tony? ―Preguntó con curiosidad.

―A pesar de apoyar los acuerdos, Steve es mi amigo, y cuando lo vi sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la que estaba peleando contra nosotros, así que los ayudé a escapar. Luego de eso ―se encogió de hombros y rio ―, T’Challa le dijo a Ross sobre lo que hice. Se tomó como un tipo de traición, y aunque no me arrepiento, lo entiendo.

Un silencio les envolvió mientras comían perdidos en sus pensamientos. No obstante, la espía deseaba desde hace mucho hacerle una pregunta, y no se iba a acobardar ahora, ella no era así.

―¿Por qué te fuiste?

Banner la miró a los ojos, afligido.

―Nat ―susurró ―, yo no podía hacerte esto, en serio no tengo nada para ofrecerte, y me importas tanto que no quería que salieras lastimada.

La pelirroja pasó su mano por encima de la mesa tomando la de Bruce, dándole un ligero apretón.

―De verdad lo siento, Natasha.

―Está bien, Bruce. Pero no vuelvas a irte así, porque todos nos preocupamos por ti -―Le regaño, aunque el efecto se perdió por su sonrisa.

El pelinegro le asintió dándole una tímida sonrisa, en verdad quería mucho a Natasha pero prefería protegerla de sí mismo.

El momento se vio interrumpido por Bucky, quien se detuvo en la entrada mirando con el ceño fruncido la escena que tenía delante.

Bruce que ya los había visto interactuando de vez en cuando, así que sonrió por su reacción.

―Buenos días. ―Exclamó poniéndose en pie y dejando su plato en el lavabo.

―Buenas. ―Le respondió a regañadientes el castaño.

―Tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio, así que me retiro. Pasen un buen día. ―Dijo mientras rodeó la mesa del desayunador para llegar donde la pelirroja. ―Gracias. ―Exclamó con suavidad, dándole un pequeño ósculo en su frente, antes de irse.

A James le hirvió la sangre al ver aquello. Tomó la cafetera más bruscamente de lo que pensaba, derramando un poco su contenido. La pelirroja que había notado la sonrisa de Bruce cuando se le acercó y el estropicio que acaba de hacer el soldad. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí al tiempo que sentía el ya conocido hormigueo en su estómago.

―¿Sales con él?

Natasha alzó su ceja ante el demandante tono.

―Es un amigo.

El soldado se quedó en silencio, bebiendo su café sin decir nada más.

―Buenos días.

Ambos desviaron su vista hacia los recién llegados.

―T’Challa, doctora Palmer ―saludó Natasha sonriéndoles.

El castaño solo les asintió.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Inquirió el moreno, notando un extraño ambiente.

―Doctora, T’Challa. ―Llamó el rubio soldado ingresando en ese momento.

―Buen día, señor Rogers ―respondió la mujer.

―Buenos días. ―Saludó Vision con un tono neutro.

―¡Hola a todos! ―Agregó Peter, bostezando.

Carol y Wanda también llegaron un rato después.

―Veo que están casi todos. ―Dijo Fury, tendiéndole la mano a la doctora. ―Es un gusto tenerla por acá, le agradecemos su ayuda.

―Aceptaré las gracias cuando haya terminado y todo haya salido bien.

―Bien, si necesita algo más solo tienen que decirlo.

―¿Así que hoy es el día de la operación? ―Preguntó Strange entrando y deteniéndose en seco. ―¿Christine?

―Stephen. ―Ella sonrió.

El hechicero le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

―No me dijiste que vendrías ―susurró.

―También te extrañé.

―Así que fuiste tú la que ayudó con el suero y ahora ayudarás la cirugía de la prótesis.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi especialidad son los superhéroes, al parecer. ―Agregó guiñándole el ojo.

―¿Ustedes se conocen? ―Preguntó Scott, señalándoles. Hope bufó y torció los ojos.

―Es una colega del hospital donde antes trabajaba. ―Explicó Strange.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días Helen. ―Fue el saludo general.

―Doctora Cho, buenos días. ―Saludó Fury. ―Permítame presentarle a la doctora Christine Palmer.

Ambas mujeres se saludaron cordialmente, porque aunque no lo pareciera y su área de campo fuera distinto, la fama de su trabajo las predecía a ambas.

―¿Y tu enamorada roja dónde está? ―Preguntó Christine en ese momento al hechicero.

Todos miraron con confusión a la pareja, esa pregunta era extraña.

El hechicero torció los ojos.

―Mi capa no está…

La chica rio.

―Tú y yo sabemos que te adora.

―¿Celosa?

―Eso quisieras.

―¿Capa? ―preguntó Clint con interés, interrumpiéndoles.

―Mi capa de levitación ―explicó el hechicero ―, tiene vida propia.

―¡Eso es genial! ―Exclamó Peter.

_―Lamento interrumpir, pero el señor Stark les avisa que ya todo está listo en la enfermería._

―Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. Doctoras, Barnes, cuando estén listos podemos empezar. ―Dijo Fury.

Ambos asintieron, siguiendo un tiempo más en la cocina junto al grupo, charlando y aprovechando de la calma que había en ese momento.

La cirugía no tuvo mayores complicaciones, y luego de dos intensas horas de estar en el quirófano, la Doctora Palmer salió a avisarles a los demás que todo había salido como esperaban. Ahora solo debían darse otro tiempo a que Barnes despertara y Tony realizara los ajustes tecnológicos y técnicos necesarios.

Steve se quedó al lado de su amigo desde que las Doctoras habían salido, esperando a que su amigo despertara, Natasha le estaba acompañando a su lado una vez más, apoyándole a pesar de todo. Aunque, personalmente, sus motivos eran diferentes.

Tony miró la escena desde el otro lado de la ventanilla con su cuerpo tenso y el ceño fruncido.

―Stark.

―Nick.

―Lo harás, ¿cierto? —El castaño no le miró ni dijo nada. ―Sé que es difícil, no te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones por lo que hizo, pero te va a necesitar, eres el genio aquí.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando. ―Contestó evasivo.

―Tony, recuerda con quién hablas, se la razón por la cual no te acercas a Barnes.

El castaño giró su cabeza rápidamente para mirarle con la incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

―¿Así que tú también sabías todo este tiempo de mi padres y no me dijiste?

―No, me enteré después. ¿No le has dicho a nadie más?

―No.

―Deberías hablar con alguien, Stark. No te guardés todo siempre para ti mismo.

―Cada vez que he intentado confiar en alguien, las cosas no terminan bien, así que perdóname si soy reservado, pero prefiero quedarme con el único que ha valido la pena estar todos estos años. O sea, Rhodey.

Fury suspiró, no le iba a presionar a que hablara con nadie, pero sí necesitaba convencerlo de que tratara a Barnes.

―Pídele al chico que esté contigo.

―¿Y exponerle también? ―Pregunto sarcástico. ―No, gracias, prefiero dejar a Peter fuera de esto.

―Él va a querer…

―Lo sé ―cortó Tony ―, pero no pienso involucrarlo más de que ya lo he hecho. ―Pasó su mano por el rostro con frustración. ―Me arrepiento de haberlo metido en todo esto, no porque no crea que él no pueda, sino porque ahora con Thanos, ¿cómo voy a protegerlo?

―Es un trabajo de equipo, no se supone que debas cargar con todo tu solo.

―Pero fui yo quien lo buscó y le pidió unirse a mí equipo. ―Agregó con un deje de desprecio hacia sí mismo. ―Será mi culpa si le pasa algo.

―Tu deber con él ahora es de ayudarle y guiarlo. Él ya tomará sus propias decisiones y aprenderá de sus errores.

―¿Bucky? ―Se escuchó levemente la voz de Steve a través del cristal.

―Está despertando. Harás tu trabajo, ¿verdad? ―Cuestionó una vez más el moreno.

Tony apretó los puños con fuerza y suspiró antes de empezar a caminar hacia la habitación.

―¿No lo hago siempre? ―Exclamó con su característico tono burlón enmascarando sus emociones.

Nick negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del castaño, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala. El corazón de Steve latió acelerado al ver al castaño ahí, confundido por saber lo que sucedía para que ahora estuviera en una misma sala que él y su hermano. Natasha le miró intrigada, y James aún yacía un poco mareado después de haber dormido tanto tiempo, captó que había algo distinto y miró todo con precaución.

―Buenos días, bella durmiente. ―Exclamó el genio con jovialidad, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero obteniendo el efecto contrario. ―Bien no tengo tiempo para esto, si así lo prefieren por mí no hay problema. Barnes ―llamó apretando ligeramente los dientes ―, tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo.

―¿Tony? ―Llamó Steve con el pánico acudiendo a su voz.

Pero el castaño no había apartado los ojos de Bucky y viceversa.

―¿A dónde quieres que vaya? ―Preguntó, ignorando al rubio.

―Al taller, vamos.

―Creo que él debería descansar un poco más, Tony. ―Opinó Natasha en ese momento.

―Lo hará después, esto no puede esperar.

―Está bien, no importa. ―Intervino Bucky mirando a sus amigos.

El castaño se encaminó al taller y los dejó solos.

―¿Por qué Tony-

―Lo más seguro es que deba revisar y ajustar algo. ―Respondió la pelirroja, adelantándose a la pregunta de Steve.

El rubio asintió, aunque no se sentía muy seguro con respecto a lo que vendría, ayudó a Buck a bajarse de la cama, estabilizándolo.

―¿Vendrás? ―Le preguntó a Natasha, pero esta se negó.

Tony había entrado a su taller rápidamente para darse tiempo antes de que llegaran.

_―Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien? Sus signos vitales están alterados._

―Todo está bien, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tenemos trabajo por hacer, así que atenta.

_―Entendido._

La puerta del taller se abrió y suspiró profundo antes de voltearse para hacer su trabajo.

―En aquella silla ―señaló.

Steve y Bucky fueron a sentarse donde les había señalado cerca de la mesa de trabajo, mientras el genio se colocaba sus gafas y tomaba una caja de herramientas.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., mantén un monitoreo constante, realiza un análisis del brazo y proyéctame los planos.

_―A la orden, señor. Sus constantes están bien y el análisis demuestra que necesita una calibración y un ajuste a la altura media del brazo._

―¿Y las funcionalidades?

_―Los algoritmos se ven bien, pero deberá probar el holograma una vez realizado el ajuste._

―Bien. ―El castaño se sentó frente ambos y tomó las herramientas necesarias para ponerse a trabajar.

El silencio en la habitación era opresivo y la expresión calmada, y hasta aburrida, de Tony no engañaba a nadie, aquello era muy incómodo.

―Tony… ¿No vas a explicarnos cómo funciona? ―Preguntó Steve, algo inseguro y titubeante.

El genio no apartó la vista de su trabajo, aquello era delicado.

―La nueva prótesis cibernética posee una fuerza y rapidez mayor a la anterior debido a que utilicé una aleación de titanio con vibranium.

―¿Cómo tu armadura?

―Y el escudo, sí.

―Además de eso, puede generar una descarga de rayos de energía eléctrica en la palma, tiene un PEM mejorado, también le agregué una función holográfica para que pueda disfrazarlo como un brazo de carne y hueso.

Ambos amigos estaban asombrados con el nuevo prototipo.

―Gracias. ―Pronunció James, aturdiéndolos a todos, él incluido.

Tony levantó su vista y le miró antes de asentir y seguir ajustando la calibración.

―No hagas que me arrepienta. ―Agregó por lo bajo.

―Pensé que el niño te estaba ayudando ―comentó Bucky, sin entender muy bien porque seguía proponiéndole conversación.

Los hombros del castaño se tensaron más.

―Ya hizo suficiente trabajo.

―No lo quieres cerca de mí…

Tony no respondió y Steve miró la escena preocupado, pensando que aquello quizá no iba a terminar bien.

―Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento.

La llave que tenía en su mano se detuvo y la apretó fuertemente haciéndola temblar un poco, Steve, al borde de su silla, había contenido la respiración.

―No, no sirve de nada. ―Respondió con dureza y levantando su cara para mirarlo directo a los ojos. ―Protegeré a los míos cueste lo que cueste.

La tensión entre ellos era demasiado pesada.

_―Jefe, según mis indicadores, la calibración ya se encuentra perfecta y todo debería funcionar ahora correctamente._

―Gracias, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ―Gracias, en serio, pensó internamente. Suspiró audiblemente con pesadez. ―Para activar el holograma solo debes presionar en esta parte de tu hombro. Eso es todo. —Dijo cortante, para voltear a ordenar sus cosas en la mesa.

La indirecta les había llegado fuerte y clara a los soldados, así que solo se pusieron en pie y se marcharon del taller. Tony apenas notó que se fueron, se dejó caer en su silla con los ojos cerrados, el corazón acelerado y sus manos temblando.

Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, pues no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la puerta del taller se abrió nuevamente.

―Tony.

El castaño sabía bien que le estaba hablando, suspiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos para enfrentarlos.

―Steve, ¿le pasó algo al brazo de tu amigo? ―Preguntó con confusión al notar que solo el rubio estaba ahí.

Steve paró en seco y miró a Tony como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, acaba de llamarlo por su nombre después de todo ese tiempo y estaba hablándole de manera normal sin referirse de manera despectiva a su amigo.

―¿Hola? ¿Te congelaste de nuevo?

―Oh, no… Nat se lo llevó con ella.

―Y bien ¿qué quieres?

Steve estaba extrañando con la actitud del castaño, pero analizándolo tranquilamente se veía casando, y lo más seguro, es que no tuviera ganas de luchar contra él ni nadie después de lo que acaba de pasar. Saber eso lo desilusionó un poco.

―Sólo quería agradecerte, Tony. ―Murmuró.

El aludido asintió y desvió su mirada en una clara señal que no hablaría más y quería estar solo.

Steve lo entendió.

―¿Estás listo?

―No creo que sea buena idea. ―Negó retrocediendo un paso.

―¿Me estás subestimando?

El tinte peligroso en su voz le erizó el bello del cuello y respondió rápidamente.

―No.

Clint y Sam trataron de contener su risa ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Te apuesto diez dólares a que Natasha barrerá el suelo con él. ―Susurró el arquero, emocionado.

―La última vez que aposté, salí perdiendo ―bufó el moreno ―. Pero estamos hablando del Soldado de Invierno. ¿Qué no has notado como pelea contra el Cap?

Más un disparo pasó en medio de ambos, callándolos.

―No lo diré de nuevo, Barnes, y cuando comience espero que te lo tomes en serio, porque yo no vacilaré.

El soldado la miró serio comprendiendo que no estaba jugando y asintió para darle a entender que tampoco se iba a contener. Un disparo le había llegado directo, pero lo bloqueó con su nuevo brazo notando que las cargas eléctricas eran anuladas. Sabía que ese golpe solo era para probar la resistencia por eso no perdió de vista a la pelirroja ni contratacó.

Pero ágil, como era, y sin perder tiempo, la espía le lanzó una bomba de humo a sus pies y se tiró en barrida hacia el castaño, el cual no lo pudo esquivar del todo. Antes de caer, se apoyó en sus manos, impulsándose y agachándose lazó un golpe directo al estómago de la chica, a la cual bloqueó. Sacando el cable de sus guantes, la espía lo enredó en su muñeca inmovilizándolo y golpeando, con su rodilla tomó impulso realizando un giro alrededor de su cuerpo para enredar sus piernas en su cuello mientras caían hacía atrás desestabilizados.

―Uh… eso ha tenido que doler. ―Comentó Clint con diversión.

Sam asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a Barnes en esa posición derrotado por una chica, sin duda era divertido.

―¿Cómo es que siempre terminas en entre mis piernas? ―Preguntó Natasha con coquetería, a pesar de su rápida respiración.

Bucky, quien tenía su mano en la cintura de la chica, listo para devolverle el golpe, se detuvo en seco al oírla. Su corazón lateó rápidamente, y un flashback le llegó de repente, tensando su cuerpo provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza. La pelirroja notó el cambio y le soltó para mirarlo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Peleamos antes de que Steve y Sam vinieran por mí…

Todos en la habitación le miraron.

―¿Recuerdas algo más?

―Había más soldados.

―Buck, esos soldados ya no existen. ―Se adelantó Steve.

El castaño asintió.

―Fue la pelea en Siberia contra Stark.

El silenció y el shock fue inmediato para todos. ¿Qué había sucedido allí?, se preguntaron los presentes.


	8. Chapter 8

El día del cumpleaños llegó, aunque en la base de Los Vengadores nada parecía fuera de lo normal o diferente de cualquier otro día, excepto por Tony Stark, quien se encontraba despierto desde muy temprano. El avión de May Parker llegaría a las nueve, y tomando en cuenta que debía arreglarse para la ocasión, estaba en ese mismo momento escogiendo su corbata.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿tienes todo listo para hoy?

_―Sí, señor. A partir de la una de tarde llegará el equipo que se encargará de montarlo todo._

―¿Los invitados especiales?

_―Llegarán en su avión privado a las tres de la tarde. El señor Hogan irá por ellos y los traerá._

―Perfecto. Recuerda avisarles a los demás sobre los detalles apenas me vaya.

_―Entendido, jefe._

_ _

Todos se encontraron en el comedor desayunando como era usual, cuando de repente el indicio de que algo estaba pasando les llegó en forma de genio multimillonario levantado a la inusual hora de las ocho de la mañana, usando uno de sus mejores trajes de vestir y con un muy buen humor para no haber tomado ni su primera taza de café.

Algo se traía entre manos, fue el pensamiento colectivo.

― _Jefe, el auto está esperándole afuera. ―_ Oyeron a la I.A. decir.

 _―_ Vale. Pet, es hora de irnos. ―Exclamó el genio con una genuina sonrisa, colocándose sus infaltables lentes oscuros.

El adolescente le sonrió, tomó el tazón de cereales que había estado comiendo, y luego de dejarlo en la cocina, le siguió, despidiéndose con un ‘’¡Nos vemos más tarde, chicos!’’

―Tony está actuando raro. ―Dijo Bruce, expresando lo que todos pensaban y por el extraño comportamiento que había visto en los últimos días en el taller.

―¿Más que siempre? ―Preguntó Clint sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Rhodes y Strange intercambiaron una mirada, ya que estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Indagó Natasha, a la que no le había pasado desapercibido el intercambio de ese par.

―Ahm…

― _Yo les explicaré lo que sucede, Coronel Rhodes._

 _―_ Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. ―Respondió con alivio, pensando en que pudo haber arruinado algo si hablaba de más.

― _El señor Stark me indicó que apenas se fuera les informara que hoy, a las siete de la noche, deben estar listos y vestidos de manera casual para la fiesta._

―¿Una fiesta? ―Preguntó Wanda, confundida.

― _El joven Peter Parker se encuentra hoy cumpliendo 16 años, y el jefe ordenó planear una celebración._

Hope sonrió.

―¿Así que por eso se lo llevó con él? Parker no sabe nada. Bueno, nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada.

― _No, señorita Pym, la razón de que el señor Stark saliera con el joven Parker a esta hora, es que deben ir al aeropuerto por la señorita May Parker._

Natasha sonrió y miró de reojo a Steve.

 _―_ Así que nuevamente va a salir con May Parker…

Rogers frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de la pelirroja.

―¿Y quién va a dejar todo listo? ―Inquirió Sam.

_―A la una de la tarde llegará el equipo contratado. También me permito informarles que pidió que atendieran a los invitados cuando llegaran._

Scott bufó.

―¿No se supone que él es el anfitrión?

_―El jefe no llegará hasta pasadas las siete de noche cuando ya esté todo listo y todos hayan llegado._

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿qué va a hacer Tony todo este tiempo antes de la fiesta? ―Preguntó Steve.

_―No estoy enterada de lo que planeó para su cita el señor Stark._

La reacción de rubio fue inmediata. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se puso de pie de forma abrupta dejando en el comedor a todos sus ocupantes sorprendidos por la acción.

La espía no lo había perdido en ningún momento de vista desde que hizo el comentario sobre la tía del chico, notando cómo su amigo se había ido enojado cada vez más. No podía evitar preocuparse un poco, lo había sospechado ya desde hace algún tiempo, pues las señales estaban ahí y estaba segura que no se equivocaba, nunca lo hacía. Aunque apostaba lo que fuera a que Steve no lo vería tan fácil. Qué irónico, pensó, cuando recordó que no hacía mucho le hostigaba con chicas.

Suspiró y miró a Barnes a su lado, el soldado tenía la vista fija por donde se había ido su hermano, y la mirada que tenía le indicó a Natasha que él también había notado aquellas “sutilezas”.

―No tengo regalo ―expresó con frustración en ese momento Carol, llamando la atención de todos y rompiendo el ambiente extraño que había quedado con la partida del Capitán ―. ¿Por qué no avisó con más tiempo?

― _Debido a que es una sorpresa para el joven, señorita Danvers._

―Podemos ir a buscar algo ya mismo, Carol. ― Exclamó Wanda. ―Vis, ¿te apuntas?

―Con mucho gusto las acompañaré.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie rápidamente con entusiasmo, tomando cada una un brazo del androide para irse.

_―Una última cosa, señor Barton y señor Lang, sus familias avisaron que llegarán al medio día._

Aquello último dejó sin habla a ambos hombres. Después de todo, Tony lo había hecho de nuevo.

El salón donde sería la fiesta había quedado asombroso. Globos y serpentinas rojas con azul decoraron la mayoría de las paredes, también habían ubicado mesas para los invitados a lo externo de la sala para dejar un espacio que sería el área de baile; la plataforma donde iría el DJ ya estaba montada y la mesa principal yacía colocada a un lado. Este contenía un pastel enorme decorado con referencias científicas extrañas como el diseño de las camisetas que solía ponerse el chico.

El catering había llegado dos horas antes para tener listas las bebidas, aperitivos y demás cosas, pero lo más asombroso era el efecto de luces que Tony había creado e instalado para la ocasión, estas proyectaban los logos personales de cada uno de Los Vengadores, incluido el que había hecho para Peter la vez que mejoró su traje. El genio creyó firmemente que esa sería la guinda de la torta.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar puntuales a las siete de la noche, todos eran conocidos del castaño o del equipo, acompañados de sus familiares. No parecía ser una de las famosas fiestas de Anthony Stark, como anteriormente hacía, y por ello el grupo que vivía en la base se encontraron asombrados por el cambio. Tony realmente se había esforzado bastante para que fuera una fiesta adecuada para el menor del equipo.

A las siete y media, el volumen de la música bajó y las luces se atenuaron acallando la mayoría de las conversaciones que habían en la sala.

― _Buenas noches a todos, el señor Stark está a punto de llegar con el joven Parker. ―_ Les informó la I.A., terminando de apagar las luces por completo.

El auto de Tony se acercó deprisa por la entrada a la base, llegando media hora tarde. Pero sabiendo, por medio de F.R.I.D.A.Y., que hasta ese momento ya estaba todo listo como tenía que ser.

Habían pasado un día bastante interesante desde que llegó la tía del chico. Sonrió para sí recordando cómo la mujer había estrujado al muchacho como si no hubiera un mañana, y el pobre se había puesto más rojo que un tomate por la acción. Luego de ello, los tres habían ido a dar vueltas al centro comercial, visitaron muchas tiendas, especialmente las que vendían cómics, camisetas raras y las de ciencia-tecnología. Luego cenaron en un restaurante Italiano charlado de muchas cosas distintas, aunque casi siempre centrándose en la vida de Peter, el cumpleañero.

En la tarde habían asistido a un centro de video-juegos donde la competencia había estado ruda, jamás volvería a pensar que las chicas eran el sexo débil, porque May Parker había barrido el suelo con ellos jugando Mario Kart.

Detuvo el auto, y con él la conversación que traían pacíficamente.

―Qué extraño, ¿por qué esta todo apagado? ―Preguntó Peter mirando al castaño.

Tony se encogió de hombros como respuesta y salió del auto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a May, quien le sonrió.

―Bueno, hogar dulce hogar. Bienvenida, señorita Parker.

―Gracias, Tony.

―Peter, abre la puerta con tu credencial, yo sacaré la maleta de tu tía.

El chico asintió y caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta. No creía que la residencia del grandísimo Iron Man tuviera acceso exclusivamente a Los Vengadores. Cuando entró, le extrañó mucho que la I.A. no encendiera las luces.

―¿F.R.I.D.A.Y? ―Llamó el menor, sin obtener respuesta alguna. ―Señor Stark, creo que algo sucedió en la planta de energía, porque las luces no reaccionan y F.R.I.D.A.Y. no contesta.

Tony entró con May al recibidor para alcanzar a Peter.

―Hay un interruptor un poco más adelante, fíjate para ver si funciona, puede ser que los demás salieran y dejaran suspendido el sistema.

El muchacho caminó hacía el salón buscando a tientas el interruptor, hasta que lo encontró y lo accionó.

―¡SORPRESA!

El asombro era palpable en la cara de Peter. Ahí, frente a él, estaban todos los miembros del equipo y sus amigos de la preparatoria, entre ellos Ned, Miles y Mary Jane. Completamente emocionado, se volvió a mirar a Tony y su tía quienes le sonrieron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños. El chico, sin poder contenerse demasiado, corrió hacia su tía dándole un abrazo, regalándole también uno al genio, diciéndole lo muy agradecido que estaba por todo.

―Solo ve a divertirte. ―Respondió Tony, dándole un suave empujón para que fuera donde sus amigos.

―Esto es asombroso, Tony.

―No es nada, May. Peter de verdad es un gran chico. Lo merece, después de ser tan buen estudiante, ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió y asintió como respuesta. En la voz de Tony, se podía detectar el cariño que sentía por el chico. La verdad, nunca se había planteado tener una familia propia; con Pepper, su única relación estable, ni siquiera llegaron a tocar el tema. Y no es que no quisiera hijos, es que temía ser como su padre. No querría que alguien pasara lo mismo que él.

Extendió su brazo a May, y con la galantería que lo caracterizaba tanto, le pidió que lo acompañara para presentarle al resto del equipo.

Steve no había podido apartar la mirada de Tony desde que había llegado, su corazón lo sintió latiendo dolorosamente al verle interactuando con Peter y esa mujer a su lado. Parecían una familia, pensó. Aún desde esa distancia podía notar el cariño que sentía por el muchacho cuando le abrazó. Además, se había esforzado como nunca antes le vio organizando aquella fiesta. ¿Tony quizá quiera hijos? ¿Una familia?

A lo largo de la noche lo miró interactuar con los invitados, notando sutiles cambios en su sonrisa dependiendo de a quién se dirigía. ¿Cuál de esas sonrisas era falsa?, especuló. A la hora de la cena estuvo con la tía del chico charlando y haciéndola reír, la invitó a bailar cuando el DJ puso la primera canción y se tomó su tiempo para presentarla a cada uno de los miembros del equipo, en ningún momento se separó de su lado.

Apretó el vaso que tenía en su mano haciendo estallar sin siquiera darse cuenta al verlo bromear con Rhodes, Banner y Strange, ¿Por qué él obtenía indiferencia de su parte cuando antes eran casi inseparables? ¿Por qué aquella mujer tenía su atención cuando a él solo lo miraba con frialdad? ¿Por qué no lo perdonó? ¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿Qué otras cosas no sabía de Tony? Steve se sentía mal, tanto consigo mismo como con Tony. Era el culpable de todo lo que acontecía entre Tony y él en ese entonces, y lo sabía.

Esa noche Steve Rogers no fue buena compañía para nadie, se mantuvo todo el tiempo en la sombra y no respondía más de dos sílabas juntas cuando intentaban mantener una conversación con él. Se retiró temprano a su cuarto diciendo que no se encontraba bien, cuando la realidad era que estaba celoso, sin creérselo aún.

Solo una cosa buena salió de aquello, se prometió a sí mismo volverlo a intentar, no se rendiría hasta volver a tener a Tony a su lado.

―Damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarle a la hermosa señorita que me acompaña esta noche, May Parker. May, ellos son mis compañeros, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, T’Challa, Thor y Natasha Romanoff.

―Es un gusto, señorita Parker ―se escuchó en general.

―El gusto el mío ―les sonrió.

―Tones, déjame decirte que esta fiesta me impresiona, no es lo que esperaba ―sinceró con asombro el moreno colocando su mano en el hombro del genio.

Tony puso su sonrisa patentada marca Stark.

―Sé lo que pensaste, Rhodey, pero no soy tan irresponsable. ―Contestó burlón.

Rhodey rio.

―¿Y dónde están los demás? ―Preguntó el castaño.

Nat le miró con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

―Visión y Wanda están bailando por allá ―señaló hacia la pista ―, a Strange lo vi junto a Palmer en el balcón y Steve creo que se retiró temprano. ―Señaló como si nada, notando el leve brinco que dio el genio y la mirada rápida que dedicó al lugar.

―Ahí viene Barton con su familia ―acotó Banner en ese momento.

―Hola. ―Saludo la niña en los brazos del arquero.

―Señor Stark, muchas gracias por invitarnos ―expresó Laura.

―No es nada, espero que se estén divirtiendo.

―¡Oh! ¡Qué bebé tan bello! Me recuerda a Peter cuando nació. ―Dijo May acercándose a Laura. ―¿Puedo?

―Claro no hay problema, se llama Nathaniel ―respondió mientras le pasaba al bebé y se ponían a hablar entre ellas.

―¿Y el chico hormiga?

―Con Cassie y Hope comiendo dulces en su mesa.

Tony asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el día había salido perfecto, y como se estaba desarrollando ahora todo le recordaba mucho a cuando vivían en la torre Stark, y eso le gustaba. Ojalá todo siempre siguiera igual, pensó.

Aquello sin duda no estaba bien. Se miró al espejo una vez más solo para confirmar que sí había algo que definitivamente no iba consigo para nada. Desvió la mirada a su cama, donde estaban las otras opciones y suspiró. ¿De quién había sido la idea de preguntarle a Steve?, se preguntó. ¡Oh, sí! Solamente suya.

―¿Problemas, soldado?

Bucky desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de su cuarto, donde Natasha se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una seductora sonrisa ladina. Le sonrió de vuelta sin pensarlo.

―Algo…

La pelirroja desvió su mirada a la cama.

―Adivino, ¿le has pedido ayuda a Steve?

El castaño hizo una mueca al escuchar la pregunta y volvió a mirar su cama.

―Buena adivinadora.

―¿Quieres ayuda? ―Preguntó, acercándose.

―Por favor. ―Admitió, sentándose al borde de la cama sin ganas de seguir con aquello él solo. ―Antes que nada, ¿de verdad tengo que ir?

Natasha le miró de reojo mientras continuaba revisando las diferentes prendas que había en la cama, buscando algo adecuado para el estilo de Barnes.

―Todos iremos, eso te incluye.

―Yo…

―¿Aún te sientes incómodo?

Bucky la miró y se sinceró con ella.

―Sí, por Tony más que nada.

―Ya llevamos varios meses aquí. El incidente con Tony no se ha vuelto a repetir, y a pesar de lo sucedido entre ustedes, aún estás aquí, en la base. Puede que a regañadientes, pero te ayudó con la prótesis y él no te dirá ni hará nada. Créeme, Tony puede ser muy fastidioso a veces, pero está en una fiesta donde el principal ahora no es él, sino Peter. No haría nada para arruinarle el día, sobre todo a él. ―Dijo, extendiéndole una camisa de vestir negra.

El castaño elevó su mano para tomarla, rozando sus dedos con los contrarios en el camino, un ligero contacto que generó un inocente hormigueo en ambos. Desviando la mirada, el soldado se puso de pie nuevamente y se quitó la camiseta que se había puesto para cambiarla por la que había escogido Natasha.

La pelirroja rio divertida para sí misma cuando Bucky, sin ningún pudor, se cambió frente a ella, dejándole ver su ancha y bien formada espalda, y a través del espejo, además, podía detallar sus abdominales marcados con ‘’el camino de la felicidad’’ que desaparecía en el pantalón.

El soldado estaba nuevamente mirando el resultado, que sin duda era mejor a lo que había escogido al inicio.

―Ahora siéntate en la silla. ―Ordenó Natasha mientras se dirigía al baño. Él, sin hacer preguntas, obedeció. Cuando la espía volvió, se colocó tras Barnes, pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello tratando de relajarlo, luego le cepilló con suavidad terminando por hacerle una coleta baja. ―Listo, ponte los zapatos de vestir y baja a la fiesta.

―¿Y tú?

―Tengo que ir a cambiarme. ―Respondió, caminando hacia la salida. ―Te veré abajo. ―Agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando ya estuvo listo y esperó unos cuantos minutos, James se había quedado sin aliento al momento de verla bajar las escaleras enfundada en aquel vestido rojo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Durante toda la fiesta no había podido despegar su vista de ella, siguiendo sus pasos y movimientos embobado. Natasha provocaba en él muchas emociones que no sabía cómo clasificar, y aquello, sin quererlo le confundía. Y es que ella no solo era hermosa, sino también fuerte e inteligente, y había sido muy amable con él desde que había despertado, ya sea escuchándolo, contándole anécdotas de Los Vengadores, enseñándole sobre esa moderna tecnología o solo acompañándolo sumidos en cómodos silencios.

Cuando el DJ de la fiesta puso una balada e incentivó a todos a bailar en la pista improvisada, su mirada, que aún seguía a la pelirroja, hizo conexión. Verde con verde en complicidad. Ella le sonrió, haciéndole temblar.

Sintiéndose como un adolescente de nuevo, caminó inseguro y nervioso hasta la rusa.

―¿Bailarías conmigo? ―Preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

―Será un placer.

James tomó con delicadeza su mano y la llevó con él a un lado de la pista apartado de los demás. Se detuvo frente a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo suavemente por la cintura con su zurda de metal. Natasha colocó su mano en la amplia espalda y entrelazó los dedos de su otra mano con la de él, colocándolos unidos en su pecho junto al corazón. Recostó con paciencia su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerca del hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su masculino olor.

El ambiente que los envolvía parecía ser mágico, y un balanceo suave al compás de la música era lo que los mantenía muy unidos.

―¿Nat? ―Susurró.

―Dime.

―Aún no me has contado cómo nos conocimos.

La espía sonrió, aunque él no lo notó.

―Lo hemos estado haciendo este tiempo.

―¿Así que es un secreto?

―No, no lo es.

El silencio los envolvió y sus cuerpos solo se dejaron llevar por el momento.

―Te lastimé, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó minutos después con algo de temor en su voz.

Natasha levantó su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

―No, tú no me has lastimado, James.

El corazón del castaño latió erráticamente al oír su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma por sus gruesos labios. Un cosquilleo nervioso se instaló en su estómago y un agradable calor le envolvió el cuerpo a la vez. Y entonces lo supo, todo aquello que sentía y a lo que no había sabido darle nombre.

La amaba. De alguna forma, en ese corto tiempo, la amó. Quizá desde siempre lo había hecho y no había nadie quien le abriera los ojos para darse cuenta, porque solamente ella podía hacerlo, con su única paciencia y seguridad, Natasha le había abierto los ojos.

Y aunque él en su mente pensó que no la merecía porque ella quizá podría tener a alguien mejor, terminó por cerrar la distancia sin apartar ningún momento la vista de sus preciosos ojos. Tenía que sentirla.

Un beso; suave, despacio, con infinita ternura, y lo más importante, correspondido. Tomó su rostro delicadamente, y delineándolo con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y no quisiera romperlo, la acarició dejándose llevar por sus exquisitas y femeninas facciones.

Ahora había probado el sabor de los labios de Natasha, y juró, por lo más sagrado que podía existir, que no le importaba en lo absoluto probar ningunos labios más que no fueran los de ella, jamás.


	9. Chapter 9

El día posterior a la fiesta había caído plácido y tranquilo, el cansancio se había apoderado de todos y algunos todavía se encontraban en cama durmiendo.

En el cuarto principal los altavoces se encendieron dejando oír AC/DC a un volumen considerable, provocando que el millonario se removiera en su cama ocultándose más entre las sábanas.

 _―Señor Stark._ ―Llamó la I.A.

El castaño se negaba a despertar aún, y tomando su almohada, la colocó sobre su rostro intentado ignorar el llamado.

―¿Tony?

Aquello hizo que abriera los ojos rápidamente y se sentara de golpe, mareándose un poco.

―Sí, ¿qué sucede? ―Preguntó desorientado.

Una suave risa se escuchó en la habitación.

―Lo siento, llevo algún tiempo tratando de despertarte.

Tony se frotó los ojos y bostezó mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con May.

―Es tarde, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió.

―Sé que dijiste que nos iríamos en tu avión, pero aun así ya no podemos atrasarnos más.

―Dame unos minutos, ¿sí? ―Pidió el genio, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia el baño.

―Nosotros ya estamos listos, así que te esperaremos abajo. ―Oyó.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con algo cómodo para bajar rápidamente al salón, encontrándose a los chicos en el sofá hablando y riendo.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días ―Respondieron todos.

―Happy, es bueno verte, ¿llegaste hace mucho?

―Media hora más o menos.

Tony lo miró a los adolescentes con la ceja alzada interrogante.

―Pudieron haberse ido cuando llegó Happy.

―Queríamos despedirnos y darle las gracias por invitarnos, señor Stark. ―Se explicó Mary Jane.

―Nosotros también debemos irnos. ―Interrumpió Barton, quien bajaba con su familia, seguidos de Scott y su hija.

―Buenos días, señor Stark. ―Saludó Laura mirando a Clint con amonestación.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó el rubio haciéndose el inocente.

Aunque luego del shock de saber que el genio había invitado a su familia, y del mini regaño que le dio su esposa por su actitud hacia Tony, reconocía que se le había pasado el enojo y resentimiento que le tenía de cuándo lo encerraron en La Balsa.

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

―Buen día. El quinjet está listo para que puedan irse, y en cuando a ustedes ―dijo volviéndose hace los menores ―les agradezco mucho que hayan venido.

―Gracias Tony, la pasé muy bien, cuídate y avísame cualquier cosa que suceda con Peter, ¿de acuerdo? ―Dijo May Parker acercándose a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Los demás también procedieron a despedirse e irse dejando al genio con Peter a su lado. Stark miró de reojo al chico, su vista seguía fija en la puerta y podía notar la felicidad mezclada con melancolía que sentía al ver irse a su familia y amigos más cercanos, lo que le causó algo de culpa.

―Podrías haberte ido con ellos. Sabes que no es obligación que te quedes, cualquier cosa que requiera de tu ayuda puedo contactarte.

Peter le miró y negó.

―Aún no, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Además, me ayuda mucho estar aquí en compañía de ustedes, ayuda a mi conocimiento científico. ―A Tony le fue inevitable sentirse orgulloso. ―S-señor Stark.

―Tony. ―Parker le miró con confusión. ―Deja de llamarme señor Stark, me haces sentir viejo. ―Bromeó, mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado. ―Hemos pasado por mucho, me ayudas con los inventos y vives conmigo desde hace bastante, ya eres... eres... alguien importante para mí.

El menor sintió que iba a explotar de emoción en ese momento; sus orejas se colorearon al escucharle decir eso último y desvió la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

―Y-yo... Me gusta estar aquí. Gracias.

Tony entendía lo que significaba y abarcaba ese "gracias". Asintió y despeinó su cabello, una costumbre que había adquirido cada vez que lo veía en el taller. Y en ese instante, decidió que Peter era lo suficientemente maduro como para utilizar bien su regalo de cumpleaños, siempre y cuando lo requieran.

―¿Ya comiste? ―El chico asintió, inseguro de hablar aún. ―Ven conmigo ―dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia el taller ―, tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

Peter abrió los ojos con asombro.

―Pero, ¿y la fiesta? Con eso ya era más que suficiente.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., danos acceso.

La puerta del taller se abrió, pero Tony continuó hacia el área donde solo él tenía acceso. Ahí construía, mejoraba y guardaba sus propios trajes y nuevos prototipos e ideas. Todos sabían de ese lugar, pero nadie más que Tony había entrado, aquello produjo que el chico se intrigara y emocionara en partes iguales, pues nunca se imaginó poder entrar ahí.

Digitando la clave en el panel, el genio le permitió el acceso al chico.

―Siéntate ahí. ―Señaló el Audi R8 Spider.

Tony había llegado al auto, arrugó el entrecejo al no ver al chico a su lado. Volteó y encontró a Peter aún de pie en la entrada, con la mandíbula abierta observándolo todo. Le fue inevitable sonreír ante ello.

―Después puedes ir a ver los autos si quieres, tengo unos clásicos muy buenos.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí, señ- digo, Tony?

El mayor suspiró, cambiando su expresión a una de absoluta seriedad.

―Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. ―Peter se removió en su asiento, nervioso. ―No quiero que estés con nosotros en la pelea contra Thanos. ―Peter obviamente se sintió dolido, Tony entendió que aquello no solo no había sonado bien, sino que había lastimado al chico. Carraspeó y trató de explicarse mejor. ―Creo que lo viene no solo va a ser muy difícil, sino que es un desastre potencial muy elevado.

El muchacho le había sostenido a duras penas la mirada, pero comprendió lo que Tony quería decirle.

―Aun así, yo quiero ayudar. ―Dijo con voz suave.

―Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Defender al inocente, luchar por un mundo mejor y hacer tu parte.

―Y lo he estado haciendo bien hasta ahora, ¿no? ―Sondeó inseguro.

―Por supuesto, no dudes de eso. ―Dijo, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo levemente. ―Pero tienes toda una vida por delante, y no quiero que salgas lastimado. Yo no quiero morir, ¿sabes? Porque sabes que si algo te llegara a pasar tu tía viene personalmente a matarme.

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación.

―¿Cuándo debo irme? ―Preguntó derrotado.

El genio recordó, entonces, las palabras de Nick le había dicho, sobre no poder protegerlo de todo y que al final solo podría guiarlo para que tomara mejores decisiones. Él era un joven que debía aprender de la responsabilidad hacia su persona, y Tony no era nadie para impedirle algo como aquello.

―No, la pelea aún no comienza y yo no te voy a echar de aquí, eres parte del equipo, niño, pero quiero que entiendas que en el momento en que decidamos que lo mejor para ti es que vuelvas con May, espero que lo aceptes.

El chico asintió.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_―¿Sí, señor Stark?_

―Despliega el regalo del mocoso.

_―Como ordene, jefe._

La escotilla delante del auto donde se encontraban, se abrió dejando ascender lentamente una plataforma, revelando un traje de metal rojo con el diseño de una gran araña en dorado a lo largo de todo el pecho. Peter observó con sorpresa y fascinación los detalles de la armadura frente a sus ojos.

Tony sonrió por su reacción.

―Antes de perderte, te voy a decir que la armadura es solo para casos excepcionales, por ahora seguirás usando tu pijama mejorada, ¿vale? ―El chico asintió emocionado y deseoso de poder ir a verla más de cerca. ―Vamos entonces, te enseñaré lo que hace.

Steve, ajeno a las despedidas y sorpresas extras, se encontró en el cuarto con su libreta en la mano, pensando cuál sería su plan de acción. Había sido muy fácil decidirse en recuperar a Tony, pero el cómo hacerlo era un asunto muy distinto.

* Carta. _Mala idea, no funcionó._

* Pedir disculpas. No perdía nada haciéndolo de nuevo.

* ¿Enfrentarlo? _Podría enojarse más._

* Prometerle no volver a cometer errores de aquella magnitud. _No confiará._

* Proponer hacer algo juntos. ¿Aceptaría? ¿Qué haríamos?

* Comprarle algo. _Tony lo tiene todo._

Aquello se estaba volviendo frustrante. Las ideas que tenía no servirían para nada con el genio, y lo sabía. Enojado por cómo se estaba dando la situación, decidió ir a buscar a una persona que podría ayudarle.

―¿Nat? ―Llamó en la puerta del cuarto de su amiga.

El silencio en la habitación le extrañó. La espía, al igual que él, solían estar despiertos y atentos a cualquier cosa a esas horas. Decidió darse media vuelta y buscarla más tarde. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió.

―¿Steve?

El rubio se paró en seco. Se volteó lentamente, encontrándose con su mejor amigo medio adormilado vistiendo solamente sus pantalones.

―¿Quién es? ―Preguntó la espía asomándose a un lado del castaño.

Steve seguía congelado en su sitio procesando lo que tenía frente a él. ¿Bucky y Natasha? ¿Pero en qué momento había pasado? ¿Cómo?

―Hey. ―James golpeó el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención.

―No es lo que crees. ―Dijo directamente la pelirroja sonriente. ―Estuvimos hablando anoche y nos quedamos dormidos, pero nada más pasó. ―Explicó.

Steve les dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

―Ustedes dos juntos no me importaría, de hecho para mí sería muy lindo verlos como pareja.

―No es como si pidiéramos tu permiso, Steve. ―Se burló Natasha.

Bucky sonrió divertido por la situación.

―¿Para qué nos buscabas? ―Preguntó.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

―Bueno, compañero, técnicamente estaba buscando solamente a Nat.

La pelirroja alzó su ceja al escucharle.

―Entra. ―Dijo entrando a su habitación, dándole espacio a que entrara libremente.

Steve se encaminó al sofá de la habitación mientras Natasha y Bucky se acomodaron en la cama.

―Bien, ¿qué sucede?

Steve se removió en su silla por los nervios. Le tendió su lista a ambos, los cuales la leyeron pacientemente.

―¿Y si mejor le regalas unas cuantas flores y chocolates? ―Preguntó con diversión el castaño, pues aquellos planes sonaban a cómo recuperar a una chica cuando te has equivocado.

Steve miró mal a Bucky, aquello era serio.

―¿Por qué no le das más tiempo? ―Propuso Natasha con suavidad.

―Ya ha pasado más de un año, Nat, y él no me ha llamado en todo este tiempo. No me necesitó en batalla y nos reemplazó. ―Expresó Steve dejando salir todas frustraciones.

―Tú pudiste haberlo llamado. ―Señaló el castaño, ganándose otra mala mirada.

―James tiene un punto, Steve. Tú eres el arrepentido, ¿no? Dale espacio, pero tampoco le ignores. Estamos aquí ahora y nos va a necesitar nuevamente, lo sabes. ―Explicó la pelirroja.

―No quiero que esto continúe así, y con más razón quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Siempre estamos luchando, salvando el mundo y lo de Thanos va a ser distinto, muy peligroso, todos lo sabemos.

La chica suspiró.

―Steve, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué cambió? Ya te disculpaste una vez y no funcionó. Además, no solo tú te equivocaste, ambos lo hicieron y dijeron cosas que no debían también.

Steve desvió su mirada hacia Bucky, dejándose caer por completo en el sofá. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que ya lo había dejado claro con su anterior respuesta para no tener que hondar en los detalles de la verdadera situación.

―Es mi amigo, aunque él pueda pensar lo contrario.

―No, aquí hay más, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó la espía, mirándoles a ambos.

―Yo maté a sus padres. ―Confesó el castaño. Natasha frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué había salido ese cometario en ese momento. ―Habían otros Soldados de Invierno en Siberia, y Stark llegó ahí. ―Prosiguió Bucky lentamente, esperando a que Steve dijera las cosas por sí mismo. ―Ese hombre sabía de mi misión del 16 de diciembre del 1991.

La pelirroja paseó su vista de uno al otro, uniendo los puntos rápidamente.

―Yo no le dije, Natasha. ―Tomó la palabra Steve, con el cuerpo tenso y el corazón acelerado, resignado a contar al fin lo sucedido. ―Cuando pasó lo de S.H.I.E.L.D., yo solo tuve miedo de la reacción de Tony y lo que perdería si le decía, así que decidí buscar a Buck por mi lado para ayudarle. Él se enteró de la peor forma, hubo un vídeo que Zemo sin compasión alguna le mostró... Cuando lo vio, intentó ir por Bucky para golpearle, obviamente, pero yo le detuve, entonces comprendió que yo lo sabía, y cuando me preguntó yo traté de negarlo, pero ambos sabemos que no sé mentir. Traicioné su confianza. ―El rubio desvió su mirada. ―Cuando siguió a Buck la segunda vez, enojado y dolido peleé contra él. Aquello se descontroló tanto, que terminé con el escudo clavado en el reactor de su armadura... Pude haberlo matado. ―Susurró.

Natasha no estaba muy segura sobre qué decirle, lo que Steve había confesado era muy delicado. Ahora entendía por qué Tony estaba tan enojado y resentido con Steve y James, aquello no era por las diferencias entre los tratados de Sokovia, tampoco se trataba tanto sobre la muerte de Howard y Maria, aunque no dudaba que aquello le doliera al genio, o sobre que el rubio había defendido a su hermano por sobre él. El problema, como claramente lo había dicho, era que Tony había depositado su confianza en Steve, algo que solo habían logrado obtener con el tiempo Pepper y Rhodey, cabía destacar, y este había decidido no devolverle el gesto como esperaba. Steve había decepcionado a uno de sus mayores admiradores en la historia, a uno que llevaba el apellido de uno de sus mejores compañeros luego del suero. Y sobre todo, a la persona que le había dado un hogar cuando en esa nueva época no tenía a nadie más.

Natasha no pudo evitar asombrarse y admirar a Tony, aunque no lo diría; El genio les había conseguido el perdón y había dicho que volvieran a la base. El mundo estaba en peligro nuevamente, sí, pero nada le obligaba a volver a recibirlos allí. Luego había construido un nuevo brazo biónico a Barnes, dejando a un lado todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos tres. Tony tenía sus fallas, como todos, pero nunca, casi nadie notaba cuánto se esforzaba por hacer bien las cosas. Se sintió un poco mal sabiendo que muchas veces ella misma le había juzgado mal sin conocer toda la realidad.

Natasha miró a Steve, y sin poder aguantar verlo así de decaído, se acercó arrodillándose frente a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

―Eres humano, Steve, tal como él. Está en nuestra naturaleza errar. No puedes seguir culpándote por ello luego de luchar por arreglarlo.

―Nunca me va a perdonar.

―Sí, lo hará.

Steve no entendía de dónde salía la certeza de la pelirroja al afirmarle algo como aquello.

―¿Qué hago ahora?

Natasha se puso de pie, mirándole a los ojos seriamente. Ya era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas, pensó ella.

―¿Qué sientes por Tony? ―Preguntó directamente. Steve la miró totalmente perdido. ―Me estás diciendo que quieres tenerlo de vuelta, ¿no? Que estás cansado de cómo se llevan ahora y que te enoja el que te haya cambiado. Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste ayer temprano de la fiesta?

El corazón se le aceleró en el acto.

―Estaba cansado. ―Respondió rápidamente, apretando sus puños.

―De hecho, ni siquiera conociste a la tía del chico. ―Agregó el castaño.

―En serio me sentía mal, no era una agradable compañía así. ―Respondió con los dietes apretados, recordando a esa mujer muy apegada a un lado de Tony.

―Cuando Stark está charlando o riendo con Banner y Strange frunces el ceño. ―Siguió Bucky, presionándole.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Siempre que peleas con él, todo a tu alrededor deja de existir y te lo digo porque por más que les hablamos, ustedes nos ignoran. ―Continuó la pelirroja.

Steve hizo una mueca ante eso.

―Es que Tony...

―Fuiste a vivir a la torre. ―Interrumpió la mujer.

―Todos lo hicimos.

―Cuando se quedaba en el taller hasta tarde sin comer o dormir, ibas por él y lo obligabas a salir.

―Cuidaría a cualquiera de la misma manera, Nat.

―¿Y el misil de Nueva York?

Al rubio respingó al oír aquello. Sin aguantarlo más se puso en pie y caminó por la habitación, completamente alterado por todos los cuestionamientos.

―No entiendo a qué quieren llegar.

―¿Y si en la pelea contra Thanos Tony muriera? Dime, ¿qué harías?

Steve se detuvo, dándoles la espalda. Sus manos temblaron y el corazón le latió dolorosamente. Negando con su cabeza cerró los ojos, no podía pensar en aquello. Tony significaba... ¿Qué significaba?

―Te gusta. ―Dijo James, interrumpiendo el silencio repentino.

Su cuerpo se tensó en un microsegundo mientras su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad tratando de procesar lo que oía.

―Tony te gusta, Steve. ―Secundó la pelirroja suavemente, tratando de no alterarlo más, pero hablándole claro para que el mensaje le llegara. ―Son tan diferentes que se complementan perfectamente. No pueden estar el uno sin el otro, ambos están mal, aunque no lo veas de parte de él. Estuviste deprimido en Wakanda, lo extrañabas y aún lo haces. Ah, y por si acaso, lo que has sentido ayer antes de irte de a fiesta, son celos de no ser la persona a su lado.

Steve se volteó lentamente para mirarles. Él se había enamorado solamente de Peggy, pero con Tony era algo distinto, no sabía qué, pero dudaba que fuera amor... No podía creerlo.

―Es mi amigo...

―Sam es tu amigo. ―Corrigió Natasha.

Steve desvió su vista a Bucky, pero este no le dejó hablar.

―Y yo soy tu hermano. ―Aclaró.

Interiormente todo era un caos para el rubio. Intentó pensar de manera fría toda la información que de plano se la habían dicho, notando que tenían razón sobre los celos de la otra noche. Debía ser porque ahora estaban peleados y no podía hablar libremente con él como ellos, pensó. Es que no podía gustarle Tony, le costaba pensar eso.

Muchos recuerdos acudieron a su mente entonces, junto a él. Después de la pelea con Loki fue que su relación mejoró, aunque continuamente se la pasaban discutiendo por algunas tantas cosas donde no estaban de acuerdo, causando gran tensión entre ambos. Estaba seguro que había un coqueteo por parte del genio, no lo negaría, pero se lo había adjudicado a su personalidad. Cuando se mudaron a la torre, fue el castaño mismo quien le aclaró todas sus dudas tecnológicas con una paciencia que no esperaba, e igualmente le había puesto al día con las mejores películas del siglo. Muchas de ellas las vieron juntos, lo cual le había asombrado, pues creía que Tony quizá tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero este siempre se preocupaba de decirle que las películas clásicas eran una de sus tantas debilidades. Cuando se ponía a verlas, no había nadie que le sacase de ahí hasta el final.

Al tiempo descubrió los malos hábitos del millonario, y no le había molestado nada ir a su taller en sus ratos libres o cuando sufría de insomnio para hacerle compañía mientras este trabajaba. A veces, para no incomodarle su presencia al castaño se ponía a dibujar cualquier cosa o le buscaba conversa sobre temas que le daban curiosidad. Varias veces Tony le preguntaba también sobre sus anécdotas de guerra o viceversa cuando Tony era simplemente Iron Man. Aunque no se salvaba Tony de sus arrastres para que fueran a comer o a la cama para descansar un poco. Actuar por preocuparse de su salud, lo hacía sin pensar.

Las salidas juntos fueron dándose también, aunque de manera muy esporádica, porque por más ropa casual, gorra y lentes que usaran para pasar desapercibidos, la gente solía reconocerles igual. En aquellas ocasiones Tony lo había llevado a comer a diferentes lugares y había aprovechado para comprarle ropa para su total indignación, sin embargo, se había salido con la suya diciéndole que con aquella anticuada ropa de anciano no se vería nunca a su altura.

Se sonrojó un poco recordando lo nervioso que había estado cuando supo que debían compartir el cuarto en la casa de Clint y lo cómodos que habían estado durmiendo juntos. Pero otro recuerdo le invadió de repente, la tristeza de verle partir cuando se despidieron después de lo de Ultron. Y no mintió, realmente le había extrañado.

Un escalofrío le invadió de repente, los flashes nuevamente le recordaron lo sucedido en Siberia y esta vez no pudo negarlo, le había dolido mucho enfrentarse a él, lastimarlo, separar al grupo de aquella forma. En Wakanda se había sentido solo, culpable y le entristeció nunca haber recibido su llamada. Pero sin duda volver había sido peor, pues la frialdad e indiferencia con que le trataba Tony era mucho más doloroso.

Steve tenía valores e ideales, pero no era ingenuo, y con el paso de tiempo en ese siglo había comprendido cuánto había cambiado todo. Un hombre podía amar libremente a otro hombre, pero estaba convencido de que eso no era lo que sentía por Tony. Nunca había prestado realmente atención a lo que quería luego de Peggy. Y es que después de despertar había besado a Nat, eso había sido el contacto más cercano que había tenido, pero...

Natasha y James le habían observado todo el tiempo con preocupación, les inquietaba pensar que habían hablado de más. La mirada de Steve de pronto se iluminó, confundiéndolos.

―Sharon... ―Pronunció dando media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Bucky abrió ligeramente sus labios mirando a Steve irse. Natasha arrugó un poco el entrecejo por lo terco que podía ser Steve a veces, y por alguna razón sintió que algo no muy bueno estaba por venir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Antes de que comiencen a leer, les diré que con respecto a los siguientes capítulos no estan finalizados ni editados aún y por ser finales de año; estoy algo ocupada con la Universidad y la Navidad así que deberán de esperarme un poco en la siguiente publicación, pero no la dejaré incompleta ok.

Mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos de vuelta a su habitación, Steve pensaba en todo aquello que le habían dicho Natasha y Bucky. Era cierto, no lo iba a negar nuevamente, pero era solo por el aprecio y preocupación que había desarrollado hacia el genio. Él no sentía nada más por Tony, y su mejor manera de demostrar que ya había alguien más, era aquella rubia agente, Sharon Carter.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto y se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde había dejado el celular. Con la mano temblorosa y el pulso acelerado, buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de la chica. Sin detenerse a pensar o darse un segundo para analizar algo le marcó.

Al segundo timbrazo ella contestó.

_―¿Aló?_

―Hola, Sharon. ―Saludó Steve con algo de nerviosismo.

_―¿Steve?_

―¿Cómo estás? Yo… Discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes.

_―No te preocupes, estuve oculta hasta que Fury me localizó. Me ha tenido bastante ocupada._

Steve cerró los ojos ante el comentario, recordando que la ayuda que ella le brindó la ponía en la mira de Ross.

 _―_ Lo siento. ―Susurró, notando lo seguido que empezaba a utilizar esa palabra.

La chica rio.

_―No importa. Lo sumé a la lista, ¿recuerdas?_

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

―¿Aún llevas la cuenta?

_―Descartando las que te debía, sí, y voy a cobrártelas._

Un breve silencio se instaló en la línea con Rogers pensando en cómo decirle lo que tenía en mente.

_―¿Cómo estas, Steve? Imagino que ha sido difícil para ti._

‘’Aún lo es’’, quiso decirle.

―Estoy bien, aunque no tengo mucho qué hacer ahora.

 _―¿No puedes estar sin hacer nada?_ ―Se burló ella.

―Realmente no.

_―Fury dijo que pronto ustedes volverían a Los Vengadores._

―T’Challa nos mencionó algo parecido, pero aún no lo sé.

 _―Según la información que manejamos, el director Stark debe arreglar unas cosas con el gobierno, dar una conferencia de prensa y entonces volverían a las misiones._ ―Agregó la chica, algo tensa.

El soldado se sobresaltó al oír sobre él.

―¿Sigues órdenes de Tony? ―Soltó sin darse cuenta.

_―Hago lo que Fury me ordene, aunque al final Stark tiene la última palabra._

El rubio podía notar el resentimiento en la voz de Sharon, y aquello lo desconcertaba. ¿Qué le había hecho Tony? Sin embargo, no tenía suficiente valor para preguntarle.

 _―¿Y a qué debo tu llamada, Capitán?_ ―Preguntó la rubia bajando el tono de su voz.

Con el nerviosismo inundándole de nuevo, cerró sus ojos, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de cuando eran vecinos. Sonrió ante ello.

―¿Aún debo guardar mi distancia?

Una femenina risa inundó de nuevo la línea.

_―Te dije que no fuera demasiada._

―¿Esta vez aceptarías tomarte un café conmigo?

_―Me gustaría mucho._

―¿Y si luego quisiera llevarte a otro lado? ―Se arriesgó en aventurar.

_―¿Qué tienes en mente, Steve?_

―Es una sorpresa, ¿te parece bien mañana?

_―Mañana estará bien._

El rubio soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrío más ampliamente.

―Pasaré por ti a tu apartamento. No vemos, Sharon.

_―Te estaré esperando a las tres de la tarde. Adiós, Steve._

―¿En serio la llamaste? ―James le preguntó desde la puerta, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia su amigo, aun sintiéndose fuera de sí, como si todo lo que acababa de pasar le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más y no a él.

―Tú la recuerdas, ¿cierto? Es la chica que nos ayudó.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

―Claro que la recuerdo. Te besaste con ella.

Las mejillas de Steve se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

―Nat llevaba algún tiempo diciéndome que la invitara a salir, y-

La pelirroja se asomó por detrás mirándole seriamente.

―No soy tu madre, pero me decepcionas, Steve. Cuando te hablé de Sharon Carter, era porque pensé que estabas solo y que te gustaría conocer a alguien especial, pero ahora lo que estás haciendo es usando a la chica y evadiendo la realidad. ―Dijo sin tapujos, como siempre. ―Solo espero que cuando te hayas dado cuenta del error que estás cometiendo, no sea demasiado tarde.

Bucky miró a su mejor amigo con algo de tristeza. Tomó la mano de la espía y se la llevó a otro lugar. Lo mejor en esos momentos era dejar a Steve solo.

El rubio, aún de pie en medio de la habitación, miró con enojo al vacío donde sus amigos habían estado. Sharon no era un error ni la estaba utilizando, pensó, y con respecto a Tony, hablaría con él de nuevo, le pediría perdón una vez más y una nueva oportunidad a la relación que se estaba formando después de lo de Ultron.

Todo saldrá bien, se repitió mentalmente como si fuera un mantra y de verdad se creyera aquello.

A la puesta del sol, un carro negro blindado con vidrios polarizados, se estacionó al frente de la residencia de Los Vengadores. Bajó del lado izquierdo un hombre alto, de mirada seria, moreno y con un parche en el ojo, seguido de una mujer pelinegra y menuda, la cual llevaba una laptop y varios archivos en las manos. Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta de entrada la cual se abrió automáticamente recibiéndolos.

_―Bienvenidos señor Fury, señorita Hill._

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., avísale a Stark que estamos aquí y que lo espero junto con Strange y Thor en la sala de reuniones.

_―Con gusto, señor._

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala sin detenerse, era el momento de tomar ciertas acciones y medidas con respecto a los distintos problemas que tenían entre manos.

_―Señor Stark, Nicholas Fury y Maria Hill se encuentran en la sala de reuniones esperando por usted._

El millonario levantó su mirada con el ceño fruncido de los planos que estaba revisando. Su I.A. no le había avisado sobre alguna reunión programada para ese momento con el pirata, y menos con la pelinegra.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., no había nada en mi agenda con ellos, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó para cerciorarse.

_―No, jefe._

―¿Nick trajo computadora?

_―Fue la señorita Hill quien lo hizo, y ya empecé a correr el programa decodificador en cuanto se conectó a sus sistemas._

Tony sonrió con suficiencia, adoraba a su chica.

―Prepara café, cariño, porque no sé cuánto duraremos.

_―También le informo que el señor Fury solicitó ver a Thor y a Stephen Strange._

El castaño, quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, paró en seco. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

―Pregúntale si es necesario que Vision esté ahí.

_―A la orden._

Cuando notó que el taller estaba en completo silencio, se volteó para mirar a Banner y Parker.

―Es sobre Thanos y las gemas, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó Bruce con voz tenue.

El genio se encogió de hombros.

―Debemos arreglar el estatus de los antiguos Vengadores, también crear un plan de acción sobre el gigante morado y las piedritas poderosas.

 _―Señor, Nick Fury dice que no es necesario que Vision se encuentre presente. Desea hablar solamente con ustedes. ―_ Interrumpió F.R.I.D.A.Y.

―¿Nos avisaras si hay algo importante? ―Indagó nuevamente su hermano de ciencia.

―Sabes que sí.

Antes de salir del laboratorio, pasó al lado del chico que se había mantenido muy quieto con la mirada caída. Alborotó su cabello como siempre y le susurró muy bajo: ‘’No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Yo aún te necesito aquí.’’ Peter, entonces, sonrió.

Luego de haber rellenado su taza de café y de paso agarrar unos frutos secos, el genio se encaminó a la reunión topándose en la sala con Vision y Wanda. La castaña tenía su espalda recostada encima del torso del androide mientras miraban una película. Algo dentro de sí se removió al verlos de esa manera, su relación con ambos había mejorado bastante, especialmente con Vision, con el cual no podía evitar abrirse o ser muy sincero a veces. Su forma de hablarle le recordaba demasiado a J.A.R.V.I.S.

El castaño suspiró, ya había notado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, fue por eso y porque para él eran demasiado jóvenes aún, que había tratado de protegerlos cuando sucedió lo de los acuerdos. Verlos en la fiesta de Peter bailando y sonriéndose como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más que ellos, le enterneció. No era justo que nuevamente una amenaza no los dejara disfrutar de su vida, y al contrario, los pusiera en peligro, especialmente a Vision.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas notó que ya todos estaban ahí. Esperaba que Nick no dijera nada esta vez, pues él nunca llegaba tarde, los demás llegaban excesivamente temprano.

―Stark. ―Saludó el moreno.

―Hola Nick, Hola Hill.

La chica le miró de reojo y siguió tecleando en la computadora con el ceño fruncido.

―Nos estas hackeando, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó el moreno mirando al castaño.

Tony, sentándose al lado de Strange, le miró con cara entre asombro e inocencia.

―Yo me estoy sentando a un lado de mi amigo Stephen, como lo ves.

Fury negó ante la actitud del genio, nunca iba a cambiar.

―Olvídalo, vayamos a lo que nos concierne. Primero que todo, ya tenemos programada la cita con el nuevo secretario de defensa y los representantes de la ONU para arreglar la imagen del antiguo grupo. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ya lo anotó en tu agenda y le dejé muy claro que debes llegar temprano, Tony. ―Dijo haciendo énfasis. ―Esto es muy importante.

El castaño bufó, sabía muy bien que era importante, no iba a cometer la imprudencia de echarlo a perder, pero asintió igualmente para que Fury supiera que había entendido.

―Strange, ¿has sabido algo nuevo? ¿Algún peligro u alteración?

―No desde la última vez que me reuní con Wong.

 _―Señor, la decodificación ha sido terminada, no hay nada nuevo o relevante_. ―Interrumpió la I.A.

―Gracias, nena. ―Indicó el millonario, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Hill y la cansada de Fury.

Stephen miró a su compañero con un brillo divertido en su mirada y una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Siempre eres tan desconfiado?

Tony sonrió como si nada y le extendió su paquete de frutos.

―Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros. ―Contestó con coquetería, recordando en todas las veces que se habían hackeado mutuamente en busca de información oculta.

―Thor, ¿has podido contactar o volver a Asgard? ―Prosiguió el moreno, ignorando a Tony.

―No, el Bifröst debe seguir destruido, pues no he sabido nada de mi gran amigo Heimdall o de mi hogar. ―Respondió el rubio apretando su puño por la preocupación.

―¿Y no existe otra manera de contactar? ―Indagó la chica con curiosidad.

―No, señorita Hill.

―Necesitamos saber que está sucediendo, no sabemos cuántas gemas posee Thanos hasta el momento y donde irá después. El que vuelvas a tu mundo por información es necesario. ―Dijo Fury.

―¿Stark no podría construir algún aparato que conectado a los satélites envíe ondas de transmisión para contactar con alguien en el espacio? ―Interrumpió Hill.

El castaño elevó su ceja al oírla decir aquello.

―Claro que puedo construirlo, de hecho, no sería distinto a lo que hace la N.A.S.A., Maria. El que yo lo conecte a mis satélites daría un alcance mayor y sería mucho mejor que el de ellos ―explicó arrogante ―. El problema está en que hablamos del Universo, años luz de distancia, máquinas con tecnología desconocida y quién sabe qué clase de extraterrestres con idiomas extraños.

―¿Extraterrestres? ―Preguntó el Dios.

―Así llamamos a la gente que viene del espacio, beach-boy, sin ofender.

―Las razas que viven en las otras tierras no son tan diferentes de ti o de mí, hombre de metal.

―Déjame ver ―respondió Tony llevando su mano al mentón, haciendo como si pensara profundamente en lo dicho por el rubio ―. Estoy seguro de que yo no tendría nada en común con los Chitauri, y soy mucho más guapo de lo que eran esas cosas.

―Sí, bueno, no todos son como ellos. Nuestro amigo Taneleer Tivan es un ejemplo de ello.

Todos en la sala miraron extrañados a Thor, pues era obvio que nadie sabía de quién estaba hablando.

―Ahá. ―Exclamó con ironía Tony, rodando sus ojos.

Aquello confundió al rubio, que mirando las caras desconcertadas de sus otros compañeros, procedió a aclarar de su amigo.

―Él es el guardián de la mayor colección de fauna interestelar, reliquias y especies de la galaxia. Cuando obtuve el Éter en mi pelea contra Malekith, pensamos que lo más prudente sería dárselo, ya que en Asgard resguardábamos el Teseracto.

―¿Ustedes no tienen alguna clase de policía interestelar? ―Curioseó Hill.

Thor se encogió de hombros.

―He odio hablar de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

―¿Solamente has oído de ellos? Eso nos deja en el punto de partida nuevamente. ―Comentó el genio.

―Recibimos un mensaje que creemos podría ser de una nave espacial, Tony.

Aquello silencio la sala, todas las miradas de posaron sobre Nick.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de soltar un suspiro cansado sacando su teléfono para reproducir un archivo:

_―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Estoy contactando con la tierra?_

_―¿Tienes idea de lo patético que suenas?_

_―Yo soy Groot._

_―Tienes razón amigo, eso ya ni puede considerarse un insulto._

_―Solo estoy intentando saber si la señal que capté es de la tierra. Aunque debería serlo, las coordenadas programadas son las correctas, lo sé._

_―Amigo, ¿conectaste los cables del nuevo intercomunicador en su lugar correcto y los uniste al cuadro de mando y navegación?_

_―Sí Drax, estoy seguro._

_―No sería nuevo que no fuera capaz de hacerlo y algo explotara._

_―Tu fe en mí, Gamora, es envidiable._

_―Yo soy Groot._

_―No Groot, olvídalo. Mejor vámonos, es un caso perdido._

_―¿Hola? Mi nombre es Peter Quill, más conocido como Star Lord, comandante de la nave Milano. Si están escuchando esto en la tierra, primero sepan que vamos en son de paz._

Un bufido femenino se escuchó al fondo.

_―Necesitamos de su ayuda, el universo y su planeta está en peligro._

La estática interrumpió en ese momento el audio, cortando el mensaje. El silencio se había instalado de nuevo en la sala.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., rastrea toda la información posible sobre Star Lord o Peter Quill.

―Eso no tiene sentido, Tony. ―Dijo Hill. ―No es lógico que encuentres en Google información sobre un extraterrestre.

El castaño la miró.

―¿Entonces es mejor sentarse a adivinar quién podría ser? Es el único nombre que se escucha, nada perdemos con averiguar.

― _Señor Stark_. _Peter Jason Quill, o Star Lord, nació en mil novecientos ochenta y creció en el estado de Missouri. Su madre, Meredith Quill, murió de cáncer terminal cuando él tenía los ocho años de edad. El mismo día de su muerte fue declarado perdido. Hasta el momento se desconoce su paradero._

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho por la I.A., confusos.

―Así que sí es posible la abducción alienígena. ―Exclamó Tony con algo de burla, rompiendo el ambiente.

Todos le miraron con diferentes grados de frustración ante su actitud, excepto por Strange, a quien se le antojaba divertida la situación y bastante normal comparada a lo que siempre debía pasar.

―¿Con esta información no podrías rastrear la señal?

―Soy un genio Nick, pero no hago milagros.

―Yo puedo intentarlo. ―Exclamó Stephen.

―¿Eres capaz de contactarlos y verificar que no sean una amenaza? ―Preguntó el moreno para cerciorarse.

―No es tan complicado.

―En serio me gustaría ver tus trucos de mago. Hasta el momento solo conozco tus circulitos de colores que sirven de escudo. ―Agregó Tony mirando a su compañero.

―Yo vi su ataque de defensa que lleva de un lado a otro. ―Dijo Thor con orgullo.

―Teletransportación. ―Susurró Tony con la curiosidad picándole al máximo. ―Me parece que leí en tu expediente la proyección astral, telequinesis y realidades alternas. ―Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en ese momento. ―Soy un hombre de ciencia, pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me muestres todo eso? Me gustaría saber qué tan guapo y fantástico soy en otros universos. ―Su parloteo se detuvo en ese momento y sus ojos se encendieron ante la idea que acababa de llegarle. ―¿Puedo ser mujer en un mundo paralelo? Realmente me gustaría conocerme.

Strange miró aturdido al castaño debido a su parloteo.

_―Tony, detente._

Fury, Hill y Thor miraron la escena sin inmiscuirse, pues ya le conocían de sobra, aunque les extrañó bastante que parara en seco su dialogo.

Tony había oído muy claramente la voz que le pedía que se detuviera. ¿De dónde venía? Desvió sus ojos una vez más al hechicero supremo y su cerebro pareció hacer conexión.

―¿Fuiste tú?

El mayor le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.

― _Tal vez._

Los ojos color chocolate se ampliaron aún más asombrados.

_―Prometo explicártelo luego y enseñarte algunas cosas, pero guarda silencio ahora._

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Fury viendo a ambos hombres callados mirándose.

―Nada. ―Dijo Tony desviando su mirada hacia el moreno.

Nick les miró duramente. Strange y Stark se parecían demasiado para su gusto, empezando con el hecho de que ambos son humanos con capacidades que los vuelve superhéroes, pero humanos al fin y al cabo. Además, eran demasiado inteligentes, arrogantes y egocéntricos para su propia beneficiencia.

―Strange, ¿lo harás?

―Sí.

―Bien, nosotros nos iremos, ya es tarde.

Todos en la sala se despidieron y procedieron a irse, sin embargo, ambos castaños se fueron quedando atrás hasta ser los únicos ahí.

―¿Telepatía?

Stephen rodó los ojos ante la impaciencia de Tony.

―Sí. La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabes?

―Los gatos tienen nueve vidas.

―Bien, vamos.

Stephen hizo un giro de muñeca con su mano derecha proyectando el círculo de telestransportación.

―¿Es un portal?

―Sí, para llegar al Sanctum Sanctorum.

―¿Es seguro?

Stephen levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

―¿Asustado?

Tony frunció el ceño, aquello tocaba una fibra sensible y todos lo sabían. Él no era ningún cobarde.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., voy a salir nena, no me esperes despierta.

_―Tenga una muy buena noche, señor._

Tomó una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que cruzó hacia el portal con el hechicero siguiéndole.

―Señor, ¿está seguro sobre esto?

―No hay nada más que podamos hacer ahora, Hill. Nuevamente se sale de nuestras manos, y para eso los tenemos a ellos.

―Pero estamos confiando en que esas “personas” realmente no vengan a hacernos daño. ¿Y si buscan las gemas?

―Debemos arriesgarnos, proteger al mundo es primordial.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_―¿Sí, señor Rogers?_

―¿Podrías ayudarme?

_―Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesita?_

―¿Podrías decirme los mejores lugares donde pueda tenerse una cita?

Un silencio extraño se instaló en la habitación.

―¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

_―Enseguida, señor._

Steve podía jurar que, a pesar de que la I.A era solo una voz robótica, su tono de respuesta había sonado como amonestación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay volví!!! Diciembre es un mes bastante movido y complicado.  
> Solo dejo esta nota aquí para desearles de manera atrasada una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo :)

―Tú no tienes problemas con el tráfico, ¿verdad?

El hechicero sonrió ante el deje de asombro por el tono del millonario, y luego alzó su vista hacia la escalera.

―Stark, él es Wong ―presentó al ver a su amigo llegar tranquilamente al recibidor.

—¿Solo Wong?

El aludido torció los ojos ante el deja vú y Stephen amplió más su sonrisa por el recuerdo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Tony algo confuso.

―Nada. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Stark.

―¿Sigue sin haber señales de Mordo o del hechicero que ha estado robando poderes? ―Consultó Stephen aguantando la risa.

―No ha sucedido nada extraño desde que te fuiste ―informó Wong fastidiado por la actitud del hechicero.

―Está bien, gracias. Estaré en el ático, debo hacer unas cosas. Sígueme Tony.

El genio miró alrededor con bastante interés. Ya había estado en 177A Bleecker Street, pero sentía que había algo diferente.

―Es porque constantemente está cambiando. ―Dijo Stephen, respondiendo la interrogante no planteada de su acompañante.

La mirada moca se desvió hacia el hechicero.

―¿Hacer eso no es de mala educación?

―Estás pensando muy fuertemente en ello y a veces no puedo evitarlo. Además, no estamos en Nueva York, esto es Londres.

Tony se detuvo abruptamente y se acercó hacia la ventana para comprobar aquellas palabras.

―P-pero… estamos al otro lado del mundo. ―Susurró mirando con asombro la calle Londinense.

―Hay tres santuarios que protegen la tierra: Nueva York, Londres y Hong Kong; te traje acá porque Wong tenía que verificar ciertas cosas, y si algo sucede mientras intento contactar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, él podrá ayudarnos.

―¿Protegen la tierra exactamente de qué?

―Protegemos a la tierra de seres interdimensionales que amenazan el universo.

―Sabes que todo eso que me cuentas suena a historias de ciencia ficción, ¿cierto?

―Vale, no me crees.

―¡Qué va, te creo! ―Respondió con un deje de ironía mientras entraba en la habitación.

―No lo haces, Tony, pero eso está bien. El mundo es mucho más amplio de lo que crees, y es el deber de los hechiceros encargarse de estos eventos místicos. ―Explicó Stephen mientras se quitó la capa y se dirigía al centro del ático.

―¿Cómo es que alguien como tú, un reputado neurocirujano, un hombre de lógica y ciencia, de pronto se une a una secta y aprende trucos de magia? ―Preguntó el castaño con verdadera curiosidad.

Stephen volvió a sonreír, aquellas interrogantes eran las mismas que una vez él tuvo y le preguntó a la Ancestral.

―Era mi destino, y no es una secta. ―Señaló el hechicero, a lo que Tony solo alzó una ceja. ―Toma asiento, trataré de explicártelo todo.

Stark miró a su alrededor para encontrar una silla al fondo de su habitación, sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos hacia ella cuando una mancha roja se detuvo frente a él. Strange miró con asombro como la capa se había acercado al genio y ambos parecían mirarse o analizarse en silencio.

―Es una reliquia mística, y como ves, tiene vida propia… ―Comenzó a explicar, cuando de repente esta rodeó al genio como si de un abrazo se tratara y acarició en la mejilla del millonario asombrando a Stephen, ya que como le habían dicho una vez, su capa era bastante caprichosa.

―Deberíamos fundar un club de héroes con capa. ―Exclamó Tony cuando la reliquia se acomodó en su lugar. ―¿Qué es lo que hace?

―Bueno…

―¡Uoah! —Fue el grito de asombro y susto que salió de los labios del castaño al verse elevado algunos metros del suelo.

―Es mi capa de levitación. —Añadió el hechicero con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida al ver a Stark moviendo sus manos tratando de equilibrarse en el aire, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

―Creo que prefiero mis repulsores.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Strange.

―Bájalo, por favor. ―Pidió al ver la mirada molesta de su amigo.

―Y bien, ¿qué me ibas a enseñar? ―Preguntó Tony mientras arreglaba su camisa haciéndose el que no había pasado nada.

Con la sonrisa aún en su cara, Stephen movió sus manos como abriendo algo, apareciendo frente a ellos un espacio cristalizado hacia el cuál se encaminó.

―Ven acá.

Con paso lento, pero seguro, el millonario se acercó extendiendo su mano, la cual nunca llegó a tocar nada.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Inquirió cuando ya había entrado.

―Se llama la dimensión espejo, nada que ocurra aquí afecta al mundo real ―explicó.

Respiró profundo y, concentrándose intensamente, empezó a narrarle al castaño sobre el accidente, su viaje a Katmandú y lo que aprendió en el Kamar-Taj. Conforme avanzó en la historia, movió sus manos creando dibujos en el aire que formaron su escudo.

―Y mi arma ―agregó finalmente, volteándose a la ventana donde golpeó con el látigo rompiéndola en pedazos que llegaron a los pies del castaño.

―Cualquiera podría aprender a hacer todo esto que tú haces, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta yo?

―Con estudio, práctica y suma concentración, sí.

―¿Igual que en las películas donde la gente medita y hacen ese ruidito con la boca? —Preguntó Tony con diversión causando que Strange ruede sus ojos. ―¿Y el ojo de Agamotto lo usas también?

―Lo he usado, sí…

―¿Por qué suenas como yo cuando hago algo que no debo?

Stephen cruzó una mirada cómplice con el castaño. Tony era demasiado observador.

―Las veces que lo he usado, digamos que no tenía permitido hacerlo. Pero hablamos de la gema del tiempo…

―El alcance de esas gemas ―interrumpió de pronto Stark en tono serio y paseándose por la sala ―, tengo la sensación de no conocerlo aún, mira a Vision. Su creación fue algo completamente inesperada. Y tu gema, no hay que ser un genio, que si lo soy, para saber usarla significa ruptura del espacio-tiempo como lo conocemos, paradojas.

―Tony, Tony… ―Llamó el hechicero, hasta que cansado de ser ignorado por el monólogo que estaba dando su compañero, se paró frente a él obstruyendo su paso y colocó su mano en el hombro esperando que le dijera lo que realmente sucedía. Él más que nadie entendía que aquello era difícil de asimilar.

―Divagaciones y curiosidad científica.

Stephen alzó una ceja por la clara mentira dicha, y Tony desvió su mirada.

―No vayas a leerme la mente.

―No me obligues a hacerlo, además el contacto visual no es necesario.

El castaño suspiró con cansancio y bajó sus hombros rindiéndose.

―No creo que estemos preparados para lo que sea que esté por venir. Si Thanos llega a la tierra con todas las gemas…

La frase no fue completada, pero Strange entendió claramente el mensaje y visiblemente se tensó recordando la visión que había tenido.

―Vamos a hacer lo que podamos, Tony. ―Dijo en tono bajo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Tony con sospecha, notando el cambio en el hechicero.

Un silencio abrumador cayó en la habitación mientas ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada. Stephen se removió incómodo por el cargo de conciencia sobre lo que sabía, más aun cuando hacía minutos Stark le confesó uno de sus miedos.

―Hay algo que no te he contado ―susurró el hechicero desviando su mirada ―. A nadie en realidad.

El castaño le miró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cayó los comentarios ácidos y mordaces, esperando.

―Luego de haber ayudado a Thor y Odín, la gema del tiempo me mostró una visión… ―continuó, notando que la tensión en la habitación había crecido. ―Loki está aliado a Thanos. ―Expresó mirando los ojos chocolate el castaño. ―Lo vi entregándole una de las gemas.

―Cuernitos nunca ha jugado limpio, y tiene complejo de diva.

Strange asintió dándole la razón.

―Tony… ―Le llamó en voz baja. ―Thanos va a lograr juntar a gemas, y cuando lo haga vendrá sobre la tierra. He visto la base completamente destruida.

El genio se quedó congelado en su sitio ante aquellas palabras e inevitablemente su mente pensó en todas las personas que vivían con él.

―Tenemos que evitarlo.

―Lo sé, por eso nos reunimos, debemos luchar todos juntos. Pero ven, salgamos de aquí, te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses mientras hago lo que le prometí a Fury. ―Cambió de tema rápidamente.

―¿Es alguna técnica súper secreta? ¿Por eso me echas? ―Preguntó recuperando su habitual tono burlesco.

―No ―respondió el hechicero sonriendo al notar el cambio ―, la proyección astral solo necesitaba concentración, y en este caso meditación profunda para poder encontrar lo que deseo.

Ambos hombres iban saliendo de la sala, cuando en un breve chispazo de memoria Tony volteó hacia la ventana encontrándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Stephen, necesito que me hagas un favor… ―Murmuró Stark.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? No es lo mismo que cuando buscaste a Odín, hablamos del universo.

―No te preocupes, Wong, he leído bastante sobre ello.

―La lectura es diferente a la práctica. Ya te dije aquella vez, hay cosas para las cuales no estás listo, por mucho talento que hayas demostrado como hechicero.

―Aun así, nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Wong miró fijamente a Strange durante unos segundos.

―Estaré cuidando el santuario mientras tanto.

El hechicero asintió en agradecimiento y luego giró hacia el centro de la sala donde se sentó cómodamente mientras entró en transe para realizar una búsqueda a nivel astral.

―Drax, ¿ya lograste ubicarnos en el mapa o aún seguimos perdidos?

―¿Y de quién es la culpa de que estemos perdidos?

Quill torció los ojos ante el comentario.

―Rocket, ya te lo expliqué, el tablero de mando se puso como loco al entrar en esa zona electromagnética y no mostraba la ubicación exacta.

―Excusas. ―Respondió el aludido mientras continuó arreglando su pistola.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Gracias. ―Dijo Rocket tomando una llave que el pequeño le pasó.

―¿Gamora en dónde está?

―Amigo, ¿aún no superas eso?

Una mueca se formó en los labios del castaño ante la pregunta y la risa burlona de Rocket le acompañó de fondo.

―Yo solo…

Pero su explicación quedó cortada debido al grito dado por la chica el cual los dejó paralizados.

―Hay algo en la nave. ―Señaló Drax.

―Gamora. ―Susurró Peter.

Rocket reaccionó primero. Se bajó rápidamente de la mesa de trabajo y corrió con su arma en mano.

―¡Yo soy Groot! ―Gritó el pequeño siguiendo a su amigo.

―Drax, no te muevas de acá. ―Ordenó Peter mientras se encaminó hacia la cabina trasera donde había escuchado ahora un disparo.

―¡No dispares dentro de mi nave, Rocket! ―Gritó frustrado.

Segundos después llegó donde todos estaban de pie mirando cautelosamente algo frente a ellos.

―Yo soy Groot.

―No, no te acerques. ―Advirtió Rocket ignorando lo dicho por Peter.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―Preguntó el castaño.

―Sucede que ahora hay espíritus en tu nave, Quill. ―Comentó Gamora con fastidio, aún con su cuchillo en la mano apuntando al frente. ―Y es de los mirones.

Aquello llamó la atención del chico, quien miró a Gamora notando que solo estaba usando una toalla.

―En mi defensa, he decir que es la primera vez que hago algo así y no sabía que esto pasaría.

―¿Quién eres? —Exigió saber Rocket

―Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo y estoy buscando a Peter Quill o Stard-Lord.

Todos en la sala voltearon su mirada hacia al aludido.

―¿Qué hiciste ahora, Quill? ―Preguntó Gamora mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico.

―¡Hey! ―Exclamó el castaño alzando sus manos en posición de defensa. ―¿Por qué asumes que he sido yo el que ha hecho algo?

―Porque siempre eres tú el que mete las patas. ―Dijo Rocket, en tono retórico y sarcástico. —Además ha preguntado por ti.

―Yo soy Groot.

―¿Y bien? —Exigió la chica.

―¡En serio no he hecho nada! ―Se defendió Quill.

―Em, si me permiten. ―Dijo Stephen, interrumpiendo el momento, captando la atención de todos. ―Estoy aquí buscándole debido a la grabación que enviaron a la tierra.

El silencio se instaló en la sala. ¿Cómo?

―¿Funcionó? ―Susurró Quill con incredulidad.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Tienes razón amigo ―respondió Rocket para dirigirse luego hacia el “fantasma” ―Si eres humano, ¿no deberías estas vivo o al menos más sólido?

―¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en volver?

Las miradas se desviaron hacia el recién llegado, pero Gamora, harta de lo sucedido, bufó y se encaminó hacia su habitación molesta sin decir una palabra.

―¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, amigo?

Peter miró a Drax indignado.

―¿Por qué siempre asumen que cuando algo pasa he sido yo?

―Yo soy Groot.

―Oh, sí Quill, ¿por qué será? ―Afirmó Rocket con ironía.

Una tos volvió a interrumpir la situación llamando la atención de todos de nuevo.

―Sigo aquí. Y si me dejan explicar lo que sucede sin que me interrumpan, sería genial, no sé cuánto podré aguantar de esta forma.

―Claro, lo siento. —Dijo Quill adelantándose y extendiéndole su mano, a lo que Strange solamente le miró con la ceja alzada. ―Cierto, no puedes hacer eso si eres… bueno, si no tienes… este… ―Balbuceó avergonzado descendiendo su mano.

―Yo no soy… ―Empezó a explicar el hechicero, para luego detenerse y suspirar. —Bueno, eso no importa ahora, según lo que logré percibir están a una semana de llegar a la tierra.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Es algo complicado de explicar, y como te dije, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga. Las coordenadas que tenías son las correctas, sigue por ese rumbo hasta que logres comunicarte con Anthony Stark.

―Claro, vamos a confiar en ti así sin más. ―Señaló Rocket.

―Bueno, con la amenaza de Thanos sobre el universo por la búsqueda de las gemas, supongo que así debe ser.

Aquella frase provocó un silencio incómodo en la nave. Nadie había mencionado a Thanos o la gema en el mensaje que enviaron.

―¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre eso? ―Preguntó Drax con un tono de voz desconfiado.

Strange suspiró.

―Poseo la gema del tiempo ―explicó mientras enseñaba su collar, donde la gema verde brilló ―, y la gema de la mente también está con nosotros.

Quill miró la gema uno minutos antes de asentir.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Peter ―gruñó Rocket.

―¿Estás seguro?

―La nave es bastante grande, vamos a necesitar un lugar amplio para poder aterrizar. ―Continuó el castaño ignorando a sus compañeros, aunque tembló un poco al pensar en la reacción de Gamora cuando se enterara.

―Hay campo suficiente en la base ―replicó Stephen ―, todo saldrá bien. Debo irme, nos vemos ―agregó antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Stephen abrió sus ojos, no solo sintió el cansancio por la energía y magia utilizada para el viaje astral, también observó que afuera había amanecido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la hora que era.

Al ponerse de pie, el cuerpo le dolió, suponía que había estado bastante tiempo en la misma posición, y cuando caminó hacia la puerta su capa voló hacia él. Una sonrisa asomó sus labios ante el recuerdo de lo que recién había sucedido. Sin duda las cosas se pondrían interesantes en cuanto aquel grupo llegara a la tierra, y presentía que el dúo de Peter y Tony sería algo explosivo.

Se despertó al alba y los nervios no le permitieron volver a dormir. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, se levantó a cumplir con su rutina diaria de correr, aunque esta vez su respiración se agitó y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal. Puede que estuviera decidido, pero su conciencia le gritó sin descanso en todo aquel tiempo que aquello no estaba bien.

Con las horas pasando rápidamente y un silencio anormal instalado en la base que extrañó a varios de sus ocupantes, llegaron las dos de tarde, y precavido como siempre, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su moto para ir a reunirse con la chica donde habían acordado.

―Steve.

Su mirada celeste se elevó al oír su nombre, pues perdido en sus pensamientos, no había notado su salida del edificio. Una sonrisa asomó sus labios.

―Hola.

―Así que según tu opinión, los Guardianes de la Galaxia son chicos buenos ―dijo entrecomillando la última palabra.

―Tienes que confiar en mí, Tony, no creo que sean una amenaza, aunque no está demás ser precavidos cuando lleguen.

―¿Y no les preguntaste sobre lo que sabían?

―No hubo tiempo ―explicó el hechicero, sonriendo de lado ante los recuerdos ―, pero ya lo haremos luego. Ahora debemos informarle a Fury especialmente, porque ellos ya están bastante cerca de la tierra.

Tony asintió mientras siguió caminando hacia la sala de la base con Strange a su lado.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y. nena, ya oíste.

_―Claro jefe, de inmediato._

―¿Entonces me vas a decir que salió con esa chica?

―¿De quién están hablando?

―De la rubia en el aparcamiento, pajarito.

―No me llames así, soldadito de hielo.

―Eso es bastante infantil, chicos.

Aquella conversación, aunque hablada en voz baja, llegó claramente a los oídos del genio y del hechicero que estaban por entrar a la sala, haciendo fruncir el ceño al primero por las sospechas, pues claramente conocía esas voces.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_―¿Sí, señor?_

―¿Alguien salió de la base hoy?

_―El señor Rogers se retiró a los dos de tarde en su motocicleta._

―¿Sabes por qué?

Stephen miró al castaño con curiosidad por el evidente tono de enojo en su voz.

_―Tenía una cita._

―¿Con quién?

―¿Cómo es que se llama esa agente, Nat?

Ambas preguntas fueron respondidas al mismo tiempo:

―Sharon Carter.

_―Sharon Carter, señor._


	12. Chapter 12

―¿No te molesta que viajemos en mi moto?

―Para nada. ―Contestó la chica, sonriente.

―Bien, toma. ―Dijo Rogers extendiéndole un casco.

―¿A dónde vamos, Steve?

Él la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar, y negó con su cabeza tratando de apartar las confusas ideas de su mente.

―Te seré sincero, no estaba muy seguro de a donde debía llevarte, ya sabes que en mi época... bueno, íbamos a bailar o al parque. ―Explicó algo nervioso. ―Así que le pedí ayuda a F.R.I.D.A.Y. —Sharon alzó su ceja. ―Entonces pensé que de todas las opciones, te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones y luego por un café.

El asombro se vislumbró en los ojos de la chica al oírle decir aquello, lo cual alteró un poco más a Steve.

―Si es una mala idea ―expresó apuradamente ―, podemos ir al cine o a cenar.

―Hey, el parque de diversiones suena bien. ―Interrumpió la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa. ―Es solo que hace mucho no iba a uno, y me trae buenos recuerdos.

―¿Ibas con tus padres?

―Con tía Peggy, la verdad.

El corazón de Steve dio un latido errático al oír aquel nombre, pero sonrió.

―Vamos Sharon, sube. ―Le animó, subiendo él a la moto, y giró la llave encendiendo su Harley.

La chica se colocó el casco, aunque internamente gimió al pensar lo terrible que quedaría su cabello.

―Sostente bien.

La rubia subió a la moto sin problemas y colocó sus manos alrededor de Steve, sosteniéndose fuertemente de su sólido torso para evitar caer.

_―Jefe, el señor Nicholas Fury está en la línea._

Aquella información provocó que el genio saliera del estupor en el que se había sumergido desde que supo lo de Rogers y la sobrina de Peggy.

―¿Sabes qué necesita?

_―Quiere detallar mejor la información sobre lo sucedido con los Guardianes de la Galaxia._

El castaño bufó molesto.

―Debería hablar con Strange entonces.

_―¿Desvío la llamada al señor Strange?_

―Sí ―respondió de manera seca.

Cuando el silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación, cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente el puño que tenía en la mesa. Abrió su boca con la idea de dar la orden, pero por décima vez su voz no salió, y gruñó con enfado por aquellas emociones y pensamientos que tenía.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_―Dígame, jefe._

Una vez más abrió sus labios, pero un portal que se creó de repente a su lado le interrumpió.

―Tony ―llamó el hechicero apareciendo a su lado ―, Fury quiere hablar contigo.

El castaño puso sus ojos en blanco.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., comunícame.

_―Tony, debes ajustar tus satélites y el programa de frecuencia para que la nave Milano llegue a la base._ ―Ordenó el moreno sin siquiera dejar hablar al genio, y cortó la conexión.

Un ruido de disconformidad salió de los labios de Tony.

―A la orden, capitán ―replicó con sarcasmo.

Stephen miró al castaño con diversión.

―Bien, supongo que hay trabajo que hacer.

―Tony, debo hacer unas cosas y luego volveré.

El aludido asintió y miró a su amigo irse nuevamente por el portal.

―Debería inventar algo así, enserio es muy útil ―murmuró al salir de su oficina camino al taller. ―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿Peter dónde está?

_―Dormido, señor._

Tony suspiró cansado, deseando poder irse a la cama también y desconectarse de todo un rato.

―Bien, voy a tener que hacer los arreglos y ajuste solo. ―continuó para sí.

_―El señor Lang se encuentra en uno de los talleres._

Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido.

―¿El chico hormiga?

_―Es especialista en electrónica._

Tony cerró los ojos y apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz mientras su mente realizó cálculos rápidos sobre las opciones. No es que Lang no le agradara, pero lo conoció muy poco y a pesar de su comentario en la balsa que le había molestado de sobremanera, no tenía nada en su contra.

―Llámalo. ―Ordenó al entrar a su taller.

Steve pagó los boletos de entrada al parque y luego miró con confusión el lugar sin saber a dónde ir. Familias, grupos de adolescentes y parejas disfrutaban de los juegos mientras charlaban y reían.

―No estoy seguro por dónde deberíamos comenzar. ―Murmuró azorado. Mordió su labio inferior pensando que haber visto un mapa antes de salir no habría sido mala idea.

―Vamos a los Go-Karts, son mis favoritos. ―Sugirió la chica con ánimo. Sonrió y tomó la mano de Steve para guiarle.

―Sharon. ―Le llamó inseguro.

―Será divertido, ya verás. ―Afirmó la agente con una sonrisa. ―No te preocupes por nada, solo disfrútalo. —Steve miró los carros que por el momento eran ocupados por adolescentes. ―Solo tiene dos pedales, uno para acelerar y el otro para frenar, la idea es hacer carreras ―Explicó la rubia. ―Vamos a ver quién gana, Capitán. ―Le retó.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios del ex soldado, aquello sonaba interesante, sinceramente.

La puerta del taller se abrió y una cabellera castaña se asomó en busca de alguien.

―No te quedes ahí. ―Ordenó el genio sin levantar la vista de los planos y datos que tenía en las pantallas.

―¿Me llamaste? ―Preguntó con duda mientras entraba a paso lento.

―Sí, necesito terminar un proyecto, y me vendría bien que me eches una mano.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, así que dejó apreciar su asombro en su rostro. Tony levantó su vista debido al silencio y frunció el ceño al ver a Lang como piedra.

― Hey, chico hormiga.

―Y-yo no... ―tartamudeó Scott, algo inseguro.

―Mira ―dijo Tony a la vez que extendía varias pantallas más con datos ―, ya llevo mucho adelantado, la verdad, pero mientras yo corría algunos algoritmos para el programa de comunicación, pensé que podrías ayudarme a terminar este conversor de señal.

Lang miró todo aquello con interés y desconfianza, sin darse cuenta se acercó para ver mejor el aparato a medio terminar.

―¿Estás creando una línea única para los intercomunicadores? ¿O tratas de escuchar conversaciones ajenas de señales encriptadas?

Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en el rostro del genio.

―Me comunico con aliens. ―Bromeó.

Scott frunció el ceño y le miró intentando comprender si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

Steve bajó del juego con las mejillas sonrojadas y levemente despeinado.

―¡Wow!

―Tu suero de súper soldado debe ayudarte bastante. ―Señaló Sharon ligeramente pálida.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó él preocupado, consciente de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas.

―Solo necesito unos minutos. ―Declaró la rubia sentándose en una banca cercana. ―¡Dios, esa montaña rusa!

―Lo sé, fue asombroso.

Sharon sonrió.

―Nunca fui muy buena para ellas.

―Entonces, ¿por qué accediste a subirte?

―Nunca has venido a un parque, debes experimentar de todo un poco.

―Pero esa no es-

―Olvídalo, Cap. ―Interrumpió descansando su mano en la pierna del chico, dándole un leve apretón. ―Vamos al que sigue.

Steve miró la mano de la chica y sonrió levemente.

―¿A dónde ahora?

―A los carritos chocadores.

―Estás distraída.

―El que esté distraída no significa que no esté poniéndote cuidado. ―Dijo la pelirroja deteniendo un golpe directo del castaño.

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Me tienes pensando hace un buen rato. ―Preguntó parándose al lado de la chica, acomodándole un mechón suelto. —Sería bueno poder leerte la mente de vez en cuando.

Ella sonrió.

―Steve y Tony, ellos me preocupan.

Bucky miró a la espía, y en un acto espontáneo, la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Cerró los ojos y respiró su exquisito aroma. El remordimiento llegó de nuevo cuando pensó en lo que había sucedido entre ellos tres.

―Nat, no podemos hacer nada. Ellos... —Calló la frase sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

La pelirroja, ajena con sus pensamientos, aprovechó y se volteó rodeándolo con sus brazos. Se paró de puntillas y besó su destacado mentón.

―Lo sé, es solo que no quiero sigan así y se lastimen más.

Un silencio comprensible los envolvió antes de que sus miradas se conectasen.

―Nat... ―Susurró suavemente el ex soldado. ―La cicatriz en tu abdomen ―continuó, colocando su mano donde la noche pasada la había visto ―, ¿qué sucedió?

La mirada verde de la chica se oscureció levemente por el miedo. Tomó la mano de Barnes, y aplicándole una llave lo tiró al suelo quedando ella sobre su abdomen.

―Fue durante una de mis misiones. ―Respondió tranquilamente quitándole importancia al asunto.

James tomó la cintura de la chica y volteó la situación, apresó las manos de Natasha sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos. No quería presionar la chica, pero cuando notó la cicatriz tuvo una molestia en su cabeza. Liberó una de sus manos, y con delicadeza recorrió el abdomen de ella subiendo levemente su blusa, lo que agitó la respiración y el corazón de ambos.

―Tuve un recuerdo anoche. ―Declaró el castaño, tocándola en aquel punto.

―Mi misión era protegerlo.

―Te disparé para llegar a él. ―Susurró con un leve temblor.

―James... James, mírame.

Barnes subió su mirada, hasta los ojos de la chica.

―Fue el soldado de inverno, no tú quien lo hizo.

―Pero yo...

―No ―interrumpió ―, tú no eres él. ―Afirmó fieramente.

Bucky sonrió de manera triste y no insistió en el tema, miró a la chica bajo su cuerpo y lentamente bajó hasta la cicatriz de su abdomen donde depositó un beso.

―Lo siento.

Natasha se estremeció por el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

―Te dije.

El castaño ignoró sus palabras y volvió a besarle esta vez por el ombligo, mientras le acarició con su otra mano en la cadera. Un suspiro abandonó los carnosos labios de la pelirroja, y con un movimiento suave, se zafó de las manos que le apresaban. Enredó sus propios dedos en el cabello de él, mientras Barnes siguió besando su abdomen, subiendo lentamente.

―Peter, ¿estás seguro sobre esto?

―Sí, Drax.

Un silencio tenso cayó en la habitación.

―¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre?

La pregunta tensó más el ambiente. El castaño miró fijamente a la chica durante unos minutos antes de apartar la mirada.

―No es solo porque quiera volver al lugar de donde provengo. Saben que Thanos y las gemas son una amenaza para todos en el universo.

―No confío en ellos. ―Señaló Rocket.

―Yo soy Groot.

―No creo que ellos vayan a confiar en nosotros tan drásticamente tampoco. ―Replicó Gamora de manera mordaz.

―Aun así, debemos intentarlo. ―Afirmó Quill.

―Aquí tienes.

―Gracias.

―Esto ha sido interesante. ―Dijo Steve sonriendo.

―Deberías salir y divertirte más a menudo.

―Bueno, sí salí de vez en cuando después de que desperté.

Sharon alzó una ceja interrogante.

―No me refiero a una cita ―aclaró inmediatamente ―, hablo de... Ya sabes, solo andar por ahí, explorando. Aunque siempre debía usar gorra o lentes para no llamar la atención.

―¿Quién no reconocería aun así al gran Capitán América? ―Preguntó la chica en tono burlón, a lo que Steve sonrió apenado.

―Háblame un poco más de ti. ¿Cómo te uniste a todo esto, Sharon?

La melancolía brilló en los ojos de la chica al escuchar la pregunta.

―Fue por tía Peggy ―explicó a la vez que jugaba con el vaso en sus manos ―. Mi madre no quería que yo me involucrara en esto. Pero bueno, fui algo rebelde y ella siempre me escuchó y aconsejó. ―Le miró a los ojos y sonrió. ―Ella me dio mi primera arma, de hecho.

Steve sintió su corazón acelerarse al oír aquello, e inevitablemente le sonrió de vuelta a la agente.

―Suena a algo que Peggy haría.

―Ella hablaba mucho de ti, te quería mucho. Fue muy duro perderte.

El soldado sintió aquel dolor ya conocido en su pecho, pero no dejó lucirlo.

―La visité varias veces antes de que... se fuera.

La frese quedó en el aire. Sharon tomó la mano de Steve por sobre la mesa.

―También la extraño.

Rogers volteó su mano para tomar el de la chica y la apretó ligeramente, la miró atentamente buscando en ella algo que le fuera conocido. En ese instante abrió los ojos con asombro y paró sus pensamientos al notar lo que trataba de hacer.

―¿Steve?

―Lo siento... ―Articuló en voz baja.

―No te preocupes, para ti todo esto ha de ser un poco difícil y extraño aún.

El rubio asintió dándole la razón aun cuando sabía que no era eso lo que sucedía. Esperaba de corazón que ella lo entendiera.

―Esto es muy raro. ―Murmuró por lo bajo mientras ajustaba el dispositivo frente a sí.

El castaño levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

―¿No cumplo con tus expectativas? ―Preguntó arrogante.

Lang miró a Tony e hizo una mueca.

―No eres como Pym había descrito.

La mirada chocolate se endureció ante la frase.

―No soy como mi padre, chico hormiga. ¿No te han dicho que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada?

―Sí, bueno, él me habló del apellido Stark en general.

―Sí, bueno ―arremedó Tony ―, el profesor Pym conoció a Howard, no a mí.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos nuevamente, aunque el ambiente cambió a uno más tenso. El genio suspiró con cansancio.

―Dejémoslo por hoy. F.R.I.D.A.Y. correrá varias variables programadas en la interfaz.

Scott asintió y reprimió un bostezo.

―Le faltan unos pocos ajustes más. Además, si eliminas esta pieza de acá ―señaló ―, la onda tendrá mayor alcance cuando la conectes a tus satélites.

Tony miró con curiosidad a la vez que calculó en su mente lo dicho. Sonrió satisfecho.

―Veremos eso mañana.

Lang clavó su vista de nuevo en el castaño, con asombro.

―¿Aún necesitas que te ayude?

―No vas a dejar el trabajo a la mitad. ―Discutió el genio caminando hacia la salida.

―En serio esto es muy raro. ―Murmuró de nuevo el Hombre Hormiga.

Steve estacionó la moto frente al edificio y apagó el motor. El ambiente entre ambos después de comer se tornó bastante extraño por su parte, y lo tenía más que claro.

―Gracias por todo. ―Expresó Sharon bajándose y tendiéndole el casco.

―Espero que te hayas divertido. ―Respondió el rubio mirándola.

―No creo que tanto como tú. ―Bromeó ella haciéndolos reír. Con paso inseguro la agente se acercó a Rogers y colocó su mano en su rostro. ―Me gustaría mucho repetirlo. ―Expresó casi murmurando antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios contrarios.

Fue tan simple y rápido el toque, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Steve para corresponderle o negárselo. Ella se separó y caminó hasta su departamento. De alguna manera sabía qué habría pasado de no ser porque se corrió rápido de los labios ajenos.

―Buenas noches, Steve.

―Adiós, Sharon.

Sin querer pensar en nada, el soldado arrancó rápidamente su moto y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la base. El viaje se volvió fugaz, y tan rápido como lo pensó, estuvo estacionado frente a la puerta de entrada. Su corazón latió rápidamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó poder maldecir lo que fuera.

No había sentido nada, cada vez que la tocó no hubo ni un leve hormigueo. Aquel supuesto interés que había sentido cuando vivió en el mismo edificio que ella, se había esfumado, o peor aún, hoy, mientras comían se encontró buscando similitudes entre ella y Peggy.

Estaba muy mal.

Cerró sus puños y apretó con fuerza dejando marcas en sus palmas. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto de nuevo? ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba que había dejado a tras su pasado, nuevamente se notaba buscándolo?

Pasó su credencial ante el sistema de seguridad de la puerta y entró en la oscuridad de la sala.

―¿Te divertiste, Rogers?

Aquella voz que tan bien conocía le detuvo en seco. Alzó su mano accionando la luz y miró al genio sentado en sofá, observando hacia el ventanal con una copa en su mano.

―Eso no te importa, Tony. ―Se oyó decir. Rápidamente cerró sus ojos con frustración al descargar su humor con quién menos lo merecía.

El castaño volteó su mirada hacia el soldado y su rostro serio no dejó ver ninguna emoción.

―Tony... ―comenzó de nuevo, inseguro y arrepentido.

Pero entonces el menor se puso en pie, dio un trago largo terminando con su bebida al instante y dejó el vaso en la mesa, luego caminó hacia los dormitorios dándole la espalda.

―Tienes razón, en realidad no me importa. ―Expresó antes de desaparecer por completo.

Aquel día trajo consigo un nuevo nivel de incomodidad hacia el grupo que vivía en la base. Tony nuevamente se refugió en su taller trabajando con Lang, y Steve rehuyó de todos sus compañeros practicando el box día y noche.

―Stark se enteró de la cita, ¿cierto?

Natasha suspiró y miró a Barnes a su lado.

―Tengo el presentimiento de que así fue. Y creo que Steve- ―Calló, insegura.

―¿Se enfrentó con él por ello?

―En realidad creo que Steve entendió lo que le dijimos aquella vez.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ―El castaño se vio asombrado.

―Porque nos está ignorando de manera muy evidente. ―Señaló la rusa con diversión.

_―Atención, a todos los miembros de la base se les pide que se dirijan a la sala de conferencias inmediatamente._ ―Interrumpió la I.A.

Natasha frunció el ceño. ¿Una reunión sorpresa?

―No sabías sobre esto. ―Más que pregunta, aquello sonó como afirmación por parte de Bucky.

―Fury no me ha comentado nada.

―Pensé que el director era Stark. ―Señaló su tono confuso.

La espía solo sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano de James para ir juntos a la sala de conferencias.

―¿Qué sucede chicos? ―Preguntó la pelirroja al entrar en la habitación mortalmente silenciosa.

―Te estábamos esperando, arañita. ―Respondió el genio llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

La chica le miró y sonrió.

―Esto será rápido ―comenzó Tony ―. Ayer tuve la reunión con gente de la ONU y el secretario del estado.

El antiguo equipo en la habitación esperaba expectante. El genio alzó la vista para mirar uno por uno a los que había sido miembros de su equipo, sus amigos, su familia.

―Ya pueden realizar misiones.

La frase cayó en el espeso silencio y la incredulidad se reflejó en algunos rostros mientras otros sonrieron o suspiraron aliviados.

―Sin embargo ―continuó ―, debido a que Thanos y las gemas del infinito son nuestra prioridad en este momento, no vamos a realizar ninguna incursión por ahora. ―Aclaró indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces vamos a seguir aquí sin hacer nada de nada. ―Recalcó Clint con molestia.

―¿Ya tienen un plan de ataque? ―Cuestionó Steve.

―¿Han averiguado algo nuevo para salvar a Vision? ―Preguntó Wanda al mismo tiempo.

―Tony, la reunión con Fury. ―Recordó Bruce también.

― _Jefe, señor Lang, la señal de la nave Milano muestra que están a pocas horas de llegada._

La sala se sumió en un silencio nuevamente, y las miradas se posaron en Tony y Scott.

―Ahm... ―se removió con nerviosismo el chico hormiga.

―¿Tony? ―Llamó Natasha en tono seco.

Se sentía apartada de cierta información. Eso no lo gustó. El castaño se paró de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

―Lang, ¿algo que quieras decirme? ―Cuestionó Hope por lo bajo.

―He realizado varias mejoras en los armamentos y van a tener que entrenar.

―¿Entonces han averiguado más sobre las gemas o cuando vendrán por ellas? ―Insistió Sam.

―No. ―Respondió Stephen, interviniendo.

―Stark. ―Exclamó Thor haciéndose de una idea sobre el mensaje de la I.A.

El millonario suspiró bajito y colocó su máscara una vez más antes de voltear a ver al equipo, no dejaría que nadie más notara su preocupación ante la llegada del nuevo grupo y sobre las consecuencias de ello.

―Hace poco Fury nos trajo una grabación, un mensaje del espacio. ―Dijo con aires de despreocupación. ―Los Guardianes de la Galaxia pedían un S.O.S, y alertaban de un peligro sobre la tierra y el universo.

―¿Contactaste con personas de espacio sin saber realmente sus intenciones y los vas a traer acá? ―Preguntó con incredulidad Steve.

Tony le miró molesto.

―El comandante de la nave, Peter Quill, es un humano que desapareció cuando tenía 8 años.

―¿Abducción alienígena? ―Susurró Peter. ―Cool.

El genio observó al menor y le sonrió al verle sonrojado en cuanto captó las miradas de todos por el comentario.

―Yo me comuniqué con ellos a petición de Fury. ―Declaró Strange. ―No es que confíe ciegamente en ellos, y estoy seguro que ellos no confiaran en nosotros, pero no creo que sean una amenaza.

Tony y Stephen se miraron con complicidad.

―¿Dices que debemos creerte solamente porque tú lo dices? ―Cuestionó Steve algo molesto, sin ignorar la mirada de ambos.

La espía sonrió al ver lo celos del rubio en todo su esplendor.

―Lo creas o no, Rogers. ―Dijo mordazmente Tony. ―En pocas horas llegarán, y espero por el bien de todos, que sepan más sobre las gemas, sobre Thanos y tengan las intenciones de querer ayudarnos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!
> 
> Hay algo que quiero aclarar acá después de este capítulo. A mi no me cae mal Sharon Carter, considero que el "romance" fue pésimamente manejado por los hermanos Russo en Civil War, pero por un simple beso malo con Steve no me genera odio o rencor. (También tengo mis propias bases para creer que Steve en realidad si sintió algo por ella y puedo explicarselos con mucho gusto.)
> 
> Si no les agrada los respeto y pueden desahogarse con comentarios sin ningun problema, pero sépan de antemano que en mi Fic no pretendo que ella será mala, se pasará al lado oscuro y se irá encontra Tony. (Tampoco pretendo herirla a ella, por si acaso.)
> 
> Gracias y besos.


	13. Chapter 13

La nave planeo sobre la base levantando a su paso un viento violento en el momento que comenzó a aterrizar, el sonido producido por las turbinas era tan ensordecedor que alertó a los Vengadores sobre la llegada de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿realizaste un escaneo y análisis sobre lo que hay dentro de la nave?

_―Desde que tuvimos el primer contacto estuve escaneando los sistemas de la nave, pero muchos de los componentes son desconocidos para mí, señor, y no puedo definirlos claramente. Diría que hay 5 formas de vida._

Tony frunció el ceño.

―¿Estás listo? ―Preguntó Strange.

―Yo siempre estoy listo ―respondió, mostrando su sonrisa coqueta.

Caminó despacio con el hechicero a su lado hasta la sala donde se encontró con todo el equipo espiando por la ventana.

―Entrometidos. ―Se burló mirándoles con una ceja alzada, sin detener sus pasos.

Un sonido de molestia colectiva sonó detrás del castaño, pero todos le alcanzaron preparados para afrontar lo que sea que vendría. Tony se detuvo al llegar al patio y elevó la vista al cielo.

―E-es enorme. ―Susurró Peter con voz ahogada.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza para mirar al menor a su izquierda, pero una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, se congeló al mirar a Steve a su lado con el abrazo en el hombro del menor. Cerró sus manos en un puño inconsciente cuando observó la admiración en los ojos de Peter al mirar a Rogers.

La nave finalmente aterrizó y apagó los motores, con los minutos pasando la tensión subió hasta que la puerta finalmente descendió, dejando a ver cuatro siluetas las cuales quedaron frente al grupo. Todos mantenían el total silencio.

―Bienvenidos. ―Se adelantó Strange mirando a Quill. ―Es un placer verlos de nuevo.

Gamora miró con el ceño fruncido al hechicero recordando cómo le conoció.

―Hola. ―Saludó Peter, tocando a un lado de su casco, desactivándolo. Caminó unos pocos pasos y extendió su mano a Stephen. ― Ahora sí puedo saludarte. ―Señaló el guardián con una sonrisa ladina.

Tony miró con curiosidad al grupo frente a él, había una chica completamente verde, un hombre algo verde también, pero con marcas rojas, un mapache con un... no tenía idea que era eso vestido de rojo en su hombro, y sin duda pensó que el que se había quitado la máscara era el famoso Star-Lord. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de caminar con su sonrisa patentada hacia el guardián.

―Peter Quill, supongo.

El ojimiel miró unos ojos cafés brillantes de frente.

―Y tú debes ser Anthony Stark.

―El único e inigualable ―completó el castaño ―. Aunque dejémoslo en Tony.

Peter alzó una ceja levemente por el asombro ante el coqueteo en aquella frase y acentuó la sonrisa.

―Ellos son... ―Quill se volteó hacia atrás y dudó un momento. ―Gamora ― la chica solo los miró duramente ―, Drax, Rocket y Groot.

―¿Tienen como mascota un mapache? ―Susurró Clint.

―¿A quién llamas mascota? ―Atacó Rocket a la defensiva, apuntándole con una pistola.

Clint abrió los ojos con asombro. Nadie del equipo reaccionó al ver el arma, congelados.

―H-habla. ―tartamudeó Peter.

―Rocket, basta. ―Ordenó Peter Quill haciendo retroceder a su amigo, aunque el aludido le gruñó al rubio antes de alejarse.

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket miró al pequeño y le tendió una mano.

―Estaremos en la nave, Quill. ―Interrumpió Gamora en medio del ambiente tenso.

Peter suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar luego de la tensa situación.

―Necesitamos hablar sobre las gemas y Thanos. ―Sugirió Tony mirando a la chica.

―Peter se las arreglará sin nosotros. ―Aseguró Drax mirando a su amigo.

―Está bien, los veré luego.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―Preguntó Drax apenas Quill puso un pie en la nave.

El guardián levantó su mirada y de fijó en todos esperándole ansiosos por saber lo que pasó.

―Ellos no confían en nosotros ―dijo Peter.

―Te lo dije.

―Lo sé, Gamora. Les hablé sobre lo que sabía de las gemas y lo que averiguamos de Thanos.

―Tampoco confiaste en ellos entonces.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

―Les dije que nos vamos a quedar en la nave, aunque si ocupamos cualquier cosa podemos ir a la base y tomarlo.

―¿Y sobre lo que saben ellos de este asunto? ―Cuestionó la chica.

―Bueno... ―Murmuró algo nervioso. ―Ellos están al tanto de que Thanos está reuniendo las gemas a cualquier precio ―el guardián suspiró y se sentó en una silla cruzando los brazos en su pecho ―. Thor y Hulk están aquí, son parte del equipo, los rumores sobre lo que sucedió en Asgard son ciertos. Se hacen llamar los Vengadores por cierto.

―Que nombre más ridículo. ―Interrumpió Rocket.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Tienen dos gemas aquí mismo y las están usando ―Confesó el rubio.

En el silencio, aquello sonó fuerte y claro.

―¡Eso es una locura! ―Gritó Rocket. ―Es como si ellos mismos se pusieran un cartel brillante diciendo: ¡Vengan aquí!

―El hechicero nos contó cuándo lo vimos la primera vez, solo que no esperaba esto ―afirmó el castaño dándole la razón al animal ―. La gema del tiempo está en el collar y no suele usarla mucho, pero la otra gema, la de la mente, está en la frente del sujeto rojo, es un androide o algo así me explicaron.

―Lo vi. Si se la quitan morirá. ―Sentenció Gamora.

Peter la miró y asintió.

―Ellos creen que estando aquí unidos listos para pelear contra Thanos será suficiente.

Drax negó.

―Si fuera así de sencillo ya los Nova Corps lo habrían hecho.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

Rocket miró a su amigo y resopló con disgusto.

―Peter.

―¿Qué?

―Groot quiere que le muestres este lugar.

―Tendrá que ser mañana porque ya anocheció.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Sí, sí ya sé que vimos árboles al llegar, pero...

―¡Yo soy Groot!

―No sé qué tiene de emocionante este lugar. ―Alegó Rocket. Peter rio.

Él si tenía buenos recuerdos de la tierra. Pocos quizás, pero los tenía.

Peter jamás pensó que estando apartado durante 26 años las cosas fueran tan diferentes. En las dos semanas que llevaba ahí miró todo con detenimiento asombrándose por aquella tecnología que le rodeaba, a pesar de que explicaron que aquello normalmente no podía verse en una casa normal.

Giró de nuevo a su alrededor y obtuvo el mismo resultado, confusión. Se sintió algo perdido, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que sin querer había dado con la cocina. Caminó directamente hacia refrigerador y buscó los ingredientes necesarios para un emparedado, y por último, tomó una caja con jugo de naranja. Claro que podría acostumbrarse a un refrigerador lleno de comida.

Stephen había tenido razón, pensó Tony sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla que le mostraba a su nuevo huésped. Los Guardianes podían ser físicamente distintos a ellos, pero luego de haberse reunido e intercambiado información, notó que ellos solo querían proteger el planeta también.

Rodó los ojos cuando vio al rubio saquear su nevera.

―¿Hola? ―Llamó Peter dudoso mirando hacia el techo.

― _¿Necesita algo, señor Quill?_ ―Contestó de inmediato la inteligencia artificial.

―Sí ―continuó el guardián ―, ¿sabes dónde está el pan y los cubiertos?

― _El pan se encuentra en el mueble encima de la cocina, los cubiertos en el cajón a la par del lavabo._

―Gracias. ―Respondió el chico buscando todo lo que necesitaba. —Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Tienes una voz muy linda.

_—Mi nombre es F.R.I.D.A.Y._

―Oh, vale, lindo. Para que sea esto aún más perfecto, una buena canción. ―Dijo antes de apretar el botón de su casetera.

Tony observó con diversión a Star-Lord observar el techo mientras hablaba, luego se movió buscando cosas. Su rostro cambió a un shock al instante al verle bailar y gesticular con el cubierto lleno de salsas en la mano.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., activa el audio.

— _Claro, señor._

Y de repente, la música inundó el taller dejándole perplejo.

_―Fox on the run, you screamed and everybody comes, a-running take a run and hide, yourself away, fox on the run. ―_ Tarareó Quill contra el cubierto simulando un micrófono.

—¿ _Sweet_? ¿En serio?

—F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿ _Sí, señor Quill?_

—¿Hay de esas cosas que estaban comiendo ayer? Unos triángulos con queso.

El genio soltó una carcajada al oírle.

— _Los Doritos se encuentran en la alacena detrás suyo, arriba._

—Gracias otra vez. —Respondió y caminó en busca del paquete, aunque se confundió un poco al ver tres de distinto color.

—Los originales son más ricos.

Peter volteó hacia la voz en su espalda, era Tony Stark. Lentamente bajó sus audífonos, lo que provocó que la canción se oyera más nítidamente acentuando la sonrisa del genio.

―¿Qué? No te oí.

―Los Doritos originales son más ricos ―repitió ―, los del paquete azul.

―¿De verdad? ―Murmuró incómodo al sentirte pillado. Tony asintió. —Vale, gracias.

La canción cambió en ese momento, llamando nuevamente la atención de Tony.

―David Bowie ―reconoció.

Peter cogió el paquete y caminó hasta el desayunador, acercó el sándwich, el jugo, y luego se sentó en una silla alta aún consciente del castaño ahí.

―¿Quieres acompañarme? ―Indagó mirándolo.

Tony caminó hacia la alacena, tomó una de sus bolsas con frutos secos y de paso sacó una botella de jugo para él.

―Tienes muy buen gusto para la música. —Peter mordió su emparedado, pero paró en seco y miró con asombro a Stark. ―¿Tienes más clásicos ahí grabados? ―Interrogó el castaño sentándose a su lado.

El guardián asintió y tragó lo que tenía en su boca.

―Este es el Volumen 2.

Un brillo iluminó los ojos chocolate.

―Hace mucho no veía un aparato de esos. ―Confesó señalando el walkman en el cinturón de Peter. ―¿Tienes el Volumen 1 acá?

Peter negó.

―Está en la nave. Pero puedo enseñártelos luego.

Tony sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Había sentido una pequeña tensión cuando Peter nombró su nave, pero prefirió ignorarla.

―¿Cómo te está yendo con la tecnología?

―Pues... ―Dudó. ―La tuya es la que aún no logro entender del todo.

―No es tan complicado. ―Contestó el genio y tocó la mesa que yacía al frente activando una pantalla.

Peter miró con curiosidad como el millonario pasó rápidamente imágenes hasta que se detuvo en una que leyó como AC/DC. La música inundó el lugar, un solo de guitarra primero al que luego le acompañó el sonido de la batería.

_"All you women who want a man of the street, but you don't know which way you wanna turn, just keep a coming and put your hand out to me, cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn"._

Tony sonrió y movió muy ligeramente su cabeza al compás de la canción.

―Uno de mis grupos favoritos, también está en la lista primordial Black Sabbath.

Quill miró la camiseta del genio notando el logo del último grupo que mencionó. Mordió su labio para no reír.

―Yo no sé cuáles son los grupos de mis cintas.

―Será divertido averiguarlo, mira esto. ―Tony desplegó de nuevo la pantalla en la mesa y escribió rápidamente. La canción que Peter estaba escuchando antes sonó en la cocina.

―¿Eso es un televisor?

―No, es una computadora. Con el internet podemos acceder a miles de datos, ya sabes, realizar búsquedas. Digitaremos tus canciones y así sabremos a qué banda pertenece por si no la reconozco, lo cual tengo el presentimiento de que no será así. ―Explicó guiñándole un ojo.

Peter sonrió al reconocer el tono coqueto, arrogante y de listillo que se manejaba el genio.

―Antes dijiste que hacía mucho que no veías una de mis caseteras. ¿Así escuchan música ahora? ―Interrogó señalando la pantalla.

―No siempre ― respondió el ingeniero con diversión. Luego sacó del bolsillo su teléfono celular. ―Esto es lo que usan la mayoría para escuchar música ahora.

―¿No funcionan solamente para hacer llamadas?

El genio negó.

―Llamadas, mensajes, música, videos, internet, juegos y muchas otras cosas.

―Recuerdo que cuando iba con mi abuelo al centro, mientras lo esperaba, jugaba en las maquinitas. ―Rememoró Peter, con un tono de voz algo nostálgico.

―Supongo que hablas de Pacman o Galaga, ¿no? ―Cuestionó el castaño con curiosidad.

―También Space Invaders.

―Vaya ironía. ―Se burló el castaño.

―Ya lo creo. —Sonrió.

―Esos juegos son unos clásicos ahora, solo que ya no necesitamos las maquinas.

El genio robó un dorito de la bolsa y se lo echó a la boca. Peter le acercó más el paquete.

―Tony.

Ambos hombres en la cocina voltearon hacia la puerta.

―Pet, ¿qué sucede?

―Hola tocayo. ―Saludó Quill.

El adolescente sonrió.

―Hola Peter.

―Cuán raro y divertido puede ser eso. ―Dijo Tony algo juguetón. El menor sonrió de medio lado. ―Bueno niño, ¿qué pasa?

―Ah sí, y-yo me preguntaba si p-podía usar la nueva web shotter*.

El genio frunció el ceño por el nerviosismo del chico. Jamás tartamudeaba tanto.

―¿Puedo saber para qué?

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Parker y un brillo iluminó sus ojos.

―El Capitán dijo que entrenaría conmigo hoy y que me enseñaría algunos movimientos.

Tony se tensó, pero se obligó a dar una respiración profunda y calmarse.

―Aún están en el taller, trata de observar los fallos que se presenten para que luego, cuando las revisemos, hagamos las mejoras que necesite.

―Sí. ¡Gracias! —Exclamó el menor, abrazando al genio.

―Sí, sí, Pet, ve. ―Apuró el millonario, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

―¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo? ―Preguntó Quill, curioso. ―Es un gran chico, ayer me enseñó sus video-juegos y cómics. —Tony parpadeó perplejo ante la pregunta. ―¿Tony?

El genio salió del shock inicial y levantó su mano para detener a su acompañante.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

― _Dígame, jefe_.

―Dile a Rogers que entrene con Peter en la sala uno y que solo sean ellos dos. Avísame de inmediato si él entra.

― _Entendido, señor_.

―¿En qué estábamos? Oh si Pet... ―Tony retornó hacia Quill. ―No es mi hijo, es un listillo de la ciencia y tecnología con súper poderes al cual le ofrecí una beca. Así que técnicamente soy... ¿su maestro? ¿Tutor tal vez?

Peter rio.

―Se parece bastante a ti.

―No tienes idea. ―Afirmó, pensando en todas las cosas que había descubierto que tenían en común.

Star-Lord se levantó de la silla, recogió todo del desayunador y lo dejó en lavabo. Luego se giró al castaño.

―Vamos, te daré un recorrido por la nave antes de recoger la cinta.

―¿Puedo analizar algunas de las cosas que me enseñes?

―¿Hablas de desarmar una de mis pistolas o revisar los comandos para pilotar?

―Estoy seguro de que no usan balas y no he podido hackear tus sistemas. ―Manifestó con una pizca de frustración.

―¿Hackear?

Tony lo miró divertido.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

― _Jefe_.

―Dime, nena.

― _El señor Rogers dice que no debe preocuparse por nada, que cuidará del joven Parker._

―Y yo voy a creerle. Sí, claro. ―Bufó molesto.

―No te llevas bien con él.

―Ese es un eufemismo. Aunque antes no era así. ―Murmuró.

Quill decidió no insistir en el tema, y en cambio, se dedicó a hacerle un tour por la nave a Tony. Le contó sobre varias aventuras que había tenido, monstruos a los que se enfrentó y describió ciudades en las cuales realizó alguna misión. Cosas extrañas para Tony.

El castaño jamás pensó que hubiera tanta acción en la galaxia, sonaba emocionante y bastante interesante. Una empresa de tours espacial sería un éxito.

―Yo soy Groot.

Peter bajó la mirada.

―¡Hey Groot! ¿Dónde está Rocket?

―Yo soy Groot. ―Respondió el pequeño, y señaló hacia una de las puertas.

―¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice? ―Susurró Tony muy bajo, mirando aquella criatura sin saber si comprendía algo de lo que él decía.

―Rocket puede.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Ve con él, ya es tarde y no podemos ir a dar una vuelta hoy.

El pequeño hizo una cara de tristeza y caminó hacia el salón donde antes señaló.

―Es raro de mi parte decir esto, pero me siento mal por él.

―Lo sé, ahora que tiene ese tamaño cuesta demasiado decirle que no.

―¿Ese tamaño? ―Preguntó Tony entre asombrado y confuso ―¿Me vas a decir que antes era un gran árbol o algo así?

Peter rio con ganas.

―Sí, eso mismo, pero sin hojas.

El castaño miró seriamente a su compañero sin saber si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

―Quill. —El aludido brincó levemente y miró detrás de él encontrándose a Gamora. ―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Le enseñaba la nave a Tony. ―Respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

― _Jefe, el señor Rogers y el joven Parker ya terminaron el entrenamiento._ ―Interrumpió la I.A., haciendo saltar a la chica que de forma instantánea sacó su cuchillo y volteó.

―¡Wow! Buenos reflejos. ―Alabó el genio.

―Gamora ―llamó Peter ―, no hay nadie más. Ella es la asistente de Tony.

El castaño sacó el celular de la bolsa del pantalón y se lo mostró a la chica con una sonrisa.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., informe rápido.

― _En ningún momento entró nadie más junto con ellos, Parker supo defenderse bien ante el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, uno de los ataques del señor Rogers dio de lleno en la web shotter, rompiéndola al instante, lo que le hizo perder la concentración recibiendo un golpe en el rostro. Tiene un pequeño corte en la ceja._

―Peter, luego terminarás de enseñarme todo. Aún no me has dejado un arma. Señorita, discúlpeme. ―Dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

―Espera Tony, te acompaño para que no te pierdas.

El genio asintió.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿dónde están en este momento?

― _En la enfermería._

El castaño maldijo y caminó un poco más rápido. Quill se limitó a ir a su lado aún luego de haber salido de la nave.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y ambos hombres entraron.

―S-señor Stark.

El rubio volteó hacia el genio y arrugó el ceño al verle acompañado por el nuevo. Lo había visto esas semanas vagar por la torre, habló con todos y preguntó mucho sobre la tecnología; de echo, le recordó un poco a si mismo cuando despertó del hielo, pero junto a Tony nunca lo notó.

Tony observó la camiseta del chico con manchas de sangre y la gasa roja que sostenía en su mano mientas presionaba en su cara.

―Tony. ―Le llamó Steve.

―No digas nada, Rogers. ―Replicó el castaño.

Por el tono cortante el soldado lo miró con asombro, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Tony con paso seguro caminó hacia el muchacho, donde quitó la gasa para ver la herida.

―N-no es profunda, solo me descuide, lo siento. ―Tartamudeó Peter, nervioso.

―Las heridas en la ceja sangran mucho por muy pequeñas que sean. ―Comentó Quill, quien se había aproximado a ellos sin que nadie lo notara.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿realizaste un escaneo?

― _Sí, señor. No hay peligro de contusión, el golpe no fue directo. Recomiendo que tome un Ibuprofeno si presenta algún tipo de dolor, y que descanse por la pérdida de sangre._

―¿Contusión? ―Preguntó Steve con asombro. ―Tony, por Dios, estas exagerando.

―Eres un súper soldado, Rogers, no creo que deba recordarte con notas la fuerza que tienes, y aunque Peter posea poderes también, no pienso descuidarlo.

El chico se sonrojó un poco. Hace unos días se había comportado así con él haciéndole sentir como niño. Puede que sea sarcástico y actuara como si todo le valiera en apariencia, pero cuando enfrentó al buitre y estuvo gravemente herido, quien le cuidó y ayudó fue Tony. A su manera, claro.

―Mocoso, si te duele la cabeza me dices de inmediato. Si algo te pasa tu bella tía nos matará a los dos.

Steve resopló, sentía florecer los ahora conocidos celos invadiéndole.

―S-sí, señor Stark ―afirmó el menor, moviéndose lo menos posible mientras el millonario le colocaba una mariposa en la ceja cerrando la herida.

La alarma en la torre comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro, sobresaltándolos.

―Tony. ―Llamó una voz a sus espaldas, quien interrumpió al castaño de llamar a la I.A.

―¿Strange?

La mirada preocupada del hechicero no le daba buena pinta.

―Ya vienen.


	14. Chapter 14

El sonido de la alarma continuó repitiéndose por toda la torre, zumbando en los oídos del castaño disparándole el pulso.

―¿Qué acabas de decir? ―Preguntó confuso.

Stephen tronó los dedos apagando la alarma de la torre.

―Tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones ahora. Ya vienen.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., comunícame con Fury inmediatamente. ―Ordenó el genio, reaccionando. ―Reúne a los demás, ya sabes el protocolo.

― _Enseguida señor._

―¿Peter?

―¿Sí…? ―Se escuchó en plural la respuesta.

Tony sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

―Quill ―aclaró y miró al guardián a su lado ―. Avisa a tu equipo para que estén presentes.

―Te acompaño. ―Añadió Stephen. ―Así evitamos que se pierdan.

Y con su acostumbrado giro de muñeca creó un portal ante un asombrado guardián que miró el círculo brillante con la boca abierta al notar el otro lado, ahí estaba su grupo moviéndose en la sala de armamento de la nave.

―Eso no es tecnología. ―Informó Tony. ―Es… ¡Magia! ―Se burló moviendo sus manos de manera cómica haciendo que Star-Lord alzara una ceja y que el hechicero negara divertido.

―Vamos Quill, es completamente seguro. ―Señaló Strange pasando al otro lado, llamando la atención de los otros guardianes.

―¡Cool! Me gusta esto.

―¿Un portal de tele-transportación? Útil. ― Afirmó Rocket, estudiándolo atentamente.

―Yo voy a hacer el que invente uno con tecnología primero. ―Vociferó Tony, mirándolo.

―Ya lo veremos, humano. ―Sonrió malicioso ante el reto, antes de que se cerrara el portal.

El genio observó al menor de frente y luego desvió la mirada hacia Steve.

―Vamos.

―Tony, ¿qué está pasando? ―Preguntó Bruce al verlo entrar con Steve y Peter Parker.

―No estoy seguro. Stephen fue el que dio la alarma, pronto llegará con los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

―Activó un código rojo. ―Insistió Barton.

―Lo único que dijo cuando apareció en la habitación fue “ _ya vienen_ ”. ―Detalló el soldado.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y la tensión creció de golpe en todos, aquello solo podía significar una cosa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolos. El hechicero supremo seguido de Quill entró con su equipo.

―Pirata, ¿estás ahí?

_―Sí._

―No vas a venir, ¿cierto?

_―No, Stark. Manejaré mejor más cosas desde acá, no vaya a repetirse el incidente de Nueva York y no nos enteremos. ¿Strange?_

―No puedo explicarles bien qué fue lo que pasó. Estaba meditando como siempre y solo lo vi, lo supe. Vienen por las dos gemas faltantes.

Rocket maldijo por lo bajo.

―Eso no es todo. ―Continuó el hechicero bajando el tono de voz.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Natasha de inmediato.

―Parece tener una especie de guante donde ya estaban las otras cuatro gemas.

―¿Cuatro? ―Preguntó alarmada Gamora, intercambiando una mirada con Quill.

―El guantelete del infinito. ―Habló al mismo tiempo Thor.

―¿Beach-boy?

―Era una de las reliquias que estaba en la bóveda de mi padre.

―Y supongo que, al estar todas las gemas unidas puede manejar mejor lo poderes. ―Conjeturó Tony mirando al rubio.

―Y se evita el ser destruido si las tocas directamente. ―Añadió Quill, recordando su experiencia.

―Un dominio absoluto y universal sobre ellas. ―Afirmó el Asgardiano.

―Gamora, ¿por qué te asombró el que tuviera ya cuatro gemas? ―Interrogó Stephen, a quien no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de los guardianes.

La chica lo miró seriamente con los puños apretados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―La gema que nosotros recuperamos la entregamos a… ―Masculló Gamora, dejando la frase a la mitad.

―Los Nova Corp ―completó Rocket ―. Son la fuerza militar intergaláctica y son muy poderosos. El que la tenga Thanos es malo.

Un silencio se instaló momentáneamente en la sala.

―Strange, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? ―Interrumpió T’Challa.

―Dos horas como máximo.

―No creo que haya nada más por decir ―continuó Tony ―. Vayan por sus cosas y nos veremos afuera cuando estén listos. Stephen y Parker, quédense un momento.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, aunque no evitaron enviar miradas hacia los tres hombres que se quedaban atrás, algunos con sospechas, otros con curiosidad.

_―Stark, estaré en la línea cuatro por cualquier eventualidad._

―Cambio y fuera, Fury. ―Bromeó.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la sala.

―Señor Stark…

El genio suspiró profundamente para calmarse y tratar de buscar las mejores palabras. Pasó una mano por su rostro con cansancio.

―Pensé que ya habíamos superado lo de señor, Peter.

El joven se puso algo nervioso sin saber qué decir.

―Ya no hay tiempo para que te vayas de aquí ―comenzó el castaño mirándolo seriamente ―, sé lo capaz que eres, Pet, solamente te pido que no te arriesgues si no es urgente y absolutamente necesario.

El menor se sintió asombrado al oír aquello, pues tenía la certeza de que sería enviado a su casa inmediatamente.

―¿Niño? ―Le llamó burlesco al ver el shock en la cara del menor.

―¿Es en serio?

Tony sonrió.

―Lo harás bien, solo cuídate.

El chico asintió y salió de inmediato a buscar su traje.

―¿Estás seguro de eso?

―Desearía enviarlo a casa.

―Puedo hacer un portal y llevarlo directamente si es lo que deseas.

El genio lo miró, pero negó lentamente.

―Le di mi palabra y pienso darle una oportunidad, tengo un plan de emergencia por si acaso.

―¿Como el plan-favor que me pediste? ―Preguntó Stephen levantando una ceja.

―Sí, sobre eso. ¿Vas a poder hacerlo?

―Me imaginé que de eso querías hablarme.

―¿Tan predecible me he vuelto?

―Para nada, es solo que he llegado a conocerte lo suficiente para leerte un poco más fácil.

Tony alzó su ceja al oírlo y le miro levemente molesto.

―Eso no me simpatiza.

Strange rio bajito.

―¿Lo harás? ―Insistió el castaño.

―Sí. Solo esperemos que nadie lo note.

―Bien. Iré por mi traje, además de poner en funcionamiento unos códigos para F.R.I.D.A.Y.

―Tony… —El aludido se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia su amigo esperando impacientemente a que hablara. ―Él necesita su escudo.

El genio se tensó, y sin responder salió del salón encaminándose al taller.

El cielo por encima de sus cabezas empezó abrirse lentamente. Aquello era un deja vú para muchos de los que lo presenciaban.

―¿Thor? ―Llamó Steve con tono autoritario en busca de alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando, esperando ser lo suficientemente claro para no preguntar demasiado.

El Asgardiano observó con el ceño fruncido maldiciendo internamente.

―Es Loki. ―Confirmó Banner en un gruñido con la ira creciendo dentro de él al recordar su último encuentro con el dios, quien lo capturó y lo envió a la arena de pelea.

Los demás Vengadores no comentaron nada, pero la tensión estaba en sus cuerpos. En sus mentes el único objetivo era el de ganar a toda costa, no podían distraerse con nada más.

Tony miró a Vision, el cual sostenía la mano de Wanda en todo momento. Bloqueó las consecuencias que aquella nueva batalla dejaría, no deseaba pensar en ello en aquel momento e inconscientemente sus ojos chocolate conectaron con Strange, buscando la comunicación telepática que compartían.

Caminó hasta llegar al frente del grupo, y su mirada irremediablemente se desvió hacia Steve, notando que este ya tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, incluso sintió un poco de transpiración en ese segundo. No pudo evitar recordar el incidente de Nueva York ante la íntima conexión que se estaban regalando. Abrió sus labios para articular algo, pero las palabras no salían. Se aclaró la garganta para intentarlo de nuevo, pero un estruendo en el cielo le interrumpió.

Miró la abertura otra vez, pensando que nuevamente eran invadidos por el ejército Chitauri. Un rápido flash llegó a su mente y recordó la visión que tuvo en Sokovia gracias a Wanda, bañando su cuerpo de terror y acelerando su pulso con él. Bajó la visera de su casco, no esperaba verse vulnerable para nadie en ese momento.

―Listos o no, ya están aquí. ―Habló con la voz de Iron Man.

―¿Cuáles son las órdenes? ―Preguntó Clint, esta vez sin rastro de burla alguna.

―Barton desde el techo, mira los patrones y avísanos. Thor y Rhodey en el cielo. Banner, voy a necesitar ayudar con los más grandes, se los traeré a Hulk. Danvers también puedes echarnos una mano con ellos.

―Mientras mis propulsores funcionen también puedo ayudar por aire. ―Agregó Quill.

El moreno asintió.

―Lang, Hope, los exoesqueletos tienen unas conexiones en el cuello que al dañarlas elimina el funcionamiento. En su modo miniatura pueden atacarlos ahí directamente.

―El portal. ―Interrumpió Natasha.

―Búscalo y encárgate de él, Romanoff, que te cubra Barnes. Wanda apoya a Vision.

―¿Stephen? ―Preguntó Star-Lord activando su casco.

―No creo que necesite instrucciones. ―Contestó Tony, haciendo que varios fruncieran el ceño ante la respuesta cortante.

―Estaré bien. ―Afirmó el hechicero a la vez que activó ciertas runas alrededor de su mano.

―Los demás divídanse en dos o tres grupos para quedarse en tierra y estén atentos en todo momento por los intercomunicadores.

―Ya pasamos una vez por esto, Loki, pensé que habías aprendido la lección. ―Dijo el genio acercándose.

―Hermano, detén esta locura.

―Esto es más grande que todos nosotros. ―Señaló el dios de las travesuras con una oscura sonrisa ladina.

―Sabes bien que lucharemos. No tomarás las gemas restantes, cuernitos. Defenderemos nuestro planeta. ―Discutió Tony.

―Que así sea.

Y entonces el caos se desató, como si hubiera sido la señal que estaban esperando los Chitauri. Naves tripuladas individualmente volaron disparando, mientras que aquellas más grandes que parecían “ballenas” comenzaron a ingresar del portal abierto en el cielo.

Thor invocó con su martillo varios truenos disparando hacia los enemigos más próximos, pero seguía con su vista enfocada en su hermano, quien volaba en una de las naves.

Iron Man voló en dirección hacia el portal disparando en el camino hacia todo aquel se interpuso en su camino, al estar cerca pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. un acercamiento en busca de la nave madre de los Chitauri.

―¡No puede ser!

―¿Tony? ―Llamó Rhodes, preocupado.

Pero el genio estaba estático mirando al hombre sentando en una gran silla al lado del portal. Aún desde su posición, Tony observó que el tamaño de aquel ser estaba por encima de un humano común. Su piel de color morado hacía resaltar su generosa sonrisa al contemplar lo que sucedía bajo sus pies, y justo en su mano cerrada en un puño resaltó ese peculiar guante de color dorado donde podía ver brillar las otras cuatro gemas.

―¡Tony! ―Llamó la espía sacándolo del trance.

―Dime. ―Respondió, uniéndose nuevamente a la lucha.

―Loki no está usando ningún portal.

―Thanos lo mantiene abierto del lado de ellos. ―Informó el genio, ganándose varios jadeos y gestos de asombro por parte de sus compañeros.

―Joder. ―Gruñó Rocket.

―¿Él está aquí? ―Preguntó Steve.

―Del otro lado del portal, sentado en un gran trono como si fuera ya el rey del universo y de este jodido espectáculo.

―Debe estar usando el poder de guantelete para tenerlo abierto.

―Lo que significa que no se irán de acá hasta que los derrotemos o hasta que encuentren lo que buscan. ―Indicó Rogers con voz tensa.

―Señor Stark, ¿y si atacamos directamente el portal? ―Sugirió Peter en el momento que hizo chocar dos naves al atraparlos en su potente telaraña.

―A menos que enviemos nuevamente un misil, nada va a tener la suficiente potencia para llegar hasta ahí, niño. Y me temo que no manejo esa clase de armas en mi traje o en la base.

―Fury podría conseguir los códigos con Hill.

―Sinceramente, Barton, no creo que vayan a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

―Rocket… ―Llamó Quill. Sin embargo, una nueva nave entró rápidamente esquivando a Rhodes, Thor y Iron Man, provocando que la sonrisa del titán se ampliara aún más si era posible.

―Nebula. ―Jadeó la guardiana volteando su mirada hacia la nave que acaba de llegar y les disparó. ―¡Peter! ―Gritó a la vez que se impulsó con sus botas empujando al chico fuera del camino.

―Gracias, Gamora. ―Exclamó el guardián sonriendo.

―¿Y ella es? ―Interrogó Tony.

―La hija de Thanos.

Un juramento sonó por la línea de comunicación.

―Así que la princesa favorita de papá.

―No, ella lo traicionó, su cabeza tenía precio, y no parece ser ella misma, creo que la tienen bajo control mental.

―Peter, me llamaste. ―Gruñó Rocket mientras disparaba a varios objetivos frente a él.

―¡Yo soy Groooot! ―Exclamó el pequeño a los pies de su amigo derribando varios Chitauri al conectar sus manos a la tierra.

―¿Y la bomba atómica con la que siempre andas?

Un silbido de asombro sonó por el intercomunicador.

―Groot la explotó la última vez, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Y no has construido una nueva?

―No iba a cometer el error otra vez. Y menos porque Groot no sabe diferenciar aún el botón de la muerte, no hay cinta para taparla.

―Amigo, detrás de ti. ―Intervino Drax.

La chica pelirroja lanzó una patada hacia uno de los extraterrestres que venía volando y disparando hacia ella, derribándolo. A su espalda, Bucky con su nuevo y mejorado brazo se movió ágilmente lanzando pulsos electromagnéticos friendo los sistemas automáticamente.

―Los patrones siguen siendo los mismos ―dijo Barton ―, las mini naves no pueden dar vuelta, llévenlos a lugares estrechos. Loki está peleando cerca de Strange, Vision y Wanda.

Un portal se abrió al lado del hechicero y Wong apareció con su reliquia lista para ayudar en la pelea.

―Wong llegó, lo tenemos cubierto. ―Comunicó Stephen.

―Carol, Hulk, ¿dónde están? Necesito ayuda por acá.

Un gruñido por parte del gran hombre verde retumbó por la línea, ya que estaba peleando al lado de Thor contra una de las naves más grandes.

―Bien doc, no hay problema. ¿Capitana?

―Estoy un poco ocupada también. ―Informó la chica con voz ronca debido al esfuerzo ejercido para detener con sus manos uno de aquellos monstruos.

―Bien nena, usaré de nuevo el ataque de Jonás, supongo.

― _Jefe no creo que…_

Ignorando las palabras de su asistente, Tony activó varios de los mini misiles dirigibles del traje y se introdujo por la boca de la nave haciéndole explotar desde adentro.

―Tony, ¿estás bien?

El mayor sonrió porque Parker por fin le decía como siempre pedía, y luego alzó la mirada hacia el menor que le tendió una mano.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., has un escaneo.

― _Peter se encuentra bien, tiene unos leves cortes y golpes. El más grave está localizado en una de las costillas por el abdomen, más no presenta rotura._

―No te descuides, enano. ―Aconsejó al ponerse en pie de inmediato y bloquear varios disparos con uno de sus brazos.

―Claro, lo siento señor Stark.

Tony rodó los ojos por ser llamado como antes.

Loki proyectó alrededor de Strange, Vision, Wanda y Wong varios cuerpos de sí mismo acorralándolos. Wanda se concentró en atacar uno de ellos que resultó ser una copia y procedió al siguiente enviando su poder. A su espalda Vision flotó levemente y disparó a todos los Chitauris que les asechaban.

Stephen giró sobre su propio eje haciendo un círculo alrededor usando su hechizo de armas y eliminó todas las proyecciones revelando ante él el verdadero Loki.

―El hechicero supremo. ―Se burló el azabache.

―Doctor Strange para ti.

―No eres más poderoso que yo, humano. ―Escupió en tono despectivo, mirándolo con superioridad.

―Debí encerrarte en la dimensión espejo y no dejarte salir nunca.

―¡Oh! Pero gracias a mi querido hermano es que estoy libre. —Stephen lo miró seriamente, su labio sangraba y sintió parte de su energía mermada. ―Dame la gema y no tiene porqué salir nadie herido.

―Y claro que se puede confiar en tu palabra. ―Ironizó el hechicero.

Una sonrisa sátira asomó los labios del dios del engaño.

―Ya es hora de terminar con esto.

Tony desde el aire paseó su mirada lentamente a su alrededor observando toda la destrucción causada por la batalla. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando, a través del intercomunicador podía escuchar las voces cansadas de sus compañeros y había notado lo muy mal heridos que estaban algunos de ellos. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de las palabras de Strange. _’’Esto no será nada comparado al caos en el universo si Thanos consigue reunir todas las gemas del infinito’’._

Sus ojos cafés se detuvieron en un único punto a pocos metros de él, que yacía luchando contra varios enemigos con movimientos ágiles y su cuerpo en total sincronía con el escudo se encontraba. Steve. Y una nueva memoria le embargó, cuando la alarma de la base les alertó de la llegada del enemigo y todos fueron por sus trajes y armas. El soldado se había rehusado en usar de nuevo el escudo insistiendo en que no lo necesitaba, su decisión sin duda se debía netamente a la culpa que aún sentía con Tony. Escucharle decir aquello había acabado en una torpe discusión con él gritándole lo idiota que era y que si se negaba a obedecerlo no le dejaría luchar.

Nuevamente lanzó su arma golpeando el pecho de uno de aquellos extraterrestres, derribándolo al instante, rebotando en el choque y describiendo un arco que se dirigió hacia la cabeza de otro de sus enemigos. El característico traje azul estaba roto en algunos puntos, ya no traía la máscara puesta dejando ver que su cara estaba manchada con sangre y podía notar una herida en su pierna izquierda.

Un segundo bastó para que su respiración se atascara, su corazón se detuviera y el miedo inundara sus venas. El genio no lo pensó y aceleró sus propulsores a su máxima capacidad.

Steve estaba combatiendo contra dos de aquellos alienígenas que aún se mantenían en pie, cuando todo de repente cambió. No había notado el rayo que se acercaba a él por la espalda hasta que fue tarde y ya no podía protegerse con el escudo. Cerró sus ojos mientas su mente trabajaba por la adrenalina, y sabiéndose conocedor de lo que sucedería, pensó en la única persona de la cual se arrepentía no haber arreglado su situación. Tony. Pero entonces una difuminada visión dorada y roja pasó como a la velocidad de la luz.

Sin tiempo de asimilar la nueva situación, el soldado se puso de pie ante el ataque y miró que el rayo de Nebula impactó en la armadura de Tony, destruyéndola. Habían partes de ella volando en diferentes direcciones, el reactor ARC ya se encontraba apagado, en algún segundo hubo una sonrisa en esos finos labios, pero entonces su cuerpo cayó al suelo…

 _“Pude salvarte Steve, hice más…_ ”

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito desgarrador de Wanda y a su lado Visión había caído sin la gema de la mente.

Steve no supo cómo se descuidó tanto, pero en un segundo todo lo que realmente amaba y podía llamar hogar, se estaba jodiendo.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki observó detenidamente el panorama frente a él con una sonrisa extensa en sus labios. Había obtenido lo que necesitaba y eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Subió a una de las naves cercanas a él y ordenó a todos retirarse, los planes de Thanos eran aún más grandes de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

El escudo cayó de sus manos de manera lenta pero contundente, produciendo un ruido sordo. El miedo se aferró a su cuerpo, respiró entrecortadamente tratando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, su corazón latió marcando un ritmo errático a la vez que su mirada se posó en el cuerpo inerte de Anthony Stark. Por primera vez luego del suero su mejorada fuerza le falló, sintió sus piernas vibrar y entumecerse, haciéndole caer de golpe.

―¿T-Tony…? ―Llamó en un susurro con voz ahogada, sin recibir respuesta alguna. ―¡Tony! ¡Tony! ―Gritó con desgarro, llevando sus dedos al cuello del menor para buscar aunque sea alguna señal de pulso. 

Thor no apartó la vista de su hermano al irse. A pesar de ya haber pasado una traición así, el rubio no podía evitar el shock en sus sentidos y la decepción en su corazón. Dos de sus hermanos guerreros habían caído ante la ambición de aquel a quien alguna vez le hubiera confiado sin dudar su vida. Ahora todo el universo estaba ante un verdadero peligro.

―Que las valquirias guíen su camino hasta el Valhalla.

Barton miró a Wanda desconsolada apretando fuertemente el cuerpo del androide. Su magia, alterada por su estado, chisporroteó a su alrededor como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Clint imaginó que algo parecido había pasado a su alrededor cuando Pietro le salvó y puso su vida a cambio de la suya y aquel afortunado niño.

Con agilidad solo adquirida por la práctica y los años, saltó de la terraza de donde estaba y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la castaña, solamente para ser detenido por Wong y Strange. Este último le hizo un gesto pacífico con la mano, mirando con extrañeza la escena frente a él.

Hulk rugió con furia al ver a Loki escapar de sus manos. Su mirada recorrió el lugar a su alrededor captando la imagen de Tony en el suelo sin su armadura y sin moverse. Un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, pero movió la cabeza alejando aquellos malos pensamientos que le surgieron, y con renovada ira, destruyó los árboles cercanos sin hacer notar el sonido lastimero que abandonó sus labios.

―Peter, ¿estás bien?

Quill miró a Gamora desde el suelo y sonrió levemente aguantando el dolor de la herida en su brazo.

―He estado mejor.

―Necesitas curar eso. ―Señaló la chica, mirando más de cerca el corte que tenía su compañero junto con los demás golpes que notó a simple vista.

Rocket, Groot y Drax se acercaron a su lado en silencio por primera vez en su vida, pues no había palabras para expresar el panorama que tenían frente a ellos. Era realmente devastador.

Natasha corrió con el corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho, atrás Barnes yacía siguiéndole de cerca. A pocos metros del Capitán derrapó, al mismo tiempo que Rhodes y Parker para observar como Rogers realizó una vez más RCP.

―Tony. ―Llamó Steve. ―Tony, por favor reacciona. No puedes hacer esto. Vuelve, ¡reacciona!

Rhodey apretó su puño haciendo chirriar la armadura con agresividad. Pensó que así seguramente se había sentido Tony cuando él cayó gracias al mal cálculo de Vision. Era horrible.

Steve maldijo por lo bajo mientras ejercía presión en el pecho del moreno, sin importarle nadie más a su alrededor.

―Tony vamos, reacciona. ―Rogó una vez más.

Peter quitó su máscara con una mano temblorosa, su respiración agitada era un reflejo del temor que asomaba en sus ojos. Nada de aquello era real para él, carecía todo de sentido, no podía ser posible. Tony Stark había luchado a su lado desde que lo conoció, era un hombre fuerte, él no podía morir.

―¿Alguien se encuentra aún en línea?

―Yo.

―¿T’Challa? ¿Qué sucede?

―Necesitamos ayuda médica de inmediato, es urgente.

―Las unidades estarán ahí en 2 minutos máximo. ¿Cómo está el equipo? ¿Qué sucedió con Loki y las gemas?

El moreno cerró sus ojos, no era nada agradable de contar.

Wong miró con precaución a la joven frente a ellos con el poder casi fuera de control y respiró profundo ante la delicada situación que se le presentaba.

―Wanda. ―Le llamó Clint con voz suave, esperando calmar un poco a la chica.

―Señorita Maximoff. ―Murmuró Wong, esperando que Stephen tuviera suficiente poder para contener la posible explosión. ―Por favor cálmese, necesito que lo suelte. Vision no está muerto.

Barton miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre. Wanda, que a pesar del dolor, escuchó claramente aquello, esperanzada más que nada. Con mirada hostil levantó su mano hacia ellos, la vista se le volvía a nublar poco a poco otra vez.

―Wanda, por favor. ―Suplicó Clint.

Strange dio un paso hacia la chica confundido ante la situación solo para ser detenido nuevamente por Wong, quien negó con la cabeza.

―Señorita Maximoff necesita oírme un minuto, Vision…

Un voceo abandonó los labios de la joven al oír de nuevo a aquel hombre pronunciar el nombre del que fue su primer amor, quizás había entrado en un estado de shock unos segundo y ahora no podía aguantar ni siquiera oír su nombre. Sin ser consciente de las consecuencias, disparó alrededor sin importarle nada.

Danvers revisó el perímetro de la base con cuidado esperando no encontrar más de aquellos seres que les habían invadido. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, la retirada de Loki era amarga y sabía asquerosamente a derrota. Ahora el Universo estaba en peligro, y producto de los hechos, la esperanza se había esfumado.

Lang estiró su mano hacia Sam, quien le miró antes de tomarla.

―Creo que no salió como esperábamos. ―Susurró temiendo hablar más alto.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hormiga? ―Respondió con sarcasmo.

―¡Scott! ¿Estás bien?

―¡Hope! ―Dijo, volteándose para mirar a la chica con detenimiento en busca de heridas. No lo pensó demasiado para abrazarla.

Wilson miró a la pareja unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada de nuevo donde Steve se encontraba de rodillas frente a Stark.

―Tomo esto como una respuesta positiva, supongo. —Ella sonrió.

―¿Tú-

Un grito cortó la pregunta de Lang y llamó la atención de los tres hacia una explosión en rojo, que detonó algo apartado de donde ellos se encontraban.

―¿Steve? ―Llamó la pelirroja con suavidad, sin esperar que su compañero se alterase.

―¡Tony! Tony, háblame…

Natasha cerró los ojos por un segundo, el dolor en la voz de Steve era horrible de presenciar incluso para ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para dejarlo ahí.

―Hermano. ―Interrumpió Bucky poniendo una mano en el hombro del ex-soldado, intentando calmarlo y volverlo a la realidad.

Conocía a Steve, estaba en un estado de trance, de negación.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―Soltó exaltado, apartando la mano con un brusco golpe. Respiró una vez más sobre los labios del castaño y luego apretó su pecho, contando en cada presión.

Steve estaba tan concentrado en Tony para hacerle reaccionar, que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Clint vio a Wanda lanzar un prepotente hechizo, así que cerró los ojos con inconsciencia. Sin embargo, nada llegó.

La joven hipó con rabia al ver sido opacada por un escudo. Apretó un poco más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Vision y alzó su mano de nuevo con ira hacia un asombrado Strange.

―Señorita Maximoff. ―Dijo de nuevo Wong con gravedad, sin obtener resultados.

A solo segundos de volver a atacar contra ellos, una mano le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

Thor se unió a T’Challa y Carol, quienes fueron rápidamente donde Steve y un pequeño grupo se encontraba entorno a Tony.

―Los paramédicos deben llegar pronto. —Anunció el moreno.

―Revisé el perímetro, no queda ninguno con vida.

El dios Asgardiano escuchó el intercambio silenciosamente. El dolor le embargó al recordar cómo su hermano le entregó la gema al titán, pero la ira volvió a él más fuerte que antes al ver a sus amigos heridos. El cielo tronó fuertemente en sintonía a su sentir. 

Banner miró el cielo despejado tratando de calmar la punzada que sintió al darse cuenta de su hermano de ciencia. Respiró profundo y se negó a traer de nuevo el recuerdo.

Un nuevo respiro salió y su puño se apretó una vez más marcando sus palmas, pero se obligó a relajarlo lentamente. Con dificultad se puso de pie y caminó. Esquivó muros caídos, muebles rotos, armas y cuerpos de algunos Chitauri que yacían sin vida en lo que quedaba de la base. Entró e intentó vestirse con lo que pilló de sus ropas.

De repente una nostalgia le embargó al verse algo demacrado en un roto vidrio a sus pies. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no dejar caer las lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sam, Scott y Hope corrieron hacia la explosión, asustados ante lo que podían encontrarse. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a llegar muy lejos, paralizados.

Wanda ahogó un grito de asombro cuando el hombre que tenía en sus brazos se sentó despacio sin desviar la mirada de ella en ningún momento. Stephen la observó con cuidado sin soltar aún su mano, mientras que con la otra el campo de fuerza yacía activo para evitar que nadie saliera lastimado por el descontrol en los poderes de la chica.

―¿Pero qué…? ―Pronunció Clint estupefacto, desviando la vista rápidamente al hombre junto a él, quien era la viva imagen del hechicero.

―¿Estás más calmada? ―Preguntó lentamente Strange.

La castaña reaccionó con un leve brinco involuntario. Su ceño se pronunció más y miró frente al ser que le había dirigido la palabra. Stephen tronó los dedos haciendo desaparecer la ilusión y revelando a Vision en medio de Wong y Hawkeye.

El jadeo colectivo no se hizo esperar, y la joven reanudó su llanto al ver al chico que amaba completamente vivo.

―¡Auch!

―Deja de quejarte como niñita. ―Gruñó Rocket.

―Las has tenido peores. ―Afirmó Drax.

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket cayó y miró donde su amigo señaló.

―Estás listo, Peter.

―Gracias Gamora. ―Contestó él sonriéndole levemente.

El silencio les controló y las miradas se desviaron hacia el grupo que se reunió en torno al genio.

―Vamos. ―Ordenó Quill, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

El equipo lo siguió en silencio.

Peter sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él a sus espaldas, volteó y chocó con los ojos de Gamora que estaba un poco lejos de ellos. Confundido abrió sus labios para llamarla, pero nada salió al verla caminar en ese momento a su dirección.

―Lo siento. ―Dijo ella, y no demoró demasiado en tomar la mano humana y entrelazarla con sus dedos.

Bruce llegó hasta el grupo que rodeaba a Steve y se colocó a un lado de Parker, quien temblaba de forma visible con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. A pesar de que el chico era más unido al genio que a él, no evitó colocar su mano en el hombro del adolescente en una muestra de apoyo. No estaba sufriendo solo.

La sirena de las ambulancias comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más intensas.

―Tony. ―Pronunció Steve una vez más con voz rota. —Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más ni a acercarse demasiado. ―Lo siento Tony, lo siento. ―Murmuró descansando su cabeza en el pecho del millonario. ―Lo siento tanto… nada de esto valió la pena.

Un muy suave latido hizo a Steve mirar el rostro del moreno. Tragó grueso y apoyó su oreja justo en la zona de su corazón solamente para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loco y lo imaginó. Y ahí estaban, eran lentos, muy suaves, pero ahí se encontraban.

―Está respirando… ―Musitó. ―Tony está respirando.

Natasha se acercó al genio y tomó su pulso por el cuello. Jamás pensó sentirse tan aliviada.

―Tiene el pulso muy débil. ¿Dónde están los paramédicos? ―Preguntó con voz autoritaria.

―Ahí vienen. ―Informó Rhodes, que miró a T’Challa correr hacia ellos para apresurarlos.

―Llamaré de inmediato a la doctora Cho, vamos a necesitarla. ―Indicó Bruce corriendo hacia la base.

Steve asintió y poso una mano en la mejilla del menor, acunándolo.

―Señores por favor les pido que se aparten, necesitamos espacio. ―Ordenó uno de los paramédicos que venía junto a la camilla.

―Steve.

―No me voy a separar de él.

―Necesitan llevárselo rápidamente, por favor comprende. Iremos lo más rápido que podamos al hospital. Piensa en frío, si no lo dejas él realmente podría morir.

El rubio la miró unos segundos, intentando no pensar en el dolor que le producía solamente imaginar perder definitivamente a Tony, y asintió. A pesar de que todos sus sentidos le gritaban lo contrario, se dejó llevar por ella y se apartó del genio. Respiró profundo y tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta al verlo partir solo en la ambulancia.

Quería ir con él.

El tiempo que pasó para que todos fueran atendidos, se cambiaran y se encaminaran hacia el hospital, se les hizo eterno. Steve obvió todas las miradas de reproche, preocupación, tristeza o como fuese que le miraran ahora y se dedicó a mover su pie impaciente mientras esperaba a sus compañeros en la sala de la torre Stark.

Sin embargo, aquello no le valió pues apenas llegaron a emergencias varios agentes que habían trabajado en S.H.I.E.L.D. junto con Fury les estaban esperando. Con molestia gruñó sentándose nuevamente en una silla, esta vez en la sala espera donde trató de contener el enfado y la impotencia.

―Nick. ―Saludó la espía.

―Agente Romanoff.

―¿Se sabe algo?

El moreno negó, lo que llenó de preocupación a todas las personas allí reunidas.

―¿Podría explicarme bien que fue lo que sucedió? ―Ordenó.

―Loki se presentó con los Chitauri para obtener las gemas, el portal estaba abierto del lado de ellos siendo sostenido por Thanos y el poder de las gemas, o al menos esa fue la suposición que realizó Tony. ―Informó la pelirroja.

―Tiene más aliados además de Loki. ―Interrumpió Quill. ― Nebula es su hija, pero parecía en una especie de transe, como si estuviera bajo control mental. Aunque tampoco descartaría otros villanos.

―¿Y las gemas?

No hubo ruido en la sala. Las miradas se desviaron a Strange.

―Lo que sucedió con Vision fue un plan de Tony. ―Explicó con voz suave sin apartar la vista de la puerta de emergencias. ―E igual que Loki, puedo generar ilusiones, pero para que este no la detectara proyecté mi energía también. La gema que tomaron fue la mía. ―Dijo mientras se quitó el collar y se los lanzó. ―Lamento no habérselos dicho, pero tenía que ser creíble.

Los Vengadores se asombraron ante la explicación del hechicero.

―¿Hace cuánto planearon esto? ―Preguntó Fury.

―Meses. ―Soltó con un encogimiento de hombros. ―Prácticamente desde que lo llevé al _Sancta Sanctorum_.

―Pero Loki se llevó dos gemas. ―Habló Thor.

Stephen negó.

―Cuando me presenté ante los Guardianes de la Galaxia usé la gema del tiempo para que auxiliara a proyectarme de tan lejos, y desde eso no la he vuelto a usar, así que el registro de su poder no era en la tierra por el momento. Al final se la llevaron creyendo que es la que Vision, pronto se darán cuenta del error y captarán una vez más la señal de esa ―señaló al androide―. Vendrán de nuevo por la última, y lamento informar que Thanos luchará en la tierra esta vez.

―¿Eso fue una visión de la gema? ―Interrogó Wong.

―Sí.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala, aunque esta vez la tensión volvió al cuerpo de los presentes. Stephen, sin aguantar un segundo más, entró por la puerta de emergencias para buscar a Christine o la sala de operaciones donde se hallaba Stark.

―¿Sé puede entrar? ―Preguntó Quill con curiosidad al verle irse.

―No, Strange es médico cirujano, aunque ya no ejerce. Dudo que lo dejen mucho tiempo ahí. ―Declaró Banner.

El sonido de un teléfono celular irrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar. Peter miró con horror el nombre de la pantalla y corrió fuera de ahí para contestar la llamada.

―¿Tía? ―Preguntó, intentado ser lo más natural posible.

― _Hola cariño, gracias a Dios que te encuentro._ ―Exclamó la voz al otro lado del teléfono con evidente alivio. ― _En las noticias salen un montón de cosas sobre un ataque en la base donde vives y dicen que Tony está muerto_ ―continuó de corrido ―. _Ahora jovencito, dime qué está sucediendo. ¿Dónde está Tony?_

Peter tembló inconscientemente mientras su mente buscó miles de razones, escusas y explicaciones que podría decirle a su tía. Sin embargo, sin ninguna era lo suficientemente creíble para dejarla tranquila luego de cortar la llamada.

― _¿Peter?_

―T-tía May…

Una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándolo. Levantó la vista rápidamente para toparse con los ojos celestes de Steve quien cansado y triste le tendió la mano para pedirle el teléfono.

― _Peter Benjamin Parker._ ―Habló May con molestia perdiendo la paciencia debido a los nervios.

―Señorita Parker.

― _¿Quién habla?_

―Disculpe, mi nombre es Steve Rogers.

― _Oh._ ―Exclamó, reconociendo el nombre.

―Peter se encuentra bien, le prometo que no le ha pasado nada. Fuimos atacados en la base, pero él no se encontraba con nosotros en ese momento. ―Mintió.

― _¿Y lo de Tony es verdad?_ ―Preguntó May con voz algo ahogada.

Los celos invadieron a Steve brevemente, apretó un punto inconsciente en él, uno que esperaba no relucir en un momento como ese.

―Tony está vivo. ―Pronunció despacio. ―Se encuentra en cirugía en este momento. No sabemos nada más.

― _Oh Dios… Intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible._

―Bien.

― _Cualquier cosa me llaman, por favor._ ―Pidió antes de cortar.

Steve abrió los ojos y respiró profundo una vez más para tranquilizarse. Luego miró a Peter.

―Ella viene vendrá, ¿no?

Steve sonrió con ternura.

―Está preocupada por ti, es normal.

―¿Qué voy a decirle por esto? ―Preguntó señalando su rostro, donde yacía una herida no profunda, pero visible.

―Dile que te estuve enseñando defensa personal. ―Respondió Steve con una mueca.

Peter asintió aún nervioso. El ex soldado volvió a poner una mano en su hombro y lo condujo de vuelta a la sala espera junto a los demás. Esta vez se sentó en el sofá con el adolescente a su lado, esperando impacientemente por respuestas sobre Tony.

Aún tenía la necesidad de estar con él.


	16. Chapter 16

Las horas comenzaron a ser eternas en la sala de espera, y al contrario de las palabras dichas por Bruce, Stephen no apareció en ningún momento escoltado por guardias.

En algún instante de la noche Sharon entró agitada a la habitación y miró al grupo esparcido. Golpes, moretones y vendas visibles en sus cuerpos, así como distintas caras de ansiedad y cansancio podía distinguir, pero todos tenían la misma opacidad en sus ojos. No estaban bien.

Dio un breve saludo con la cabeza a quienes voltearon a verla y caminó despacio hacia Steve, quien no despegó la mirada de la ventana, aunque poco podía observarse debido a la oscuridad.

La preocupación la embargó al ver su semblante. El único signo de conciencia en el hombre era el movimiento lento de su mano sobre la cabellera alborotada del chico que dormía en sus piernas. Con cuidado, para no alterar a ninguno de los dos, posó su mano en la rodilla de Rogers y lo llamó en voz baja, apretándolo muy levemente.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado, porque Steve no tenía sus ojos opacos, los tenía brillosos de dolor. Steve quería gritar y golpear todo a su paso, y podía leerse en sus ojos tan fácilmente como un cartel de anuncios.

Él simplemente la observó.

―Hey… ¿Cómo estás?

El rubio demoró un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

―Estoy… esperando.

Sharon pensó que no podía pedir otra respuesta, no era un momento para ello.

―¿Ya saben algo? —Steve negó. ―¿Hace mucho que está en el quirófano?

―No lo sé.

Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó y detuvo el interrogatorio. Steve y Sharon alzaron la vista encontrándose a la pelirroja espía de pie frente a ellos.

―¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? —Preguntó con amabilidad.

Sharon dudó un momento, pero cedió.

―Claro.

Steve suspiró involuntariamente cuando se fueron. Podía ser muy egoísta, pero no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. De alguna forma verla le hacía sentir una extraña sensación. Agradeció mentalmente a Natasha por llevársela.

Un leve movimiento en sus piernas llamó su atención. Peter se removió intranquilo, con cuidado acarició el castaño cabello de nuevo, tal como lo había estado haciendo unos minutos antes… u horas. Y se quedó quieto, eso pareció calmarlo.

Cansado más mental que físicamente se dejó llevar, quizás estaba bien tomar unos minutos de sueño. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que el dolor y la culpa no lo dejarían dormir, él mismo llevaba torturándose desde que llegó al hospital rememorando cada momento con el genio, los buenos y los malos, pero necesitaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido sin que se diera cuenta.

Un nudo en su garganta le hizo tragar con dificultad. No había arreglado la situación con Tony, y eso era lo que más le molestaba ahora. Rió con ironía de sí mismo. Luego de aquella desastrosa cita con Sharon, realmente se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre estuvo ahí pero que él de alguna manera no había querido ver. Ahora que estuvo a punto de perderlo su corazón se sintió paralizado, y recordó que no había sentido un dolor así desde que su madre había fallecido.

Quizás Tony no le iba a dar la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que lamentaba haber destrozado una amistad como la que tenían, y menos podrá tener la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto realmente le amaba. Pero esperaba que por lo menos fuera escuchado. Steve tenía mucho que decirle y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Definitivamente iba a intentarlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese mismo error dos veces. No iba a dejar que le arrebataran a Tony sin por lo menos haber oído un te amo de los labios de Steve.

―¿No les han dicho nada? ―Preguntó Sharon, insistente.

―No. Palmer, Strange y Hellen están ahí dentro, pero-

―Entiendo. —Interrumpió. —¿Fue muy grave?

Natasha la miró unos segundos.

―No respiraba ni tenía pulso. Steve le dio RCP hasta que reaccionó. El arma con el que le dispararon es extraterrestre, destruyó su armadura y no sabemos qué tipo de daño causó o qué secuelas podría dejar.

―Steve se ve realmente afectado.

―El disparo iba para él. ―Explicó Natasha. ―Tony se interpuso. Lo salvó.

Sharon abrió grande sus ojos y contuvo su respiración un momento, impresionada. Dejó que Natasha hiciera el pedido antes de hablar.

―Fury me dijo que lograron llevarse la gema.

La espía asintió.

―La del collar de Strange.

―Al menos Vision está bien.

―Sí. ¿Ya han limpiado la zona?

―Aún había equipos trabajando en la base cuando vine.

―¿El gobierno no ha dicho nada? ¿No dio problemas mientras estuvo el portal abierto?

―Everett Ross lo manejó todo muy tranquilamente. Los del consejo son otra cosa ―continuó con una mueca ―, aunque Hill y Fury se encargaron de ellos como siempre.

―Solo eso nos hubiera faltado. ―Resopló con fastidio. ―Otro misil.

Sharon hizo una mueca con los labios, ni sonriente ni seria. El hombre les dejó las cosas listas para llevar.

―¿Puedes con eso? —Preguntó Natasha al verla con algo de dificultad.

―Sí, no hay problema.

Ambas volvieron, y como lo esperaban, nada había cambiado. Sharon dejó los cafés en la mesita y miró de nuevo a Steve quien parecía dormir, aunque ella sabía que no era así, pero no quiso acercarse.

Natasha tomó un café para ella y otro para Bucky. Cuando yacía sentada a un lado del Soldado se lo pasó. Él lo recibió gustoso.

―Hay varias cosas para comer. —Dijo la pelirroja, en un intento neutro de que no descuidara su alimentación.

―No podría. ―Contestó él luego de beber un poco del líquido caliente.

Desvió la mirada y la posó en su compañero. Natasha entrelazó sus manos en consuelo, y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Natasha era conocida por ser muy seria y ruda, pero ahora no sentía la necesidad de actuar como siempre. Ahora quería un hombro donde apoyarse, y James estaba ahí para ella, sin condiciones ni protestas.

Poco a poco se fueron llevando los cafés y alimentos. El sostener un vaso en la mano calmó los nervios de algunos, aunque incluso no bebieran nada.

Rhodey suspiró, aprovechó el momento para despejarse un poco. Sacó su teléfono y sin mucho preámbulo marcó.

_―¿Hola?_

―Hola Pepper.

_―¿James?_ ―Preguntó con voz somnolienta.

―Lo siento, no he visto la hora, ¿te desperté?

_―No te preocupes, ya casi era hora de levantarme. ¿Qué pasa?_

El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de contestar.

―Tony está en el hospital… En cirugía.

Rhodey sintió el leve jadeo en la otra línea.

_―¿Qué pasó?_

―¿No has visto las noticias?

_―No, no tuve tiempo hoy._

―Fuimos atacados en la base.

_―¿Los demás están bien?_

―Sí.

_―Supongo que Tony hizo alguna cosa valiente o muy estúpida poniéndose en riesgo él para cuidar de los demás._

El moreno sonrió con nostalgia.

―Lo conoces demasiado bien para no preguntar y afirmarlo tú misma.

_―Él no va a cambiar._

―¿Vas a venir? ―Preguntó algo esperanzado.

No sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero Tony siempre se alegraba con Pepper, así que suponía que su visita sería buena para él cuando despertara.

_―Reprogramaré las reuniones y pediré que alisten el avión. Apenas esté listo volaré hacia allá._

―¿Dónde estás?

_―Europa._

―Vale, cuídate. Nos vemos.

_―Tú también. Avísame cuando sepas algo nuevo._

_ _

Cuando la madrugada se hizo presente, la fresca luz entró por la venta con la fuerza necesaria para hacerles apreciar los rostros con los que se hacían compañía.

Un bostezo involuntario brotó de los labios de Peter luego de removerse. Frotó sus ojos intentando despejarse un poco de la pesadilla que había tenido. No le había gustado en absoluto.

Aún perezoso y sin levantar sus párpados, reconoció _Left Hand Free_ de Alt-J sonando en sus oídos y sonrió, pronto tendría que levantarse, sino Tony vendría por él. Sin embargo, pensar en Tony le había traído ese tipo de recuerdos que hubiera preferido que quedaran en nada más que una muy mala pesadilla. Abrió los ojos de golpe para confirmarlo, y vio al equipo aún reunido en la sala de espera.

Su pesadilla no había sido nada más que la simple realidad. Tony no estaba despertándolo en ese momento por levantarse tarde por medio de F.R.I.D.A.Y., y definitivamente tampoco estaba en su cuarto de la base.

El leve peso de la grande chaqueta que yacía sobre sus hombros le hicieron sentir cálido, pero la mano posada en su cabeza llamó más su atención. Con extrema lentitud alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de Steve, a quien inconscientemente usó de almohada. Se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado por haber tomado tal confianza en tan poco tiempo.

―Hey, has despertado.

―S-sí… ―Murmuró rápidamente avergonzado. ―Lamento haberme dormido sobre usted, Capitán. No volverá a ocurrir. —Dijo reincorporándose en su espacio.

―No te preocupes por eso, no estaba para nada incómodo si es lo que te preocupa.

Peter sonrió en gratitud, luego desvió sus ojos a la sala de urgencias.

―¿Aún nada?

Steve negó con la cabeza. Peter podía sentir que había mucho dolor en las palabras del mayor. Definitivamente era un dolor que estaban compartiendo todos, pero se sentía tan mal como si fuera peso individual.

―Ve a comprarte un refresco o algo de café. ―Sugirió el mayor sacando un billete de su pantalón. ―Supongo que en situaciones como estas no te negarán un poco de cafeína para despertar. De todas maneras en la bolsa que está sobre la mesa hay comida si solo tienes hambre.

Peter pensó que Steve no estaba ni siquiera en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento. Steve Rogers jamás recomendaría una taza de café a algún adolescente.

―No tengo hambre, la verdad.

―Incluso así deberías comer algo. Luego tu estómago dolerá y no tendrás fuerzas ni siquiera para caminar.

Peter hizo un leve puchero y se encaminó a la mesa arrastrando los pies.

―Eres idéntico a él. ―Murmuró Steve, pasando las manos por su rostro para aclararse un poco.

―Toma. ―Steve no tomó en cuenta el corto tiempo que ha Peter le tomó comprar. Correspondió la lata y la abrió tomando un sorbo dejándola a la mitad. No se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta sed. ―¿Qué vas a comer? ―Preguntó el menor revisando el contenido de la bolsa.

―Con la soda está bien. —Peter lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un claro reproche a la respuesta. Steve rio. ―Vale, ya entendí. Dame cualquier cosa.

El chico sonrió y le pasó uno de los sándwiches tomando asiento a su lado.

―¿Por qué tardarán tanto?

―No lo sé, la verdad. Pero es una vida, no pueden hacer las cosas con poco detalle.

―Él va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Steve apretó la lata arrugándola un poco.

―Tony es fuerte, no se va rendir tan fácil. Además, lo necesito… Lo necesitamos todos.

Cada bocado era personal. Había un silencio cómodo, absorbido por cada pensamiento quebrado que tenían de Tony. No se querían imaginar lo peor, pero en esos casos casi siempre era inevitable hacerlo.

―Ojalá esto fuera una dona. —Dijo Peter con algo de frustración.

Steve sonrió, preguntándose si realmente Peter sería algún hijo perdido de Tony.

―Así que tú eres el culpable de la desaparición de sus donas.

Peter dejó salir una risa leve.

―Bueno, él dijo que podía tomar una…

―No puedo creer que comparta sus donas.

―No diría que las comparte todas… Al menos la primera sí.

―¿La primera?

―Sí. En cuanto a la segunda y a veces la tercera puede que él no supiera nada. —Murmuró, recordando que F.R.I.D.A.Y. podría estar ahí y decirle a Tony cuando despertara.

Rogers sonrió y negó, divertido. Conociendo a Tony y sabiendo lo preciadas que eran sus donas, estaba seguro que cuando notó que faltaba alguna revisó los videos de seguridad de F.R.I.D.A.Y. pillando al chico.

La puerta de emergencia se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolos a todos y de paso enfriando el ambiente creado por la charla de los chicos. Con rapidez Steve se acercó a Stephen, Palmer y Hellen para saber al fin sobre el estado de Tony.

―¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo está?

―Cálmate Steve. ―Pidió Cho un poco irritada por el cansancio.

Christine suspiró y dio un paso adelante.

―Anthony ingresó cerca de las seis de la tarde del día de ayer al área de emergencia del hospital. Según nos informaron recibió un disparo de procedencia y consecuencias desconocidas. Antes de ser atendido por los paramédicos, su corazón se detuvo por completo por una cantidad de tiempo que no alcanzamos a deducir con exactitud. Durante el traslado sufrió un paro cardíaco serio y dentro del quirófano su cuerpo soltó otro más. Su corazón se encuentra bien hasta ahora, sin embargo, la repetición de los paros puede haber ocasionado algún tipo de deficiencia que deberá ser controlada más adelante. En cuanto estuvo estable se le realizó un examen más exhaustivo. Tenía una hemorragia interna y uno de los riñones fue perforado, el brazo izquierdo presenta una rotura cerca del hombro e igualmente tiene distintas contusiones y golpes a nivel general del cuerpo.

La mujer desvió su mirada hacia Stephen cuando terminó.

―¿Strange? ―Llamó Steve.

Él aludido suspiró. Por un momento había creído que Christine iba a hacerlo por él.

―Él… tiene una contusión cerebral. Revisé las resonancias magnéticas cuidadosamente, no había ninguna hemorragia o derrame, lo que hubiera implicado en algún grado un daño cerebral. Sin embargo, la fractura e inflamación que presenta son de cuidado. Actualmente está inconsciente y seguirá sedado hasta que su cuerpo lo permita. Puede ser un plazo de setenta y dos a noventa seis horas, varía mucho en cada paciente.

―¿Podemos verlo? ―Preguntó Rhodey.

―No, lo siento, pero la UCI no admite visitas.

―¿Cuándo entonces? ―Interrogó Natasha.

―Luego de que Tony despierte y se le hagan los análisis respectivos para descartar secuelas de cualquier tipo por los golpes, se le trasladará al área general del hospital y ahí podrán verlo.

―Hellen ―Llamó Banner. ―, ¿con el arca no puedes acelerar el proceso de creación de tejido para el daño provocado por el disparo?

Cho asintió.

―Sí, pero el problema es que Tony no puede moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia, y como ha dicho Strange, no sabemos cuánto tardará en despertar. Además, no puedo traer mi equipo aquí porque no existe una fuerte energía necesaria en el hospital.

Palmer observó la inquietud de todos.

―Sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, y aunque no les guste, lo único que pueden hacer por ahora es esperarlo. Cualquier cambio, las enfermeras o yo misma se los haré saber.

Christine dio un suspiro corto y luego se retiró.

―Deberían ir a descansar, dormir un poco, comer y ducharse. ―Señaló Stephen. ―No tienen por qué estar todos acá, nosotros estaremos atentos a informarles.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza sin moverse de sus asientos aún, unos pocos se levantaron algo más tranquilos. Steve y Peter se mantuvieron en las mismas posiciones.

―¿Va a estar bien? —Preguntó el menor.

Steve sobó su hombro con la palma de sus manos, en un intento tranquilizador. Stephen les oberservó.

―No te puedo asegurar eso al cien por ciento, Peter, pero Tony es muy terco. ―Respondió, sonriendo cuando imaginó la cara del genio si le escuchara decir eso. ―Él está luchando.

―¿Tú te vas a quedar con él? ―Preguntó Steve con la urgente necesidad de saber.

Stephen alzó una ceja y percibió una molestia en su voz.

―Iré a la torre a refrescarme y luego volveré.

―Pero tú ya no trabajas aquí.

―Lo sé, no soy el médico de Tony, tampoco pude intervenir en la cirugía, pero tengo la reputación de uno de lo mejores neurocirujanos, así como una cantidad asombrosa de años trabajando para el Hospital Metro-General. Así que sí, quien va a estar con él durante estas horas tan críticas seré yo.

Steve sintió desafiante el tono de Stephen. ¿Había sonado él así también? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, pero le molestaba ser tratado así. Además, por muy buen pasado que haya tenido como doctor, ya no lo era.

―Vamos, Steve. —Intervino Natasha, dando una mirada más centrada a Stephen.

Steve apretó la mandíbula. Nadie le entendía, ¿es que nadie estaba triste? Strange no había dado noticias demasiado alentadoras, pero todos hacían como si estuviera bien. Frunció más el ceño y se puso de pie, yéndose a paso duro a la salida.

Natasha suspiró y miró a Peter, él se veía muy preocupado.

―Tranquilo, él solo está tenso y necesita dormir un poco.

El menor asintió y la vio alejarse.

_―Bienvenidos señor Hogan y señorita Potts._

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿dónde están todos?

_―¿A quién está buscando?_

―A Rhodey.

_―En la oficina del señor Stark._

―Gracias.

―Pepper, iré a dejar las maletas en la habitación.

―Sí, gracias Happy.

Con paso rápido llegó a la puerta, entró con suavidad sin tocar previamente. Rhodey la miró y sonrió.

―Esta habitación nunca la usa, pero aun así la miras y puedes ver que tiene su estilo impreso en cada rincón.

―¿No se sabe nada nuevo?

James negó. Pepper se acercó lo suficiente para envolverle en un cálido abrazo.

―No me estás ocultando nada, ¿no?

―No Pep, te he dicho lo que Palmer y Strange nos dijeron.

Ella asintió.

―Deberías descansar.

―Debo verme fatal. —Murmuró. —Sí estuviera aquí de seguro hubiera hecho alguna broma. —Suspiró. —Estoy en shock. Ahora que ya pasó la cirugía y debemos esperar a que despierte. Pero de repente me siento congelado. Yo lo vi justo en ese momento… Él no respiraba… Y-yo no podía asimilarlo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Él cerró sus ojos. Pepper le acarició sus brazos.

―Todo va a estar bien. Él va a volver con nosotros… Tiene que hacerlo.

Peter estaba sentado en el auto mirando a la ventana, fijando su vista en cualquier cosa a la que no daba ni la mínima importancia. Ningún pensamiento rondó su mente y tampoco es como si quisiera tenerlos. Los altavoces de la habitación reproducían AC/DC a un volumen más alto del promedio, pero así lo había pedido al ingresar.

―¿Peter?

El menor se incorporó rápidamente, la música estaba a muy bajo ambiente ahora.

―¿Tía May?

La mujer observó a su sobrino con preocupación. Un tal Bruce le había llevado ahí. El lugar era el taller personal de Tony, y viendo las armaduras, los autos y herramientas se percató que sin duda nadie entraba ahí más que el dueño. Con paso tranquilo se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado. Peter la abrazó con urgencia, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su tía.

―Calma cariño, él estará bien. —Murmuró acariciándole el cabello.

Y Peter ya lloraba.

La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo. Tony no era solo alguien a quien admirada, sus charlas y proyectos juntos, así como las batallas en equipo, habían convertido al hombre en una figura importante en su vida y no quería perderlo.

Steve caminó sin rumbo fijo por el parque, sus emociones se hallaban más tranquilas y por doceava vez reprochó personalmente su actitud ante Stephen quien solo quería ayudar.

Suspiró de nuevo, llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón donde sus dedos rozaron las llaves de su moto. Con fuerza deseó tenerla a mano para conducir sin rumbo fijo, dejando todo sentimiento y pensamiento negativo atrás.

―No es bueno que no descanse nada.

―Puede que sea cierto, pero no me moveré de acá.

―Yo iré a casa a dormir un poco, vendré lo más pronto que pueda. No le des lata a los médicos, Stephen.

Él sonrió.

―Yo no molesto, Christine.

La mujer rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Solo entonces, Strange se permitió mirar a la cama de la habitación donde Tony estaba postrado.

Su corazón se estrujó una vez más, una sábana cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, aunque él sabía que debajo de aquello había una venda que cubría la intervención. Su brazo izquierdo estaba afirmado fuertemente por una venda para evitar el movimiento, y en el derecho la vía intravenosa sobresalía conectándole al suero y los medicamentos calmantes que habían decido ponerle.

Miró la cara del castaño, notando la hinchazón, los cortes en una ceja, sus labios y nariz, así como el cardenal cerca del ojo. Su respiración profunda y tranquila era gracias a la máquina de oxígeno, y el bip incesante que monitoreaba su ritmo cardíaco no había vuelto a dar problemas.

Con lentitud se acercó al Tony y se acomodó en el sofá preparado pasar las horas que fueran necesarias esperando a que abriera sus ojos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!  
> Les pido disculpas por haber durado tanto en actualizar, acabo de entrar de nuevo a la Universidad y además de eso mi laptop decidió que varias de mis teclas murieran.   
> Y gracias por sus comentarios y kudos <3

Las luces de los edificios resplandecían en la cuidad como cada noche, aunque uno de ellos destacaría siempre por sobre los demás, la torre de los Vengadores.

Con una concentración envidiable a pesar de la situación, en la oficina principal del lugar Pepper Potts permaneció tratando de ocupar su mente con los más recientes contratos de la compañía. Masajeando distraídamente su cuello tenso, firmó y colocó el último archivo en la mesa. Los últimos dos años habían sido complicados para ella, recordó cerrando los ojos unos minutos. Su relación con Anthony siempre fue como una montaña rusa; ataques de ansiedad, insomnio que descargó construyendo sin parar un ejército de trajes, la explosión en la mansión de Malibú donde lo creyó muerto, el loco de Killian secuestrándola e inyectándole un _suero_ que pudo matarla.

Giró la silla con lentitud y miró por el amplio ventanal el panorama que le ofrecía Manhattan. Su relación pendió de un hilo luego de lo ocurrido, pero el genio la sorprendió con la guardia baja destruyendo sus armaduras, encontrando la cura para ella e incluso quitándose el reactor de su pecho, como claras demostraciones que un futuro para ambos estaba más que seguro, pero una vez más vio por las noticias cómo el grupo de los Vengadores se veía envuelto en medio del caos que estaba provocando un robot asesino, dejando a su paso destrucción y muerte en la costa africana, así como en el pueblo de Sokovia.

Pocos días después, ya totalmente decidida, concluyó ponerle una alto a todo por su propio bien mental, pero entonces, como si hubiera sufrido algún tipo de deja vú, nuevamente fue sorprendida cuando escuchó a Tony exponerle que dejaría todo aquello de lado, sería un consultor para el grupo de héroes únicamente si era necesario y ahora se dedicaría únicamente a construir nueva tecnología de punta. Insegura levantó una ceja ante su declaración, la cual cambió rápidamente a una en shock que fue sin duda lo que provocó esa sonrisa arrogante que había llegado amar cuando le vio de rodillas pidiéndole dar el siguiente paso. Iniciaron despacio queriendo fortalecer lo que los unía y estuvieron trabajando juntos hasta que apareció el General Ross, y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Claramente terminar la relación no fue fácil, pero tampoco estuvo lleno de drama. Si era sincera consigo misma, le dolió que el castaño no hubiera luchado un poco más por ella, pero ambos habían entendido que lo que sentían por el otro nunca sería suficiente. Fue con ese convencimiento y luego de ver con sus propios ojos la pelea entre el grupo de Vengadores que decidió renunciar a estar al frente de Industrias Stark, alejarse de todo para iniciar de nuevo. Pero su amigo tan terco como inteligente no se lo permitió, así que luego de unas largas vacaciones donde Tony y Vision se hicieron cargo, volvió para enfocarse en su trabajo. Sin embargo, de nuevo ahí estaba muriéndose de angustia por no saber si el millonario saldría bien de esta nueva pelea.

Desbloqueó su celular y verificó nuevamente sus mensajes, pero nada había cambiado. Aún podría leer la respuesta de hace una hora: " _Se encuentra estable y no ha habido ninguna evolución_ ".

Cansada y famélica salió de la oficina. El sonido de sus tacones producían eco a cada paso debido al silencio opresivo que reinaba en el lugar, pero no era demasiado molesto. Sin duda el día inició como uno de aquellos que prometía no tener fin, pues grande fue su sorpresa cuando ingresó a la cocina y tropezó con una mujer desconocida que alentaba a un adolescente a comer.

-Hola Pepper.

La aludida parpadeó confusa y miró a la pelirroja que removía una olla en el fuego.

-Hola Natasha.

-Ellos son May Parker y su sobrino, Peter.

-Es un placer conocerlos. -Acertó a decir a la vez que tendió su mano a la mujer y la evaluó. -Virginia Potts.

-Es un placer. -Respondió May, sonriéndole. ―¿Pet?

―Hola. ―Musitó el chico, bajo.

La espía trató de esconder su sonrisa pícara por la situación que podía leer ahí.

-Tony es el mentor del chico y ha salido de vez en cuando con May.

La castaña desvió la mirada completamente sonrojada y el adolescente llevó a su boca otra cucharada de espaguetis tratando de pasar desapercibido. Pepper frunció el ceño al notar que algo se le estaba escapando a su conocimiento.

-¿Has sabido algo nuevo del Hospital? -Preguntó May tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Sigue igual.

Los hombros de todos cayeron al oír aquello y el silencio volvió a la habitación.

- _Señorita_ _Potts_ _, tiene usted una llamada desde Japón._

-Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y., la tomaré en la oficina.

Tomó un yogurt de la refrigeradora y con una corta despedida salió de ahí. El asombro no la abandonó mientras contestaba la llamada, ella estaba al tanto de las becas, y que ellos estuvieran ahí solo por lo sucedido no tenía sentido. La idea que había surgido de que el adolescente estuviera en los Vengadores le parecía muy descabellada, pero aun así no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y., muéstrame el expediente de Peter Parker.

- _Esa información es clasificada._

-Si es parte del programa de la fundación Stark debería poder ver esa información. ―Farfulló molesta. ―¿Quién lo determinó así?

- _El señor Stark._

-¿Y qué me puedes decir en general de sobre el chico o su tía May?

La pantalla de la computadora se encendió y mostró las fotos de Tony, Peter y May en la fiesta realizada en la base. Recordando el tono empleado por Natasha al presentar al chico, su mente hizo una conexión que en otra ocasión no se habría atrevido a contemplar, pero viendo aquellas fotos no pudo negar lo obvio.

Eran como una familia.

Steve no estaba seguro de qué hora era, sus pies le llevaron sin rumbo fijo durante todo el día y ahora que la noche había caído se llevó a todas las personas que le rodeaban y habían servido de distracción.

Mentiría si dijera que por primera vez pasó por su mente entrar a un bar para beber hasta emborracharse, aunque ese método no le funcionó para nada en el pasado y sabía que no sería diferente ahora. Sintió la vibración del celular en su bolsillo y lo sacó, era la octava llamada en ese día. El apodo de su mejor amigo alumbró la pequeña pantalla y con fastidio cortó la llamada.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada.

Un mensaje tardío entró en ese momento, era de Natasha.

_''¿A dónde rayos estás?''_

Elevó la vista hacia el letrero llamativo frente a él, Torre de Stark. El destino parecía confabular en su contra, como siempre. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó sus dientes para no dejar escapar el grito de dolor y frustración que anhelaba salir de lo más profundo de su garganta. Necesitaba desahogarse ya mismo y solo conocía una forma de hacerlo.

Armándose de valor caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada donde pasó su tarjeta para abrir las puertas.

_―Buenas noches, señor Rogers._

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Si te preguntan, tú no sabes.

_―Como ordene._

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en la sala, se asomó despacio y escuchó atento algún signo de ruido, pero nadie parecía estar despierto o deambulando a esa hora, lo cual agradeció.

Apresurado subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, y a pesar de la culpa, los recuerdos y el dolor lacerante que le provocó mirar el lugar diseñado con lujo de detalles para él, se concentró en tomar su ropa deportiva y sus vendas. Destruiría todos los sacos de boxeo necesarios hasta sentirse mejor.

―Sigue ignorando mis llamadas.

―Deberías dejarlo tranquilo. ―Señaló el moreno sin mirarlo.

―No voy a dejar a mi hermano solo en esto. ―Respondió Bucky algo exaltado. ―Quién sabe dónde estará o-

―No es un niño. ―Cortó Wilson, hastiado de aquello.

Con el ceño fruncido por el enojo, Bucky se tragó el comentario mordaz y trató de tranquilizar su temperamento.

―Le mandé un mensaje preguntándole dónde estaba, pero tampoco me respondió. ―Dijo la pelirroja entrando a la sala e ignorando el ambiente tenso. ―Y Sam tiene razón James, Steve en este momento debe querer espacio.

―Solo quiero-

―Estás preocupado, lo sé. Pero recuerda lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

El moreno negó despacio y sonrió levemente.

―El Cap puede estar muy seguro ahora sobre lo que siente, pero eso no significa que cuando Tony despierte milagrosamente vaya a ser todo miel sobre cereal y arcoíris entre ellos.

James gruñó molesto, Natasha sonrió.

―Será divertido ver qué hará ahora.

―¿No es eso un poco cruel? ―Preguntó Bucky con asombro.

La pelirroja le miró y se encogió de hombros.

―No puedes culparme, debió escucharme desde el inicio.

El silencio volvió a la sala, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Nat?

La aludida volteó hacia el recién llegado.

―¿Strange no se ha comunicado? ―Indagó Barton.

―Pepper recibió un mensaje de Hellen anoche, sigue igual.

Clint suspiró y se recostó en la pared cerrando los ojos.

―¿Remordimiento?

―Un poco.

―Por más que pase el tiempo no vamos a olvidarlo, ¿cierto? ―Acotó Sam.

―Nunca vamos a volver a ser los mismos después de ninguna batalla con secuelas, por más que nos perdonemos y convivamos juntos. Son grietas en la relación que podría separarnos cada vez más. ―Opinó la espía a nadie en particular.

―Al menos parecía que lo estábamos haciendo bien al final. ―Dijo Wanda en voz baja, entrando y uniéndose a la reunión.

―Pero Stark nunca se unía. ―Señaló el moreno.

―A eso lo orillamos. ―Murmuró Natasha. ―Ser un líder, madurar, mostrar fortaleza aun cuando por dentro se esté desmoronando.

Quién mejor que ella para saber sobre máscaras y disfraces. Todos se mostraron asombrados, pero sabían que no era nada nuevo, simplemente jamás se habían detenido a pensarlo. No pensaban lo suficientemente en la carga que Tony llevaba en los hombros a diario.

James observó a todos con el peso de la culpa apretando su pecho.

―Lo siento.

―James, no-

―¿Alguna vez nos van de decir qué es lo que ustedes esconden? ―Pidió Clint mirando a la pareja.

La pelirroja apretó los labios, aquella no era su historia, aunque también estaba implicada en el secreto. Bucky suspiró.

―La misión por la que nos reunió Rogers, sobre los otros soldados en Siberia. Cuando llegamos Zemo los había matado con una bala en la frente. Su interés real jamás fue usarlos, sino destruir el grupo de los Vengadores desde adentro, ponerlos uno contra otros.

Sam ladeó la cabeza sin comprender bien qué quiso decir James con eso, aunque era obvio que el tal Zemo sí había logrado su objetivo.

―Siendo Soldado de Invierno fui ordenado a cumplir muchas misiones y todas siempre fueron registradas. ―Bucky bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos atentamente. ―Yo fue el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Stark.

Todos quedaron sin habla, como si de repente la voz de todos se hubiera extinguido.

―Cuando él fue a ayudarnos en secreto de Ross, Zemo tenía el vídeo de seguridad que guardaba Hydra y se lo mostró a sangre fría, sin importarle cuánto afectaría a Tony estar aliado con el asesino de sus padres inconscientemente.

Wanda llevó las manos a su boca horrorizada por las imágenes que había captado en la mente del soldado.

―Steve y yo lo averiguamos desde el verano que desmantelamos S.H.I.E.L.D.

―Tony no sabe que tú también estabas ahí, Nat.

Todos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la entrada, donde el rostro heroico de américa estaba apoyado sin mirarlos.

Observándolo detalladamente, se dieron cuenta del sudor el cual pegaba a su cuerpo la camiseta que usualmente usaba en el gimnasio, sus manos relajadas mostraban unos nudillos rojos y vendas ligeramente teñidas con lo que evidentemente trataba de sangre.

―¿Por qué no le dijeron nada apenas lo supieron? ―Cuestionó Wanda.

―Pensé que así lo protegía.

―Yo debí decir algo en ese momento, aunque la verdad aun ahora no sé bien que debería decir. ―Continuó Bucky.

―Pero Hydra te estaba controlando. ―Opinó Clint, recordando su evento con Loki.

James bufó y Steve cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos le invadieron nuevamente.

―El problema es que rompí su confianza al no contarle la verdad, lo acusé de ocultar cosas cuando pasó lo de Ultron y luego... Prácticamente hice lo mismo de una forma mucho peor.

―Ustedes pelearon contra Tony, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó Sam mirando a Steve.

―El escudo del Capitán quedó incrustado en el reactor ARC del traje, es una suerte que Tony ya no lo lleve en su pecho.

Un nuevo sobresalto recorrió a los presentes que no se habían percatado de la nueva llegada.

―¡Rhodes!

―Solo vengo a avisarles que el desayuno está listo. ―Cortó el moreno dando media vuelta y alejándose de ellos.

―¿Steve? ―Llamó Clint, mirándolo, cuestionando lo que Rhodey había contado, ¿por qué motivo el escudo había terminado ahí? ¿Qué fin tenía?

El rubio asintió despacio, confirmando lo peor. Y nadie dijo nada más.

Salió del cuarto acomodándose el delantal lista para el nuevo turno. Recorrió el corto pasillo hasta la UCI saludando a varios compañeros y enfermeras a su paso mientras bebía su café.

Con suavidad abrió la puerta escuchando la máquina de alta tecnología la cual pitaba constantemente entremezclando su sonido con el bombear del respirador. Miró al castaño dormido, su cara transmitía tanta paz que suspiró con alivio.

―Las constantes vitales han estado totalmente estables.

―Buenos días para ti también, Stephen.

Christine miró al hechicero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a la tablilla para leer los avances.

―Te ves mejor.

―Una ducha caliente, dormir en una cama y un buen vaso de café hacen milagros. Te lo recomiendo.

―No me voy a ir de aquí.

―Sabes que no hará la diferencia el que estés aquí las veinticuatro horas.

―Lo sé, solo quiero ver los resultados de la nueva resonancia.

―¿Me acompañas?

―Sí.

―¿No deberíamos volver a llamar?

―Apenas ha pasado un día, Peter. Incluso diría que menos. ―Dijo May acariciando el cabello de su sobrino.

―El señor Strange dijo que nos llamaría cuando hubiera algún cambio. ―Señaló Vision.

El adolescente bajó su mirada hacia su desayuno y removió el cereal con pereza, sin tener demasiado apetito.

―Llamaré a Hellen dentro de poco. ―Intervino Pepper tratando de animarlo.

Rhodey entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido, delatando el enojo.

―¿James? ¿Está todo bien?

El moreno alzó la vista hacia Carol y trató de sonreír tranquilo, no siendo demasiado convincente.

―No engañas a nadie. ―Se burló Potts.

_―Joven Parker, tiene una llamada entrante. ―_ Interrumpió F.R.I.D.A.Y., callando cualquier réplica o conversación en el lugar.

―¿Quién? ―Preguntó curioso alzando una ceja.

_―De Doctor Strange._

El pulso se le disparó y la cuchara que tenía en la mano cayó en el plato.

―Comunícame. ―Pidió apresurado.

_―¿Peter?_

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? ―Preguntó rápidamente, sin siquiera tomar un respiro entre cada interrogante.

_―Tranquilo chico, tengo buenas noticias._

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo resonó en la cocina.

_―¿Estoy en el altavoz?_

―F.R.I.D.A.Y. tomó mi llamada, tía May, Carol, Vision, Rhodey, Bruce y Pepper están conmigo.

―¿Cuáles son las noticias? ―Urgió Rhodes.

_―La inflamación cerebral se ha detenido y muestra signos de disminución, lo cual es muy bueno teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que ha pasado._

―Eso es realmente bueno. ―Murmuró May con alivio.

_―Lo es._

―¿Aún no podemos verlo? ―Interrogó Pepper.

―¿Seguirás ahí con él? ―Habló al mismo tiempo Banner.

_―Sí, dentro de doce horas la inflación sede, aún más será trasladado a una habitación privada en el área general y podrán verlo. Christine acaba de llegar por lo que iré al santuario a revisar que todo esté en orden y luego volveré con Tony._

―Gracias señor Strange.

_―No hay de qué, Peter._

La llamada finalizó, pero el ambiente era ligeramente diferente. Todos estaban más aliviados y una leve sonrisa asomaba en los labios de varios.

―Iré a decirle a Peter sobre esto. ―Informó Parker emocionado.

―Yo le diré a grupo de Steve. ―Intervino Banner mirando de reojo al moreno.

―Me gusta lo que tiene aquí, aunque mucha de su tecnología está atrasada.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Sí, de eso mismo estoy hablando.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Esa es una idea interesante, supongo que los planos deben andar por acá, sino simplemente podría desarmarlo y ver cómo funciona.

―¡Yo soy Groot!

―¡Oh, vamos! No creo que se enoje porque desarmé este cacharro, mira que ese rayo la destruyó como si fuera nada.

―No creo. ―Intervino Quill.

―Hola chicos. ―Interrumpió Parker entrando al taller.

Los guardianes miraron al adolescente y le saludaron para retomar sus actividades como si nada.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Esta fuente de energía es un asco, y si el traje fuera al espacio de inmediato moriría el sistema central.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

El adolescente abrió los ojos asombrado al ver cómo Rocket manipulaba una de las armaduras de Tony, quitando piezas y desechándolas.

―¿Pet?

―Oh dios mío. ―Murmuró, temblando levemente al imaginar la reacción que el genio tendría cuando se enterara.

―¿Pet? ―Insistió el guardián pasando su mano frente a la cara del menor al verlo congelado.

Parker desvió la mirada con el shock aún reflejado en sus ojos chocolate.

―Intenté detenerlo ―explicó Quill ―, pero su curiosidad puede más.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y.

―Sí, le advirtió que no lo hiciera y solo la ignoró.

Ambos chicos miraron de nuevo hacia la mesa de trabajo.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Oye niño, ¿sabes dónde están las herramientas? ―Preguntó Rocket mientras desarmaba el casco de la armadura.

Peter resignado señaló la caja debajo del estante.

―Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―Indagó Quill llamando la atención del adolescente de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó algo confuso, viendo uno de los reactores ARC ser destruido por Rocket.

―¿Nos estás buscando para algo?

Reaccionando de pronto, Peter sonrió ampliamente hacia el guardián.

―Sí, Stephen acaba de llamar.

―¿Tony ya despertó? ¿Está bien?

Aquellas preguntas realizadas con apremio llamaron la atención de todos en la sala, quienes dejaron de hacer sus actividades para escuchar la respuesta.

―Aún no despierta, pero dijo que la inflamación ya está bajando y vamos a poder ir a verlo ahora en la noche si los estudios salían bien.

Quill sonrió.

―Es un guerrero fuerte. ―Acotó Drax.

―Tuvo bastante suerte. ―Señaló Gamora.

―Ese humano y yo tenemos una competencia pendiente.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Eso mismo dije.

―¿Pero no dijo nada más?

Banner miró con seriedad a Steve y negó lentamente.

―¿A qué hora podremos verlo? ―Preguntó Natasha previniendo una explosión por parte del rubio.

―La última hora de visita es a la siete, pero Strange dijo que todo dependería de los resultados.

―¿Aun está él ahí con Tony? ―Interrogó demandante Rogers.

El silencio cayó pesado en la sala y todos observaron con cuidado al doctor quien solo suspiró cansado.

―Sí. ―Respondió cortante Bruce dándose media vuelta para irse, aunque al llegar la puerta se detuvo. ―Te daré un consejo Steve, controla desde ya ese carácter, porque quien toma las decisiones ahora es Pepper.

―Ella no puede-

―Claro que sí, Tony no solo la dejó al frente de su compañía, ve enterándote.

El soldado se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más y cerró los puños con fuerza, nadie le entendía. Él tenía que ver a Tony con sus propios ojos, necesitaba saber cómo estaba y no podían prohibirle el que fuera.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.


	18. Chapter 18

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket levantó la mirada extrañado al oír a su amigo y se fijó en el adolescente sentado frente a él. El chico mordía su labio de forma inconsciente y su vista brillaba cada vez que se posaba en una de las nuevas partes, traídas de la nave Milano.

―Puedes preguntar si quieres, no me importa.g

Parker abrió su boca, aunque no llegó a decir nada.

―¿Yo soy Groot? ―Preguntó el arbolito ladeando la cabeza.

Rocket sonrió y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por el pequeño. Tomó un soplete y encendiéndolo soldó el nuevo reactor en el pecho de la armadura.

El castaño cerró la boca y la abrió nuevamente sin decir nada, provocando la risa de Quill quien veía todo desde lejos.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

Parker frunció más el ceño y Quill rio aún más fuerte.

―¿Qué? ―Habló malhumorado Pet.

―Ese gesto de incomprensión es demasiado similar al de Tony y muy obvio ―, jadeó sin aire el guardián. ―¿Estás seguro que no eres su hijo?

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico y avergonzado desvió la mirada.

―Es solo que no entiendo que dice. Y tampoco sé que es todo eso. ―Balbuceó en tono bajo.

Groot se acercó al castaño y le ofreció de los dulces que tenía en su vaso.

―¡Yo soy Groot!

―Dijo anímate.

Parker elevó rápidamente la mirada.

―Solo Rocket es capaz de entenderle. ―Explicó Quill, manteniendo su sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―Pronunció Pet tomando M&M’s.

Star-Lord dejó su casetera de lado y se acercó hasta ellos sentándose a la par del adolescente. De manera juguetona le empujó levemente con el brazo.

―Esa fuente de energía proviene del planeta Xandar, le dará buenas ventajas al traje. En el espacio, vamos ligeramente más avanzados que ustedes.

―Por eso es que Stark no va a ganarme construyendo ese portal.

―Tony es muy inteligente. ―Defendió el menor.

―Pero si esto no es más que chatarra.

―Es lo más avanzado y de punta que vas a encontrar en el planeta.

Rocket iba a discutir nuevamente, pero una mirada dura por parte de Quill le detuvo.

―No niego que ha sido interesante, la base y ahora la torre tiene su estilo. Pero las armas que tenemos nosotros son mejores. ―Refunfuñó por lo bajo el mapache.

Parker miró la nueva armadura y dejó caer los hombros cuando la tristeza la embargó, extrañaba mucho estar en el taller con Tony creando algo.

―Le debo una de mis pistolas, por cierto.

Aquella confesión llamó la atención de los presentes en la sala.

―¿Le darás uno de tus fusibles? ―Cuestionó Rocket entre asombrado y enojado.

Peter Quill rio.

―¡Oh no! Uno de mis bebés no ―, aclaró. ―Le dejaré desarmar alguna otra que este en la nave.

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Quiso saber Pet.

―Que le gustaría que él fuera con nosotros, le cae bien.

―No es mala idea. ―Respondió Quill sonriendo levemente, haciendo que Rocket bufara, Groot saltara emocionado y que Peter abriera la boca con asombro. ―Le invitaré cuando esté mejor.

―Pe-pero-

La puerta del taller se abrió en ese momento, interrumpiendo la réplica del menor y todos voltearon, para ver a Steve Rogers entrar con paso firme.

―Capitán. ―Saludó Quill con emoción.

El rubio por su parte, solo le devolvió una mirada seria cercana al enojo y un leve asentimiento.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―Preguntó el adolescente.

―No, no te preocupes. Solo venía a preguntarte, si quieres entrenar un poco conmigo.

El aire contenido por la ansiedad abandonó el cuerpo del chico, dando paso luego a la incomodidad.

―Yo, no creo que pueda. Lo siento.

Rogers se asombró ante la respuesta y actitud de Parker, pero pensó en el regaño que seguro le dio su tía; por los morados que supuestamente él le había hecho, sumado a lo preocupado que debía estar por Tony, así que no insistió.

―Está bien Peter, no preocupes.

El castaño asintió y bajó la cabeza poniendo especial cuidado en sus zapatos, mientras el ex-soldado se iba.

―Cuando niño era mi superhéroe favorito. ―Pronunció Quill, aun mirando la puerta.

―El mío también lo era.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Sí, oye ¿por qué lo dices en pasado? ―Medió Rocket.

―La gente parece olvidar que tengo súper poderes, solo porque soy un _niño_ ―, explicó diciendo lo último con molestia. Sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en cada uno de los guardianes con los que estaba. ―Mis sentidos están más desarrollados que en una persona promedio y aunque yo no lo desee, oír una conversación que se da en la sala mientras estoy en la cocina no es difícil.

―Yo soy Groot.

―No entiendo-

―No importa. ―Cortó el menor a Quill.

_“Acaban de trasladarlo al área general, la hora de visita será a las 2pm. La restricción es de seis personas.”_

Banner miró el mensaje enviado por Helen y suspiró agobiado. Estaba seguro que esa restricción, sin duda sería un problema entre los miembros del equipo.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., convoca a todos a la sala ahora mismo.

― _A la orden._

Saliendo de su laboratorio, subió los dos pisos que le separaban de la planta principal; preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía sería una difícil discusión. Al llegar, no le sorprendió ver a todos nerviosos y tensos por igual.

―Bruce, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos llamaste a todos? ―Habló Pepper apenas le vio llegar.

―Acaba de llegarme un mensaje de Helen.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Le sucedió algo a Tony? ¿Podremos ver a Stark? ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Strange aún está con él? ¿Ya despertó?

Las preguntas llegaron una tras otras y de distintas personas a la vez, haciéndole imposible a Banner de entenderlas por completo o responder siquiera alguna. Sin embargo, un silbido potente fue lo que acalló a todos en la sala.

―No creo que esta sea la forma chicos, ni nos escuchamos ni le oímos a Banner. ―Intervino Danvers, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

―Gracias Carol.

―Bien. ―Señaló Pepper aclarándose la garganta. ―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la doctora Cho?

―Ya trasladaron a Tony al área general y a los 2pm podrá recibir visitas.

El alivio se reflejó en la cara de todos ante las buenas noticias.

―Llamaré a Happy.

―Pepper. ―Exclamó Bruce deteniendo a la chica y obteniendo la atención del grupo de nuevo.

―¿Qué sucede?

―La visita es restringida, solo seis personas podrán entrar a verlo.

El silencio se volvió opresivo de pronto y muchas de las miradas cargadas de preocupación se desviaron hacia Steve, quien tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

―Iremos los más cercanos a Tony. ―Decretó Rhodes.

Steve trató de dar un paso adelante, siendo detenido por Bucky y Sam.

―Eso no es muy justo. ―Terció Romanoff.

―Nosotros formamos parte de su equipo y somos sus amigos.

―No se supone que somos un solo equipo, peleando contra Thanos. Para eso nos llamaron. ―Habló entre dientes Rogers.

―Si el director Stark no está, quien queda a cargo-

―Soy yo. –Cortó Pepper a Clint. ―Y también soy el contacto de emergencia de Tony.

―Quien lidera a los vengadores si él no está soy yo. ―Interrumpió Steve.

―¿Y cuándo se decidió eso Capitán? ―Preguntó mordaz el moreno.

El soldado abrió la boca para responder, pero Visión se lo impidió.

―Podríamos ir dos por grupo, sería lo más justo.

―Pep-

―No te preocupes James ―, le comentó Carol sonriéndole. ―Ve a verlo, nosotros podemos esperar. ―Confirmó, mirando a lo que eran sus compañeros de equipo; quienes asintieron o sonrieron.

―Entonces-

―Steve. ―Acalló velozmente Natasha, para evitar un resultado peor por la actitud que últimamente tenía su amigo.

―May irás con Peter supongo.

La castaña sonrió y negó despacio.

―Por mí no te preocupes, ya luego ustedes me dirán como está. Aunque ¿podrías llevar a Pet por favor?

―Descuida, lo cuidaré.

―Tía. ―Se quejó en menor haciendo un puchero, abochornado por el trato dado frente a los demás. ―Señorita Potts sé que usted querrá entrar con su amigo Rhodes y la idea de Vision me parece bien.

―Peter, no te metas en cosas de adultos. ―Regañó May.

―¿Qué? ―Reclamó el adolescente de forma inocente. ―Yo solo decía que es buena idea.

―¿Con quién quieres ir Pet? ―Preguntó Bruce aguantando la sonrisa, pues sabía bien que detrás de esa actuación inocente, se escondía un plan. Tony es un terrible ejemplo pensó.

―Bueno, me gustaría que Quill me acompañara.

El guardián miró con asombro a su tocayo y Steve bufó molesto, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo pensó. Primero Strange no se separa de su lado y ahora el tal Star-Lord tenía permitido verlo antes que él.

Peter Quill miró a chica con pecas y luego a sus compañeros de equipo.

―Nosotros no saldremos de aquí. ―Le dijo Rocket. ―No creo que en Terra sea muy normal vernos caminar por ahí como si nada, menos entrar a un hospital.

―Pero somos personas normales.

Gamora torció los ojos ante la declaración de Drax.

―Yo soy Groot. ―Habló el pequeño jalando el pantalón de Quill y le extendió su vaso.

―Gracias Groot, pero no creo que pueda comer tus dulces.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Él está durmiendo, mejor espera a que vuelva. ―Platicó Gamora, tomando al arbolito en su mano. ―No te preocupes y ve Quill.

Potts asintió y volteó hacia donde el otro grupo se encontraba.

―Pepper.

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio ante el tono de Rogers.

―Romanoff irá contigo.

La espía asintió y posó su mano en el brazo del soldado.

―Necesitas calmarte Steve, si sigues así no van a dejarte verlo. ―Susurró.

―Pero Nat-

―No Steve.

― _Señorita Potts, Happy la está esperando con el carro listo en la planta baja._

―Iré en mi moto. ―Anunció el ex-soldado, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Es una bomba a punto de estallar pensó la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió y asomándose levemente Christine llamó la atención del hechicero, el cual estaba completamente concentrado en la lectura.

―Ya están aquí.

Stephen asintió, marcó la página del libro para continuar luego y caminó despacio hacia la salida, colocándose al lado de la chica.

―¿Ya viste los últimos resultados?

―Sí, son muy buenos. Me asombra bastante su recuperación.

― _Doctora Palmer, se solicita su presencia en la sala de emergencias. Doctora Palmer, sala de emergencias._

―Y te tocará a ti solo explicarles. ―Indicó con diversión la chica.

Strange suspiró fastidiado y al llegar a la sala espera, sin dale tiempo a saludar fue abordado por todos.

―¿Cómo sigue? ¿Está todo bien?

Alzando las manos pidió calma.

―La evolución de Tony ha sido muy buena, el 80% de la inflamación ya cedió y esperamos que en las próximas 24 horas termine de sanar para eliminar los sedantes.

―¿Entonces despertará pronto? ―Preguntó aliviada Pepper.

―Eso no se sabe con certeza, será decisión de Tony el cuándo despertar y hay que tomar en cuenta, que aún debe recuperarse de la operación y la rotura en el brazo. Cuando despierte, pasará algún tiempo en cama. Aunque sé que eso no pasará ―, habló divertido el hechicero. ―Habrá que vigilarlo.

―¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

Strange miró los ojos celestes de Steve, le seguía molestado en tono con el que hablaba.

―Con respecto a la visita, podrán estar con él una hora y solo pueden entrar dos personas simultáneamente.

―Gracias Stephen. ―Intervino Pepper.

―No hay de qué.

―Vamos. ―Urgió el moreno.

La chica miró al adolescente.

―No te preocupes, yo lo vigilo. ―Habló Quill, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

Rogers en ese momento sin soportarlo más, tomó la mano de Nat y la arrastró consigo hacia la salida.

―Steve espera, ¿qué sucede contigo?

―Lo siento, necesito aire.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja interrogante.

―Yo solo-

―Estás preocupado por él.

Los ojos celestes llenos de dolor y se posaron en los verdes de su amiga.

―Solo necesito ver con mis propios ojos que estará bien. De mi mente no se borra imagen de verlo caer frente a mí, sus ojos sin vida; sin pulso. Aunque no estemos bien, aunque no me haya perdonado. Yo solo… Quiero verlo caminar por ahí con su sonrisa arrogante, bromeando con todos, comiendo sus donas con Peter.

La espía abrazó al ex-soldado con fuerza, la tristeza inundándole el pecho al oír y ver tanto sufrimiento en los ojos de su amigo.

―Él se va a recuperar. Y sé que esta vez harás lo correcto Steve, sé que lo recuperarás.

Peter Quill miró incómodo todo aquel blanco que le rodeaba, el olor a antiséptico le hizo arrugar la nariz de forma involuntaria.

―¿Estas bien?

El mayor bufó y en un tic empezó a mover el pie de forma inquieta.

―No me gustan los hospitales.

Parker desvió su mirada, entendiendo que aquel tema era delicado. Cayendo ambos en un silencio extraño.

―Mi padre es un extraterrestre y se enamoró de una humana. ¡Clásico no crees! ―Bromeó el mayor para aligerar el ambiente.

―¿Enserio?

Star-Lord asintió.

―Y ahora su hijo, está enamorado de una chica extraterrestre. ¡Cliché!

―No sé de qué hablas.

Peter le sonrió al guardián.

Pepper y Rhodey se acercaron a la cama despacio, la tranquilidad que les embargó al oír las buenas noticias, decayó al ver a Tony postrado en aquella cama rodeado de todo tipo de máquinas, lleno de cortes y golpes.

―¡Oh Tony! ―Se lamentó la pelirroja tristemente al ver su estado.

El moreno colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, ofreciéndole consuelo.

―No te preocupes Pep, ya oíste a Strange. Su evolución es buena, pronto estará por ahí haciéndonos la vida imposible.

―Tiene que recuperarse, porque apenas este bien nada lo salvará de mí.

James rio como hacia bastante no lo hacía, pues estaba seguro de que a Tony le esperaba uno de los buenos regaños marca Potts.

―Me extraña mucho que May no haya querido venir. ―Dejó caer como si nada la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño con delicadeza.

El moreno observó a Pepper con una sonrisa.

―Solo son amigos.

―Vi las fotos.

―La fiesta era por el cumpleaños de Peter. Y no te voy a negar, fue bastante impresionante como se esforzó por hacerla perfecta para él.

Virginia cerró los ojos con sospecha.

―Así que mi teoría, de que es parte de los Vengadores no es tan descabellada.

―En realidad, no es un miembro oficial. Se la pasa trabajando más tiempo en el taller, diseñando y creando con Tony que otra cosa.

―Vi los golpes que tiene James.

El moreno realizó una mueca ante lo último.

―Si hubiéramos sabido lo de Thanos, estoy seguro que Tones lo hubiera enviado con su tía. Créeme, nuestro amigo lo sobreprotege.

―Por tu tono, no es difícil deducir que se encariño con él.

―Es difícil no querer el chico.

Ambos Peter entraron con cuidado al cuarto guiados por Palmer.

―Será rápido, solo vengo por la siguiente dosis. ―Explicó Christine, inyectando un líquido dentro la vía.

―¿Crees que sepa que estamos aquí? ―Preguntó el menor tímidamente.

―Sin duda. ―Contestó sonriendo antes de abandonar.

Parker, con cuidado de no tocar la pinza colocada en el dedo del genio; tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad. El guardián por su parte se sentó en el sofá cercano, dándole el espacio que el adolescente necesitaba.

―Hola Tony, soy Peter. ―Habló inseguro, haciendo una mueca. ―Me siento un poco tonto.

Star-Lord río bajito.

―Me alegro que estés mejor, estaba preocupado por ti. ―Confesó. ―Sabes, tía May vino a verme desde Queens. Por cierto, se puso histérica cuando vio lo golpeado que estaba; pero Steve me cubrió, así que no te preocupes tu no vas a ser sermoneado.

De pronto, nervioso miró de reojo al mayor y bajó el volumen de voz.

―Espero que no te alarmes cuando vuelvas a tu taller. Rocket mejoró una de tus armaduras, te prometo que se ve genial y los resultados que me ha enseñado F.R.I.D.A.Y., son prometedores.

Quill alzó una ceja divertido, cuando Stark volviera a la torre tendría que mediar sobre esos dos, para no se mataran sin duda.

―Las clases inician el lunes, por lo que mañana me voy; pero vendré los fines de semana. Happy dijo que iría por mí siempre que quisiera, ya que aún no sé manejar. ―Con un profundo suspiro, observó las facciones de su mentor y sus ojos brillaron con dolor. ―Me enteré de lo que sucedió en Siberia. Ahora entiendo porque te portabas como lo hacías, aun así; te interpusiste para salvarlo.

El guardián frunció el ceño confundido y el breve silencio instalado en la sala, fue cortado por el sonido del celular; que ágilmente fue apagado por el adolescente.

―Ya tengo que irme. Ponte bien por favor. ―Susurró al final.

―Mucha gente te necesita Tony. ―Expresó Quill antes de salir del cuarto. ―Además no es lo mismo sin ti.

Steve caminó apresurado por el largo pasillo que le habían indicado, hasta la sección señalada como 29B; todo aquel tiempo de espera había sido una tortura para él. Cuando ubicó la habitación, suspiró profundamente y con la mano temblorosa empujó la puerta, abriéndola de manera lenta.

Entró al lugar con el pulso acelerado y se aproximó a la cama, donde observó al hombre que dormía apaciblemente. Su mente ni siquiera registró el hecho, de que la pelirroja se había quedado afuera dándole espacio.

―Tony. ―Murmuró con voz rota.

Con sus fuerzas abandonándole, se dejó caer en la silla cercana y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahogado por los sentimientos que le sobrepasaban.

―No lo entiendo, lo he pensado mucho enserio que sí; pero sigo sin comprender por qué Tony. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te interpusiste? Yo no lo merecía y pensé que me odiabas después de lo de tus padres.

El bip de la máquina que monitoreaba el pulso, fue la única respuesta que recibió el ex-soldado.

―Mírate ahora. Te ves fatal ―, trató de bromear cuando alzó sus ojos celestes, cristalinos por las lágrimas y miró los golpes que el castaño tenía en su rostro. ―Nunca llegué a decírtelo aquel día en la oficina, pero…

Rogers cerró su mano en un puño, más decidido extendió la mano y con cuidado acarició la mejilla, donde la barba incipiente del genio comenzaba a crecer.

―No valió la pena… Nuestra pelea destruyó demasiado.

Stark continuó respirando acompasadamente.

―No soy tan valiente como creí sabes, de hecho, es todo lo contrario soy muy cobarde y egoísta. Porque aquí estoy, a tu lado cuando sé que no tengo derecho… Enfrenté a los chicos y les dije la verdad, sobre lo que pasó aquel día.

Steve tomó la mano del genio y la apretó suavemente, dejando que el calor le reconfortara de cierta forma.

―¿Sabes que hice después? En realidad, si soy sincero; desde la lucha contra Thanos he estado escondiéndome de ellos. No quería ver sus caras llenas de lástima, ni escuchar sus palabras de aliento. Ahora solo estoy huyendo para no saber qué opinan de mí, al enterarse de lo cruel e injusto que fui contigo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la única ventada de lugar, desde donde podía verse el parque cercano antes de continuar.

―Y tengo miedo Tony. Lo tuve cuando desperté lejos de mi hogar, de lo que conocía. Volvió fuertemente cuando perdí a Peggy y lo de Bucky. Y ahora al mirarte ahora postrado en esta cama, sin saber si te recuperarás…

Steve miró de nuevo el rostro del millonario, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ver sus ojos cafés; brillando con aquella luz que le inundaban cuando bromeaba con él.

―Tienes que luchar Tony. Te necesito… ―Confesó suavemente, antes de reír tristemente y que una lágrima rodara al fin de sus ojos. ―Porque soy egoísta y te quiero a mi lado, porque soy un cobarde y te lo estoy confesando ahora que no puedes oírme… Y todo porque tuve miedo, de los sentimientos que provocas en mí.

Poniéndose en pie, el rubio se acercó a la camilla y con suavidad besó la frente Stark.

―Me enamoré de ti Tony. Con todos tus defectos, virtudes y locuras. Y quiero decírtelo de frente, aunque me asuste tu reacción y exista la posibilidad de romper para siempre, lo poco que hay entre nosotros. Así que despierta, vuelve conmigo; porque no estoy listo para perderte a ti.


	19. Chapter 19

Para Anthony Stark, había pasado una semana desde aquella primera visita en el hospital. Su rostro estaba menos inflamado, el color regresó a sus mejillas y habían retirado al fin el respirador, junto con los medicamentos que lo mantenían en el coma; sin embargo, aún no había despertado.

―Stephen, ¿cuánto más va a seguir así?

El hechicero alzó la vista hacia Pepper y se encogió de hombros sin entrar en detalles, sabiendo que, en el peor de los casos podría no despertar nunca y se negaba a verbalizar algo así.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, sobrepasada por las emociones entremezcladas dentro de sí.

―¿Esas lágrimas son por tu jefe?

―¡¿Tony?! ―Llamó la pelirroja con voz ahogada. Limpió sus mejillas con rapidez y tomó la mano del castaño. ―¡Gracias a Dios!

―Ya era hora Stark. ―Reclamó Stephen con una sonrisa ladeada.

El genio frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido por el entorno y la situación frente a sí.

―Tony, estás en Metro-General Hospital. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

―No. ―Confesó despacio. Una mueca de dolor asomó en el rostro, cuando trató de moverse. ―Me duele la cabeza.

El hechicero achicó la mirada ante la respuesta y tomó su celular, para enviar un mensaje rápido.

―No te muevas mucho. Estas operado en el abdomen, tienes el brazo izquierdo quebrado y has pasado unos días en coma. ―Le informó Potts.

Los ojos cafés se abrieron con asombro. Forzó su mente a hacer memoria, pero solo encontró un torbellino de imágenes inconexas; Peter en el taller, Bruce, Stephen y Rhodey riendo con él en la cocina; una chica verde con una casetera y Quill mirándola a lo lejos, Carol con Hope entrenando en el ring; Steve bajo el árbol con su cuaderno de dibujo abierto.

―¡Auch! ―Se quejó, ante el nuevo estallido de dolor y carraspeó al sentir la garganta seca.

―¿Quieres un poco de agua? ―Indagó la pelirroja. ―¿Dónde está la doctora? ―Cuestionó mirando al hechicero.

―Ya viene.

Pepper giró de nuevo hacia el millonario y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Tony? ―Preguntó preocupada.

―Sigo aquí. ―Murmuró.

―Buenos días señor Stark. ―Saludó Palmer al entrar a la habitación. ―Supongo que tiene sed. ―Continuó la chica, acercándose con una bandeja, donde llevaba un vaso y una jarra de agua con hielos.

―Pepper. ―Habló Stephen en ese momento. ―Van a tener que hacerle algunos estudios, ve con los demás un rato, te llamaré apenas finalicemos.

Asintiendo, Potts salió caminando a paso rápido hacia la sala de espera. Rhodes, Bruce, Natasha y Steve al verla llegar tan agitada se pusieron en pie rápidamente.

―Pep, ¿qué sucede?

―Se ha despertado. ―Comunicó, siendo abrazada por el moreno.

―¿Y cómo está? ―Intervino Rogers.

―Bromea, tenía sed. Está un poco confuso y no recuerda lo sucedido.

―Es comprensible ―, acotó Banner ―fue un trauma bastante fuerte y estuvo en coma. Aunque yo apostaría a que será más difícil lo que viene a continuación.

Nat sonrió con picardía.

―No quiero pensar en eso en este momento. ―Dijo Pepper suspirando.

Despertó, pensó Steve y su pulsó se disparó, cuando su cerebro registró el significado de aquellas palabras. Volvería a verlo. A su mente, regresó la imagen de Iron Man interponiéndose ante el disparo y se estremeció. No lo recuerda, recapituló y frunció el ceño inconscientemente, esperaba que no fuera algo permanente.

Se obligó a relajar los puños que mantenía fuertemente apretados, no iba a pensar negativamente ahora. Por mucho que quisiera saber la razón de lo sucedido, era irrelevante para la decisión que había tomado.

―¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

―Palmer y Strange me dijeron que iban a hacerle unos estudios, no podremos entrar hasta entonces.

―Llamaré a los demás. ―Anunció Bruce.

―Yo le avisaré a May y Peter.

 

Stark estaba de muy mal humor, totalmente impaciente e incómodo. Necesitaba ir al baño, tenía un hambre atroz y su brazo izquierdo picaba; pero no era capaz de rascarse, lo cual solo le frustraba más.

―Esto es una estupidez. ¿Por qué aún no me han dejado irme? ―Refunfuñó.

―Tony, apenas han pasado 12 horas desde que despertaste y te repito que casi mueres. Vas a necesitar tiempo para curarte.

―Estoy bien Pepper.

―Sabes que es un caso perdido amigo. ―Intervino James. ―Mejor dime, ¿necesitas algo?

―Además de que me dejen salir de aquí. ―Ironizó. ―Toma nota, una hamburguesa con queso, café y donas.

La pelirroja torció los ojos, aunque sonrió disimuladamente. Aquel era sin duda el hombre que conocía.

―No creo que se pueda ingresar ese tipo de comida aquí Tony.

El castaño bufó ante las palabras de Bruce.

―Con mucha más razón para irme de este lugar.

―Pronto podrás comer todo lo que quieras. ―Aseguró la chica.

―Solo dile a Happy que vaya al McDonals más cercano.

―Y le quitarían todo, apenas pase por el puesto de enfermeras. ―Intervino burlón Strange entrando a la habitación.

Todos voltearon hacia el hechicero. Y los ojos cafés del millonario se iluminaron.

―¡Stephen! ―Llamó coqueto, haciendo que el aludido lo mirara con sospechas. ―Usa tus círculos mágicos y tráeme una hamburguesa por favor.

Aquella ocurrencia dejó boquiabiertos a todos.

―Lo haré después, primero lo primero. ―Decretó, levantando la carpeta.

―Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre ahora.

―¿Y la comida del hospital?

Tony arrugó la cara por el desagrado.

―Solo la gelatina estaba decente. Y sabes cómo es mi dieta de balanceada, necesito- ―, se detuvo de pronto y con una sonrisa traviesa se volteó hacia Bruce. ―Llama a Lang y dile que con sus partículas encoja la comida; así nadie se enterará.

Banner negó divertido, sin duda era creativo.

―Tony, enserio te traeremos algo después. ―Consintió Potts. ―Ahora vamos a ver tus resultados.

El genio se reacomodó levemente en la cama con un puchero inconsciente. No sería una victoria, hasta que no tuviera en sus manos, su preciada comida chatarra.

Strange río ante el comportamiento infantil y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

―¿Quieres que todos ellos estén aquí y escuchen lo que voy a decirte? ―Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Bruce y Rhodes intercambiaron una mirada.

―Stephen ¿Qué significa-

―Pepper. ―La cortó Tony serio de pronto y sin mirarla. ―Ellos lo saben y sé que no dirás nada nuevo.

Strange miró a los demás en la habitación. Le había quedado claro el trasfondo de esa frase, aquellas eran las personas en la que Stark confiaba y le alegró saberse parte del pequeño grupo.

―La herida en el abdomen deberá cuidarse por al menos 22 días más, hay que lavarla y poner un antibiótico para evitar la infección. La rotura del brazo será un mes completo, sin movimientos. ―Habló enfatizando las últimas palabras. ―Con respecto a la contusión, las resonancias salen limpias. Aunque presentas una actividad cerebral más elevada de lo normal, que es lo que sin duda provocó la desubicación y pérdida de memoria temporal. ¿Ya has recordado algo?

―Sé que hubo una pelea, pero está revuelto con la primera batalla en New York.

―Bueno eso irá mejorando, ya sea que lo recuerdes por ti mismo o que le pidas a alguien que te cuente lo que pasó.

―¿Y eso es todo? ―Quiso saber el moreno.

El hechicero cerró la carpeta en sus manos.

―Tony, tienes problemas del corazón.

―Pero la operación del reactor-

―Son muchos los factores que llevaron a esto señorita Potts. La metralla, el reactor, los ataques de ansiedad, el estrés y tres paros cardiacos. Han forzado el funcionamiento.

―Nada que ya no supiera.

―Pero se agravó Tony. ―Advirtió Stephen.

―¿Y? Desde que me operé, he estado tomando medicamentos. No creo que vaya a cambiar para mejor ahora.

―¿Es muy grave?

―Necesitará control.

―Nada que F.R.I.D.A.Y. no pueda hacer, no te preocupes Bruce.

Sus amigos le miraron intranquilos.

―Si eso es todo, ¿ya me puedo ir?

―Tendrás que permanecer aquí 24 horas más. ―Indicó Strange, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del millonario.

―¿Vamos a poder quedarnos con él?

―Sí. Ya no hay problema.

―Si saben que sigo aquí ¿verdad? ―Protestó Stark. ―Y no necesito niñera.

Todos en la sala, lo observaron con cara de que aquello no era verdad y ofendido el genio desvió la mirada, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

―¡Natasha! ¿Vienes a cuidarme?

―Hola Tony. Me alegra verte mejor.

―¿Nat que sucede?

―Solo venía a decirles que Happy acaba de pasar por aquí. Va para Queens.

Tony alzó una ceja interrogante.

―Inició clases hace una semana, así que su tía vino por él.

―¡Oh! ―Dijo quedadamente. ―¿De que más me perdí?

Una mirada se cruzó entre los presentes.

―Por qué no me gusta cómo se miraron. ¿Sucedió algo con Vision? ¿O acaso tiene que ver con el Pirata? ¿Es sobre Thanos?

―Tony cálmate. ―Pidió Pepper, al ver que la máquina que monitoreaba el pulso se alteró.

―No es nada Tones, enserio. ―Confió Rhodes. ―Más bien te va a gustar. ―Terminó dudoso.

―Y si es así, ¿por qué aún no han dicho que es?

―Vamos a dejar que Peter te cuente.

―¿Y está todo bien? ―Preguntó la espía, desviando la atención.

―Sí, sí. Solo que no quieren dejarme ir. ―Respondió fastidiado. ―Ni me alimentan decentemente.

Stephen negó divertido.

―Iré al santuario a descansar un poco. Volveré después con tus donas.

Stark agarró el brazo de su compañero antes de que se alejara. Recordó todo lo que sus amigos le contaron sobre su estadía en el hospital.

―Gracias. ―Mumuró muy bajo, para que solo él lo escuchara.

―No hay de qué Tony.

 

El silencio en la habitación era tranquilo, ambos ocupantes estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

―¿Por qué pediste que yo me quedara?

―Por nada en particular.

Natasha le miró seriamente, mientras Tony bostezó.

―¿De verdad todo está bien? ―Preguntó nuevamente, ocultando en su tono la preocupación.

―Sí.

Luego de la escueta respuesta, ambos continuaron sin decirse nada durante horas, lo que le permitió descansar al castaño; aunque las breves punzadas de dolor nunca le dejaron dormirse del todo.

―Nat. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

La chica estudió con atención el perfil del genio. Con un suave suspiro, cerró los ojos. Por eso me pediste que me quedara, pensó.

―Como en New York, un portal se abrió en el cielo. Dirigidos por Loki, los chitauri nos invadieron. ―Narró, mientras las imágenes comenzaban a aclararse en la mete del castaño. ―Nos dividimos en grupos para pelar contra ellos. Thanos estaba observando todo desde el otro lado del agujero.

―Pet se distrajo.

Natasha asintió levemente, aunque el gesto pasó desapercibido.

―Le pediste que estuviera más atento. ―Confirmó la espía. ―Luego llegó una nueva nave.

El millonario cerró los ojos y su pulso se aceleró.

―Gamora dijo que la chica se llama Nébula.

Una nueva punzada de dolor afectó a Tony. El recuerdo de lo sucedido a continuación, le hizo jadear por la sorpresa. Se había interpuesto entre un maldito rayo y Rogers. ¿Por qué diablos había hecho aquello?

―La pelea continuó y la verdad es, que no nos estaba yendo muy bien. Estábamos muy golpeados. De pronto, tú volaste a toda velocidad hacia donde Steve; fuiste golpeado por un disparo. Tu armadura salió volando y caíste al suelo. Un poco más a los lejos, Loki había sujetado a Vision con magia y le quitó la gema.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de sangre. Le alegraba que su plan con Stephen hubiera salido bien, pero ahora tenía un problema aún mayor. Apostaría cada centavo de su fortuna, a qué los demás le preguntarían sobre su acto " _heroico_ " y él no sabía cómo explicar aquello.

El reloj del cuarto marcó las 5am.

―Tony. ―Llamó la espía en un susurro.

―Mmm...

―Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

―Tú también me gustas Nat, pero no estoy listo para una relación. ―Platicó el castaño burlesco, sintiéndose nervioso nuevamente.

―Lo siento Tony.

―¿Por? ―Cuestionó extrañado por el giro en la conversación.

―Yo fui sincera cuando decidí apoyarte y ponerme del lado de los acuerdos. En ningún momento mi intención al dejarlos ir, es que acabara como lo hizo.

El genio se tensó y con un fuerte presentimiento, volteó para mirar a su compañera.

―¿Sabes lo de Siberia?

―Sí.

―¿Mis padres?

―Desde el verano que desmantelamos S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sin emitir una palabra más, el castaño le dio la espalda a la chica.

―Tony...

Stark sintió el ya reconocido dolor en su pecho y cerró los ojos. No quería lidiar con esos recuerdos, al menos no ahora.

 

Steve tenía varios minutos de pie frente a la habitación. Su pulso latía desbocado y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Inseguro, abrió la puerta y miró al ocupante; que ante el sonido desvió su mirada del televisor hacia la entrada.

Al ex-soldado no le pasó desapercibido, como la mirada café se aceró y su cara cambió a la máscara de siempre. Despacio, caminó sin quitarle la vista de encima y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

―Hola Tony. ―Saludó suavemente, tratando de no dejar ver nada de lo que sentía; pero fallando estrepitosamente.

―Rogers. ―Respondió el castaño desconfiado.

―Te ves bien.

Stark alzó una ceja incrédulo.

―Tu, sabes de lo que hablo. ―Balbuceó.

―Supongo que sí. ―Contestó dudoso y se encogió de hombros. Gesto que le dolió y ocasionó que propinara una mueca.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí. ―Refunfuñó.

―Pepper me contó que podrás irte a casa pronto.

El genio frunció el ceño. Steve se estaba comportando raro.

―¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable?

―Estoy igual que siempre.

―No, no lo estás.

―Tony-

―Estas nervioso y casi pareces preocupado ―, interrumpió.

―Estabas muy mal-

Tony torció los ojos y bufó.

―Cargo de conciencia-

―No despertabas.

―Enserio Rogers estoy bien ―, habló el millonario; tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. ―Esto es algo que puede suceder en nuestro trabajo, solo olvídalo.

Steve juntó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, tratando de calmarse y contenerse.

―Moriste frente a mí.

Aquellas palabras, murmuradas en tono muy bajo alteraron el pulso castaño, haciendo que el pitido de la máquina sonara con más fuerza; dejándolo en evidencia.

―¿Lo recuerdas?

―No.

El ex-soldado miró fijamente los ojos chocolate.

―Solo quiero entender por qué lo hiciste.

Tony lo había pensado bastante desde que había logrado recordar lo sucedido, se había mentido a si mismo diciendo que no sabía la razón de su actuar. Igual que acaba de mentirle a Steve... Tembló ligeramente al sentir parte del miedo tan visceral que le embargó, cuando fue él quien pensó vería al rubio morir frente a sí.

―Lo haría por cualquiera.

El corazón de Rogers se encogió ante la respuesta tan fría del castaño.

―Tus resultados-

―No tengo nada Rogers.

El rubio suspiró bajito. El ambiente entre ambos estaba muy tenso y la conversación, si es que podía llamarse así; no había salido como él deseaba. Siendo sincero, estaba completamente perdido sobre qué hacer o decir para poder acercarse más a Tony.

―Rompí tres sacos.

Stark se extrañó ante el cambio de tema.

―¿Los que mejoré? ―Cuestionó retórico. ―Imagino que usaste toda tu fuerza y obviamente no resistieron. ―Una breve pausa se instaló entre ellos. ―Tuviste que estar o muy enojado, o muy frustrado.

El Cap elevó la vista con rapidez. Los recuerdos de la convivencia en la torre cuando se mudó, inundado su mente.

―Pudiste haber boxeado con alguien, o hacer algo distinto en vez de romper mis cosas.

―Estaba asustado.

Tony detuvo su parloteo en seco, todas las respuestas ingeniosas y mordaces muriendo en sus labios. El presentimiento de que algo se le estaba escapando volvió con más fuerza.

―Nadie sabía si lo lograrías.

―¡Oh vaya! ―Exclamó sarcástico. ―¿La preocupación por mí no te dejaba dormir?

―Eres importante para mi Tony.

Steve captó en sus ojos el brillo de enojo. Él estaba siendo sincero, pero evidentemente, luego de todo lo sucedido; entendía el rechazo y la desconfianza. Aunque le doliera, él se lo había ganado a pulso.

―Les conté a los demás lo sucedido en Siberia también.

La creciente ira se aplacó de golpe y sus labios formaron una "o".

―Soy solo un hombre Tony. Llevar el título de Capitán América es muy pesado a veces ¿sabes? Tratando de cumplir las expectativas, salvando a todos; siendo perfecto e intachable. ―Steve suspiró y Tony pensó en cuan ciertas era esas palabras. A su lado, él se había sentido inferior en alguna ocasión. ―He tomado malas decisiones y nunca lo he reconocido. Cada vez me gusta menos esa parte mí. Mentir, lastimar y luego solo evado a todos.

―Ellos no te dijeron nada.

El ex-soldado entendió el contexto de la pequeña frase y negó despacio. Tony apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. Siempre se había preguntado, por qué cuando él cometía un error todos lo señalaban y cuando podían se lo echaban en cara.

―Soy un cobarde. ―Murmuró el rubio en tono muy bajo, recordando la declaración de sus sentimientos la última vez.

Stark arrugó el entrecejo, no había escuchado nada. Abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando un portal de Strange apareció de la nada.

―¿Alguien pidió una dona con café?

El genio sonrió de inmediato.

―Ya era hora.

Stephen se detuvo cuando notó a Rogers en la habitación y observó de reojo a Tony tanteando el ambiente entre ellos.

―Strange.

―Rogers.

El millonario encontró curioso el frio intercambio. De que rayos se había perdido mientras estuvo en coma, se cuestionó.

―Yo ya me voy.

―Sí, gracias por la visita.

Steve sonrió levemente y se puso en pie. Sin siquiera despedirse del hechicero abandonó el lugar, con los ya conocidos celos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Paró en seco cuando llegó hasta su moto, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Su corazón latió dolorido, sabía que no sería fácil ganarse al castaño; pero había dado un pequeño paso.

―¿Qué pasó ahí? ―Interrogó Tony, aceptando el vaso que le extendió Strange.

―Tu dona con chispitas.

―¡Esto es gloria! ―Exclamó al saborear la combinación de granos importados, que usualmente tenía en su torre. ―Me consientes demasiado.

El hechicero negó con diversión.

―No vas a evadirme Stephen, habla.

El aludido se sentó al lado de la cama tranquilamente, impacientando al genio.

―Esta celoso.

Tony se atragantó con el sorbo que le había dado a su bebida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tosió fuertemente.

―Hey tranquilo, te acabamos de salvar la vida. ―Bromeó Strange, quien palmeó la espalda del más bajo.

Tony le miró con molestia.

―Bueno, esto sería enteramente tu culpa. ―Señaló con voz rasposa.

―Tu preguntaste, yo solo estoy siendo sincero.

―¡Ajá! Sincero.

Stephen río divertido.

―Ya sabes que fui yo quien estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ―Cuestionó torciendo los ojos.

―Supongo que Rogers quería estar en mi lugar. ―Habló como si nada el hechicero mirando sus uñas.

Tony le observó en silencio antes de dejarlo por imposible. Mordió otro pedazo de su dona, soltando un suave gemido de deleite y machando su boca con azúcar.

Pobre Steve, pensó Strange mirando a su amigo. Convencer a Tony de que lo que sentía el rubio por él era real, casi le parecía misión imposible.

―¿Ya me vas a dejar salir?

―Iré a buscar a Palmer y te avisaré.

―No me moveré de aquí.

 

Peter corrió por el pasillo del hospital, ignorando la llamada de advertencia que una enferma le dio al verlo pasar. Sin aliento derrapó ante la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

Con una ceja alzada y la mirada burlona, Tony lo miró desde su cama.

―Pareces demente niño. ―Bromeó el castaño, al ver el pelo en punta del chico y las mejillas fuertemente coloreadas.

Pero Parker, ignorando el comentario se lanzó hacia el millonario dándole un abrazo, sin darse cuenta de la cara adolorida que este puso.

―Peter Benjamin Parker. ―Regañó May desde la puerta.

Ambos castaños miraron a la mujer.

―Hola Tony.

Stark sonrió.

―Hola May.

―Me alegra mucho verte mejor.

―No te creas, al parecer aún necesito cuidados. ―Refutó guiñándole un ojo y haciendola reír.

Pet se sentó a la orilla de cama, dejándole a su tía la silla y sonrió ampliamente.

―Para ser un adolescente que acaba de volver a la prepa, luces muy feliz.

El menor hizo un mohín.

―Solo es la primera semana, ya están anunciando el baile de bienvenida y con Ned, tengo que hacer un proyecto de ciencias para la feria. ―Dijo el menor de corrido y sin tomar aire. ―¿Cuándo te darán la salida?

―En unas horas. ¿Qué piensas hacer para ese proyecto?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

―Podrías darme una idea.

―Peter. ―Habló May en tono de advertencia.

―¿Qué? No es hacer trampa que me den ideas.

Tony anotó mentalmente decirle F.R.I.D.A.Y. que le recordara el día de la feria, para ir a verlo.

―¿Tienes cita para el baile?

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Parker.

―T-tal vez.

―Se llama Gwen. ―Informó la castaña.

―Tía. ―Protestó el menor avergonzado.

―Todo un galán Pet, tendrás que ponerte traje ese día.

―Y llevarle flores. ―Aportó May.

Los adultos rieron ante el bochorno del chico.

―Por cierto. ―Interrumpió Tony mirando a Peter. ―Me dijeron que tenías que darme una noticia.

El menor se congeló en ese momento.

―¿Peter?

―B-bueno y-yo ―, balbuceó nervioso y miró hacia su tía en busca de ayuda.

―Es un regalo para ti. ―Improvisó May.

―Sí, eso.

El castaño miró con desconfianza a ambos, esperando.

―Te lo daremos cuando vuelvas a la torre.

―¿Y el doctor Strange no anda por aquí? ―Sondeó el menor cambiando de tema.

―No lo he visto desde que se fue a buscar a Palmer. ¿Por qué?

Nervioso Peter miró Tony.

―Tía May cree, que el boxeo que Steve me enseña es muy peligroso; así que mejor voy a recibir clases de arte marciales.

El millonario se extrañó del comentario, pero asintió conforme. Luego le preguntaría a Parker de que iba todo eso.

―Aunque deberíamos dejarlas para después, cuando Tony se recupere.

―¿Yo por qué?

―Bueno, sería mejor que Peter no viniera hasta-

―¿Qué? Pero si ahora es cuando más me necesita el señor Stark.

―Tony necesita descansar y recuperarse.

―Lo más seguro es que no me dejen hacer nada con el brazo así. ―Habló el genio. ―Por eso, con más razón; voy a necesitar alguien que me ayude con los proyectos.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos, dándole paso a Pepper, Happy y Strange quienes venían charlando tranquilamente.

―Tu salida. ―Informó Stephen alzando un papel.

―Gracias a Odín.

―Jefe. ―Saludó Hogan, dejándole una maleta en la cama.

―Gracias Happy.

―¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

―Solo si viene en un traje sexy. ¿Voluntaria Pep?

―Tony. ―Amonestó la pelirroja, haciendo reír a lo demás.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Finalmente pudo salir de la habitación de tortura y eso no era una metáfora o ironía. Para Tony estar quieto, sin poder crear algo durante al menos doce horas, era el peor de los castigos. Estaba seguro de que en la torre tampoco andaría a sus anchas o haría lo que quisiera, pero al menos tenía todas las comodidades inimaginables y a su asistente lista para guardar sus ideas.

Con Happy conduciendo, Peter discutiendo sobre los próximos fines de semana y Pepper a su lado finalmente regañándolo, trató en la medida de lo posible de no sentirse abrumado ni ofendido; pues era consciente de que esta vez los había asustado a todos.

De vez en cuando, su mente captó frases como " _debes cuidarte más Tony_ ", " _no puedes poner tu vida en riesgo de esa forma_ " y " _harás todo lo que el doctor dijo, F.R.I.D.A.Y. y los demás van a estar vigilándote_ "

Fijó su mirada en la ventana y observó los edificios pasar rápidamente, mientras sorteaban el tráfico de New York.

―Tony. ―Llamó la pelirroja. ―Tony, ¿me estas escuchando?

―Te oí.

Potts suspiró resignada. Era obvio que el genio no le había puesto cuidado, ni a la mitad de lo que dijo.

―Es por tu bien.

―Lo sé.

Pepper analizó al hombre a su lado, preocupada por la actitud tan distante y pensativa que estaba mostrando.

―¿Sucede algo?

Los ojos cafés se desviaron a su rostro, luego de mirar fugazmente a Peter y May.

―Aún me siento un poco cansado.

Potts notó el desliz de Stark.

―Llegamos. ―Indicó Happy, aparcando el carro frente a la entrada de la torre.

Todos comenzaron a bajar. Pepper simuló buscar algo en su bolso quedándose atrás, lo que retrasó la salida del castaño también. En su visión periférica captó cuando lo demás ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

―Ahora, dime la verdad.

Tony soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

―Ya te dije Pep, estoy agotado. Debe ser la medicación. ―Se justificó, rogando porque le creyera.

Potts frunció el ceño demostrando su molestia, iba a reclamarle cuando Rhodes apareció; interrumpiéndoles.

―¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Los estamos esperando.

―No creo que sea una buena idea Jimmy.

―¿De qué hablas Pepper?

Negando, la chica se marchó dejándolos atrás.

―¿Qué le hiciste?

―No le he hecho nada. ―Se defendió el castaño, ofendido ante la pregunta.

―Está molesta.

―Crees que no lo noté. ―Ironizó.

―Tony, ¿vienes? ―Gritó Peter, desde la puerta del ascensor.

El genio alzó su mano derecha, para indicarle que le diera unos minutos.

―No quiero entrar ahí Rhodey. ―Se sinceró.

El moreno se asombró al oírle.

―¿Por qué?

―Rogers me dijo, que les contó a todos lo sucedido en Siberia.

―Lo sé. ―Respondió secamente, recordando el encuentro. ―Pero no van a decirte nada.

Stark bufó.

―Sí, salvarle la vida al Capitán América debe influir en eso. ―Le dijo sarcástico. ―Y son sus miradas compasivas, lo que no quiero ver.

―Ellos no-

―Claro que lo harán. ―Cortó. ―Si saben toda la verdad.

―Pensé-

―¿Qué ya lo había superado?

El coronel asintió. Tony le dedicó una sonrisa triste y dejó caer la máscara que siempre se obligaba a usar, dejándole ver a su mejor amigo el dolor que aún cargaba.

―Estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Peter a lo lejos, apretó el puño con fuerza. Como odiaba a veces, tener sus sentidos tan desarrollados.

El genio no respondió a lo dicho por el moreno. Su atención estaba puesta el en adolescente que le esperaba y apostó, por la cara que tenía, que los había escuchado. Respiró hondo y se obligó a recomponerse. Defensas arriba, sonrisa arrogante, actitud chulesca; era Anthony Stark. Actuaba ante los medios desde pequeño.

―Tony.

Miró a su amigo y asintió, sabiendo que podía contar con él, así como con Banner, Strange y Pepper. Elevó la vista hacia su edificio y una leve sonrisa asomó sus labios, estaba en casa.

―Vamos, tienes que descansar.

―¿De vuelta en tu papel de mamá ganso? ―Se burló el castaño. Recordando los primeros meses en la base, cuando solo eran Vision, James y él.

―Órdenes del doctor.

Tony rodó los ojos y comenzó la caminata. Iba a necesitar de toda la paciencia, que no tenía; para no enloquecer y gritarles a todos que le dejaran en paz.

―Vamos niño, directo al 55. ―Ordenó el genio al llegar y alborotó el cabello castaño, recibiendo una sonrisa de Peter.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas y se elevó de inmediato. El silencio que les envolvía era tranquilo y Stark aprovechó, para mirar su reflejo en el vidrio. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, pensó con desazón.

―¿Cómo vas con Danvers?

Rhodes sonrió al pensar en Carol.

―Despacio, pero bien.

―Después de lo último que pasó, deberían aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedan juntos.

La cara del moreno se ensombreció.

―Y lo hacemos Tones, pero también debemos entrenas más; prepararnos mejor. Hay que vencerles la próxima vez.

―¿Creen que ya sepa? ―Preguntó Parker. ―Sobre la gema falsa.

―Esperemos que no. ―Contestó Rhodey. ―Stephen dijo, que la había cargado con suficiente energía, para darnos un plazo de tres meses al menos.

―Rocket estuvo comentando algo de pedir ayuda, llamar a unos Nova Corps.

―¿Volverán al espacio? ―Indagó Tony, molesto de pronto.

Peter negó.

―Dijo que iba a mejorar el intercomunicador de la nave Milano. ―El chico se cayó de pronto, mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos chocolate se posaron en los cafés del genio. ―Necesita partes y acceso a la tecnología de la torre ―, dudó unos segundos. ―Xandar ni siquiera apareció en la base de datos de F.R.I.D.A.Y., cuando lo busqué. Yo quiero ayudar. ―Pidió, hablando muy bajo.

Tony miró al inquieto y sonrojado adolescente frente a él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues entendía el atractivo del proyecto.

―Fury estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. ―Informó Rhodes.

El genio alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

―¿Y entonces porque no han estado usando el taller y construyéndolo ya? ―Indagó el castaño. ―Estuve casi tres semanas fuera, ¿qué se supone que han estado haciendo?

Peter desvió la mirada y maldijo internamente.

―B-bueno, no lo sé. M-me fui por el i-inicio de las clases.

El moreno recordó la _"sorpresa"_ para Tony y deseó, golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ante su estupidez.

―Llegamos. ―Interrumpió, aliviado al ver las puertas abrirse.

El millonario observó con sospecha al adolescente, especialmente cuando este prácticamente huyó del ascensor; apenas se detuvo. Al instante un vacío se instaló en su estómago, el mal presentimiento que había tenido en el hospital se apoderó de su mente y repasó una vez más la conversación con el niño en su cabeza.

―¡Hey Tony! ¿Vamos? ―Habló Rhodes, colocando su mano en el hombro del genio para llamar su atención.

―¿Hicieron explotar mi taller?

El coronel abrió los ojos con asombro.

―No Tony. Te juro que todo está en orden aquí.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me están ocultando?

James pensó rápidamente.

―Vamos a sala primero.

―Rhodey. ―Llamó irritado.

Sin dejarse amedrentar, empujó levemente a su amigo.

―Si sabes que solo tengo que decirle a F.R.I.D.A.Y., -

―¡Sorpresa!

El castaño brincó. Su pulso se disparó y movió su cuello tan rápido, hacia donde todos los Vengadores estaban reunidos, que lo sintió traquear. Gimió por dentro, una fiesta de recibimiento es lo que menos deseaba ahora. Pero les regaló a todos, su sonrisa marca Stark.

―Supongo que soy el invitado de honor.

―Me alegra mucho, que ya esté mejor señor. ―Saludó Vision acercándose.

Tony miró al androide, estaba a salvo por ahora y eso le hizo sonreír de manera más sincera.

―Gracias.

El genio asintió, el entendimiento pasando entre ellos, sin tener que explicar nada más.

―Nos preocupaste bastante. ―Siguió Carol, dándole un abrazo.

―No lo hagas de nuevo ¿quieres? ―Regañó Hope.

―Como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. ―Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

―Mejor no digas nada ―, le advirtió Bruce llegando a su lado. ―Porqué podría irte peor.

―Pero si estoy desvalido ―Dramatizó Tony, volviéndose hacia su hermano de ciencias.

―¡Stark! ―Gritó el asgardiano, caminando hacia él con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle.

―Thor, ¡no! ―Le paró a tiempo Banner. ―Su brazo aún está roto.

―Beach boy.

―Lo siento. ―Se disculpó. ―Realizaste una gran hazaña en el campo de batalla. ―Felicitó el rubio con solemnidad. ―Digna de un héroe.

Tony se tensó.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Thor. ―Se adelantó T'Challa. ―Es bueno verte bien.

―Esa es la manera, en que los guerreros demuestran su valía. ―Intervino Drax. ―Salvando vidas, defendiendo a sus familias y su honor.

―Los terranos, son más resistentes de lo que creí.

―Pensé, que después de todo este tiempo luchando juntos Rocket; ya lo sabrías.

El mapache se encogió de hombros.

―Tú no cuentas Quill.

―¿Disculpa?

Groot corrió entre las piernas de todos hasta llegar al millonario, cogió su pantalón y lo jaló con fuerza para llamar su atención.

―Si dices que eres resistente, por haber sostenido una gema con tus manos; recuerda que fue gracias a tu lado _"celestial"_ y te ayudamos. ―Continuó Rocket.

―Pero ahora, Peter si es un simple humano. ―Señaló Drax.

Quill bufó molesto y Gamora sonrió levemente.

―Soy un excelente estratega y el mejor piloto de la galaxia.

Tony bajó la vista al sentir un tirón en su pantalón.

―¡Yo soy Groot!

La frase del pequeño arbolito, logró detener la discusión de los guardianes. Volvió a tirar del pantalón del genio y este se acuclilló.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Yo soy Groot. ―Repitió y le extendió su vaso con dulces, que había guardado desde aquel día.

Tony lo tomó confundido. Groot le sonrió y lo abrazó.

―Yo soy Groot.

El castaño miró a Quill en busca de una explicación. Rocket negó resignado.

―No sabía bien a dónde te habías ido. Está feliz de que volvieras.

―¡Vaya! ―Exclamó Tony, que tomó al pequeño en su mano y se levantó.

Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Clint y Steve aún no se habían acercado al genio. No porque no estuvieran felices y aliviados de verlo bien, sino que entre tanta gente era difícil. Aunque algunos de ellos, estaban nerviosos e inseguros sobre que decir.

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket resopló.

―No voy-

―Yo soy Groot.

―Aunque Peter-

―¡Yo soy Groot!

―Bien, bien.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Quiso saber Quill.

Rocket observó fijamente a Tony, incomodándolo.

―¿Qué? ―Cuestionó el castaño.

―Que le gustas y le emociona mucho ir al espacio contigo.

―¿Espacio?

Peter abrió su boca formando una "o".

―Yo soy Groot.

―Quill dijo que te invitaría a ir con nosotros y Groot ya te nombro miembro, de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

―Yo soy Groot.

La sala quedó mortalmente silenciosa. Tony estaba seguro de que no escuchó bien. Desvió su mirada de Rocket, a Groot y de este a Quill.

―Es cierto. ―Contestó el guardián, encogiéndose de hombros.

El corazón de Rogers latió descontrolado. ¿Tony se iría al espacio con Quill? Sintió un tirón en su estómago, el miedo corrió por sus venas y cerró sus manos con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y dejó medias lunas en sus palmas.

Stark pensó en aquellas palabras brevemente, no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda. Sus dos experiencias con portales hacia el espacio no eran muy alentadoras e imaginarse encerrado en una nave con nada a su alrededor, disparó su pulso.

―¿Tony? ―Llamó Quill con el ceño fruncido y dio paso hacia el castaño, al notarlo alterado.

Steve caminó sin darse cuenta, hacia donde el millonario se encontraba.

Un círculo mágico se abrió en ese momento, asustandolos a todos e interponiéndose en el camino de Rogers.

―¿Llego tarde?

El hechicero borró la sonrisa de su rostro, al notar la tensión en la habitación y un muy enojado Capitán América mirándole.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Indagó con cautela.

Para Tony, la entrada oportuna de Strange; fue todo lo que necesitó para volver en sí.

―Acabo de ser nombrado, miembro honorario de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. ―Informó con una media sonrisa. ―Parece que las vacaciones espaciales, están próximas en mi agenda.

―Yo soy Groot.

Rocket gruñó.

―Ni te creas, cuando menos te lo esperas; hay una nave Kree atacándonos.

―¿Pero qué serían de unas vacaciones, si no hay un poco de acción? ―Preguntó insinuante Quill.

Pepper torció los ojos y se acercó Tony. Lo tomó del brazo derecho con firmeza y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

―Necesitas reposar y aquí están tus pastillas.

Parker extendió sus manos hacia el arbolito y este subió.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Cálmate Steve. ―Susurró Nat, colocando su mano en el brazo del rubio.

―Te ves bien Stark. ―Saludó Barton con seriedad, algo nada propio de él.

Tony tragó los calmantes y fijó sus ojos en el arquero. Luego en Wanda, media oculta detrás de Clint e irremediablemente observó a Barnes. Ahí estaba en todos ellos, el brillo de culpa y compasión que no quería ver.

―¿Pizza o hamburguesa? ―Medió Bruce.

―También hay shawarma. ―Aportó Scott con la boca llena.

―No hagas eso Lang. ―Amonestó Hope.

―Tony.

―¿Todo bien Maximoff?

La chica asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Vis... Usted...

―No hagas eso ―, pidió el genio. ―No soy, alguien bueno para tratar con las chicas y sus lágrimas.

Vision se acercó a la bruja y la abrazó.

―Gracias. ―Terminó diciéndole, con voz temblorosa. ―Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

La música sonó de pronto en la habitación y una hamburguesa, con su batido favorito apareció frente a él. Tony las tomó y volteó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, aliviado de ser salvado de nuevo; solo para tensarse al ver a Steve de pie junto a él.

―No es nada. ―Musitó bajo, para que solo el castaño le oyera.

―Yo no he dicho-

―Ibas a hacerlo.

―Pensé que era Pepper.

El dolor cruzó con rapidez por los ojos celestes, tanto que Stark no estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

―Lo sé.

―Sigues actuando extraño.

―Te llevaba comida al taller, no es tan extraño Tony.

―Así que... ¿Tú y Pepper?

Tony desvió su mirada hacia la voz, sus ojos cafés brevemente asombrados; brillaron con diversión y una sonrisa coqueta asomó sus labios.

―¿Celosa?

―Puede ser.

El genio río, sin notar como a Steve se le desencajó el rostro. Él si estaba lidiando con los celos.

―Estuvimos juntos, pero el cariño que nos tenemos es más de mejores amigos; de hermanos.

―Estuvo muy pendiente de ti estos días.

―Siempre ha dicho que soy peor un niño. ―Bromeó. ―Que ocupo vigilancia las 24h.

La risa suave de May acompañó el comentario.

―Oye tocayo, ¿dónde cambias la canción?

―Yo soy Groot.

Parker caminó hacia Quill, el pequeño arbolito estaba en su hombro.

―Tony, con respecto a Peter.

―Lo necesito.

La cara de May y Steve era un poema. Ambos estaban seguros, que el genio nunca o muy rara vez, decía esas palabras.

 _Mr. Blue Sky_ retumbó por los altavoces. Groot movió el pie al compás y el adolescente, junto con el guardián rieron.

―Tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

―No podré hacer mucho con mis proyectos por el brazo, enserio me vendría bien que me ayudara.

La castaña suspiró con resignación. Su sobrino no la dejaría en paz, hasta que le dijera que sí y con Tony de acuerdo, le era imposible negarse.

―Siento que estamos abusando de ti.

Tony le sonrió con coquetería. Iba a flirtear con ella, diciéndole que podía aprovecharse de él todo lo que quisiera; pero la presencia de Rogers a su lado, quien le miraba de forma tan intimidante, se lo impidió de cierta manera.

―No lo hacen, te lo aseguro.

―Tu chofer, fue por nosotros hasta Queens.

―Ese no fui yo.

―Buen punto. Pero imagino que ahora lo hará ahora, los fines de semana.

―Pet puede venir manejando.

May frunció el ceño confundida.

―Peter no-

La mirada que le dedicó el genio, entre disculpa y diversión le dijo todo.

―No le habrás comprado un auto. ―Amonestó. Luego recordó, haber hallado a su sobrino sentado en uno, el día que fue a buscarlo al taller de Tony y gimió.

―Tengo una gran colección ―, alardeó el millonario. ―Y él chico tiene su favorito.

―Tía, te llaman. ―Interrumpió Parker, extendiendo un celular.

―Disculpen. Hablaremos cuando vuelva jovencito.

La castaña se retiró para poder oír. Tony volteó hacia Pet con una sonrisa, que murió cuando notó la molestia del adolescente, al mirar a Rogers. Suspiró e hizo una nota mental de conversar con él.

Escaneó su sala de estar despacio, observándolo todo detalladamente. La conversación fluía por el lugar, todos parecían felices y relajados. Pero cansado el bullicio y con una potencial jaqueca aproximándose. Se puso en pie y bajó hasta su lugar sagrado, el taller; siendo recibido por su chica.

_―Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta jefe._

―Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Entró al lugar. Su A.I. prendió las luces y su cara se desencajó por completo, cuando registró el panorama completo. En la mesa descansaba su Mark XXXIX con varias piezas faltantes y otras ligeramente modificada. Por el suelo sus herramientas se juntaban con partes desechadas, de lo que estaba seguro, pertenecían a otras armaduras.

Hiperventilando, no se dio cuenta; en el momento del que, de sus labios salió un grito; que llegó a oírse hasta donde estaban los demás, aun festejando.

En la sala todos callaron.

―Creo que ya se dio cuenta. ―Murmuró Bruce.

Parker hizo una mueca y Rocket sonrió con suficiencia.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Iré con él.

―No Pepper, es mi responsabilidad.

―Te acompaño.

―Tanto drama ―, gruño el mapache. ―Ahora esa chatarra, sí vale la pena.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién entro a mi taller?

_―Señor-_

―Fuimos nosotros.

Tony giró sobre sus talones, para ver a los recién llegados. Quill estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la puerta y Peter lucía una cara llena de culpabilidad.

―Explíquense.

―B-bueno yo-

―Peter. ―Interrumpió el guardián, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico y negó con la cabeza.

―Pero-

―Está bien.

―Sigo esperando.

Star-Lord notó el tono impaciente y molesto del castaño, caminó despacio hasta estar frente a él y les rogó a todas las deidades conocidas, que aquello no le doliera mucho.

―Rocket no es de los que se puedan quedar quietos. Y cuando nos trajeron acá, la Milano y nuestras cosas se quedaron en la otra base.

Tony alzó una ceja con incredulidad. En primer lugar, aquello no era una justificación a toda regla y segundo, ¿cómo diablos había conseguido el mapache los códigos de su taller?

―Después de lo que sucedió en la pelea con Nébula, analizó las partes de la que explotó. Dijo, que notó que esta era para usarla en el espacio y bueno... La mejoró. La fuente de energía le dará mayor poder al traje, de forma que ahora puedes viajar, pelear y moverte más libremente. ―Explicó Quill persuasivo y con su mejor sonrisa.

El rostro del genio continuó imperturbable y Star-Lord empezó a temer por su vida en ese momento.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony golpeó su lapicero contra el escritorio repetidamente, en un tic ausente.

El comportamiento de todos en la torre, le tenía exhausto. Daba igual las palabras mordaces o las amenazas que lanzara, siempre se las arreglaban para aparecer donde él se encontraba. Potts especialmente vigilaba cada paso que daba, aun furiosa por lo que sucedió el día de la fiesta. Cierto, puede que hubiera perdido un poco el control se recordó.

―Tony. ―Llamó Quill inseguro.

El genio seguía totalmente quieto en su lugar con el rostro inexpresivo, su mente aun tratando de procesar lo ocurrido con las armaduras. Mientas Star-Lord iba perdiendo el color.

Parker sintió sus sentidos arácnidos alterarse, indicándole del peligro y dio un paso atrás.

―¿Tony?

El castaño achicó la mirada.

―Quill. ―Pronunció despacio, saboreando cada letra y dejándola salir de su boca de forma helada.

El guardián tragó con fuerza y retrocedió despacio.

―Corre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Peter huyó de ahí. De perfil, notó como el reloj de Tony se había convertido en el guante de su armadura. Un rayo azul impactó cerca de su cabeza, en el momento que logró salir el taller, dejando un hoyo en el cuadro que estaba en la pared.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., atrapa al maldito mapache.

_―A la orden señor._

En el piso de arriba todos se mantenían en silencio y expectantes. Al oír los disparos varios gimieron bajito y suspiraron resignados, más de repente; todo se tornó en confusión y alarma, cuando aparecieron tres de las armaduras de Tony.

Quill subió de dos en dos la escalera, mientras evadía lo mejor posible los tiros. Sus manos picaban ansiosas por sacar sus fusibles y defenderse, pero era consiente que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Los Vengadores estaban congelados por el asombro viendo a Rocket disparar y esquivar los ataques de la legión de hierro. Un tazón con palomitas voló cerca de Banner sacándolo del shock, con rapidez alcanzó a Pepper y May empujándolas detrás de la barra.

―Bruce. ―Gritó la espía.

El castaño captó el mensaje, tomó la pistola que la pelirroja siempre escondía en el bar y rápidamente lanzó el arma por el piso hasta los pies de la chica.

Peter Quill entró en la habitación y se tiró al suelo golpeándose la nariz en el proceso, para esquivar el escudo lanzado por Rogers.

―Lo siento. ―Indicó el rubio, atrapándolo de vuelta.

Lo hizo a posta pensó el guardián, cuando no vio ni una gota de arrepentimiento en su cara.

―Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien. ―Señaló Drax.

―¿Tú crees? ―Preguntó irónico Star-Lord.

―Haré mapache a la parrilla y tú no vas a quedar mejor Quill. ―Se escuchó claramente la amenaza del genio. Alertando a todos, que faltaba poco para que llegara donde estaban.

Bucky se lazó contra uno de los androides y con su brazo metálico, activó el pulso electromagnético friendo los sistemas.

―Rhodey detenlo. ―Rogó Potts.

El moreno asintió, volteó para dirigirse a buscar a su amigo; solo para detenerse, al ver a Steve llegando a la entrada de las escaleras.

―Maldita chatarra. ―Se quejó Rocket, arrancando la cabeza de la otra armadura.

Stephen se concentró y unió sus manos convocando su arma, con un movimiento fluido de muñeca giró hacia la armadura restante y la cortó en dos.

Tony casi había alcanzado la sala, cuando captó movimiento cerca y disparó de nuevo. El soldado eludió el rayo y tacleó al castaño, poniéndolo contra la pared.

―Para. ―Susurró, el sonido bajo y ronco.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y un escalofrío le erizó la piel ante la orden. La aparición del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa, olvidándose momentáneamente su objetivo. Observó las facciones de Rogers, a solo unos centímetros de su cara e inevitablemente se le disparó el pulso, a tal punto; que estaba seguro que ambos podían oírlo latir errático.

―Estas muy cerca. ―Murmuró el castaño.

Steve no se movió de su posición, ni apartó la mirada de los ojos cafés. Pronto el genio reaccionaría y necesitaba esa pequeña ventaja.

Tony estaba aguantando la respiración, con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin poder evitarlo bajó la vista hacia la boca de Rogers e inconscientemente lamió su labio inferior.

La mano del soldado frenó un segundo, sus ojos celestes abriéndose ligeramente sorprendidos al ver el gesto. Cuando el menor elevó de nuevo la vista hacia él, tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, alejar cualquier pensamiento inapropiado para la situación en la que estaban. Buscó de nuevo en la derecha de Tony, hasta dar con el reloj y lo desactivó.

El millonario se sobresaltó al oír el chasquido. El enojo le embargó al instante, sintiéndose estúpido por aquel momento de debilidad.

―¡Apártate! ―Bramó con furia. ―Y devuélvemelo.

―Necesitas calmarte primero.

El castaño sintió en su boca el sabor mentolado de Steve, alterándose más.

―Jódete Rogers.

El ex-soldado suspiró.

―Tony escúchame un minuto.

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a sermonearme? ―Replicó elevando su voz y removiéndose, para tratar de salir de los brazos del soldado.

―Tony. ―Suplicó. La poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, siendo ahora una tortura.

―Suéltame.

―May Parker.

El genio paró y miró confundido a Steve.

―Si sigues comportándote así, no dejará venir a Peter.

―Le diré que a esos androides les fallaron la programación.

Ambos hombres brincaron, pues no se habían percatado de la llegada del adolescente.

―¿Podrías soltarlo? ―Pidió Parker, aunque la frase sonó claramente como una orden.

Steve sostuvo la mirada chocolate que le desafiaba por unos minutos, la tensión creciendo entre ellos. Su corazón latió de forma dolorosa, al no entender porque el adolescente lo trataba de esa forma; cuando antes parecían llevarse tan bien. Con cuidado soltó al castaño y se alejó unos pasos, antes de retirarse por completo.

Tony dejó su bolígrafo sobre el expediente, se recostó en su silla y frotó su rostro tratando de borrar el nerviosismo y la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo ante el recuerdo.

Los días posteriores al suceso, evadió a Rogers, Rocket y Quill lo mejor que pudo; encerrándose en su taller, claro luego de cambiar los códigos. Reprodujo los videos de seguridad y realizó un análisis exhaustivo con F.R.I.D.A.Y., de lo que le habían hecho a su armadura. Cuarenta ocho horas después comprendió que Quill tenía razón, la nueva batería era superior y el traje ahora estaba ahora más que capacitado para ir al espacio. Pero dejando que su orgullo saliera a flote, se negó a disculparse o admitir que puede que se equivocara.

Un mensaje entró en su correo con la dirección de Industrias Stark, pero lo ignoró; tenía problemas más graves que resolver. Observó su reflejo en el ventanal y frunció el ceño. Rogers lo desconcertaba y preocupaba en partes iguales, la actitud que tenía con él... Negó tratando de despejar el millar de ideas en su cabeza, pero volvieron con insistencia. El trato amable, las atenciones a su persona, que obviamente el ignoraba y lo más raro, cada vez que Strange venía a revisarlo; el rubio se iba de la habitación con una mala escusa.

 _“Es porque está celoso”_ , le recordó Stephen. Cosa imposible porque… Bueno porque sí, razonó.

Regresó a la pila de papeles en su escritorio y suspiró. Si tanto lo cuidaban, ¿por qué nadie se encargaba de los informes por él?

 _“El trabajo de escritorio no es peligroso para ti Tony”_ , respondió dulcemente Potts. Sí, la pelirroja sin duda estaba disfrutando de torturarlo; por su comportamiento en la fiesta.

―¿Dónde está el gran Capitán América cuando se le necesita? ―Preguntó irónico a la nada.

―¿Y qué necesita Iron Man del mí?

El castaño brincó del susto, casi cayéndose de la silla.

―Pero… ¿Qué carajos Rogers? ―Exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho y mirando al rubio recostado contra el marco de la puerta. ―¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?

Steve alzó una ceja.

―No Tony. Solo me pareció interesante tu pregunta.

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia el archivo que estaba llenado. Pero Rogers no iba a dejarlo pasar.

―¿Ocupas ayuda con eso?

―No.

―No me importaría ayudarte.

―Ya deja de hacer esto.

―¿Qué deje de hacer qué? ―Evadió con tono inocente el soldado.

―Esto… ―El genio señaló entre ellos, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

 _―Jefe. ―_ Interrumpió la I.A. _―El señor Nicholas Fury le espera en la sala de reuniones._

Tony gruñó, solo esto le hacía falta para hacer su día más perfecto; pensó con sarcasmo. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida, con porte casual; como si nada le afectara, como si él no le afectara.

―Solo quiero hacerte las cosas más fáciles. ―Murmuró Steve, cuando el genio pasó por su lado.

―No. ―Contestó sin mirarlo, agradecido de que no le fallara la voz. ―Y no toques mi pila de papeles. ―Amenazó, antes de desaparecer en la puerta de al lado.

Thor y Drax se movieron en círculo sin quitarse la vista de encima. Por su parte, los espectadores estaban apoyando por sus respectivos equipos.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Bueno es un dios asgardiano, era obvio que iba a ser fuerte.

―¡Yo soy Groot!

―Sí, Drax va a patearle el culo. ―Aseveró con entusiasmo Rocket.

El guardián lanzó y conectó un puñetazo en el hombro del rubio, luego de que el primer golpe fuera esquivado.

―Esto no me lo esperaba.

Carol sonrió ante el comentario del Rhodes, sin dejar de mirar a los guerreros en el ring. Estaba gratamente asombrada por el poder y la forma de luchar de los guardianes de la galaxia, sin duda en el siguiente entrenamiento de equipo; le pediría a Gamora que pelearan contra ella.

―No se lo están poniendo nada fácil. ―Afirmó la chica.

Gamora negó ante lo que a ella le parecía, una tonta demostración de testosterona. Si Drax y el príncipe de Asgard querían una verdadera pelea, deberían estar usando sus armas pensó. De forma distraída tomó una de las gomitas agridulces que comía Groot y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Peter. Lo que incitó una sonrisa en Quill.

―Pirata. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Fury estudió con atención a Stark, mientas este se sentó frente a él. Se relajó visiblemente al notarlo mejor.

―Tony. ―Saludó. ―Tuve una reunión con el gobierno. ¿Cómo estás?

El castaño encogió el hombro bueno.

―¿Tenemos problemas de nuevo? F.R.I.D.A.Y., no me dijo nada.

―Están preocupados debido a los resultados. Everett me ayudó a convencerles, de que con más razón necesitamos de los Vengadores, no les gusta la idea; pero tampoco tienen nada mejor que aportar a la situación. Y hablé con Rocket y Quill antes, quiero que inicien el proyecto a más tardar mañana.

El castaño bufó y rodó lo ojos, era clásico de Fury darle órdenes.

―Esto es serio Tony. ―Habló el moreno, interpretando claramente la molestia del millonario. ―Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, cuando vuelva Thanos debemos vencerle.

―Lo sé.

Por el intercomunicador de Nick, Sharon le informó que estaba todo listo.

―Todo lo que Rocket solicitó ya está en tu taller. Mantenme al tanto. ―Dijo a modo de despedida, saliendo del lugar.

El genio apretó su nariz con índice y el pulgar, un nuevo dolor de cabeza avecinándose.

―Nena, ¿dónde están los guardianes? ―Inquirió, tomando el ascensor hasta el taller.

_―Con Carol, Rhodes y Thor en la sala de entrenamiento._

―¿Inventario de lo que trajo el pirata?

_―Herramientas, una radio, un sistema de energía similar al de la nueva armadura y otras partes que no logro identificar._

Digitó el código de entrada e ingresó, mirando las diversas cajas.

―Rastrea al niño.

_―Según el GPS, se encuentra a 15 min de la torre._

―Bien. Llama a Quill y a Rocket, también ve abriendo un archivo para el proyecto y prepárame un café.

_―Enseguida señor._

Quill suspiró audiblemente por quinta vez, inmóvil. Rocket y Groot a su lado lo miraban callados e impacientes.

―¿Puedes abrirme F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

Las puertas se deslizaron y los guardianes se asomaron con cuidado.

―Vengo en son de paz. ―Avisó Peter.

―¿Traes alguna ofrenda? ―Indagó el castaño.

Peter sonrió ladeado y sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

―Los planos de mis fusibles.

Tony volteó hacia los recién llegado y alzó su ceja indiferente, pero no pudo ocultar del todo el brillo de interés en sus ojos.

―Yo soy Groot.

El pequeño arbolito estiró sus ramas y se subió a la mesa fácilmente, colocándose cerca del castaño.

―Lamento lo sucedido. ―Volvió a decir el guardián.

Los ojos cafés se posaron en los ojimiel.

―Olvídalo.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

Quill acentuó la sonrisa.

―¿La revisaste? ―Habló en ese momento Rocket.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., me mostró los nuevos esquemas.

―¿Y? ―Presionó.

―Falta probarla en el espacio para estar seguros.

Rocket resopló, Stark era sin duda terco; pero él era un genio como el castaño y notó el cambio. Así que satisfecho consigo mismo se acercó a la mesa, donde todo lo que ocupaban ya estaba listo.

―No iniciaron si mí ¿verdad?

Tony rio al reconocer la voz.

―Justo a tiempo niño.

Steve golpeó con la derecha el saco frente a sí, la frente perlada por el sudor y un delicioso hormigueo se apoderó de sus piernas y brazos luego de estar varias horas boxeando.

―Sabía que estarías aquí.

―Siempre estoy entrenando, eso no es nuevo Nat.

―¿Crees que no he notado como has aumentado tu estadía en el ring? ―Cuestionó la chica con deje mordaz.

El rubio hizo una mueca, la pelirroja lo conocía bastante para saber cuándo mentía.

―Tenemos que hablar Steve.

La frase lo paró en seco y volteó hacia ella con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Tarde notó que todo el equipo estaba ahí.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Indagó con cuidado.

―Nos has estado evadiendo Cap. ―Intervino Sam en ese momento.

―Yo soy Groot.

Parker silenció al arbolito sin dejar de ver a Tony y Rocket.

―Dijiste que ibas programarlo.

―Y lo hice ―, se defendió Stark. ―Pero sigue haciendo falta algo y no sé qué es. ―Alegó con molestia.

Rocket gruñó y terminó de soldar la pieza que tenía en la mano.

―Chicos deberían parar un rato―, medió Quill. ―Llevan en esto desde el viernes y no han dejado de discutir desde hace una hora.

―¡Cállate! ―Respondieron ambos genios al unísono.

―Yo soy Groot.

Star-Lord negó y suspiró con cansancio.

―Vaya carácter se manejan. ―Murmuró muy bajo, para que no le oyeran.

―El holograma funciona y la llamada también ―, masculló Tony revisando los códigos de nuevo. ―¿Por qué rayos no conecta? ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y., terminaste el análisis?

_―Todo está en orden jefe._

Rocket miró todas las conexiones y maldijo.

―El tablero de mando de la ship no está.

Al adolescente se le iluminaron los ojos al entender.

―F.R.I.D.A.Y., no posee información ni coordenadas de los planetas que existen en la galaxia. ―Habló con rapidez. ―Por eso no ha funcionado.

―Supongo que daremos un paseo nocturno. ―Intervino rápidamente Quill, al notar las miradas acusadoras que Rocket y Tony se estaban dando.

El pequeño grupo recogió rápidamente todo lo que necesitaban y con Happy al volante se dirigieron a la antigua base sin perder el tiempo.

Tony fijó con cinta los últimos dos cables de intercomunicador.

―Está listo.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Funcionará. ―Le afirmó el mapache a la plantita.

Quill asintió y encendió la nave. Rocket digitó las coordenadas de Xandar y para satisfacción de los creadores, ante ellos apareció el holograma de Rhomann Dey.

―¿Quill? ―Indagó con confusión el denario.

―Hola Rhomaan. ―Saludó Star-Lord con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo? Tus coordenadas apuntan a Terra. ―Balbuceó confundido.

―Tenemos dos genios que son buenos construyendo cosas.

El hombre aun inseguro sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, observó con curiosidad las demás personas que se encontraban con Star-Lord.

―Supongo que debe ser algo grave.

―Necesito hablar con Irani Rael, hay cosas importantes que debo informarles.

―Iré por ella.

Unos minutos después de esperar, una mujer de cabello blanco con un extraño moño se reflejó en el holograma.

―Quill.

―Nova Prime.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Exigió la mujer, entrando directamente al tema.

―Thanos se presentó aquí y se llevó una de las gemas.

La cara de la mujer no cambió ante la noticia.

―¿Thanos? ―Cuestionó impresionado Rhomman, sin poder creerse la noticia.

―¿La otra gema la tienen protegida?

―Strange está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede.

―¿La Orden oscura estaba con él? ―Demandó Prime.

―¿Orden oscura? ―Interrumpió Tony confundido.

Rhomman miró a los terranos, Rocket y Groot.

―Es un grupo escogido por Thanos ―, explicó el denario. ―Corvus Glaive es su mano derecha y el más letal de los cinco.

―¿Ellos han estado causando problemas por la galaxia? ―Gruñó Rocket.

Nova Prime asintió.

―Y Adam ha estado buscándolos también.

Quill hizo una mueca y Rocket silbó desviando la mirada.

―¿Quién es ese? ―Se interesó Parker.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Larga historia. ―Cortó Star-Lord. ―Aunque sería genial que él nos ayudara contra Thanos.

―Sí, sus poderes serían invaluables contra el titán ―, confirmó la mujer. ―Pero dado su historial con Ayesha, dudo que les ayude.

―¿Usted podría enviarnos refuerzos?

―Veré que puedo hacer Peter Quill, no solo terra está en peligro.

―Entiendo, estaremos comunicándonos.

Caminaron despacio y en silencio hasta las habitaciones, tratando de no despertar a nadie. La llamada les había dejado un mal sabor de boca, aunado al cansancio de trabajar todo el fin de semana sin descanso; no sabían ni cómo se sostenían en pie.

―Buenas noches. ―Se despidió Peter en medio de un bostezo.

El genio colocó su mano en el hombro del adolescente deteniéndolo.

―Necesito hablar contigo un minuto.

Peter se removió nervioso, pero asintió.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Tony se recostó contra el escritorio y miró al chico.

―¿Por qué estás enojado con Rogers?

Una sucesión de sentimientos se mostraron el rostro de Parker, asombro, confusión, culpabilidad y por último el enojo.

―Escuché lo de Siberia.

―¿Tus sentidos súper desarrollados?

Pet se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Tony en cambio mantuvo el semblante tranquilo, comprobando sus sospechas.

―¿Qué fue lo que oíste exactamente niño?

―Él mató a tus padres ―, habló con un ligero estremecimiento. ―El Capitán lo defendió, te ocultó la información. Peleó contra ti… ―Se calló y miró los ojos de su mentor en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Tony cerró los ojos y suspiró con verdadero cansancio.

―Esa no es razón para que tú-

―Sí lo es. ―Cortó Pet. ―Soy parte de tú equipo. Estoy de tu lado como Rhodes, Bruce, Vision y Strange. Voy a cuidarte, protegerte.

Tony observó con asombro, la fiereza con la que Parker le dijo aquello y sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. Caminó despacio hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado. La pared de enfrente, adornada con el cartel que anunciaba la feria de ciencias; le trajo buenos recuerdos.

―Ustedes son más que mi equipo Peter, son mis amigos; mi familia.

El chico sonrió azorado y continuó en silencio esperando. Tony respiró profundo y pensó con cuidado que decirle.

―Sé que el conflicto generado por los acuerdos y nuestra pelea en Siberia nos dividió. ―Sintió un nudo en su garganta y tragó con dificultad antes de continuar. ―Pero ahora debemos pelear juntos.

―Entiendo. ―Afirmó el adolescente haciendo una mueca.

El silencio lo envolvió cómodamente.

―No te voy a obligar a nada Peter-

―Lo sé, solo no quiero que te hagan daño. ―Murmuró. ―Te ves incómodo con ellos.

Chico listo pensó, y muy observador.

―Ve a dormir, mañana debes volver temprano a Queens.

―Buenas noches Tony.

―Descansa niño. ―Contestó antes de cerrar la puerta.


	22. Chapter 22

Fury estacionó el auto en el área subterránea de la torre y con rapidez se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Digitó su código en el panel de entrada y entró en la cabina sin perder tiempo.

_―Nicholas Fury. ―_ Registró la I.A. _―Bienvenido!_

―Hola F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿dónde está Tony?

_―En su habitación arreglándose._

―Tarde de nuevo.

_―Los demás siempre llegan antes señor._

El moreno alzó una ceja incrédulo ante la típica respuesta del genio y negó resignado con una leve sonrisa.

En la sala de reuniones, las distintas conversaciones se sobreponían las unas a las otras mientras esperaban. Tony ingresó tranquilo con tu taza de café en la mano y estudió al grupo. Si seguían creciendo necesitarían más espacio pensó, lo que le recordó supervisar los arreglos a la base.

―Ya era hora Stark. ―Habló Barton al verlo llegar, acallando todas conversaciones y sacándo al millonario de la lista de tareas que anotaba mentalmente.

―Aww… Tanto me extrañaste flechitas. ―Caminó hasta su silla. ―Nick, ¿dónde dejaste a la bella Hill hoy?

―Tiene cosas que hacer Tony, espero tengas buenas noticias.

Rocket gruñó.

―Yo no apostaría por ello. ―Pronunció Strange detrás de Tony, saliendo de un círculo seguido de Wong.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabes algo nuevo Stephen? ―Quiso saber Banner.

―Es solo un presentimiento.

―Ahora también tienes dotes de adivino. ―Bromeó Stark.

―¿Podemos enfocarnos en lo que sucedió con el intercomunicador? ¿Pudieron contactar a Xandar y conseguir información? ―Interrogó Natasha.

―Yo soy Groot.

―Funcionó y los Nova Corp nos dieron la información de lo que ha sucedido en la galaxia. ―Explicó Rocket, mirando mal a la espía ante su tono demandante.

―A Thanos solo le hace falta la gema del tiempo y la destrucción de nuestra primera pelea, no se compara con la que dejó en los otros planetas. ―Tony tocó la mesa e imágenes fueron proyectadas. ―Según Rhomann algunos fueron eliminados por completo.

―¿Por qué no los han detenido ellos? ―Cuestionó Scott.

―No tienen el poder suficiente. ―Intervino Gamora.

―¿Van a enviar ayuda?

―En tres semanas enviaran una nave, con armas y unos cuantos oficiales ―, Star-Lord miró a Nick de forma significativa. ―Aproveché y me comuniqué con Starhawk, no me contestó; pero le dejé un mensaje explicando la situación.

―¿Quién es ese? ―Curioseó Sam.

―El líder de los devastadores.

―¿Devastadores? ―Alzó una ceja Hope.

―Saqueadores, caza recompensas. ―Puntualizó Drax.

―¿Y Adam? ―Se acordó Parker en ese momento.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

Peter Quill no evitó la mueca que el nombre evocaba.

―Hace cuatro años los Soberanos nos contrataron para hacer un trabajo, pero no terminamos en buenos términos y su sacerdotisa Ayesha… ―Suspiró. ―Su raza crea humanos modificados genéticamente seleccionado las mejores características, de forma científica-

―No sé aparean. ―Señaló Drax, queriendo dejar eso muy claro para los terranos.

―El punto es ―, retomó Quill enfatizando sus palabras ―que Adam Warlock es como su “ _hermano_ ” y fue creado para destruirnos.

―Pero Prime nos dijo, que actualmente está ayudando contra Thanos. ―Recordó Tony.

―Es poderoso Tony y sería un buen aliado si llegara aquí, siguiendo a Thanos; pero no lo sé.

Rocket se removió en su asiento, recordando el desastre que su acción les generó; aún después de tanto tiempo, no habían logrado deshacerse de la tipa amarilla. Estúpida sensibilidad rumió.

―Este es el último archivo que nos enviaron. ―Stark abrió otra carpeta y cinco carteles de se busca aparecieron. ―La Orden Oscura.

“ ** _Próxima Midnight_** ”: combatiente maestra con poderes telequinéticos.

“ ** _Supergiant_** ”: parásito mental que devora el intelecto.

“ ** _Ebony Maw_** ”: conocido como una _lengua negra que extiende maldad,_ mente maestra.

“ ** _Black Dwarf_** ”: comandante el ejército; tiene piel indestructible.

“ ** _Corvus Glaive_** ”: mano derecha de Thanos; posee fuerza sobre humana e inmortalidad mientras posea su espada (rumor, no confirmado por la flota)*

―Todos son letales. ―Jadeó Gamora, reconociéndolos.

La tensión en el grupo era abrumadora, al leer los antencedentes.

―¿Alguna idea de cómo se supone que nos enfrentaremos a esto? ―Inquirió con frustración Wanda.

―Rogando para que cuando vuelva Thanos, no traiga a ninguno de ellos. ―Sentenció la guardiana.

―Tony. ―Llamó Steve, saliendo de su mutismo y mirando al genio con preocupación. ―Te dijeron por qué está reuniendo las gemas.

―¿El que esté loco y quiera destruir a todos nos es suficiente para ti Cap? ―Soltó Clint con sarcasmo.

―Él está enamorado.

La voz de Drax resonó con fuerza.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Pidió Carol con asombro, insegura de haber oído bien.

―La leyenda dice que la Muerte vio que en el universo había más personas vivas que muertas, por lo que decidió tener un campeón; Thanos. Su misión era matar a la mitad de la población universal, por lo que el titán busco el cubo cósmico y descubrió dentro de ella las gemas de su infinito y su enorme potencial. Pero la Muerte se sintió traicionada por su búsqueda de poder y le rechazó.

―Hablas de la muerte como si fuera una persona. ―Murmuró Vision.

―Lo es. ―Confirmó Thor.

―Un corazón roto. ―Musitó Wong.

―¿Cómo sabes eso Drax? ―Interrogó Gamora.

El guardián la miró y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y qué es ese cubo cósmico? ―Debatió T’Challa.

―El Teseracto.

―¿Y si llevamos la pelea al espacio? ―Sugirió Rocket.

―Thanos puede abrir un portal desde donde quiera y si no estamos aquí, no hay quien defienda la tierra. ―Descartó Tony.

―¿Stark puedes mejorar más las armas y los trajes? ―Demandó Fury.

―Rockey y yo nos pondremos en ello de inmediato.

―Le informaré a Everett Ross sobre esto, cualquier nuevo dato me contactas.

El castaño asintió y todos le miraron irse.

―Necesitamos entrenar más. ―Interrumpió Danvers.

―Estás a cargo de los entrenamientos grupales Carol. ―Ordenó Tony. ―Lang, Hope quiero que nos ayuden también en el taller. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

Todos negaron.

En la sala de la torre, el televisor rugió ante la carrera de autos y las indicaciones del video juego; manteniendo en tensión a Parker y Quill. El menor de ellos mordió su labio y se concentró aún más, su tocayo resultó ser un duro contrincante.

―¡Yo soy Groot! ―Gritó el pequeño, agitando lo que tenía en sus manos y los chicos supusieron que estaba apoyándolos, de alguna forma.

La ronda final fue anunciada y ambos apretaron más el botón de velocidad, mientras se hacían adelante de forma inconsciente.

―Gamora está mirándote. ―Susurró Parker.

Quill instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia atrás, el sonido choque retumbó de pronto junto a la risa del adolescente, que celebraba con un extraño baile su gane en la carrera.

Groot imitó el baile sonriendo.

―Eso es trampa. ―Reclamó indignado Star-Lord.

―No seas mal perdedor. ―Le dijo Pet, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. ―¿Quieres la revancha? ―Tentó.

―¿Yo soy Groot? ―Interrumpió el arbolito desde el regazo de Quill, extendiendo un refresco.

―Ni se te ocurra hacer otra de las tuyas, no caeré una segunda vez.

Parker asintió feliz y programó el juego nuevamente. El guardián abrió la gaseosa de Groot, la cual le explotó en la cara provocando sonoras carcajadas en el adolescente.

―¿Yo soy Groot?

―Sí gracias amigo, tenía sed. ―Refunfuñó Quill.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, llamando la atención de todos los Vengadores.

―Al fin vino. ―Vociferó Peter, bajando la web shotter con la que le disparaba a Clint.

―Miren nada más quien se dignó a honrarnos con su presencia.

―Señor doctor ―, sonrió el genio. ―Pensé que usted estaría meditando o flotando por ahí.

―Sabes que practico artes marciales místicas.

―¡Ajá! Tú le agregas a todo la palabra “ _místicas_ ” y ya con eso lo conviertes en mágico. ―Ironizó Stark.

―Me atrapaste. Pero me alegra que vinieras, necesitas hacer ejercicio.

―Fui obligado. ―Respondió con frustración el castaño y alborotó el cabello del chico cuando se le acercó. ―Y espero que no me estés llamando flojo y gordo.

―Para nada. ―Refutó alzando las manos. ―Solo concuerdo en que debería saber defenderte, si no tienes tu armadura cerca.

―Si sabes que practicaba boxeo con Happy.

―Eso fue antes del accidente. ―Le dijo, tomando al castaño de la mano y prensándola a la espalda, mientras su otro brazo lo colocó en su cuello. ―Intenta soltarte. Pet es muy bueno cuando le doy clase, por cierto.

El menor sonrió radiante.

―Sus poderes arácnidos sin duda. ¿Y para qué querría soltarme? ―Cuestionó el genio. ―Me siento completamente protegido de esta forma. ―Bromeó haciendo reír al hechicero.

El golpe a puño cerrado que Barnes dirigió a Steve y que fácilmente debía ser evadido por el soldado, conectó en el pómulo derecho lanzándolo en el suelo.

―Steve. ―Resonó el grito de varios de los Vengadores.

―Estoy bien. ―Respondió el rubio desde suelo. Cubrió sus ojos el brazo derecho y se regañó internamente por haberse distraído viendo a Tony todo acaramelado con Strange.

―Déjame ver. ―Pidió la espía, agachada a su lado.

―Eso es interesante ―, exclamó Stephen, cuando llegó donde todos formaban un círculo cerca del soldado. ―Tiene un corte y el pómulo está morado. Pensé que por el suero… ―Meditó murmurando para sí.

La mirada de enojo que le dedicó Rogers al hechicero cuando le oyó, helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

―Lo siento Steve. ―Se disculpó Bucky y le tendió su mano.

―Olvídalo.

―Señoritas tenemos mucho por hacer. ―Regañó Danvers con su voz autoritaria. ―En parejas, ya saben como es.

La pantalla frente a ellos se encendió y F.R.I.D.A.Y. de forma aleatoria formó las parejas de práctica. Steve respiró con dificultad, su corazón aun alterado por el enojo; más observó atento la tabla grupal para entrenamiento rogado trabajar con Tony.

***Natasha/Hope**    ***Gamora/Carol    *Wanda/Stephen    *Peter/Peter    *Drax/Thor**

* **Steve/Tony    *Clint/Scott    *T’Challa/Bucky    *Sam/Rocket/Groot**

Cuatro largas horas después, el rubio no podía estar más satisfecho. El castaño lo trató con respeto y siguió cada una de sus órdenes sin queja alguna, como plus podía tocarlo sin levantar sospechas; aunque de a veces le invadió el remordimiento al sentir que se estaba aprovechando del genio.

Más para el tercer día de esta rutina, aunque Tony ya lograba defenderse de forma bastante decente. La felicidad de Steve se opacó totalmente, siendo reemplazada por los nervios totalmente destrozados; cuando descubrió un nuevo nivel y significado de frustración sexual.

―Es bueno saber que, a pesar de la edad se tiene bastante energía. ―Dijo sin aliento Tony, tirado en la colchoneta; empapado en sudor, mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillante.

―¿Lo dices por mi o... por ti? ―Preguntó el ex-soldado con una sonrisa.

Su subconsciente sobrecargado luego de la pelea, reaccionó al tono siempre insinuante; proyectándole una imagen subida de tono que empezaba a ser frecuente cuando dormía. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo dejándole la piel irisa.

El castaño lo miró de lado, tratando de poner su máscara de indiferencia, pero el ex-soldado no se dejó engañar.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? ―Desvió Tony el tema de conversación.

―Me metí en mucho en peleas antes del suero ―, explicó Steve mirándolo fijamente. ―Bucky tenía que rescatarme todo el tiempo y me enseñó un poco.

Una sombra asomó la cara del millonario.

―¿Estas bien?

―Sí. Yo, tengo trabajo en taller. ―Mintió poniéndose en pie de pronto y saliendo de la sala, dejando confundido a Steve.

La relación entre ellos luego de esas convivencias, se tornó si es posible más extraña e inclasificable; ambos parecían ir con un cuidado alrededor del otro, como si caminaran sobre una fina capa de hielo. Aunque a Steve le alegró el cambio, no era lo que anteriormente tenían; ni lo que esperaba que fueran.

―Así no vas a conseguirlo sabes. ―Murmuró Peter, sobresaltándolo un día que estaba en el ring; destruyendo sacos de boxeo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Sobre tú y Tony. ―Señaló el menor con un leve sonrojo. ―Que te perdone… Menos si explotas de celos cada vez que lo miras con Quill o Stephen y sales la habitación tan abruptamente. ―Concluyó con una mueca.

―Y-yo…

Parker suspiró y lo miró directo a los ojos, su semblante completamente serio.

―No voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a lastimar y si lo haces espero que sepas, que no solo yo voy a protegerlo de ti.

Era media noche y la oscuridad envolvía por completo el lugar. Respiró profundo. El cansancio, la tensión del día y las miles de ideas que explotaban en su mente, le pasaban factura acumulándose en sus hombros.

―¿Estás bien?

A través del reflejo del vidrio, Tony miró los ojos celestes de su acompañante; alzó su copa de wiskey en un brindis y bebió lo que quedaba antes de responder.

―Solo miraba las estrellas.

Rogers analizó el perfil del castaño.

―¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Stark frunció el ceño.

―No.

―¿Insomnio?

―Aun no me he ido a dormir.

―Tony. ―Reprochó Steve, el ambiente tonándose incómodo. ―¿Te duele algo?

Un sonido ininteligible brotó de los labios del más bajo.

―Espero que no hayas tomado tus analgésicos, porque no debes revolverlos con la bebida.

―Estoy bien. ―Habló, remarcando cada palabra. ―Ya lo he dicho unas mil veces y detén este comportamiento tuyo Rogers, pareces mamá gallina y sinceramente; no creo te importe.

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó el vaso en el mini bar y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Pero esa noche, las cosas no iban a terminar ahí.

―Te equivocas.

El millonario paró en seco, sin voltear negó con la cabeza y cansado del juego que tenían, decidió seguir sin agregar nada más.

―Me importa Tony. ―Insistió el rubio siguiéndole.

El millonario continuó su camino ignorándolo, con la certeza del que al llegar a su habitación Rogers le dejaría en paz.

―No me voy a ir Tony.

―¿Disculpa?

―No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí esta vez. Vamos a hablar, gritar o lo que tú quieras. De ser necesario solo yo hablaré, pero no me voy a ir.

―Da igual lo que digas Rogers, no voy a creerte.

―Pues lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, hasta que lo hagas.

―¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto entender? ―Soltó el castaño. ―Solo mantente alejado de mí.

Entró a su habitación y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el soldado trabó su pie impidiéndoselo. Tony bufó molesto y decidió aplicar la ley de hielo. Sin importarle la compañía se desnudó hasta quedar en ropa interior, entró en la cama y se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza esperando dejar claro el mensaje.

Steve con el corazón acelerado y nervioso; tragó en seco ante el espectáculo, más se plantó al lado de la puerta y se negó a irse.

―Aún sigo sin entender la razón por la cual te interpusiste. ―Comenzó el rubio, luego de varios minutos de silencio entre ambos. ―Noté que cada vez que alguien te lo pregunta, evades la respuesta. Yo, ya no insistiré en saber, preferiría poder borrar ese episodio de mi memoria la verdad.

El genio cerró los ojos, el dolor instalándose en su pecho.

―No me malinterpretes Tony, no desprecio tu gesto; pero lo que te sucedió, no deseo volver a vivirlo. ―Tomó aire para infundirse valor. ―El miedo y el dolor, cuando no reaccionabas… No creo que seas capaz de imaginarlo.

Oh si que soy capaz de saberlo, por eso me interpuse pensó Tony.

―Supongo que ya notaste que el equipo no me habla. ―Steve tragó el nudo en su garganta. ―Nat me emboscó poco después de que volviste del hospital y me obligó a enfrentarlos. Los decepcioné… ―Se calló y apretó sus manos en puños. ―Ya lo sabía, pero verlo en sus caras…

¿Y cuantas veces he tenido yo que verla en ustedes? Ironizó Tony para sí. Duele más cuando viene de ti, quiso decirle.

―Ya me disculpé contigo, sé que no me creíste; pero en verdad lamento lo de tus padres y haberte guardado el secreto de Bucky. Perdóname por herirte y dejarte atrás. ―Continuó bajando el tono de su voz. ―Sé que he cometido otros errores, rompí promesas; pero no las recuerdo en este momento.

Steve miró con atención la figura de Tony, no había dicho nada ni se movía desde hacía un rato; seguro se durmió caviló. Suspiró resignado, deslizó su cuerpo por la pared hasta quedar sentado y pasó su mano por el pelo alborotándolo. No se iba a ir de ahí, dormiría en el piso de ser necesario.

―Sabes, también me di cuenta que doy muchas cosas por sentado contigo y no te doy las gracias a menudo. ―Una risa amarga brotó de los labios del soldado. ―Hice una lista en mi libreta si quieres verla alguna vez, debo advertirte que es bastante larga y no he agregado el que Peter me hable de nuevo, sé que hablaste con él.

Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante esto último. 

―Sí me importas Tony… Ya no soporto la distancia que hay entre nosotros, yo no te quiero fuera de mi vida…. No quiero perderte, lo que siento por ti-

―¡Basta! ―Le gritó el genio levantándose de la cama furioso y temblando. Harto de que Rogers de pronto invadiera su espacio, de las disculpas; de su lástima. ―¡Vete de mi habitación! ¡Déjame en paz!

―No volveré a irme.

―No prometas nada que no estás dispuesto a cumplir, eres igual que todos. ―Rebatió con saña el millonario, recogió su camisa y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida para huir de ahí. Más unos fuertes brazos le rodearon impidiéndole moverse.

―Rogers suéltame. ―Demandó con los dientes apretados.

―Necesitas creerme Tony ―, le habló suavemente, sin soltarle pese a los esfuerzos que hacía el genio por escapar, pero esta vez no le soltaría; no volvería a perderle. ―Solo quiero otra oportunidad, hacerlo mejor; te necesito Tony. Te necesito...

Steve sintió el cuerpo del bajito temblar. Una reacción común, cuando no dejas salir todas aquellas emociones que lastiman.

―Tranquilo, no me iré ―, le susurró en su oído el ex-soldado, estrechando más su abrazo para demostrarle que no mentía, que estaba ahí por él y para él.

En la calidez de sus brazos, Tony sintió que sus defensas no podían más. Había luchado arduamente tratando de resistirse a todas las acciones de Steve, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable delante de nadie; pero estaba cansado y ya no sabía que era más doloroso, si la esperanza o la soledad.

Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.


	23. Chapter 23

****__   


Rogers no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado teniendo a Tony entre sus brazos consolándolo. En algún momento dejó de sentir las lágrimas del castaño y finalmente su respiración se reguló. Aflojó el abrazo para poder mirarlo mejor y de inmediato sintió un nuevo temblor recorrer el cuerpo del genio.

―No me iré. ―Reafirmó manteniendo el tono suave y realizando círculos en su espalda.

Cuando logró apartarse lo suficiente, lo observó atentamente. El sufrimiento que reflejaban los ojos cafés lo hería profundamente, más; sabiéndose el causante del estado actual de su compañero.

―Te odio. ―Murmuró Tony con voz rasposa. Sus puños apretando con fuerza la camiseta del soldado, como si de un salvavidas se tratase; contradiciendo totalmente su declaración.

Ante las palabras del millonario sus propias lágrimas quisieron brotar, su lógica señalando que ya era muy tarde para ellos; sin embargo, se reprimió. Stark era lo más importante ahora. Sin apenas esfuerzo se paró con el genio entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta su cama donde lo arropó. Y valiéndose de la excusa de que aún estaba sujeto a él, se quedó a su lado; pasando lánguidamente sus dedos por entre las hebras cafés.

―Descansa Tony, mañana todo será mejor.

El castaño no tardó en dormirse, sintiendo las lentas caricias de Steve.

Tony abrió los parpados despacio, aturdido; se movió quedando boca arriba y se frotó las sienes ante la ligera jaqueca. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Forzó su memoria y de golpe acudieron a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido. Gruñó un improperio y cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla de mal gusto.

_―Buenos días jefe. Son las dos de la tarde y la temperatura se encuentra a 23°. ―_ Saludó F.R.I.D.A.Y., despejando el polarizado en las ventajas para dejar entrar a luz. _―Su agenda para el día de hoy ya fue despejada y la única llamada pendiente es de la señorita Potts._

Refunfuñó con la almohada en la cara.

―No lo imaginé ¿verdad?

La I.A se mantuvo en silencio una fracción de segundo.

_―No señor._

Tony gimió. Giró en su cama sin ánimos de nada, enredándose más entre las sábanas. Una mezcla de humillación y vergüenza revolviéndole el estómago. ¿Cómo pudo perder el control de ese modo? ¿Y por qué esas cosas solo le suceden con Steve? Se reclamó. Su cerebro traicionero, desenterró los buenos momento que compartió con el Cap; cuando al fin se fueron abriendo el uno al otro, antes de que los malditos acuerdos aparecieran. Su corazón no se quedó atrás, con cada rápido latido le recordó los sentimientos que él realmente albergaba.

Con peor humor que antes, se levantó con un movimiento fluido y se dirigió al baño buscando dejar atrás el espectáculo de autocompasión. Pero al llegar al lavabo, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo solo logró hundirlo más. Suspiró derrotado y volteó al jacuzzi, accionando el grifo de agua caliente; tomaría un muy largo baño antes de salir a enfrentarse, a lo que sea que le estuviera esperando allá afuera. Porque como que se llamaba Anthony Stark, sabía que el capitaleta menos iba a dejarle en paz ahora; ¡Dios mío! Esto se es peor que una película de chicas pensó.

―Preciosa, ¿dónde están los analgésicos?

― _En el cajón derecho de arriba señor._

Tomó una pastilla y se desnudó para meterse en la tina.

―¿Me tienes listo el café para cuando salga?

― _El señor Rogers ya se ha encargado de hacérselo._

Rodó los ojos ante lo predecible de Steve, un ligero cosquilleo invadiendo su estómago.

―¿Dónde están los todos?

― _En el gimnasio en la sesión habitual de entrenamiento, menos el joven Parker que está en cocina con Rogers_. ―Informó.

Sí, eso también se lo esperaba. Bien, nada que no pudiera manejar ironizó.

Colocó una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro esperando bajar lo inflamado y se recostó. F.R.I.D.A.Y. encendió automáticamente los altavoces en la lista programa de Black Sabbath y agradeció por el ruido que interrumpía cualquier proceso mental.   
Dos canciones después, se sentó; parte del agua rebasando y mojando el piso. _Hay algo distinto_ alertó su cerebro, como sí de una luz de neón intermitente y molesta se tratara. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, tratando de encontrar que era lo que le sucedía. Un suave jadeo brotó de sus labios cuando la compresión lo golpeó, se sentía ligero; parte del peso que solía cargar de pronto ya no le oprimía tanto.

Negando con la cabeza, río incrédulamente casi rayando en la histeria.

―Tenías que ser tú no es así Rogers.

No podía retrasarlo más, por mucho que aquello le pusiera ansioso si era sincero consigo mismo. Así que terminó de recorrer lo que le quedaba hasta la cocina.

―Buenos días Tony.

―Steve. ―Murmuró con diplomacia evitando verlo a los ojos.

―Buenos días señor Stark. ―Llamó Peter alegre.

―Hola niño.

Se dirigió a la cafetera por su primera taza del día y luego volteó hacia la despensa buscando sus donas.

―¿Me pasas una? ―Le pidió el chico.

Tony sonrió y le ofreció la caja.

―¿Puedo trabajar en el taller hoy?

―Revisar mis cosas dirás.

―Tal vez. ―Parker se encogió de hombros. ―O puede que sea para el proyecto de ciencias, ese que dijiste ibas a ayudarme ―, entrecomilló ―a crear. Y espero no hayas olvidado que prometiste ir a verme. ―Reprochó con un puchero.

Stark torció los ojos y bebió de su taza antes de responderle.

―Ya casi voy, no explotes nada y Dum-E te vigilará.

―Gracias.

Dona en mano, Peter salió rápidamente dándoles a ambos hombres el espacio que necesitaban. Había demasiada tensión entre ellos y ya había advertido al Cap de por sí.

Un silencio incómodo instaló entre ellos.

―Tony. ―Inició Steve con voz insegura.

El castaño negó, indicándole que no dijera nada. Él no quería rememorar el “ _evento_ ” y mucho menos hablar de ello.

―Lo que sucedió no cambia las cosas Steve ―, el rubio hizo una mueca al oírlo, la decepción y tristeza inundándole. ―Yo no confió en ti y tampoco me voy a creer lo que me dices tan fácilmente, por mucho que sigas repitiéndomelo. ―Tragó el nudo en su garganta y buscó los ojos celestes hasta que le sostuvieran la mirada. Dejó que su boca pronunciara las palabras, rindiéndose al fin. ―Te daré una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

****__   


Pepper arrugó la hoja de papel con saña, desquitando su frustración. La lanzó al cubo que tenía a su lado errando la puntería.

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Alzó la mirada hasta la voz y sonrió de forma triste.

―Tony.

Happy se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer.

―¿Y si esta vez no lo logra? ―Susurró, su peor temor.

―Hay que confiar en que lo hará.

****__   


Natasha estaba claramente divertida ante la situación en la que se encontraba y muy fuera de su zona de confort admitió.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

James volteó hacia ella y le sonrió coquetamente, apretando levemente sus manos entrelazadas; mientras la llevaba entre la gente.

―Si sabes que estas cosas no van conmigo ¿verdad?

―Eres una chica dura lo sé. ―Manifestó el castaño y se encogió de hombros. ―Solo quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo, formar un recuerdo… Distinto Natalia, bueno.

La conocida calidez llenó a la pelirroja.

―¿Un concurso en el juego de tiro? A ver quién gana más premios. ―Le retó, proponiéndose divertirse tanto como pudiera.

―Solo si al final del día te subes conmigo en la rueda de la fortuna. ―Pidió Barnes.

―¿Y me besarás cuando estemos en la cima? ―Preguntó coqueta.

―Dalo por hecho.

****__   


Tony estacionó el Audi en la zona marcada para la ocasión. Cómo había extrañado conducir. Apagó el motor y ante de bajar, inspeccionó en el retrovisor su reflejo; perfecto. Tomó las gafas oscuras del salpicadero, colocándoselas con una fluidez y estilo que solo dan los años de práctica y bajó el auto. A su lado, su acompañante se ajustó la gorra y le sonrió.

―Pensé que la idea era pasar desapercibidos. ―Argumentó, mirando apreciativamente al millonario, el cuál bufó.

―Sin importar lo que me ponga nunca voy a pasar desapercibido, soy Tony Stark. ―Descartó el comentario, acomodando una arruga inexistente en el saco.

Steve río bajito y miró el lugar con evidente curiosidad mientras se internaban en el patio escolar. Carteles de distintos colores, banderines, globos y miles de adolescentes charlando se encontraban en los alrededores, acompañados de sus familias y amigos.

―Rogers espera un momento. ―Gritó el genio.

El soldado frenó en seco y volvió la vista a su acompañante, el cual estaba dándole la espalda. Un chico pasó su lado en patineta obligándole a apartarse.

―Lo siento. ―Vociferó el joven a lo lejos.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y giró hacia Tony, encontrándose un helado frente a su cara. Levantó la ceja curioso.

―Tómalo o déjalo.

―Gracias. ―Aceptó. ―¿Sabes dónde es?

El castaño asintió, lamiendo su helado.

―En el gimnasio. ―Señalo las puertas dobles.

Steve frunció el ceño de pronto.

―Peter me dijo, que en su clase de deporte le pusieron un video donde salgo.

―Bueno, te mantienes muy en forma para ser un anciano. ―Se burló el genio. ―Así que eres el perfecto ejemplo para un plan de entrenamiento.

―Es vergonzoso. ―Farfulló.

Tony río.

―¿Sabes que también eres parte del plan de detención?

Steve detuvo su helado a centímetros se boca y lo miró confuso.

―Toda una charla sobre buen comportamiento impartida por el Capitán América cuando te portas mal. ―Ironizó.

El rubio negó shockeado. En silencio continuaron su camino, las miradas sobre ellos cuando pasaban y sin poder evitarlo suspiró.

―Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya. ―Habló Tony, sospechando lo que sucedía.

―Sigue siendo incómodo, no sé cómo lo logras.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

El lugar destinado a la feria de ciencias era enorme. Stark observó con nostalgia a los jóvenes corriendo con cartulinas y libros entre los brazos, otros montando sus mesas plegables. Herramientas de todo tipo tendidas en el suelo y pequeñas baterías siendo conectadas para dar energía.

―¿Participaste en esto cuándo estabas en la escuela? ―Curioseó el Steve.

―Con Dum-E.

―Apostaría a que ganaste.

―Lo hice. ―Confirmó arrogante. ―Y fui portada de revista por eso.

―Señor Stark. ―Se escuchó la voz de Peter detrás de ellos.

―Hola niño.

―No lo olvidó. ―Soltó, dándole un abrazo.

―Te dije que vendría ¿no? ―Bromeó el castaño, revolviendo el pelo del adolescente.

―Hola Capitán.

―Hola Peter.

―¿No deberías estar en tu stand preparándote? ―Interrogó el genio.

―Ya está listo y Ned se quedó ahí, yo lo estaba esperando porque… ―, bajó la voz y nervioso se retorció las manos ―es que debía avisarle. Se corrió la voz de que, bueno; ya sabe, usted es mi mentor ―, confesó sonrojado ―y que iba a venir hoy. Lo siento.

Steve colocó su mano en el hombro de Parker y apretó con suavidad brindándole su apoyo.

―No es tu culpa Pet. La verdad es que normalmente ya llamamos bastante la atención. ―Conversó el rubio. ―Y lo más seguro es que tus compañeros se esforzaron más, cuando supieron que Tony vendría; lo cual es bueno.

Stark puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado por el comentario de Rogers.

―Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta y a ver lo proyectos. ―Propuso. ―¿Luego les parece si vamos a comer? Se me antoja una hamburguesa.

_―_ Tú siempre quieres comer hamburguesas, pizza o donas Tony. _―_ Corrigió Steve. _―_ Peter y… ¿Tu tía vendrá a verte? ―Se interesó de pronto.

―No le dieron permiso en el trabajo, pero me felicitó y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí como mil veces antes de salir de casa hoy.

―Es una pena que no veamos a May. ―Dijo Tony. ―Aunque podrías preguntarle cuando vayamos a almorzar si puede llegar. ―Improvisó inspirado de pronto, vigilando de reojo la reacción de Rogers.

El ex-soldado frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar regañándose a sí mismo. Era la familia de Peter, su tía por dios.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza pensativo. “ _Está celoso_ ” repitió la voz de Stephen en su cabeza.

Caminaron alrededor de las mesas observando las exposiciones, unas más interesantes que otras. Cohetes y coches a escala, drones, robots de pelea, productos químicos que explotaban de forma diferente dependiendo de la combinación. Había bastante ingenio y el tiempo se les pasó volando.

―¿Peter?¿Tony? ―Llamó Steve de pronto, su tono reflejando la confusión que sentía.

―¿Qué sucede?

―¿Esos son los pantalones del doctor Banner?

Tony elevó las cejas con asombro.

―¿Cómo logran los pantalones de Hulk expandirse y no romperse totalmente cuando se transforma? ―Leyó en voz alta el título de la presentación y trató a duras penas de contener las carcajadas, que luchaban por salir. ―Espera, espera; dame un minuto ―, pidió divertido buscando entre sus bolsillos y sacando su celular.

―¿Va a enviárselo-

―Enviado. ―Cortó el genio a Peter, con una amplia sonrisa.

―Eres peor que un niño Tony.

Un brillo travieso relució en los ojos cafés.

―¡¿No vas a negarme que es divertido Steve?!

Thompson le dedico una sonrisa ufana a Parker por la reacción que logró con su idea.

―¿Peter el tuyo dónde está? ―Quiso saber Steve, no queriendo discutir por algo tan tonto; la verdad era que, si tenía su gracia y nunca se lo había planteado; no que quisiera hacerlo ahora.

―Cierto, nunca los dejamos entrar en el taller para que lo vieran. Vamos Pet, mostrémosle al Cap la maravilla que creamos.

Flash abrió la boca en shock y Pet le sonrió de vuelta con arrogancia.

―Es por allá, síganme.

****__   


El sonido de la música le advirtió sobre su acompañante. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo para regular su respiración. Bajó su arma y la guardó, en el momento exacto cuando él la tomó de las manos y la giró grácilmente.

―Estas preocupada. ―Susurró en su oído.

La pelinegra guardó silencio.

―Nebula estará bien.

―¿Y nosotros?

―¿Hablas de tú y yo? ¿Juntos?

―Peter. ―Respondió en tono de advertencia.

―Del equipo. ―Se corrigió el guardián, ligeramente divertido y para nada herido, pues estaba acostumbrado a la dureza que solía mostrarle su compañera. El silencio se situó entre ellos durante unos minutos, mientras balanceaban lentamente. ―Confío en que logremos derrotarlo.

―No todos van a sobrevivir.

La veracidad de sus palabras dolía, la anterior pelea pendiente sobre sus cabezas; como un mal presagio. Peter acercó más a Gamora a su cuerpo.

―¿Ya puedo decirle a todos que si bailas?

La chica alzó la mirada con el entrecejo arrugado, tropezando con la sonrisa de Quill.

―Te dije que te mataría si lo hacías. Sabes que lo haré.

Star-Lord se encogió de hombros.

―No puedes culparme por intentarlo.

La canción paró, igual que ellos. Los ojos miel que la miraban atentamente estaban llenos de preocupación y cariño. Sin querer pensarlo más, acortó el poco espacio que los separaba y lo besó.

No quería arrepentimientos después.

****__   


Strange abrió los ojos de golpe, una gota de sudor recorrió su piel fría haciéndole estremecer. El miedo presente en sus ojos, fue lo que lo delató ante el otro hechicero.

―¿Qué viste?

―¿Wong? ―Preguntó. Tan confundido y fuera de sí que no reconoció la habitación en el Sancta Sanctorum.

―Toma ―, llamó la atención el maestro cuando le pasó un vaso con agua. ―Respira profundo, despeja tu mente.

El hechicero se bebió el líquido sin siquiera respirar. El atronador sonido de su corazón latiendo sin control aun retumbaba en sus oídos.

―Tu cara no augura nada bueno.

El mayor negó despacio.

―Está furioso. ―Musitó con voz ronca. ―Ya se dio cuenta del engaño.

En la biblioteca del Kamar-Taj, la gema verde apagó su brillo.

****__   


Sharon mordió su dedo de forma ausente, mientras esperaba en aquella sala decorada de forma tan minimalista. Desde la batalla contra Thanos las cosas estaban bastante agitadas y no había tenido tiempo de nada, pero ahora; con la nueva llegada del titán, no podía evadir más el tema. Por el bien de todos era mejor aclarar las cosas.

El sonido de las fuertes pisadas le advirtieron de su llegada. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos más sinceros y transparentes que había conocido en su vida. Steve Rogers le sonrió y ella sin dudarlo le correspondió.

―Hola Sharon. ―Saludó el soldado.

―Hola Steve.

Rogers se sentó a su lado sintiéndose incómodo, se había olvidado por completo de chica. Por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y., le anunció que estaba buscándolo.

―¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, aunque bastante ocupada entre Fury, Everett, el gobierno y la nueva pelea.

El rubio asintió en comprensión, sin saber que decir se quedó callado.

―¿Los Vengadores estarán igual imagino?

―Hacemos lo que podemos. ―Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. ―Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo entrenado, creando tácticas y posibles estrategias de emergencia.

―Escuche que Stark ya está mejor y participa con ustedes.

―Solo la herida del abdomen debía cuidar más y ya sanó, Strange lo chequea de vez en cuando por si acaso. ―Confirmó sin notar la amargura en su tono.

Carter sonrió de forma triste y el silenció les envolvió, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. No era ninguna tonta y desde su cita lo supo. Suspiró hondo y lo miró de forma seria.

―Steve. ―Llamó, colocando su mano en el brazo de él. ―La verdad es que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Rogers le devolvió la mirada cargada de culpa.

―Dime.

―Somos amigos Steve y quiero que eso te quede muy claro sin importar lo que qué―, comenzó. ―Pero sé que hay alguien más.

El asombro lo paralizó y ella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

―No fuiste nada discreto en el hospital sabes, aunque apostaría a que esa persona es la única que no lo sabe.

Steve ocultó su rostro azorado y afligido entre sus manos, el mundo giró de repente muy rápido. Sus malas decisiones volviéndose contra él.

―Lo siento. ―Murmuró.

―No te preocupes, ya he tenido mucho tiempo para asimilarlo.

―Sharon de verdad lo lamento, yo estaba confundido. Sí sentía algo por ti al inicio, pero no estaba seguro…

―Lo sé. ―Confirmó, sin resentimiento.

El intercomunicador de Sharon sonó interrumpiéndolos y con un rápido vistazo vio que Fury la llamaba.

―Debo irme, ¿me acompañas?

El soldado sintió y juntos caminaron hacia la salida.

―De verdad no le des vuelta Steve.

―Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

―Entonces me cobraré de esta forma todo lo que me debes. ―Le cortó. Dando un paso hacia él, lo abrazó y depositó un breve beso en su mejilla.

Aunque el gesto, desde la posición de Tony pareció otra cosa.

_―Jefe, la señorita Potts está en la línea de espera._

Ambos rubios voltearon hacia atrás, café y celeste encontrándose de inmediato.


	24. Chapter Final

Steve corrió detrás del castaño, acorralándolo en el pasillo con sus emociones a flor de piel.

—Tony, escúchame.

—No es necesario, Rogers. Enserio, lo entiendo. Tú y ella se ven bien juntos. —El genio jamás pensó que le doliera tanto decir esas palabras. —Ahora, déjame ir.

Steve suspiró frustrado, de nuevo le llamaba por su apellido.

—No, tú no lo entiendes. Déjame explicarte.

—No lo hagas, Cap. Ve por ella, ambos merecen ser felices… O algo así escuché de un experto sobre esperar demasiado —bromeó Tony.

Steve le miró asombrado. ¿Había escuchado su conversación con Banner aquella vez?

—¡Stark! ¿Podrías callarte solo un minuto y escucharme? —Exigió, ya cansado de lo esquivo que se comportaba Tony.

El castaño cerró su boca de manera automática debido al tono demandante del mayor, mirándole derrotado, quebrándose poco a poco por dentro y no queriendo oír la confirmación de Steve sobre lo que sentía por la agente Carter.

—Me gustas. —Susurró el rubio, avergonzado.

Tony abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escucharlo. Felicidad, miedo e incredulidad por igual le invadían el corazón. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, ¿verdad? No podía ser cierto. Steve no sentiría nunca eso, menos por él.

—Lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que lo siento por ti —continuó —, y haberte lastimado por ello. Si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo. Desistiré y viviré con las consecuencias —bajó un poco el tono de su voz —. Pero si hubiese una oportunidad… —Rogers estiró el brazo, deslizando su mano por la mejilla del millonario, acariciando y casi implorando.

Tony estaba consciente de la cercanía de Steve, del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La verdad es que había deseado eso hacía tanto tiempo. Él sabía que la admiración que había sentido desde su niñez por el gran héroe que su padre se dignaba a contarle siempre que podía, había evolucionado en amor durante su juventud, y lo confirmó la primera vez que lo vio cuando Fury los reunió. El Capitán había resultado ser todo lo que soñó y más, un justiciero, tan correcto, honesto, lleno de valores tan anticuados, y por ello sabía nunca llegaría a suceder nada más que una amistad entre ambos.

Tony cerró los ojos lentamente recordando cuán cruel fue la realidad de lo que realmente sucedió cuando hablaron. Desde el primer momento no logró llevarse bien junto a él, tanto así, que ni si quiera obtuvo su reconocimiento.

Esas palabras que tan profundamente le hirieron sin que él supiera abiertamente, jamás podrías olvidarlas.

 

_—Sí, muy fuerte con esa armadura. Y sin ella, dime, ¿qué eres tú? —Le había preguntado el rubio, mirándole con superioridad._

_—Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo._

_—Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto los vídeos; tú solo peleas para ti mismo, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros —Tony desvió la mirada entonces, dolido —, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen por sobre ti._

_—Yo cortaría ese alambre —había terminado por responderle, sarcástico._

_Steve solo había sonreído por su respuesta, estaba claro que no le consideraba un héroe._

 

Habían tenido que pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos se conocieran mejor y así poder comprenderse. El vivir juntos y las misiones forjó al final una bonita amistad, aunque después de la pelea; que involucró el asesinato de sus padres, se había debilitado considerablemente. Y ahora que al fin había decido darle una oportunidad, que todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos; un giro inesperado…

Steve se encontraba frente a él diciéndole que le gustaba.

Ese momento era la culminación de todas sus innumerables fantasías cuando adolescente y una que otra ya de adulto. Suspiró quieto, luego reabrió sus parpados, acercó su cara a la del ex-soldado entreabriendo al mismo tiempo sus labios con lentitud, lamiendo su labio inferior como si ya estuviese probando el sabor de lo que deseaba… Y le gustara. Tony pasó su mano sobre el brazo que los conectaba y lo apartó suavemente dando un paso de lado. El problema era, que estaba seguro que la revelación no iba a durar.

Steve palideció. Con piernas temblorosas, Stark se fue a su cuarto. Pero no había llegado lejos cuando se desplomó, jadeando; el ahogo de su pecho se estaba volviendo peor y su vista se estaba nublando. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. En lo más interno de su mente deseaba que nadie pasara por ahí y lo viera de esa forma tan vulnerable.

Dos horas más tarde, Rogers aún se encontraba en mismo sitio donde vio irse al genio, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Por alguna razón no quería moverse de ahí, quizá por esperar a que volviera o porque realmente no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

Una figura se deslizó a su lado, pero no le tomó mucha atención a la persona.

—¿Steve? ¿Está todo bien?

—Él me rechazó, Nat —murmuró con un tono casi inaudible, cuando reconoció aquella femenina voz.

Natasha suspiró.

—Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que él está asustado —le comentó en tono suave, colocando su mano en el brazo y apretando ligeramente para brindarle apoyo.

—Entiendo... Yo... Iré a mi habitación. —Dijo ásperamente, mientras apretaba la mano de la pelirroja en agradecimiento.

El rubio caminó a su habitación sintiéndose algo triste y vacío. Sabía que Tony cargaba siempre mucho sobre sí mismo y que no solía abrirse a los demás fácilmente, pero había confiado que esta vez le estaba demostrado que quería estar ahí por él, que no volvería a abandonarlo y se arrepentía totalmente por cómo los sucesos ocurrieron con anterioridad.

Giró el pomo de su habitación pensando en tomar una ducha y luego dormir un rato. Sin embargo, ya había alguien acostado en su cama. Su corazón empezó galopar rápidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente incrédulo.

—¿Tony? —Su pregunta salió en susurro y la confusión se dejó ver claramente en sus azulados ojos.

El moreno estiró su brazo hacia el mayor, invitándolo a acercarse más. Steve le correspondió sin réplica alguna. Tenía miedo de que, si alguno de los dos decía algo, el hechizo se rompería.

Mirándolo en la cama sobre sus sábanas, no pudo evitar excitarse. Stark exudaba una sensualidad a la que no podía resistirse. Con sus ojos cafés brillando, nunca antes tan expresivos, mirándole con determinación y mucha lujuria. Siguió recorriendo con la mirada su rostro; tenía el cabello revuelto y sus carnosos labios se entreabrían ligeramente.

Tony, luego de haberse calmado un poco y pensado las cosas con más tranquilidad en su cuarto, supo que había cometido un error. No es que fuera a confesarle la verdad de sus sentimientos a Rogers, no. Pero había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo para él, aunque fuera solo una única vez antes de Steve volviera en sí; porque estaba convencido de que eso es lo que pasaría. Recapacitaría, se arrepentiría de lo sucedido y lo dejaría de nuevo.

Ahora estaba ahí, en su cuarto, exactamente sobre en su cama. Se sentía ansioso, asustado, su corazón latía frenéticamente y estaba muy excitado de solo pensar lo que iba a pasar. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro tratando de descifrar lo que otro pensaba. Tony terminó por alargar su mano y enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de Steve, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia sí. Al soldado apenas le dio tiempo de apoyar los brazos a su lado.

Sus rostros ahora tan cerca, sus respiraciones calientes y aceleradas mezclándose entre sí, más aquellos minutos de expectación, no duraron mucho más. El genio terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellos y le besó con rudeza. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Rogers para enredarse con la ajena. Este abrió sus ojos con asombro debido al arrebato de la acción. El sabor de la boca de Tony era dulce e intenso, igual que el aroma tan varonil de su perfume; una mezcla de especias y madera que le estaba mareando.

Los dedos del castaño se cerraron en torno a la erección de Steve encima de los pantalones. Siseando, el mayor rompió el beso centrándose en el placer, inconscientemente balanceó sus caderas al compás de las caricias. Todo su cuerpo se estremeciéndose.

—Por favor —imploró Tony contra sus labios —. Tócame, Steve.

Gimiendo. Rogers posó su mano en la cadera Tony, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo para así rozar sus miembros.

El genio había soñado mil veces con aquello, pero la realidad sin duda era malditamente mejor. Elevó sus piernas y rodeó a Steve, pero el movimiento hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

—Mierda —El rubio levantó su cabeza.

—Ese lenguaje —le corrigió Tony, burlón.

Ojos celestes le miraron con desaprobación.

—Tony...

—Silencio y déjame tener esto —murmuró contra sus labios mientras tiraba el cierre de su pantalón.

Steve siseó cuando Tony agarró su dura erección sin ninguna tela de por medio esta vez. Le acariciaba de manera lenta pero firme a lo largo de su longitud, haciendo círculos en la punta con su pulgar.

—Tony —susurró el rubio contra su cuello, temblando —. Detente, yo...

El moreno apretó un poco más su pene y las palabras se perdieron en un gemido ahogado. Sintió sobre su piel la intensa e irregular respiración masculina de Rogers mientras continuaba con las caricias e ignoraba las protestas.

Un hambre voraz, fluía por las venas de Steve. Para frustración de ambos, la ropa empezaba a estorbar y sus manos no se movían lo suficientemente rápido para quitar las prendas.

Cuando el genio estuvo completamente desnudo y la camiseta del rubio salió de su cuerpo, Tony lo empujó por el pecho y se sentó sobre él. Ahora era su turno de estar arriba pensó y lo contempló lentamente. El soldado tenía el mejor abdomen que alguna vez hubiese visto, y sus bíceps eran tan apetitosos que se le hacía la boca agua con verlos. Suspirando se inclinó, besando y mordiendo con destreza el pezón derecho, mientras jugaba con el otro con su mano, hasta dejarlos erectos y sonrosados. Luego bajó perezosamente, lamiendo y diseñando patrones con su lengua hasta que llegó a sus vaqueros y terminó por quitarlos del todo.

El bulto que se formaba en su ropa interior era de un muy buen tamaño y Tony sonrió con malicia, un plan formándose en su cabeza. Terminó de bajárselos hasta dejarle libre. Se lamió los labios y bajó la cabeza, lamiendo suavemente la punta con delicadeza. Las caderas de Steve se levantaron como reflejo y soltó un sonoro gemido. Agarrando con una mano la base, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca y se la metió completa, chupando, lamiendo y succionando casi de inmediato.

Rogers le respondía con los sonidos más deliciosos que hubiese escuchado nunca, y aunque agarraba su cabeza, no lo dirigía ni se follaba su boca con fuerza.

Después de un rato de tortura, sintió como lo jalaba lejos y de un tirón Steve colocó a Tony debajo de él extendiendo sus muslos y empujándose entre ellos hasta que sus miembros chocaron nuevamente. Ambos gimieron al contacto.

Steve empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, creando una fricción en sus sexos; el contacto de la piel desnuda les estaba volviendo completamente locos. El rubio besó a Stark con una desesperación que le fue rápidamente correspondida. El frenesí los envolvía a ambos, había demasiada necesidad para darle sentido a todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ambos se corrieron gimiendo en la boca del contrario. Sin embargo, eso no desaceleró a Steve en lo más mínimo; con un movimiento se separó de la boca de Tony y se impulsó hacia abajo por su cuello, pecho y abdominales, chupando y mordiendo para marcarlo completamente como suyo. Con sus manos tomó el miembro semi erecto del castaño, haciéndolo arquearse bruscamente hacia arriba por el placer.

—Joder.

Sin embargo, llegado a ese punto, Steve se detuvo indeciso.

—Tony —le llamó.

Anthony concentró su mirada en el rostro inseguro y avergonzado del mayor.

—Yo, ahm... No tengo... Bueno, no estoy seguro... —Y entonces Tony comprendió, Steve no tenía demasiada experiencia.

Asombrado y más excitado que nunca, Tony se acercó al oído de Steve.

—Lo harás bien... —Susurró, causando que el vello de la nuca del Capitán se erizara y su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Este bajó por su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta el hombro, donde le mordió ligeramente dejando su propia marca. Tony estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche, donde había dejado el lubricante, y se lo tendió a Steve. —Debes prepararme... —Su voz áspera traspasó a Rogers como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara.

Steve asintió, vació parte del lubricante en su mano antes de esparcirlo por su entrada y luego introdujo un dedo lentamente, abriéndolo; siguiendo las instrucciones del moreno, al mismo tiempo veía cómo el rostro de Tony cambiaba rápidamente a uno lleno de placer.

Cuando sintió que su dedo entraba y salía con facilidad metió el segundo, haciendo círculos embistiéndole hasta que el tercero también tuvo su espacio. Para ese momento, Stark gemía sin parar y su erección, nuevamente dura, ya goteaba de atención.

—Vamos, ahora... —Gimió de pronto Tony arqueando su columna, tentándolo a sumergirse en su interior. —P-por favor, Steve...

Tentación innecesaria, pensó el rubio.

Sacando los dedos del interior de Tony, Steve se colocó entre sus piernas posicionándose para poseerlo. Bajó hasta su rostro y besó los labios del genio pausadamente, saboreándolo; mientras entraba despacio, abriéndose paso. Conteniéndose para no lastimarlo ni con su tamaño, ni con su súper fuerza.

Cuando estuvo dentro de él esperó unos cuantos segundos para que Tony se adaptara a su intromisión, mientras apretaba sus dientes para contenerse. El genio se relajó luego de un minuto y movió sus caderas invitando a su compañero a moverse. El ritmo inicial pronto fue insuficiente para Steve, quién se puso de rodillas y llevó una mano al trasero de Tony afirmando su agarre.

—¿Lo quieres más fuerte? —Preguntó el soldado embistiéndole de una forma poderosa y dominante. Tony se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta, pero en respuesta subió el tono de su voz mientras se retorcía y arrugaba la sábana entre sus puños. —Dime cuánto más —le exigió Steve.

Tony creyó perder el habla cuando Steve elevó más su cadera y cambió de ángulo, hundiéndose más duro y profundamente, alimentado el fuego que los consumía y encontrando su punto tan sensible.

—¡Ahh! Ahí Steve... —Pidió apenas sin aliento.

Sin duda, la vista para Steve era la mejor que podría haber visto jamás. Tony yacía con sus labios hinchados abiertos y jadeantes, ojos velados y oscurecidos por el placer, rostro sonrojado. Sus cuerpos sudados y el olor a sexo era jodidamente embriagante.

Con la presión elevada, el clímax alcanzó un punto agónico en ambos. El genio gimió necesitando acariciarse a sí mismo justo antes de que Rogers se corriera; pero este paró en seco y le contuvo, impidiéndole terminar. Steve sostuvo firmemente las caderas de Tony mientras este se retorcía, jadeando palabras de súplica que ignoró. Cuando se sintió con un poco del control, volvió a iniciar las embestidas con un ritmo lento que fue subiendo; hasta que ambos estuvieron temblorosos de deseo.

—Anthony —susurró el rubio con cada embestida.

Tony, con ojos llorosos, pensó que nunca antes había experimentado algo tan erótico como el hombre que ahora le estaba tomando. En ese momento comprendió lo que Steve quería de él, lo que estaba intentando sacarle con ese ritmo torturador, aunque tal vez él no fuera consciente de ello.

El genio tenía algo en mente, pero entendía que en cuanto lo hiciera ya no habría marcha atrás. No obstante, sabía desde el principio que a ello se encaminaba al aceptar hacer el amor con Steve.

Callar la verdad no cambiaría lo inevitable.

Tony le miró fijamente.

—Te Amo —susurró.

Esa simple frase logró quebrar algo dentro de Steve, una sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo como una ráfaga abrasadora. Aumentó las embestidas perdiendo el control. No fue necesario que le tocaran, Tony se corrió con tanta fuerza que su visión se nubló; y en el mismo instante, Rogers culminó su placer también, gimiendo roncamente al sentir como el interior de Tony le estrechó. Temblando, el mayor se desplomó sobre el castaño como si sus fuerzas le hubieran abandonado por completo. Pesaba mucho, pero al genio no le importó.

Salir de la bruma y recuperar el aliento les tomó unos minutos. Momento en el que Stark comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho, le había confesado lo que sentía por él. De pronto se sentía vulnerable e indefenso... Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido su corazón por Steven Rogers, y ahora había entregado a él en alma y cuerpo.

De pronto, Steve salió de su entrada y se estiró a su lado al tiempo que lo sujetaba para que quedasen tumbados de costado, justamente de cara a él. Una masculina expresión de triunfo iluminó su rostro realzando el celeste de sus ojos.

—Steve... Yo... —Empezó Tony, temblando debido a las caricias en la cadera donde Steve le estaba tocando de repente.

—Shh —Steve posó un dedo en sus labios y luego lo deslizó acariciando su mejilla.

—Es que...

Con un áspero sonido, volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Yo también te amo, Tony —el shock en los ojos del moreno no demoraron en aparecer, Steve sonrió con ternura ante su expresión —. Quiero que sepas que esta vez será diferente... Voy a estar siempre aquí para ti y lo que sea que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. Voy a escucharte y apoyarte, cuando no estemos de acuerdo en algo lo hablaremos y lo solucionaremos de alguna manera, porque a pesar de ser distintos en varias cosas, podemos llegar a un acuerdo hablando y oyéndonos. Eres muy importante para mí, Tony, y esta promesa es una que no pienso romper.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, solo existiendo ellos y nada más. Tony desvió la mirada de pronto y escondió su cara en el hombro del rubio, acurrucándose más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Está bien —susurró. La verdad es que el miedo de que pasara algo similar en el futuro estaba aún ahí, pero le creía, y esta vez él lucharía también por tenerlo siempre a su lado.

— _Fin_ —

—A ese fin le falta un signo de pregunta.

—Tony, ¿de qué estás hablando? Ya estamos juntos y todo estará bien.

—¿Es en serio, Steve? —Tony le miró burlón —El sexo te desequilibra.

—¡Hey! —La indignación en el tono y el sonrojo de Steve, solo parecía divertir más al genio.

Este suspiró, su semblante cambió a uno un poco más serio y volvió su vista a Steve.

—Ahora le hablo al Cap; Thanos viene buscando la última gema, ¿recuerdas?

Tony temía que por esa nueva etapa con Thanos que iban a enfrentar junto a Los Vengadores, volvieran a pensar de forma muy diferente para afrontarlo. No deseaba volver a discutir con Steve.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? Sea lo que sea que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

El moreno sonrió, recordando que decir aquello antes de una nueva lucha se había vuelto un tipo de cábala.

—Sí, juntos. —Repitió Tony mucho más convencido.

Guardar

Guardar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó... 
> 
> Chicas(os)...  
> Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes que me apoyaron en cada capítulo! Mil gracias por sus comentario y likes, me hicieron muy feliz y de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado este desenlace que es totalmente abierto... Pero es que ya quiero ver Infinity War y seguro cambiar ciertos desenlaces. Tal ves ahí me planteé volver con una continuación.  
> Los quiero, cuídense mucho y por ahí nos veremos en otra historias.


End file.
